Les contrats de mariage TRADUCTION
by Harry-Sterek-1968
Summary: ENFIN : Voldemort a définitivement disparu ! L'heure est venue de croquer la vie à pleines dents... Et Harry s'y emploie de tout son cœur ! - Rating "M" pour "Mature" - Humour, Romance, Amitié - Traduction de "The Marriage Contracts Redux" de Clell65619, qui m'a gentiment donné son autorisation.
1. Partie 1 Chapitre 1

**...-ooo000ooo-...**

**LES CONTRATS DE MARIAGE**

**Titre d'origine :** The Marriage Contracts Redux

**Auteur :** Clell65619  
Toute ma gratitude, pour m'avoir gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire cette histoire !

**Liens :** Vous trouverez les liens vers "The Marriage Contracts Redux" et vers Clell65619 sur mon profil. Et sinon, vous trouverez toujours les fics que je traduis dans mes "Favorites Stories".

**Pairing :** Harry Potter x Daphnée Greengrass - Neville Londubat x Hannah Abbot

**Amis :** Nymphadora Tonks, Tracey Davis, Hermione Granger

**Bashing :** Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin

**Rating : **M pour "Mature"  
**_ATTENTION : CE N'EST DÉFINITIVEMENT PAS UNE LECTURE POUR LES ADOLESCENTS ET POUR LES AUTRES ÂMES SENSIBLES !  
_**Harry Potter est un jeune homme de 17 ans qui s'assume. Il est aussi un vétéran de guerre qui a triomphé de toutes ses épreuves, et qui ne se laissera plus jamais marcher sur les pieds !  
Par ailleurs, le monde sorcier anglais est resté au Moyen-Âge pour certains aspects, et à l'ère victorienne pour d'autres aspects. Autant dire que la protection du citoyen n'est franchement pas de la même qualité que pour les Moldus d'Occident !

**Disclaimer et commentaires de l'auteur : **Je ne possède pas Harry Potter et je ne l'aime pas particulièrement. Je voudrais un contrat de location avec option d'achat pour Hermione Granger. Un contrat à court terme avec Nymphadora Tonks ne serait pas refusé. Un accord à long terme avec Luna Lovegood serait probablement très amusant. Chaque fois que Padma Patil voudra ouvrir des négociations, appelez-moi. Oh, et aussi pour un week-end avec Fleur. Bizarrement, Lavande et la sœur de Padma, Parvati (bien que sa jumelle), ne me font aucun effet...

**Disclaimer et commentaires de la traductrice : **J'ai découvert par hasard cette petite perle anglaise, et à ma grande surprise, elle n'était toujours pas traduite. Du coup, j'ai décidé de m'y lancer. Faites tous un vœu, c'est ma première fois !  
À l'origine, cette histoire a été publiée le 22 mars 2010 en cinq énormes chapitres. Pour des raisons de commodité, j'ai divisé chacun de ces grands chapitres en plusieurs petits chapitres, plus faciles à traiter rapidement. Cette traduction est donc publiée en 25 chapitres, mais regroupés en cinq parties.  
Tous mes remerciements à Itack23, pour ses bons conseils de traduction.  
Bien entendu, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Clell65619. Seules les fautes de français sont de moi !

**...-ooo000ooo-...**

**LES CONTRATS DE MARIAGE**

La guerre est finie. Le côté de la lumière a gagné. Voldemort est bel et bien mort. Il s'agit d'une histoire sur les premiers pas d'Harry Potter vers l'indépendance. Jusqu'à présent, toute sa vie était centrée sur la guerre. Maintenant que la guerre est finie, Harry se concentre pour la première fois sur lui-même.

**Partie 1 - Les Survivants  
****Chapitre 1**

**30 juillet 1997  
Manoir Londubat**

« Harry ! Merci d'être venu. »

Harry se releva de l'endroit où il était tombé en sortant de la cheminée, et serra la main de Neville.

« Je déteste voyager par cheminette. Joyeux anniversaire, Neville. Ton message disait que tu devais me parler, que puis-je faire pour mon meilleur ami ? »

« Je pense que c'est plus ce que nous pouvons faire l'un pour l'autre, Harry. » Neville le conduisit au salon. C'était peut-être la pièce la plus formelle qu'Harry ait jamais vue. Quelque chose dans l'attitude de Neville criait "DEVOIR" à Harry. Neville lui fit signe de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, pendant qu'il s'asseyait lui-même. Sur une table à côté de lui, Neville saisit une pile de parchemins.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe, Nev ? »

« Nous sommes maintenant officiellement des adultes, Harry. »

« Eh bien, demain pour moi, mais sinon, oui. »

« J'ai eu quelques surprises dans le courrier de ce matin, et Grand-Mère m'a expliqué ce que ça voulait dire pour moi. Je me suis dit que, si je ne le savais pas alors que j'ai grandi avec cette merde, tu n'en aurais pas la moindre idée quand ton tour arrivera demain. »

« Ok, de quoi on parle ? » demanda l'Homme-Qui-Avait-Gagné.

« De ceci. » fit Neville en montrant le tas de parchemins. « Ce sont des propositions de diverses familles, de lignées anciennes et Sang-Pur, pour des contrats de mariage avec leurs filles. »

« Tu plaisantes. »

« J'aurais bien aimé. C'est une coutume Sang-Pur qui remonte aux années 1200. Elle a été abandonnée en cours de route pour la plupart des gens, mais toi et moi sommes à la tête d'Anciennes et Nobles Maisons, donc pour nous cela existe encore. »

« Tu plaisantes. Tu plaisantes. »

« Harry, j'ai reçu 27 offres. Moi. J'étais juste le coéquipier, tu es le putain de héros. Tu vas être assailli. »

« J'ai toujours su que j'aurais dû dire à tout le monde que c'était toi qui avait tué Tom. Je ne vais accepter aucun de ces fichus trucs. »

« Moi non plus. Nous devons juste faire attention de ne pas en accepter un par accident. Et oui, certains sont écrits de manière à te tromper. Grand-Mère en a trouvé deux dans cette pile. »

« Comment Hannah prend-elle tout ça ? »

« Elle n'est pas au courant. Je pense qu'elle va être très énervée quand je le lui dirai. » Neville sourit. « J'espère qu'elle essaiera de me convaincre de les oublier. Elle peut être très persuasive. »

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire.

« Il y a quelqu'un que nous connaissons ? »

« Harry, mon vieux, tu ne me croirais pas. Je suis évidemment le piège. »

**...-ooo000ooo-...**

« Merci de m'avoir demandé de passer la nuit, Mme Londubat. »

« C'est toujours agréable d'avoir l'un des amis de Neville. Surtout quand ils veulent en savoir plus sur les anciennes coutumes. » Les yeux de la dame brillèrent.

« Avez-vous déjà envisagé d'enseigner, Mme Londubat ? Vous connaissez certainement l'histoire, et le professeur d'histoire que nous avons, eh bien, il n'est pas l'enseignant le plus animé. »

« Je ne crois pas avoir les compétences pour enseigner, Harry. » Elle sourit et le regard s'effaça. « J'étais désolée quand Neville m'a dit que tu t'étais disputé avec Dumbledore et le clan Weasley. Il me semblait pourtant que ton bonheur futur était assuré. Pourquoi ils ont traité quelqu'un comme ça, je ne le comprendrais jamais. » Son expression s'éclaira. « Néanmoins, il sera intéressant de voir le nombre d'offres que tu recevras, compte tenu de ta notoriété. »

« J'espère aucune. »

« Ha ! Harry, j'en ai eu 27. » Les yeux de Neville dansèrent de rire. « Je parie que tu vas dépasser les trois chiffres**(*)**. »

_[__**(*) Note de la traductrice : **__Google a traduit la phrase anglaise en : "Je vais donner la chance que tu brises trois chiffres." __Phrase d'origine : __"I'll give odds that you bust three figures." __C'est joliment poétique !]_

**...-ooo000ooo-...**

L'estimation de Neville était quelque peu réductrice. Le décompte final du lendemain matin était de 3.234 contrats de mariage. Après que la grand-mère de Neville ait examiné la pile, car certains l'inquiétaient (elle disait qu'ils ne "sentaient pas bon"), elle appela son frère à l'aide.

Algernon Croaker avait été Langue-de-Plomb pendant presque un siècle, et avait répondu à de nombreux appels pour divers objets mystérieux. C'était la première fois qu'il inspectait des contrats de mariage. Sur les plus de trois mille, neuf avaient des portoloins incorporés, sept avaient des sorts de compulsion incorporés dans le parchemin, ceux-là furent transmis au Département de l'Application de la Loi Magique, et enfin quatre étaient des plaisanteries (toutes des jumeaux Weasley), qui furent désactivés et donnés à Harry à des fins de vengeance.

Les 3.214 contrats restants furent donnés à Harry, avec les instructions suivantes pour être tranquille : ne rien toucher à mains nues, ne rien signer sans qu'Augusta ne le voit au préalable, et passer un bon moment. Harry et Neville s'installèrent pour trier les offres.

Les deux garçons enfilèrent des gants de coton léger et, entre eux, ils établirent rapidement quatre catégories de lettres :  
\- Intéressant  
\- Non  
\- Oh, Diable, NON !  
\- Mes yeux ! Ils brûlent !

Quand Harry ouvrit sa 9ème lettre, il découvrit soudain le besoin d'une cinquième catégorie.

Euh, non, mais là, c'était une photo intéressante d'une fille étonnamment souple, et cette photo pourrait bien paraître dans le dortoir cette année, et comment se faisait-il que ses jambes derrière sa tête soient comme ça ?

Neville se plaignait que ses offres de contrats ne contenaient aucune photo intéressante, pendant qu'il ajoutait plusieurs photos à la cinquième pile. Il fallut presque toute la journée pour passer à travers la pile de contrats et détruire tous ceux des catégories _"Oh, Diable, NON !"_ et _"Mes yeux ! Ils brûlent !"_. Ils se retrouvèrent avec un gros tas de près de 600 photos, 22 contrats dans la catégorie _"Non"_, et 19 contrats dans la catégorie _"Intéressant"_.

La catégorie _"Intéressant"_ était entièrement composée de leurs camarades de classe actuelles. La catégorie _"Non"_ était principalement composée d'anciennes camarades de classe et de connaissances.

« Je ne sais pas si je devrais rire ou pleurer pour ces filles. » dit Harry en secouant la tête. « Y a-t-il beaucoup de chevauchement avec ta liste ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Laisse-moi regarder. » Neville ramassa la pile restante. « Pansy Parkinson, vérifie. »

« Celle-là, il n'y a aucun risque. » rit Harry.

« Comme tu dis. » acquiesça Neville. « Les jumelles Patil, je vois que j'en ai seulement une pour chacune, tu as une offre des deux ensemble. »

« Attends, les deux ? En même temps ? Est-ce même légal ? »

« Eh bien, oui, ce n'est pas très courant ces jours-ci, mais c'est légal. Daphnée Greengrass - je n'ai rien reçu d'elle, mais tu en as une, ET une photo. Tracey Davis, vérifie. Millicent Bulstrode, vérifie. »

« Après que Lucius ait été tué, Millie s'est éloigné de Drago, et s'est avérée être une personne relativement inoffensive, mais elle n'a pas une chance en enfer. »

« Ouais, elle connaît ses plantes, mais elle est à peu près aussi câline que le frère d'Hagrid. » Neville frissonna un peu. « Tu en as une de Sue Bones, pas moi. Nous en avons tous les deux une de Ginny. »

« Tu te moques de moi. Pourquoi Ginny serait-elle offerte à l'un de nous ? »

« Il y a beaucoup de possibilités, Harry, cela aurait pu être traité avant la chute de Jedusor, ou peut-être que le chef de la famille Weasley n'est pas au courant de votre brouille. »

« Arthur était juste là. »

« Je sais, Harry, mais je crois que le chef de la famille Weasley est le grand-oncle d'Arthur, Amos. Il n'est peut-être pas au courant des problèmes, ou il s'en moque, et il fait cette offre sans attendre ton accord. » Neville haussa les épaules. « Amos Weasley est un contemporain de Dumbledore, qui sait vraiment ce qu'ils pensent ? » Neville déplia la proposition suivante. « Lavande Brown. Je n'en ai pas reçu d'elle. Luna Lovegood, j'en ai une, mais son père demande, comme prix de la fiancée, un trio d'élevage de Ronflaks Cornus, alors je n'ai aucune chance. Hmm. Tu n'as pas obtenu la demande de prix de la fiancée... D'une façon ou d'une autre, je me sens bon marché. »

« Attends, un "trio d'élevage" ? Comment cela pourrait-il fonctionner ? » Les sourcils d'Harry se froncèrent de confusion. « Non, ça ne fait rien, je ne veux pas savoir. La vie avec Luna d'Amour ne serait jamais ennuyeuse. »

« C'est vrai. Romilda Vane ? Tu es un pervers. »

« Est-il trop tard pour mettre celui-ci dans la catégorie _"Oh, Diable, NON !"_ ? »

« Malheureusement, la tradition exige que, puisque tu les connais, tu dois personnellement retourner les offres rejetées aux filles en question. »

« Tu es en train de me dire que je dois aller voir les filles dont les familles ont fait ces offres, et les rejeter personnellement ? »

« Ouais. »

« Alors, la tradition exige que je sois un âne abusif et arrogant ? »

« C'est plutôt bien décrit, ouais. » Neville sourit. « Il suffit de canaliser ton Drago intérieur. Les filles devraient comprendre, je veux dire que c'est... »

Avant que Neville puisse expliquer ce que c'était, le foyer de la cheminée s'alluma en vert. « Neville Londubat ? » demanda une voix de femme depuis la cheminée.

« Oui ? » répondit-il, en traversant le salon jusqu'au foyer.

« Nev, c'est Hannah, je peux venir ? C'est important. »

« Bien sûr Hannah, viens. » Il s'approcha de la cheminée alors que les flammes s'embrasaient à nouveau et qu'Hannah Abbot se précipitait, la rattrapant.

« Neville, quelque chose d'horrible est arrivé. Si j'avais su, je l'aurais arrêté, mais mon père a envoyé un contrat de mariage à Harry Potter, je dois lui parler, s'il-te-plaît, ne te fâche pas, je ne l'ai pas fait, je ne savais rien de tout ça... » C'est alors qu'elle remarqua Harry assis à la table avec un morceau de parchemin orné à la main.

« Je ne savais pas que ton deuxième prénom était Clémentine, Hannah. »

« Harry ? » Elle était plus qu'un peu énervée.

« Que penses-tu de cette perspective, Neville ? »

« Hannah embrasse très bien et peut être très affectueuse. » dit Neville, sachant très bien qu'il paierait cela plus tard.

Harry acquiesça. « C'est important. Oh, Hannah ? Pourrais-tu faire demi-tour pour moi ? »

« Harry, je te jure que je ne savais rien à ce sujet. » Elle vit l'air enjoué du visage d'Harry, soupira et se retourna lentement.

« Eh bien, Nev, tous les enfants seraient bien nourris. »

« Garde-moi loin d'elle, Harry : elle risque de me tuer, telle qu'elle est. »

Alors qu'Hannah finissait son demi-tour, Harry se leva de la table, et s'approcha de la jeune fille. « Une offre des plus attrayantes, Mlle Abbott, mais je dois la décliner respectueusement, car l'acceptation susciterait la colère de Neville. Et même les Seigneurs des Ténèbres et les Mangemorts ne sont pas aussi mauvais, et ne font pas autant peur qu'un Londubat en colère ! »

« N'oublie pas ça, chérie. »

**...-ooo000ooo-...**


	2. Partie 1 Chapitre 2

**...-ooo000ooo-...**

**LES CONTRATS DE MARIAGE**

**Titre d'origine :** The Marriage Contracts Redux

**Auteur :** Clell65619  
Toute ma gratitude, pour m'avoir gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire cette histoire !

**Liens :** Vous trouverez les liens vers "The Marriage Contracts Redux" et vers Clell65619 sur mon profil. Et sinon, vous trouverez toujours les fics que je traduis dans mes "Favorites Stories".

**Pairing :** Harry Potter x Daphnée Greengrass - Neville Londubat x Hannah Abbot

**Amis :** Nymphadora Tonks, Tracey Davis, Hermione Granger

**Bashing :** Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin

**Rating : **M pour "Mature"  
**_ATTENTION : CE N'EST DÉFINITIVEMENT PAS UNE LECTURE POUR LES ADOLESCENTS ET POUR LES AUTRES ÂMES SENSIBLES !  
_**Harry Potter est un jeune homme de 17 ans qui s'assume. Il est aussi un vétéran de guerre qui a triomphé de toutes ses épreuves, et qui ne se laissera plus jamais marcher sur les pieds !  
Par ailleurs, le monde sorcier anglais est resté au Moyen-Âge pour certains aspects, et à l'ère victorienne pour d'autres aspects. Autant dire que la protection du citoyen n'est franchement pas de la même qualité que pour les Moldus d'Occident !

**Disclaimer et commentaires de l'auteur : **Je ne possède pas Harry Potter et je ne l'aime pas particulièrement. Je voudrais un contrat de location avec option d'achat pour Hermione Granger. Un contrat à court terme avec Nymphadora Tonks ne serait pas refusé. Un accord à long terme avec Luna Lovegood serait probablement très amusant. Chaque fois que Padma Patil voudra ouvrir des négociations, appelez-moi. Oh, et aussi pour un week-end avec Fleur. Bizarrement, Lavande et la sœur de Padma, Parvati (bien que sa jumelle), ne me font aucun effet...

**Disclaimer et commentaires de la traductrice : **J'ai découvert par hasard cette petite perle anglaise, et à ma grande surprise, elle n'était toujours pas traduite. Du coup, j'ai décidé de m'y lancer. Faites tous un vœu, c'est ma première fois !  
À l'origine, cette histoire a été publiée le 22 mars 2010 en cinq énormes chapitres. Pour des raisons de commodité, j'ai divisé chacun de ces grands chapitres en plusieurs petits chapitres, plus faciles à traiter rapidement. Cette traduction est donc publiée en 25 chapitres, mais regroupés en cinq parties.  
Tous mes remerciements à Itack23, pour ses bons conseils de traduction.  
Bien entendu, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Clell65619. Seules les fautes de français sont de moi !

**...-ooo000ooo-...**

**LES CONTRATS DE MARIAGE**

La guerre est finie. Le côté de la lumière a gagné. Voldemort est bel et bien mort. Il s'agit d'une histoire sur les premiers pas d'Harry Potter vers l'indépendance. Jusqu'à présent, toute sa vie était centrée sur la guerre. Maintenant que la guerre est finie, Harry se concentre pour la première fois sur lui-même.

**Partie 1 - Les Survivants  
Chapitre 2**

**23 août 1997  
Chemin de Traverse**

Harry passa les semaines qui suivirent son 17ème anniversaire à trouver et à décliner poliment les contrats de la catégorie _"Non"_. Il retrouva finalement Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell et Alicia Spinnet (les dernières de la catégorie _"Non"_), en train de déjeuner ensemble au Salon de la crème glacée de Florian Fortarôme, récemment ré-ouvert. Elles étaient servies par le dernier Florian Fortarôme, le neveu du premier glacier, qui portait le même prénom, et qui avait repris l'entreprise. Aucune d'elles ne connaissait l'offre des contrats, et elles étaient plus qu'amusées par la possibilité. Angelina l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres et murmura qu'il "ne survivrait pas à la balade", auquel Harry répondit que, s'il devait mourir, il ne pourrait pas y avoir de meilleur moyen. Cela lui valut encore un baiser.

Il présenta aux filles qui riaient leurs contrats respectifs, avec autant de dignité qu'il le pouvait, et paya leur repas, puis il les escorta jusqu'à Weasley Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, où elles travaillaient toutes les trois. Harry voulait parler avec les jumeaux.

Malheureusement, Fred le rencontra à la porte. Cela augurait mal.

« Harry, mon pote, tu veux faire un tour à la banque avec moi ? »

« Ron ou Ginny ? » soupira Harry, alors qu'il se reculait dans la rue et commençait à marcher jusqu'à Gringotts.

« Ginny est à l'intérieur maintenant, Ron devrait arriver à tout moment. Je suis désolé, partenaire, mais c'est notre heure la plus occupée, et nous ne pouvons vraiment pas nous permettre la crise qui en résulterait si tu y allais. »

« Je comprends. Je ne veux pas créer de problèmes avec ta famille. »

« Harry, George et moi savons que tu n'es pas le méchant dans tout ça, mais... C'est la famille, tu sais. »

« Je comprends Fred, vraiment je le comprends. » Harry soupira encore. « J'ai un contrat de mariage de la famille Weasley proposant Ginny. »

« Tu rigoles. » Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, Harry avait réussi à choquer Fred Weasley.

« Et quatre de George et toi. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez de tels clowns, mais je ne suis pas de ce bord. Je préfère que mes rendez-vous soient nettement plus féminins et beaucoup moins cinglés. » L'expression de Fred passa de choquée à gênée. Harry connaissait suffisamment l'homme pour savoir que l'embarras venait d'avoir été découvert avant que la farce ne soit déclenchée, et non d'aucun problème moral.

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? » demanda la moitié légèrement plus saine des jumeaux.

« Je pense que je dois décliner votre offre. » Il sortit de ses robes un bouquet de parchemins qu'il présenta au farceur professionnel. Il avait parfaitement chronométré, et Fred avait pris les parchemins dans sa main au moment où il traversait les barrières extérieures de Gringotts.

« Imbécile. Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour Ginny ? »

« Mes intentions sont honorables, oh effrayant frère aîné de la fille titulaire du contrat. Je vais trouver un moyen de l'approcher quand elle sera seule, pour décliner l'offre conformément à la tradition. »

« Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça Harry. Nous savons que tu ne prendrais pas avantage d'elle, juste... Juste, ne lui fais pas de mal, ok ? »

Harry secoua tristement la tête. « Je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire. »

**...-ooo000ooo-...**

**31 août 1997  
Loutry Ste Chaspoule  
Le Terrier**

Hermione Granger était allongée sous le plafond de la chambre de Ron Weasley. À la lueur des bougies, le blason orange criard des Canons de Chudley s'était fondu dans une ombre profonde. Son corps était encore recouvert d'une pellicule de sueur provenant de leur amour. La tête de Ron était sur sa poitrine. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux alors qu'il ronflait.

Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Elle ne comprenait pas son attirance pour Ron. Si elle aimait quelque chose, il le détestait. Il ridiculisait ses intérêts et ses habitudes, et elle détestait les siens. Ils n'avaient littéralement rien en commun, à part Harry. Et quelque chose, elle ne savait toujours pas quoi, s'était passé entre Harry et les Weasley, et ils n'avaient même plus ça en commun.

Son corps répondait à Ron comme à aucune autre personne qu'elle ait jamais rencontrée. Il avait seulement à la toucher, et son mamelon devenait dur et son jus coulait.

Mais ce n'était pas Harry. Harry était seul. Après tout ce qu'Harry avait traversé pour les sauver tous, il était seul. Harry avait besoin d'elle, mais elle avait besoin de Ron et... Comment en était-elle arrivée là ?

**...-ooo000ooo-...**

**1er septembre 1997  
Kings Cross Station  
Le quai 9¾**

Harry était entré dans la gare à 10h15. Une dernière année à Poudlard, et ensuite il pourrait continuer sa vie. C'est alors qu'il approchait de l'entrée du quai 9¾ qu'Harry remarqua un groupe de cinq enfants avec des malles, qui se tenaient près d'un groupe plus grand d'adultes, qui semblaient un peu confus. En regardant de plus près, plusieurs adultes avaient des morceaux de parchemin écrits à l'encre verte, et les enfants tenaient tous ce qui semblait être des billets.

Harry s'approcha du groupe. « Bonjour. Vous allez à Poudlard ? »

Un air de soulagement parcourut le visage des enfants, et une grande femme se décrocha des adultes.

« Oui. Comment le savez-vous ? »

« Le parchemin dans vos mains, le regard confus entre les quais 9 et 10, les enfants avec des malles. Vous avez tous l'air que j'avais quand je suis venu ici pour ma première année. »

Les adultes se relaxèrent. « Vous êtes... Comment on dit ? Un Né-de-Moldu ? »

« Non, mes parents étaient tous les deux sorciers, mais ma mère était Née-de-Moldu. Après la mort de mes parents, j'ai été envoyé vivre avec mes tuteurs moldus. Je suis ce qu'on appelle un Élevé-de-Moldu. Mon nom est Harry Potter, puis-je vous aider ? »

**...-ooo000ooo-...**

**1er septembre 1997  
Poudlard Express  
Dernier compartiment du dernier wagon**

Quand Harry et ses nouveaux protégés passèrent l'entrée du quai 9¾, Harry fut immédiatement accueilli par les frères Crivey. Après qu'Harry ait présenté ses protégés aux garçons de 6ème et 5ème années, les Crivey prirent quelques photos. Histoire de montrer aux enfants qu'ils connaissaient Harry Potter. Puis ils aidèrent Harry et ses protégés à transporter tous leurs bagages dans le train.

Une fois à l'intérieur du compartiment, avec toutes leurs malles rangées dans les porte-bagages (mais pas avant que leurs robes d'école aient été enlevées et soigneusement suspendues), Harry s'assit et fit signe aux cinq Nés-de-Moldus de faire de même.

« Pourquoi tu restes avec nous, au lieu d'aller voir tes amis ? » demanda la fille aux cheveux roux en longue queue de cheval.

« Eh bien, Megan... C'est bien Megan, n'est-ce pas ? Megan Puckle ? » La jeune fille rougit et acquiesça. « Je me suis fait deux très bons amis la première fois que j'ai pris ce train, ils sont devenus mes meilleurs amis, mais l'année dernière, nous nous sommes disputés. Mon meilleur ami ne veut plus me parler, et ma meilleure amie le fréquente, donc elle ne peut pas passer beaucoup de temps avec moi sans risquer de perdre sa relation avec lui. La plupart de mes autres amis proches sont en couples, et utilisent le trajet en train pour être l'un avec l'autre. »

« Es-tu LE Harry Potter ? Celui sur lequel ils ont écrit dans _Seigneurs des Ténèbres et Idiots : La Biographie d'Harry James Potter_ ? » demanda Stephen Moore, un petit garçon un peu grassouillet avec des lunettes.

« Eh bien, je suis "UN" Harry Potter, je ne suis pas sûr d'être LE Harry Potter définitif. Ce livre était complètement non-autorisé, et le peu que j'ai pu supporter était tout à fait faux. Rita Skeeter a beaucoup de choses à se reprocher, et ce livre en fait partie. Car, et pour répondre à ta question, oui, je suis celui qui a combattu et vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres Voldemort. Au-delà de ça, je ne veux pas vraiment en parler. »

« Mais si tu es un héros... » commença Tom Brisson.

« Je ne suis pas un héros. Ne croyez pas ceux qui vous disent que j'en suis un. » Harry interrompit le garçon blond. « Ce que j'ai fait, c'est parce que Voldemort m'a poursuivi et qu'il a blessé mes amis. Je suis un survivant, pas un héros. »

« Peux-tu nous parler des Maisons ? » demanda Sophie Marconi, en essayant de changer de sujet.

Avant qu'Harry puisse répondre, le train tressauta alors qu'il commençait à bouger, et la porte s'ouvrit. « Bonjour Harry, il y a de la place pour une de plus ? »

Luna Lovegood se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. « Bien sûr, Luna, il y a toujours de la place pour toi. » Il se leva pour mettre la malle de Luna dans le porte-bagages. Luna remarqua les regards des filles de première année, quand il souleva la malle si facilement. Elle sourit, Harry ajoutait à son fan club chaque année sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Merci, Harry. » Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue. « Comment étaient tes vacances d'été ? »

« Calmes et sans histoire. En bref, parfaites. Comment était la Suède ? La chasse s'est-elle bien passée ? »

« Oh oui. Six semaines à communier avec la nature et papa. Glorieux. Nous avons trouvé des traces et des spores, mais pas de véritables Ronflaks. »

« Je suis désolé que la chasse n'ait pas été fructueuse, Luna. »

« Oh, ne le sois pas, Harry. La joie est dans la chasse, pas dans la découverte. Si papa et moi en trouvions un, nous le lâcherions probablement, et nous nous oublietterions afin de pouvoir reprendre la chasse. » Ses yeux perdirent leur concentration un instant. « En fait, la possibilité que nous ayons déjà fait cela plusieurs fois existe. »

Harry secoua la tête et sourit. C'était du pur Luna. Les petits nouveaux allaient probablement être traumatisés.

**...-ooo000ooo-...**

**1er septembre 1997  
Poudlard  
École de magie et de sorcellerie  
Grande Salle**

_We don't need no education  
We don't need no thought control  
No dark sarcasm in the classroom  
Teachers leave them kids alone  
Hey ! Teachers ! Leave them kids alone  
All in all it's just another brick in the wall  
All in all you're just another brick in the wall_

_We don't need no education  
We don't need no thought control  
No dark sarcasm in the classroom  
Teachers leave those kids alone  
Hey ! Teachers ! Leave those kids alone  
All in all you're just another brick in the wall  
All in all you're just another brick in the wall  
**[Paroles officielles de "Another Brick In The Wall"]**_

_[**Traduction trouvée sur un site musical :**  
Nous n'avons besoin d'aucune instruction  
Nous n'avons besoin d'aucun contrôle de la pensée  
Pas de sombres sarcasmes dans la classe  
Professeurs, laissez les enfants tranquilles !  
Hey professeurs ! Laissez ces enfants tranquilles !  
Tout compte fait, c'est juste une autre brique dans le mur  
Tout compte fait, tu es juste une autre brique dans le mur_

_Nous n'avons besoin d'aucune instruction  
Nous n'avons besoin d'aucun contrôle de la pensée  
Pas de sombres sarcasmes dans la classe  
Professeurs, laissez les enfants tranquilles !  
Hey professeurs ! Laissez ces enfants tranquilles !  
Tout compte fait, c'est juste une autre brique dans le mur  
Tout compte fait, tu es juste une autre brique dans le mur]_

« Bien, c'était différent. » Harry regarda Hannah à travers la table. « Je me demande qui a laissé le Choixpeau écouter Pink Floyd ? »

« Oui. » dit Hannah avec méfiance, en s'appuyant contre Neville, et en espérant qu'aucun des professeurs ne verrait qu'elle n'était pas assise à la bonne table. « Je me demande qui aurait pu faire ça, Harry... » Elle fronça les sourcils aussi longtemps qu'elle le put, avant d'éclater de rire.

McGonagall et Dumbledore regardaient bouche bée le Choixpeau magique, tandis que les différents Nés-de-Moldus et Élevés-de-Moldus dans la Grande Salle expliquaient à leurs camarades pourquoi ils explosaient de rire. Puis Minerva secoua son choc, et commença le tri.

Cette classe était la plus nombreuse depuis la première guerre, avec 74 débutants à trier. Gryffondor eut 19 nouveaux lions, dont l'amie de train d'Harry, Megan Puckle aux cheveux roux. Harry lui fit une place à côté de lui, et elle fut soulagée de connaître au moins quelqu'un dans sa nouvelle Maison.

Pendant le festin, Harry examina la table pour ses autres amis. Ron était au fond, à côté de la Préfète-en-Chef, Hermione, qui le remarqua et sourit tristement. Dean et Seamus étaient en pleine conversation avec Parvarti et Lavande. Megan le frappa avec une série de questions sans relâche, auxquelles il faisait de son mieux pour répondre.

Enfin, le repas fut terminé, les assiettes et les couverts en or disparurent de la table. Dumbledore fit ses derniers commentaires : la Forêt Interdite demeurait, comme son nom l'indiquait, interdite, la liste des objets interdits de Rusard avait commencé un second volume, et les étudiants pouvaient quitter la salle pour leurs dortoirs, ceux de première année dirigés par les Préfets de cinquième année.

Harry regarda autour de la Grande Salle. Pas de Seigneurs des Ténèbres, pas de complots, pas de raison pour que Dumbledore revienne à ses manières manipulatrices envers Harry. C'étaient tous des avantages. Pas de Ron. Pas d'Hermione. C'étaient des inconvénients. Peut-être que cette année allait tout juste être équilibrée. Harry décida qu'il pourrait apprendre à aimer une vie qui se régularise. Il regarda sa montre. 20h... Un sourire apparut sur son visage. Avec un peu de chance, Tonks était à l'endroit où il lui avait demandé d'être. Cela devrait être bon.

**...-ooo000ooo-...**

**1er septembre 1997  
Chemin de Traverse  
Le chaudron Baveur**

Nymphadora Tonks était assise à l'arrière du pub, et portait le visage et le corps d'un sorcier d'âge moyen qu'elle avait arrêté quelques mois auparavant. La note lui avait demandé de garder un œil sur les jumeaux Weasley ce soir, et de s'assurer qu'elle se souviendrait de tout pour regarder une mémoire en pensive.

Tonks n'était pas sûre de ce que préparait Harry, mais elle ferait à peu près n'importe quoi pour ce gamin. Sa vie avait été un enfer : comme si un Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui vous plaçait personnellement comme le numéro un de sa liste de "personnes à tuer", n'était pas déjà assez grave ; il avait dû aussi faire face à la merde que Dumbledore, les Weasley et, tristement, même Remus lui ont fait à lui toute sa vie. C'était ce qui l'avait poussée à mettre fin à sa relation avec Remus. Elle avait aimé profondément cet homme, et il avait été le meilleur amant qu'elle ait jamais trouvé. Mais elle s'était aperçue qu'elle ne le respectait plus, après avoir appris la vérité sur ce qu'il avait fait à Harry.

Comme à leur habitude un lundi soir, les jumeaux prenaient leur dîner dans le Chaudron Baveur. Sur place à 19h45, ils s'assirent devant leur table réservée habituelle. Ils étaient beaucoup trop prévisibles à son goût. Si l'un de ses entraîneurs, Maugrey ou Shacklebolt, l'avait trouvée aussi prévisible pour que quelqu'un puisse savoir où elle mangerait et quoi, ils auraient utilisé les plus douloureux sortilèges qu'ils connaissaient sur elle.

Elle s'assit et les observa pendant qu'elle sirotait sa boisson. L'horloge sur le mur commença à sonner. Au huitième carillon, Fred Weasley (être une métamorphomage la rendait très consciente de la différence physique entre les gens, elle ne comprenait jamais vraiment pourquoi les gens ne pouvaient pas distinguer ces soi-disant "jumeaux identiques", c'était si évident), Fred Weasley se leva soudainement, son visage se contorsionna, ses cheveux s'allongèrent et perdirent leur couleur rouge. Son apparence masculine se fondit dans ce qui était peut-être la plus belle femme que Tonks ait jamais vue. Ses cheveux étaient maintenant assez longs pour lui tomber dans le dos, et ils étaient blond argenté.

Tonks admirait le sort à délai différé qui avait permis à Harry de changer à distance Fred Weasley en une belle femme, lorsque toute la force du plus puissant attrait qu'elle ait jamais ressenti la frappa au visage. Chaque homme dans le pub fut soudain très excité, et réagit à Fred. Ce ne fut qu'après que son propre corps transfiguré commença à répondre à la nouvelle forme de Fred, que Tonks réalisa ce qu'Harry avait fait. Il n'avait pas changé Fred en femme : Fred Weasley était maintenant une Vélane. Une Vélane en plein charme d'attraction.

Tonks sourit largement, tout en changeant son corps pour un statut neutre. Quoi que les jumeaux aient fait, Harry avait définitivement gagné cette manche. Ce fut alors un George hypnotisé qui tendit la main, et attira son frère transfiguré dans un baiser.

Harry allait adorer ce souvenir.

**...-ooo000ooo-...**

**1er septembre 1997  
Poudlard  
École de magie et de sorcellerie  
Dortoir des garçons de 7ème année de Gryffondor**

Après le festin, Harry était dans son dortoir à déballer ses affaires, et à déposer ses robes pour le lendemain. Neville, Dean et Seamus entrèrent pour commencer leur propre déballage.

« Messieurs, c'est un plaisir de vous voir, nous avons quelque chose à discuter. »

« Harry, mon pote. » dit Dean. « Nous savons que Ron et toi avez des problèmes, mais nous ne voulons pas nous en mêler. »

« Cela n'a rien à voir avec Ron, Dean. Je me suis trouvé en possession d'une œuvre d'art intéressante, et je pensais en partager la richesse. » Il sortit de sa malle les photos qui accompagnaient les contrats de mariage. « Je vous présente des œuvres d'art. J'appelle cet ensemble "Filles Étonnamment Souples" » Il lâcha le plus grand paquet de photos. « Cet ensemble-là, je l'appelle "Filles Étonnamment Souples et leurs très affectueuses Girlfriends" » Un deuxième paquet plus petit rejoignit le premier. « Et celui-ci est "Filles Étonnamment Souples et leur étonnante collection de jouets", un troisième paquet a rejoint les deux autres. « Je pensais que tout le monde pourrait apprécier les œuvres d'art cette année. »

« Bon sang Harry. » dit Seamus. « Où as-tu eu ces choses ? » Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il remarqua le visage de l'une des femmes sur les photos. « C'est Tamara Oakley. Elle travaille à Honeydukes au Chemin de Traverse, et elle ne me donnerait jamais l'heure. Où as-tu eu ces choses ? »

« Elles sont venues avec des contrats de mariage. »

Dean ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois. « Tu es un enfoiré parfaitement chanceux. Tu les partages avec nous ? »

« Messieurs, un art de cette qualité est à partager. »

**...-ooo000ooo-...**

_**Note de la traductrice :** La création de la galerie de photos a apporté des craintes à l'une d'entre vous, au sujet des jeunes lecteurs qui pourraient confondre la réaction d'Harry et de ses amis, face à ces photos des contrats de mariage, avec la réaction à adopter face à la cyber-intimidation et aux sextos.  
Je rappelle tout d'abord que cette fic est classée en rating "M" pour "Mature", et ce n'est pas pour des prunes ! Les ados qui chercheraient à lire cette histoire le feraient à leurs risques et périls._

_Je tiens à préciser immédiatement que je tiens la cyber-intimidation et le sexting non-consenti pour des crimes ! Des crimes similaires à des viols mentaux ! Et d'autant plus ignobles lorsqu'il s'agit d'enfants ou de jeunes, qui n'ont pas encore la maturité nécessaire, pour se défendre mentalement contre ces invasions de leur esprit !  
Les prédateurs, sur Internet et ailleurs, cherchent à attirer des esprits faibles pour s'en "nourrir". Par exemple, ils font rêver les jeunes gens et jeunes filles, pour obtenir par fraude une photo, qui sera utilisée dans un contexte dégradant pour le jeune, alors qu'il a été manipulé pour croire que le contexte lui serait favorable._

_Cependant, cela n'est pas du tout le cas dans cette histoire de photos accompagnant les propositions de contrats de mariage. Je trouve même que c'est tout le contraire : c'est Harry qui a été envahi sans avoir rien demandé !  
Il a été envahi par les désirs de ces filles (et de leurs familles), qui l'ont forcé à voir des images d'elles qu'il pourrait estimer dégradantes pour lui.  
C'est comme les sites pornos qui envahissent nos écrans d'ordinateur, avec des photos de publicité que nous n'avons jamais voulues, et que nous estimons dégradantes pour nous. Harry a été forcé de voir des photos "pornos" contre sa volonté, puisque les familles qui ont envoyé ces contrats de mariage se sont appuyées sur les anciennes coutumes, pour l'obliger à parcourir ces parchemins et leurs pièces jointes, avant qu'il puisse les décliner._

_D'après les critères utilisés par Harry et Neville pour créer les catégories de ces contrats de mariage, les photos utilisées pour la "galerie d'___œuvres_ d'art" ont été envoyées par des jeunes filles majeures depuis longtemps, et qui estiment normal d'envoyer des photos "pornos" à un tout jeune homme, le jour même de son anniversaire de majorité, alors qu'il ne les connaît même pas.  
Une sorcière encore célibataire à cet âge n'est certainement pas inféodée à sa famille. C'est donc bien de son plein gré que celle qui envoie ce type de photos à Harry cherche à piéger ce qu'elle considère comme une proie alléchante, sans chercher à reconnaître qu'Harry est une personne, qui a droit au respect. __À mon avis, cette sorcière répond bien à la définition du prédateur.  
_

_Sauf que, dans cette fic, Harry est un jeune homme de 17 ans qui assume parfaitement son âge. Il a aussi affronté des conditions terribles dans son passé, en particulier à cause de Dumbledore et de la société sorcière anglaise. Il en est sorti victorieux, mais maintenant il refuse de se laisser marcher sur les pieds.  
Si les sorciers anglais continuent de croire qu'il est à leur service, il va vite leur faire comprendre que cette période est terminée. Désormais, il est seul maître de sa destinée, et ceux qui l'attaquent seront vite en déconfiture !_

_La seule différence entre leurs méthodes, c'est qu'Harry cherche à s'amuser plus qu'autre chose. En conséquence, chaque fois qu'il le pourra, ses revanches seront plus à base de rigolade et de moquerie qu'autre chose.  
Les jumeaux Weasley seront vaincus par une blague publique plus marrante que la leur, et les photos pornos serviront "d'___œuvres_ d'art" secrètes pour cinq ados en qui Harry a confiance, et qui n'en parleront jamais à personne (Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus)._

_Ajoutons que ces photos, données à une "galerie d'___œuvres_ d'art", sont uniquement pour les Gryffondors de 7ème année. Donc seulement cinq jeunes hommes, tous des majeurs de 17 ans qui s'assument.  
Et je rappelle qu'il s'agit à chaque fois de filles majeures, qui ont dépassé l'âge de Poudlard depuis longtemps, puisque ce sont uniquement des filles qu'Harry et ses camarades n'ont jamais cotoyées à Poudlard (donc, des filles qui avaient dépassé l'âge d'être en 7ème année quand ils étaient en 1ère année).  
C'est vrai que cette information est noyée dans la masse de toutes les infos de ces deux premiers chapitres, mais c'est mieux explicité dans le chapitre trois, que vous pouvez lire tout de suite en cliquant sur "Next"._


	3. Partie 1 Chapitre 3

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**LES CONTRATS DE MARIAGE**

**Titre d'origine :** The Marriage Contracts Redux

**Auteur :** Clell65619  
Toute ma gratitude, pour m'avoir gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire cette histoire !

**Liens :** Vous trouverez les liens vers "The Marriage Contracts Redux" et vers Clell65619 sur mon profil. Et sinon, vous trouverez toujours les fics que je traduis dans mes "Favorites Stories".

**Pairing :** Harry Potter x Daphnée Greengrass - Neville Londubat x Hannah Abbot

**Amis :** Nymphadora Tonks, Tracey Davis, Hermione Granger

**Bashing :** Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin

**Rating :** M pour "Mature"  
_**ATTENTION : CE N'EST DÉFINITIVEMENT PAS UNE LECTURE POUR LES ADOLESCENTS ET POUR LES AUTRES ÂMES SENSIBLES !  
**_Harry Potter est un jeune homme de 17 ans qui s'assume. Il est aussi un vétéran de guerre qui a triomphé de toutes ses épreuves, et qui ne se laissera plus jamais marcher sur les pieds !  
Par ailleurs, le monde sorcier anglais est resté au Moyen-Âge pour certains aspects, et à l'ère victorienne pour d'autres aspects. Autant dire que la protection du citoyen n'est franchement pas de la même qualité que pour les Moldus d'Occident !

**Disclaimer et commentaires de l'auteur : **Je ne possède pas Harry Potter et je ne l'aime pas particulièrement. Je voudrais un contrat de location avec option d'achat pour Hermione Granger. Un contrat à court terme avec Nymphadora Tonks ne serait pas refusé. Un accord à long terme avec Luna Lovegood serait probablement très amusant. Chaque fois que Padma Patil voudra ouvrir des négociations, appelez-moi. Oh, et aussi pour un week-end avec Fleur. Bizarrement, Lavande et la sœur de Padma, Parvati (bien que sa jumelle), ne me font aucun effet...

**Disclaimer et commentaires de la traductrice : **J'ai découvert par hasard cette petite perle anglaise, et à ma grande surprise, elle n'était toujours pas traduite. Du coup, j'ai décidé de m'y lancer. Faites tous un vœu, c'est ma première fois !  
À l'origine, cette histoire a été publiée le 22 mars 2010 en cinq énormes chapitres. Pour des raisons de commodité, j'ai divisé chacun de ces grands chapitres en plusieurs petits chapitres, plus faciles à traiter rapidement. Cette traduction est donc publiée en 25 chapitres, mais regroupés en cinq parties.  
Tous mes remerciements à Itack23, pour ses bons conseils de traduction.  
Bien entendu, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Clell65619. Seules les fautes de français sont de moi !

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**LES CONTRATS DE MARIAGE**

La guerre est finie. Le côté de la lumière a gagné. Voldemort est bel et bien mort. Il s'agit d'une histoire sur les premiers pas d'Harry Potter vers l'indépendance. Jusqu'à présent, toute sa vie était centrée sur la guerre. Maintenant que la guerre est finie, Harry se concentre pour la première fois sur lui-même.

**Partie 1 - Les Survivants  
****Chapitre 3**

**2 septembre 1997  
Poudlard  
École de magie et de sorcellerie**

Harry Potter était assis contre un vieux chêne, profitant de l'air vif et de la grandeur du lever de soleil écossais.

Une vie d'habitude avait privé Harry de la capacité de dormir plus tard que l'aube. Ce jour-là, il s'était réveillé bien avant l'aube et avait compris aussitôt qu'il serait inutile de chercher à se rendormir. Il s'était alors levé, avait pris sa douche avant la foule, et s'était habillé tranquillement dans le noir, en appréciant les sons "normaux" du dortoir. Neville se disputait soudainement dans son lit, puis se calmait pendant plusieurs minutes. Dean murmurait dans son sommeil en commentant des matchs de football, avec des demandes occasionnelles que l'arbitre fasse vérifier ses yeux, et d'autres suggestions moins polies. Seamus étreignait son oreiller comme s'il s'agissait d'une femme, en maintenant un bourdonnement murmuré et attachant.

Le lit de Ron était vide. Complètement intact. Harry essaya de ne pas penser à ce que ça voulait dire. Ron ne faisait pas vraiment partie de ses problèmes avec les Weasley, la brouille était venue parce que Ron devait soutenir ses parents et sa sœur. Il souhaita bonne chance à Ron et à Hermione, et souhaita le meilleur au couple. Si seulement ils ne lui manquaient pas autant.

Du dortoir, il marcha vers la sortie du château, et se dirigea vers le parc. Il trouva un endroit tranquille pour apprécier le spectacle. Quelque chose chatouilla dans le fond de son esprit. Faites confiance au vieil homme pour gâcher un lever de soleil parfait.

« Bonjour, Monsieur le Directeur. » dit Harry sans se retourner pour regarder. « Le lever du soleil me fait toujours me sentir tout petit, vous savez ? »

« En effet, M. Potter. Je ne suis pas habitué à ce que les étudiants puissent détecter mes allées et venues. Vous m'avez effrayé. »

« Tommy m'a fait apprendre certaines choses. Que puis-je faire pour vous, Monsieur le Directeur ? »

« J'espérais que vous révéleriez enfin comment vous avez vaincu Tom. »

« Non. » dit Harry après quelques secondes de réflexion. « Je ne pense pas. »

« Pourquoi non ? Pourquoi ne racontez-vous pas votre victoire dans les archives historiques ? » demanda le vieux sorcier.

« Vous savez, quand mes amis et moi nous sommes séparés, au printemps dernier, j'ai essayé de rechercher comment vous avez tué votre Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pas un seul mot dans les archives. »

« Il y a de bonnes raisons pour cela, je t'assure, Harry. »

« Et j'ai aussi mes raisons, Monsieur le Directeur. Je ne voudrais pas que le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres puisse s'en défendre, je ne veux pas non plus que ma propre technique soit utilisée contre moi. »

« J'ai bien peur de devoir insister, Harry. »

« Monsieur le Directeur, vous ne me croiriez jamais. »

« Tu verras que je peux croire pas mal de choses, Harry. »

Le garçon soupira. Sa matinée était ruinée : traiter avec le vieil homme en était un moyen certain.

« D'accord. Je ne suis pas le Harry que vous connaissez. Je viens d'un avenir où Voldemort a gagné. »

« Il a gagné ? » Cette réponse semblait avoir un peu troublé le vieil homme. Bien.

« Oui. Dans la chronologie originale, je n'ai jamais su ce que les Weasley et vous faisiez. J'ai passé ma sixième année à vous permettre de creuser un fossé entre Hermione et moi sur un stupide texte de Potions. Vous avez voulu à tout prix me montrer vos souvenirs sur la vie de Tom Jedusor, comme si savoir que le bâtard a tué son père, ou qu'il a incité Horace Slughorn à lui parler des Horcruxes, serait une aide précieuse. »

Harry fit une nouvelle pause, sentant le frottement d'une sonde de Legilimencie. Ne donnant aucun signe extérieur, il poussa les souvenirs appropriés à la surface, et continua.

« Vous m'avez emmené dans une chasse aux Horcruxes dans une grotte au bord de la mer, où nous avons récupéré un médaillon après avoir dû faire face à une potion empoisonnée et à des Inferi. Pendant notre absence, Drago avait laissé les Mangemorts entrer dans le château via une Armoire à Disparaître dans la Salle sur Demande. Nous sommes revenus à Pré-au-Lard pour trouver une Marque des Ténèbres au-dessus du château. Nous avons emprunté une paire de balais et avons volé jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie. »

Harry soupira tristement. « Nous avons entendu des bagarres, et quelqu'un qui courait vers la tour. Vous m'avez mis sous ma cape d'invisibilité, et caché dans un coin. Quand Drago Malefoy a fait irruption, vous m'avez pétrifié. La potion empoisonnée de la grotte vous avait presque trop affaibli pour rester debout, et Drago avait été chargé de vous tuer, mais il n'était pas encore un meurtrier. Vous l'aviez presque convaincu de se rendre lorsque trois Mangemorts sont arrivés. Ils attendaient que Drago vous tue, ce qui l'a motivé à le faire, quand Rogue est apparu. »

« Et Severus s'est occupé des Mangemorts ? »

« Non, il vous a tué. Si l'Avada Kedavra n'avait pas suffi à faire le travail, son sortilège vous a complètement chassé de la tour. L'arrêt soudain à la fin de la chute était plus que suffisant pour vous tuer. Rogue a pris Drago, et a couru avec les Mangemorts jusqu'à Tom. Nous vous avons enterré juste là-bas. » Harry fit un geste vers l'endroit où le tombeau aurait été érigé.

La pensée de sa mort semblait avoir énervé le vieux sorcier. « Et alors, qu'est-il arrivé ? »

« Ron, Hermione et moi avons fait une chasse aux Horcruxes. Le Ministère est tombé sous le contrôle de Voldemort quelques mois plus tard, un pogrom centré sur la règle du sang pur a commencé. Les Sang-Mêlé étaient réservés au service des Sang-Pur. Les Nés-de-Moldus ont été "transférés" dans des "camps de rééducation", c'est-à-dire exécutés après une torture prolongée. »

« Nous avons perdu Hermione en 2000, lorsqu'un groupe de chasseurs-tueurs a trouvé notre tente dans la Forêt Interdite. Ron et moi avons continué. En 2007, nous avons été capturés alors que nous détruisions le dernier Horcruxe. Nous avions dû pénétrer dans Gringotts pour le récupérer, et voler un dragon pour nous enfuir. Les gobelins étaient furieux. Ron a été exécuté sur place, mais on m'a emmené pour être présenté à Voldemort lui-même. »

« Harry, je suis tellement... »

« Vieil homme, vous vouliez savoir ce qui s'est passé, alors taisez-vous pour que je puisse le dire. » Harry secoua la tête, frustré par son Directeur. « J'étais pieds et poings liés et on me transportait vers Tom, quand une équipe d'assaut a percuté le convoi. J'ai été capturé par la résistance. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a étonné le plus, l'existence d'une résistance, ou qui étaient les chefs. »

« Qui étaient-ils ? »

« Luna Lovegood et Daphnée Greengrass. Cela faisait des années que le Ministère était sous le contrôle de Tom. Ce sont elles qui nous ont permis de nous en tirer si bien. Elles avaient un plan pour gagner, mais elles avaient besoin de moi pour le faire. »

« Pour porter le coup de grâce à Tom ? »

« Non, pour empêcher son ascension finale au pouvoir. Elles avaient mis au point une méthode de voyage dans le temps utilisant des potions, des runes et un sortilège spécialement conçu. Les runes ont installé un champ de confinement temporel, le sort a jeté le champ dans le passé. Elles estimaient que le champ irait de dix à quinze ans dans le passé, alors elles avaient besoin de quelqu'un qui pourrait faire une différence dans la période 1992-1997. Elles m'ont choisi. »

« Et la potion ? Et qu'est-ce qui a alimenté les runes ? »

« Vous avez bien compris ? Vous voyez, elles ne pouvaient pas envoyer de masse dans le passé. Elles pensaient que les runes, correctement alimentées, enverraient mon âme, et elles espéraient que mon noyau magique reviendrait dans mon corps, où elles pensaient que mon âme "du présent" et mon âme "du futur" s'intégreraient en une seule entité. Elles espéraient que mon noyau magique "du présent" ferait la même chose avec mon noyau magique "du futur". La potion était conçue pour éjecter mon noyau magique de mon corps. Je suis entré dans la rangée de runes, j'ai bu la potion, j'ai jeté un Avada Kedavra sur moi-même pour donner de la puissance aux runes, et les filles ont lancé le sortilège de déplacement temporel. »

Harry fit un léger geste, et un verre apparut dans sa main. Puis le verre se remplit d'eau, et Harry prit une gorgée. « Je me suis réveillé dans mon lit, dans le dortoir de Gryffondor, le 9 novembre dernier, avec mes deux âmes en train de s'intégrer. Nous avons eu toute une conversation pendant ce temps, et nous avons convenu de faire ce qui devait être fait. J'ai sauté le petit déjeuner et je suis allé à la Salle sur Demande pour expérimenter ma nouvelle magie. Je me suis rendu compte que je savais et pouvais exécuter toute la magie que j'avais apprise "dans le futur", et que j'étais bêtement plus puissant que je ne l'étais déjà dans le premier temps. »

« En décembre, j'ai découvert votre complot avec les Weasley, j'ai perdu Ron et Hermione, j'ai découvert que j'avais d'autres alliés que je ne connaissais pas, et j'ai commencé mon nouveau chemin. Mes nouveaux alliés et moi avons rassemblé et détruit les Horcruxes, puis en mai dernier, Tom a commis l'erreur de me laisser me rapprocher de lui, et j'ai mis fin à cela. »

Il y eut un silence entre eux pendant quelques instants. Harry vérifia sa montre : presque l'heure d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner et de consulter son nouvel emploi du temps.

« C'est une histoire incroyable, Harry. Si quelqu'un d'autre l'avait racontée, j'aurais eu des doutes, mais de ta part, je dois le croire. »

Harry acquiesça tristement. « Merci, Monsieur le Directeur. Vous savez, je pense à financer une étude pour déterminer ce qu'il advient des sorciers après leur départ de Poudlard. Si je racontais cette histoire dans la salle commune ce soir, je n'irais pas plus loin que Luna et Daphnée faisant équipe pour diriger la résistance, avant que tout le monde dans la pièce ne hurle "Conneries !" Mais nos aînés, y compris vous-même, achètent une histoire à dormir debout**(*)** comme celle-là sans cligner des yeux. C'est vraiment incroyable. »

_[__**(*) Note de la traductrice : **__Encore une poésie de l'anglais : le terme utilisé était "__cock and bull story", c'est-à-dire "une histoire de coq et de taureau"...  
L'un d'entre vous sait-il comment a été créée cette expression ? Je n'ai rien trouvé sur Google.]_

« C'était une... histoire ? »

« Bien sûr que c'était une histoire. La façon dont j'ai traité Jedusor ne concerne que moi, et Neville parce qu'il était avec moi. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, il faut que je déjeune, j'ai faim, et je dois à Neville Londubat dix Gallions. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous croiriez une histoire aussi ridicule. »

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**2 septembre 1997  
Poudlard  
École de magie et de sorcellerie  
La Grande Salle**

Harry se glissa dans son siège à la table des Gryffondors en face de Neville, et glissa les 10 pièces sur la table.

« Le vieil homme a cru ta petite histoire, n'est- ce pas ? » demanda Neville en empochant ses gains.

« Ouais. J'aurais bien pu parler un siècle et demi, augmenter le niveau de conneries, tu avais raison. » Harry regarda la sélection sur la table, et choisit des œufs brouillés et des tomates frites pour son assiette. « Les photos ont été un succès. »

« Grande surprise, là. Je les ai parcourues, et je n'ai remarqué aucune de celles de camarades de classe, passées ou présentes. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Je les ai reprises et retournées aux expéditeurs, ou le ferai quand je déclinerai leurs offres. Avoir ces photos tout autour de nous serait irrespectueux, et si les filles le découvraient, elles m'attaqueraient. »

« Aucune contestation, Harry. Je cherchais à les retirer avant que Dean ou Seamus ne les trouvent. J'aurais dû savoir que tu ferais la bonne chose. » Neville fouilla dans ses œufs, tout en cherchant plus de bacon. « Tu commences à décliner leurs offres aujourd'hui ? »

« Ouais. Il semble que la plupart des filles en question ignoraient que leurs familles avaient fait ces offres. Je commence donc avec les Serpentardes aujourd'hui, puis je me dirigerai vers les filles qui m'attaqueraient probablement si elles pensaient que je les insulte. »

« Tu ne penses pas que les Serpentardes vont essayer de t'attaquer ? »

« Oh, bien sûr que si, mais elles n'ont pas besoin de se sentir insultées pour le faire. Tiens, quand on parle des démons, voici Malefoy et Parkinson. » Il sourit. « Ton numéro de Sang-Pur idiot consanguin est prêt ? »

« Je ressemble à cette définition. » dit Neville en souriant.

Les Serpentards s'approchaient. Neville froissa le journal qu'il lisait. « Écoute ça, Potter. » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte, qui se propagea dans toute la salle. « Les Aurors continuent de trouver de plus en plus de familles, qui prétendent que leurs proches marqués sont des imbéciles impuissants, sous Imperium depuis des années. »

« Je sais, Londubat, mon pote. » dit Harry d'une voix égale. « C'est déjà assez grave que les imbéciles soient morts. Maintenant, leurs familles prétendent qu'ils étaient tous faibles d'esprit aussi. Comme le dirait un bon éleveur, si quelqu'un avait su que les Mangemorts étaient des imbéciles tout au long de la semaine, il aurait mieux valu produire leurs enfants en-dehors. »

« Tu parles de ma famille, Potter ? »

« Bonjour, Drago. Comment vas-tu, en cette belle matinée libre de tout Mangemort ? »

« Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait à mon père, Potter. »

« Tu fais cette menace depuis la première année, Drago. Si je n'étais pas plus au courant, je penserais que tu ne m'aimes pas ou autre chose. Je n'ai certainement rien fait à ton père si faible, Drago, j'ai seulement tué le Crétin des Ténèbres. Ton père s'est tué lui-même quand il a pris la Marque, et a asservi sa vie et sa magie à un Sang-Mêlé, sous Imperium comme il disait, faible d'esprit et tout. »

« Potter, je vais... »

« Oh, Pansy ? » Neville interrompit le discours du blond. « C'est bon de te voir aussi ce matin. Harry et moi avons des affaires privées personnelles avec toi. Peut-être que Drago aurait la gentillesse de se promener ? »

« Rien de ce que tu as à me dire n'a le moindre intérêt, Traître-à-Ton-Sang. »

« Je suis désolé que tu le prennes comme ça, Pansy. » Il fouilla dans sa robe, et retira un parchemin roulé qu'il lui tendit. « Conformément aux anciennes coutumes, Pansy, je décline l'offre de mariage de ta famille, aussi tentante que puisse être cette offre. »

Pansy déroula le parchemin, et regarda bouche bée le sceau de sa famille. C'était réel. « Ma famille m'a offerte... à toi ? »

« Moi aussi, Pansy, ma chère. » Harry sourit à la fille en détresse. « Cette note personnelle que tu as jointe, déplorant la taille extrêmement minuscule du zizi de Drago, tout en me priant de te sauver de toute une vie de frustration sexuelle, était déchirante. Vraiment, ça l'était. Je ne suis pas sûr que tout le monde riait assez fort quand je leur ai lu cela, dans la salle commune hier soir, mais je me rends compte que moi aussi, je dois décliner. Aussi charitable que je sois, j'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait pas assez d'eau chaude et de savon dans le monde, pour laver ton corps et ton âme de la puanteur incomparable de Drago. Désolé. »

Pansy regarda avec incrédulité les deux contrats dans ses mains, puis s'enfuit en larmes de la Grande Salle.

« Potter ! » siffla Drago. « Tu es mort, quand j'apporterai la fortune des Malefoy contre toi... »

« La fortune des Malefoy ? » l'interrompit Neville à nouveau. « Tu n'as pas vu le Prophète de ce matin, Drago ? Il semblerait que ce Gobelin, que les Mangemorts avaient kidnappé et torturé à mort, quand ils essayaient de trouver un chemin dans les tunnels des Gobelins, ce Gobelin était Grethok, le fils de Ragnak, le roi de la Nation Gobeline. Le Ministère a réussi à parer à la rébellion des Gobelins, en signant la confiscation des fortunes personnelles de tous les Mangemorts marqués. Cela laisse de la fortune des Malefoy à peu près ce que tu as dans tes poches en ce moment... »

Drago pâlit. Puis quitta la Grande Salle sans un autre mot, pour vérifier cette information.

« C'était faux. Nous devrions avoir honte de nous-mêmes, Neville. »

« Je sais, mais c'était amusant. » Neville creusa de nouveau dans son petit-déjeuner.

« Tu sais le plus drôle, à ce sujet ? Ragnak n'appréciait même pas Grethok, même s'il est fier que son fils n'ait pas trahi sous la torture. Ragnak allait mettre ça en "pertes et profits", parce que Grethok essayait de soulever une rébellion contre le gouvernement de Ragnak, mais j'ai alors suggéré qu'il pourrait aussi bien faire un Gallion ou deux sur l'affaire. Il m'a donné une commission de 2% pour la suggestion. »

Neville tomba de son siège en riant.

« Je ne voulais tout simplement pas que la fortune des Mangemorts finance le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres. » Il haussa les épaules. « Qui savait que ce serait à la fois amusant ET rentable ? »

Neville se releva, et de plus en plus d'étudiants entrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour rompre leurs jeûnes. Peu de temps après que les élèves se soient assis, le courrier du matin arriva. Hedwige atterrit devant Harry et étendit sa patte. En pièce jointe, il y avait un petit paquet et une feuille de parchemin. Harry prit la lettre et le paquet, et donna à sa meilleure fille beaucoup de belles tranches de bacon. Puis une petite chouette effraie se posa devant lui, et lui tendit la patte avec une seule feuille de parchemin.

Prenant la lettre, Harry offrit du bacon à la chouette, qui prit l'offrande puis s'en alla. Méfiant, il lança plusieurs sortilèges de détection sur cette nouvelle lettre. Rien. À l'aide de sa fourchette et de son couteau, il ouvrit la lettre sans lui permettre de toucher sa peau. Comme il le suspectait, cela venait des jumeaux. L'en-tête de la lettre portait le logo "Weasley Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux".

**Cher partenaire, **lut-il  
**Nous te détestons.  
Cette Farce Vélane était cruelle au-delà de toute conviction.  
(Tu dois me dire comment tu as fait - Fred)  
(Je me gargarise encore pour me débarrasser du goût de Fred - George)  
NOUS NOUS RENDONS ! ! !  
Nous aurions dû mieux savoir qu'il ne faut pas défier le fils d'un Maraudeur.  
Nous savons que c'était toi seulement parce que nous ne pouvons pas prouver que c'était quelqu'un d'autre.  
Amitié : Gred et Forge**

« Quoi ? » demanda Neville. « Je connais ce regard, et normalement cela signifie des ennuis. »

Harry souleva le petit paquet. « Je te montrerai plus tard. Crois-moi, ça vaut le coup d'attendre. »

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

« Puis-je te parler, Millicent ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ? »

« En-dehors de mon envie que certains Serpentards m'appellent finalement "Harry" ? Presque rien. Je dois juste te dire quelque chose. »

Millicent Bulstrode acquiesça. Elle se leva avec un regard interrogateur sur le visage.

« Mlle Bulstrode, conformément aux anciennes coutumes, je dois respectueusement décliner l'offre par votre famille de votre main en mariage. À l'heure actuelle, je ne cherche pas à prendre femme. À l'avenir, cela pourrait changer, et je vous garderai certainement en tête. »

Elle cligna des yeux. Deux fois. Puis elle se mit à rire. « Je ne peux pas croire que Père ferait cela sans me le demander. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Potter. La majorité des bâtards de cette école ne m'auraient jamais rien dit, ils se seraient juste échappés comme des lâches. Merci, Potter... Harry. »

« Pas de problème... Millie. »

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**2 septembre 1997  
Poudlard  
École de magie et de sorcellerie  
Appartement du Préfet-en-Chef de Gryffondor**

Depuis plus d'une heure, le seul son dans la pièce était la griffe de la plume d'Hermione. Ron en avait finalement assez. Il se souleva du canapé sur lequel il était allongé et s'avança derrière Hermione à son bureau. Il se pencha, se frottant la nuque contre son cou, et mettant ses seins en coupe.

« Ron, je dois finir ça. »

« C'est le premier jour de classe, amour. Nous avons des rondes de surveillance à faire à 11 heures. Cela nous donne deux heures pour nous détendre. » Il lui mordit l'oreille.

Hermione se retrouva penchée contre lui, la plume tombant de ses doigts alors qu'elle levait la main pour tirer les lèvres de Ron vers son cou. Toutes pensées d'études la quittèrent quand une main droite masculine quitta sa poitrine, et s'abaissa pour la sonder à travers son slip.

Ils eurent 15 minutes de retard pour leurs rondes.

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**3 septembre 1997  
Poudlard  
École de magie et de sorcellerie  
En dehors de la salle de classe de métamorphose**

Il avait fallu deux jours à Harry pour retrouver ses deux dernières Serpentardes. Comme d'habitude, elles étaient ensemble : elles quittaient leur cours de Métamorphose, et se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Harry se glissa à côté de Tracey Davis.

« Mesdemoiselles. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ? » demanda Tracey Davis, la plus petite des deux.

« Une chance de parler avec chacune de vous en privé. »

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard, puis emmenèrent Harry dans une salle de classe vide.

« C'est nouveau. » dit Daphnée Greengrass. « Je n'ai jamais eu de proposition d'un Gryffondor, jusque là. »

« Et tu n'en as pas maintenant. Je préférerais faire cela en privé. »

« Tout ce que tu as à me dire, tu peux le dire devant Daphnée, Potter. »

« Très bien. Mlle Davis, conformément aux anciennes coutumes, je dois respectueusement décliner l'offre par votre famille de votre main en mariage. À l'heure actuelle, je ne cherche pas à prendre femme. À l'avenir, cela pourrait changer, et je vous garderai certainement en tête. » Il remit le contrat à la blonde.

« Ma famille m'a offerte à toi ? »

« Oui, ils l'ont fait. Ça te pose souci ? »

« Non, je suppose que non. » Elle fixa Harry du regard. « Ok, vas-y avec Daphnée. »

« Non. Pour Daphnée, j'insiste sur la confidentialité. Si ce n'est pas bon pour aujourd'hui, j'essaierai plus tard. »

Les filles échangèrent un regard. Depuis leur première année, elles s'étaient toujours protégées mutuellement.

« Vas-y Tracey, ça ira pour Potter, il est inoffensif. »

« Je n'irais pas jusque là, mais elle est en sécurité avec moi. »

Tracey quitta la pièce avec un regard inquiet.

« Bien, c'était dramatique Potter, que veux-tu ? »

« Je pensais que je devais te rendre tes photographies personnellement. » Harry tendit les cinq photos à Daphnée.

Une rougeur envahit le visage de Daphnée, mais elle conserva son attitude traditionnelle. « Elles ont déjà fait le tour de la salle commune de Gryffondor ? »

« Non. La seule autre personne qui les a vues est Neville Londubat. Il ne les a vues que parce qu'il a ouvert l'enveloppe dans laquelle elles étaient. »

« Alors, Londubat est ton secrétaire particulier, maintenant ? »

« Tu ne me feras pas réagir, Daphnée, tu peux arrêter d'essayer. Neville m'aidait parce que j'étais chez lui quand j'ai reçu plus de 3.000 contrats, dont le tien. Neville ne le dira à personne, c'est quelqu'un de bien. » Il la regarda dans les yeux. « Mlle Greengrass, conformément aux anciennes coutumes, je dois respectueusement décliner l'offre par votre famille de votre main en mariage. À l'heure actuelle, je ne cherche pas à prendre femme. À l'avenir, cela pourrait changer, et je vous garderai certainement en tête. »

« Est-ce tout ? »

« Pas du tout. Tu es la première, parmi nos camarades d'école, à être au courant qu'un contrat a été offert. Le fait que tu aies envoyé des photos m'intrigue énormément. Pourquoi ta famille t'a-t-elle fait ça ? »

« Comment sais-tu que ce n'était pas mon idée ? »

« Comment puis-je savoir que ce n'était pas ton idée de t'afficher comme un morceau de viande ? Eh bien, étant donné ton désaccord général avec la plupart de nos camarades, en particulier avec moi, que ce soit ton idée me semble improbable, surtout quand je regarde tes yeux sur les photos. Le sourire sur ton visage n'atteint pas tes yeux, ils sont morts et vides. Ce sont les yeux de quelqu'un qui répète un rôle, quelqu'un qui n'attend rien de bon de sa vie. J'ai reconnu ces yeux, je les ai vus chaque fois que je me suis regardé dans le miroir, avant d'arriver à tuer Tom Jedusor. » Il vit les questions dans ses yeux. « Tu le connaissais sous le nom de Voldemort. »

« Mon père a soif de statut. Tout le monde croyait que notre famille était partisane du Seigneur des Ténèbres, même si nous étions neutres. Je savais qu'il offrait un contrat de mariage en mon nom, mais je ne savais pas à qui. Il a décidé que la Maison Potter était à la hausse, et qu'une alliance avec toi garantirait une place dans le nouvel ordre pour notre famille. »

« Je pensais bien que ça pourrait être quelque chose comme ça. Je me demandais, Daphnée, voudrais-tu sortir avec moi ? »

La fille était estomaquée. Elle ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. « Quoi ? »

« Maintenant que je peux avoir quelque chose qui ressemble à une vie normale, j'aimerais essayer de sortir avec une fille. Cette merde de "Gryffondor contre Serpentard" nous a isolés dans nos Maisons. La mienne a trois filles de mon âge. Lavande et Parvati ne me conviennent pas : tout ce qui les intéresse est la mode, le maquillage et la divination. J'aime les filles intelligentes. Dans ma Maison, cela ne laisse qu'Hermione de mon âge. Elle a déjà un ami, et n'est pas disponible pour moi. Cela signifie que je dois regarder en-dehors de Gryffondor. Tu es très intelligente, bien plus intelligente que moi, pas que ce soit si es vraiment magnifique, et mon réseau de renseignement me dit que, contrairement à nos camarades intelligentes de Serdaigle, tu n'as jamais été en couple depuis que tu es ici.J'ai essayé une ou deux fois, et ça s'est terminé par un désastre absolu. Je pensais que cela nous mettait sur un pied d'égalité. »

« Alors, tu ne veux pas m'épouser, mais tu veux me baiser ? » demanda-t-elle, en essayant de le choquer avec son utilisation rapide de la profanation.

« J'ai dit "sortir" Daphnée. Si je voulais te baiser, j'aurais exercé mes droits à l'article neuf de ton contrat. J'aimerais faire ta connaissance. Si tu veux me connaître, samedi, je serai au grand chêne près de la cabane d'Hagrid, à midi. Je préparerai un pique-nique. Nous pourrons parler et apprendre à nous connaître. Veux-tu que je t'escorte pour le déjeuner ? »

« Non, Tracey sera devant la porte. » Elle hésita et sembla prendre une décision. « Je te retrouverai samedi, mais tu ne me toucheras pas. »

« C'est un rendez-vous, alors. Merci. »

Harry lui ouvrit la porte, et Tracey l'attendait en effet. Harry laissa les filles aller déjeuner.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? »

« Il avait aussi un contrat de mon père. C'est à lui que papa avait envoyé les photos. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il en a fait ? »

« Il m'a rendu les photos et a décliné le contrat. Puis il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui. »

« Il veut entrer dans ton pantalon. » Tracey était clairement furieuse, son attitude suggérant que Potter allait payer pour cela.

« Je le pensais aussi. Mais il a dit que si c'était ce qu'il voulait, il aurait simplement exercé l'article neuf. Il faut que je vois de quoi il parle. » Elle déroula le parchemin et le parcourut jusqu'au neuvième article. La jeune fille pâlit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est Daph' ? »

« Considérant que la séparation traditionnelle des Maisons à Poudlard ne vous a peut-être laissé aucune connaissance personnelle de ma fille, j'autorise par la présente une période de quatre-vingt-dix jours au maximum pour des expériences sexuelles entre Daphnée et vous. Pendant cette période, Daphnée sera à vous corps et âme. » La belle aux cheveux corbeau regarda son amie avec des larmes dans les yeux. « Potter a refusé. Peux-tu imaginer si Malefoy, ou Nott, ou Zabini avait reçu cette offre ? Quel genre d'homme est donc Potter ? »

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**


	4. Partie 1 Chapitre 4

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**LES CONTRATS DE MARIAGE**

**Titre d'origine :** The Marriage Contracts Redux

**Auteur :** Clell65619  
Toute ma gratitude, pour m'avoir gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire cette histoire !

**Liens :** Vous trouverez les liens vers "The Marriage Contracts Redux" et vers Clell65619 sur mon profil. Et sinon, vous trouverez toujours les fics que je traduis dans mes "Favorites Stories".

**Pairing :** Harry Potter x Daphnée Greengrass - Neville Londubat x Hannah Abbot

**Amis :** Nymphadora Tonks, Tracey Davis, Hermione Granger

**Bashing :** Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin

**Rating :** M pour "Mature"  
_**ATTENTION : CE N'EST DÉFINITIVEMENT PAS UNE LECTURE POUR LES ADOLESCENTS ET POUR LES AUTRES ÂMES SENSIBLES !  
**_Harry Potter est un jeune homme de 17 ans qui s'assume. Il est aussi un vétéran de guerre qui a triomphé de toutes ses épreuves, et qui ne se laissera plus jamais marcher sur les pieds !  
Par ailleurs, le monde sorcier anglais est resté au Moyen-Âge pour certains aspects, et à l'ère victorienne pour d'autres aspects. Autant dire que la protection du citoyen n'est franchement pas de la même qualité que pour les Moldus d'Occident !

**Disclaimer et commentaires de l'auteur : **Je ne possède pas Harry Potter et je ne l'aime pas particulièrement. Je voudrais un contrat de location avec option d'achat pour Hermione Granger. Un contrat à court terme avec Nymphadora Tonks ne serait pas refusé. Un accord à long terme avec Luna Lovegood serait probablement très amusant. Chaque fois que Padma Patil voudra ouvrir des négociations, appelez-moi. Oh, et aussi pour un week-end avec Fleur. Bizarrement, Lavande et la sœur de Padma, Parvati (bien que sa jumelle), ne me font aucun effet...

**Disclaimer et commentaires de la traductrice : **J'ai découvert par hasard cette petite perle anglaise, et à ma grande surprise, elle n'était toujours pas traduite. Du coup, j'ai décidé de m'y lancer. Faites tous un vœu, c'est ma première fois !  
À l'origine, cette histoire a été publiée le 22 mars 2010 en cinq énormes chapitres. Pour des raisons de commodité, j'ai divisé chacun de ces grands chapitres en plusieurs petits chapitres, plus faciles à traiter rapidement. Cette traduction est donc publiée en 25 chapitres, mais regroupés en cinq parties.  
Tous mes remerciements à Itack23, pour ses bons conseils de traduction.  
Bien entendu, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Clell65619. Seules les fautes de français sont de moi !

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**LES CONTRATS DE MARIAGE**

La guerre est finie. Le côté de la lumière a gagné. Voldemort est bel et bien mort. Il s'agit d'une histoire sur les premiers pas d'Harry Potter vers l'indépendance. Jusqu'à présent, toute sa vie était centrée sur la guerre. Maintenant que la guerre est finie, Harry se concentre pour la première fois sur lui-même.

**Partie 1 - Les Survivants  
****Chapitre 4**

**5 septembre 1997  
Poudlard  
École de magie et de sorcellerie  
Les terrains de l'école**

L'attente était la pire partie d'un rendez-vous. Harry se demanda s'il en était de même pour tous les hommes, attendant de voir si une femme allait se montrer. Il était arrivé une demi-heure plus tôt que prévu pour le pique-nique, avec un panier soigneusement emballé par les elfes de cuisine, qui étaient tombés sur eux-mêmes pour l'aider. Les petits êtres étaient dans une telle joie de servir, qu'Harry se demanda pourquoi il n'y avait pas plus de pique-niques chaque fin de semaine. De quelque part, les elfes avaient produit une bouteille de vin. Harry la rangea au fond du panier, et la recouvrit de plusieurs bouteilles de Bièraubeurre. Il ne voulait pas que Daphnée se fasse une fausse idée de lui.

« Bonjour, Potter. » La voix distinctive de Daphnée venait de derrière lui. Son système d'alerte précoce lui avait fait savoir qu'elle était là, mais pourquoi ne pas lui laisser penser qu'elle avait réussi à le surprendre.

« Bonjour, Daphnée. » Il la regarda d'en bas. Elle était vêtue d'un jean et d'un pull noir. Ses vêtements paraissaient moulés sur elle, ne laissant aucun doute sur sa féminité. Il découvrit que sa bouche était devenue très sèche. « Je n'ai jamais vraiment fait ça avant. Laisse-moi savoir si je commence à me comporter comme un idiot, d'accord ? »

Elle sourit réellement. « Je pense que tu peux compter sur moi, Potter. Alors, es-tu prêt à lancer ton maître-plan pour me charmer ? »

« La première étape de mon maître-plan est de t'amener à m'appeler "Harry". »

Elle y réfléchit un instant. « Peut-être après que tu l'aies gagné, Potter. Où allons-nous ? »

« Il y a un endroit isolé au bord du lac. J'aime y étudier pendant les beaux jours, à moins que tu ne connaisses un meilleur endroit ? »

« Le gros rocher près du lac ? Je t'y ai vu, à l'occasion. Non, je ne connais pas de meilleur endroit pour un pique-nique, continuons. »

Harry ouvrit la voie vers le gros rocher, qui était devenue "son endroit" depuis sa brouille avec les Weasley l'année précédente, qui lui avait coûtée la compagnie de Ron et Hermione. « Alors, as-tu collectionné les abus dans les cachots, pour t'être associée sciemment à un Gryffondor crasseux ? »

« Tous les Serpentards savent qu'il ne faut pas se moquer de Potter. Depuis que tu as si habilement neutralisé Malefoy, personne ne m'a mise au défi dans ma Maison. T'attends-tu à recevoir de mauvais traitements si tu t'associes à moi ? »

« Nan, je suis plutôt intouchable, et ils pensent que je leur ferais ce que j'ai fait à Jedusor. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par j'aurais neutralisé Malefoy ? Je ne lui ai rien fait. »

Daphnée le regarda fixement. « Oh si, Potter. Voldemort et ses imbéciles tuent le fils du roi de la Nation Gobeline, tu bats Voldemort et ses sbires marqués meurent, les Gobelins ne font aucune mention d'un quelconque châtiment pour la mort du Gobelin qui a tenté de mener quatre rébellions contre Ragnak. Tu visites Gringotts le vendredi avant le début des cours, et les Gobelins confisquent les fortunes de tous les Mangemorts. Tu n'as évidemment rien à voir avec ça. »

« C'est bien ce que je disais. » Harry sourit. « Tes renseignements sont excellents. Je ne pensais pas que quiconque prêterait attention à mes allées et venues. » Ils avaient atteint le "lieu" d'Harry. Il étendit sur le sol une couverture qu'il conjura sur place, posa le panier et tendit la main à Daphnée.

« Tu t'attends à ce que je m'assoie par terre pour manger ? »

« Traditionnellement, c'est comme ça qu'un pique-nique fonctionne, Daphnée. »

« Oh. » Elle semblait surprise. « Je n'ai jamais vraiment fait de pique-nique auparavant. » dit-elle d'une petite voix. « J'ai lu des histoires sur ça, et ça sonnait toujours comme amusant. » Elle sourit. « Maintenant que j'y pense, ces histoires ne mentionnent jamais de chaises. »

Daphnée prit sa main et s'installa pour s'asseoir sur la couverture. Harry se plia pour s'asseoir le dos contre la pierre, avec le panier entre eux. « Une nouvelle expérience pour nous deux alors, je ne suis jamais allé à un pique-nique non plus. Je n'y étais pas autorisé. »

« Par sécurité ? »

« Non, comme la bête de somme d'un oncle qui détestait la magie, les sorciers et moi. Pas forcément dans cet ordre. Jusqu'à l'âge de 11 ans, quand Hagrid m'a emmené pour la première fois au Chemin de Traverse, je ne connaissais rien d'autre que l'école primaire. Parfois une journée de shopping quand ils voulaient un porteur, sinon tout mon univers était un espace de trois hectares à Little Whinging, dans le Surrey. » Harry atteignit le panier, trouva une bouteille de Bièraubeurre et la proposa à Daphnée, qui l'accepta. Il en prit une autre pour lui-même.

« Alors. Tu as reçu trois mille contrats de mariage ? »

« Ouais. Je ne sais pas si cela en dit long sur la société sorcière, ou si ça en dit long sur moi. »

« Cela dit que tu es le Chef incroyablement riche de deux Anciennes et Nobles Maisons, Potter. Cela dit que faire alliance avec toi profiterait à tous ceux qui pourraient le gérer. Ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça. » Elle sirota sa Bièraubeurre. « Pourquoi suis-je ici ? »

Harry étudia son visage. « Je ne comprends pas. »

« Tu as reçu des offres de trois mille femmes, moi incluse. D'après ce que j'ai pu découvrir, tu les as presque toutes déclinées, y compris moi-même. Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Quel est le but de ce... rendez-vous ? »

Harry soupira. « Daphnée, j'ai dix-sept ans. Toute ma vie, j'ai été contrôlé, manipulé, et guidé par ceux qui prétendaient m'aimer, et qui s'attendaient à ce que je meure glorieusement, pour la défense d'une culture qui m'a maltraité et détesté depuis que j'avais onze ans. Eh bien, je les ai déçus en survivant, et je suis libre de tout cela depuis seulement quatre mois. Au cours de ces quatre mois, j'ai dépensé un peu d'argent, j'ai un peu voyagé, j'ai acheté une maison et une société, et j'ai viré un employé. À mon dix-septième anniversaire, on m'a proposé trois mille femmes au choix, dont je n'ai jamais rencontré la grande majorité. Oui, j'ai décliné la plupart d'entre elles. Toutes sauf quatorze, pour être exact, et je me rapprocherai de ces quatorze dès que je le pourrai, pour les décliner personnellement. »

Harry fit une pause en sirotant sa Bièraubeurre. « Pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai invitée à sortir, après avoir décliné ta main en mariage ? Je ne suis pas prêt à abandonner ma nouvelle liberté retrouvée. Cela ne veut pas dire que je veux être seul. J'aimerais que quelqu'un passe du temps avec moi. »

« Mais pourquoi moi ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit. À cause de tes photos. »

« Tu as aimé ce que tu as vu, alors ? » Sa voix était devenue glaciale.

« Bien sûr que oui. Tu es magnifique. Je n'ai pas fait de commentaires sur ton corps, même s'il était exquis. Je te l'ai déjà dit, ce sont tes yeux. Je connaissais ces yeux. Je les ai vus dans le miroir. J'ai voulu connaître la personne derrière eux. C'est pourquoi je t'ai proposé de sortir avec moi. » Il secoua la tête de frustration. « Je me suis mal exprimé. Ce n'est pas à cause de tes photos. J'ai des centaines de photos de femmes dans différents états de déshabillage. Enfer, le dortoir est tapissé de ces stupidités. Tu es la seule à pouvoir répondre à la question de savoir pourquoi tu es là. »

Harry ne fut pas surpris par le silence de la fille. Il avait définitivement gâché la situation. Elle allait sans aucun doute rentrer dans le château d'une seconde à l'autre, et répandre la nouvelle qu'Harry Potter était un idiot complet et absolu. Il attendit un décompte de dix jusqu'à son départ, et fut surpris qu'elle reste.

« Si une copie d'une seule de mes photos fait partie du "papier peint" de ton dortoir, personne ne retrouvera jamais ton corps. »

« Aucune des photos dans le dortoir ne représente une camarade de classe, passée ou présente. J'ai retiré celles-ci et je les ai rendues à toutes sauf une, et elle la récupérera quand je déclinerai l'offre de sa famille, tout comme tu as repris les tiennes. » Cela sembla la satisfaire, et elle resta assise sur la couverture. « Je pense que c'est là que nous apprenons à nous connaître. » dit-il en brisant le nouveau silence.

« Bonne idée. Tu commences. »

« Tu ne donnes jamais un pouce, n'est-ce pas, Daphnée ? »

« Jamais. »

Harry rit, sirota sa Bièraubeurre, et commença à raconter son histoire, son enfance, la cruauté des Dursley, et les choses étranges qui se passaient autour de lui. Il raconta son introduction au monde des sorciers, par le biais d'Hagrid et de sa tournée du Chemin de Traverse, sa première rencontre avec Drago, puis sa rencontre apparemment chanceuse avec les Weasley à l'extérieur du quai 9¾, et sa première véritable amitié avec Ron. Il raconta sa rencontre avec Hermione dans le train, et la lente liaison du trio, qui avait culminée cette nuit d'Halloween de première année avec le troll.

Au cours de son récit, ils avaient tous deux commencé à manger dans le panier, du poulet froid, des sandwiches de plusieurs types, des saucisses chaudes et des chips. Daphnée haleta à la description de son face-à-face avec le troll, et plus tard d'un Voldemort possédant Quirrel au-dessus de la pierre philosophale. Elle avait entendu des histoires, mais n'y avait jamais vraiment cru. Les récits de la deuxième année d'Harry, face au basilic dans la Chambre des Secrets, la refroidirent. Il lui montra les cicatrices sur son avant-bras droit, là où le croc l'avait transpercé complètement.

Ses récits de la troisième année avec les Détraqueurs, l'Hippogriffe et le meurtrier Sirius Black, aboutissant à ce que Black soit innocenté, du moins aux yeux d'Harry, et à un sauvetage impliquant un retourneur de temps. La quatrième année avec le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, dont elle se souvenait bien. Elle était surprise qu'il nie toujours s'être inscrit, affirmant qu'un Mangemort, se faisant passer pour Maugrey Fol'Oeil, avait tout comploté. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes quand il parla de la mort de Cédric Diggory, de son évasion du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et de sa lutte pour ramener le corps de Cédric à ses parents.

La cinquième année marquée par Ombrage, et la bataille du Ministère, ses amis blessés un à un, jusqu'à ce que seuls lui et un blessé grave, Neville Londubat, restent debout, la destruction de la prophétie, la perte de son parrain, la honte qu'il ressentait encore pour avoir utilisé un Impardonnable sur Bellatrix Lestrange, la crainte qu'il avait ressentie en voyant Dumbledore affronter Voldemort, et l'horreur d'être possédé par Voldemort, et de demander à Dumbledore de le tuer.

La sixième année marquée par la découverte de la trahison de Dumbledore et des Weasley, la découverte qu'il avait été soigneusement guidé jusqu'à ce point, qu'ils s'attendaient à sa mort, et avaient pris des mesures pour en tirer profit. La perte de son ami Ron qui, bien qu'innocent de la supercherie de ses parents et de sa sœur, avait été forcé de choisir entre Harry et sa famille, et était resté avec sa famille. La perte d'Hermione, qui était restée avec le garçon dont elle était devenue amoureuse. La découverte par Harry d'un nouvel allié prêt, même désireux de le soutenir contre les Ténèbres. De la bataille finale, douleur, sang, perte, et étonnamment survie, et même victoire.

Harry lui raconta son premier été de liberté, sa découverte des propriétés de sa famille, sa vengeance discrète contre les Dursley, et ses premiers pas hésitants vers une vie de son choix.

Daphnée tira la bouteille de vin du panier, et inspecta l'étiquette. « Un "pedestrian vintage", Potter. Tu as le goût d'un elfe de maison. » dit-elle, en retirant le bouchon de la bouteille d'un coup de baguette. Elle plaça la bouteille ouverte sous son nez et inspira. « Pas trop horriblement mauvais, je suppose. » Elle porta la bouteille à ses lèvres, et tira longuement.

« Tu n'utilises pas de verre ? » dit Harry en grimaçant un peu.

« Ceci est un pique-nique, Potter, ce qui signifie que nous utilisons nos mains. » Elle passa ensuite la bouteille à Harry, qui prit une gorgée avec hésitation.

Daphnée enleva le panier d'entre eux deux, et se plaça à côté d'Harry. « J'ai froid, Potter. Mets ton bras autour de moi. Mais ne te fais pas d'idées. »

La première idée d'Harry fut de lancer un sort de réchauffement, puis il réalisa avec étonnement que Daphnée aurait pu le faire facilement, mais avait choisi de ne pas le faire. Elle lui demandait en fait de passer son bras autour d'elle. En essayant désespérément de ne pas passer la main dans sa chevelure et d'éviter de toucher quoi que ce soit, il posa le bras sur ses épaules. Daphnée se rapprocha, se moulant presque contre lui. Peut-être qu'elle avait vraiment froid.

Daphnée récupéra la bouteille, et but une autre goulée. En tenant d'une main tremblante le bras autour de ses épaules, Daphnée commença à raconter sa propre histoire, celle de grandir dans le domaine des Greengrass. D'être seule, tellement solitaire. Elle raconta avoir appris l'équitation, avoir contrarié les elfes de maison en insistant pour s'occuper elle-même de son cheval. Avoir eu un enseignement par des tuteurs, au lieu d'aller à l'école avec les autres enfants. Ses deux parents tellement occupés par des choses "importantes", laissant Daphnée avec ses études, les elfes de maison et son cheval. Cette tendance se poursuivit jusqu'à son premier voyage au Chemin de Traverse, la première fois qu'elle vit plus de quelques personnes à la fois. Elle raconta son propre voyage sur le quai 9¾, et la terreur qu'elle avait ressentie alors qu'elle se retrouvait soudain en public, sans ses parents, parmi une foule d'étrangers.

Elle lui raconta qu'elle avait rencontré Tracey Davis, et qu'elle avait découvert une autre âme effrayée parmi les enfants turbulents, qu'elle avait supplié le Choixpeau de la placer à Serpentard après avoir vu son amie y aller, ces premières nuits effrayantes dans un dortoir étrange, où elle rejoignait Tracey dans son lit, pour se tenir l'une à l'autre pendant que chacune pleurait pour s'endormir.

Daphnée expliqua comment elle avait construit son personnage public de "Reine des Glaces", petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit si intimidante que peu de personnes l'approchaient. Pour éviter les mains des garçons plus âgés, jusqu'à ce qu'elle évite ses propres camarades de classe. Elle raconta avoir observé à distance le maelström qu'était Harry Potter, alors qu'il échappait inexplicablement à la mort chaque année, du désespoir qu'elle ressentait alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres bâtissait son pouvoir au fil des années, la terreur qui s'était réaffirmée quand les plus proches de "l'Élu" l'avait apparemment abandonné. (Harry s'étouffa quand elle utilisa son surnom.) Et ce jour de mai dernier, alors qu'elle était au milieu d'une classe de potions, quand Rogue avait soudainement saisi son avant-bras droit et avait commencé à hurler, se cognant sur le sol jusqu'à sa mort. Puis plus tard dans la soirée, Harry Potter et Neville Londubat, tous deux brisés et ensanglantés, avaient pénétré douloureusement dans la Grande Salle en se soutenant, et avaient annoncé la mort de Voldemort. Puis sa colère et son dégoût en posant pour les photos qu'Harry lui avait retournées.

Quand Daphnée eut fini, ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Puis Daphnée souleva la bouteille et la secoua, la porta à ses lèvres, et avala la dernière goutte de vin. « Nous avons tué la bouteille entière. » dit-elle, en la remettant bien vidée dans le panier. « Cela me donne l'excuse pour faire ça. » Elle se mit à genoux, le chevauchant. Elle se pencha, et scella sa bouche contre celle d'Harry, ses mains derrière la tête de son cavalier, et l'entraînant dans le baiser.

Daphnée n'avait jamais embrassé un garçon auparavant, mais cela semblait correct. Elle rompit le baiser quand elle réalisa à quel point elle l'appréciait, sourit à l'expression du visage en face d'elle, et l'embrassa à nouveau. Elle revint ensuite à sa place à côté de lui, replaçant le bras droit d'Harry autour de sa propre épaule.

Le couple passa la fin de l'après-midi blotti dans une conversation calme, regardant les singeries du Calmar Géant, qui jouait avec une bûche flottant au milieu du lac.

Daphnée se leva. « Il est presque cinq heures. Nous devrions rentrer. » Elle sourit. « Tracey sera inquiète, et pourrait sortir pour nous chercher, et te jeter un sort. »

« Eh bien, nous ne voudrions pas cela. » Harry se leva et tapota le panier de pique-nique avec sa baguette, pour le faire disparaître aux cuisines. Il allait devoir y descendre ce soir, et remercier les elfes. Il fit ensuite disparaître la couverture qu'il avait conjurée, et les deux jeunes gens commencèrent le retour vers le château.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'entrée du château, Harry dit : « Merci, Daphnée, je me suis amusé. J'espère que l'histoire de ma vie pathétique ne t'a pas trop ennuyée. »

« Je ne me suis pas ennuyée, Harry. Tu m'as montrée le genre de rendez-vous que tu ferais sur le domaine du château... Le week-end prochain est un week-end à Pré-au-Lard, je pense que je vais te donner une chance de vraiment me faire passer un bon moment. »

Le sorcier aux yeux verts sourit. « Un second rendez-vous ? »

La jeune fille soupira. « Je suppose. » Ses yeux se durcirent. « Ne te fais aucune idée, Potter. »

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire comme plans. Si je ne te vois pas d'ici samedi prochain, rendez-vous ici à 9h ? »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de me lever à l'aube pour traire les vaches, Potter. Passe à une heure civilisée, et disons 10h. »

« À 10h. Des demandes pour la journée ? »

« Surprends-moi. »

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**


	5. Partie 1 Chapitre 5

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**LES CONTRATS DE MARIAGE**

**Titre d'origine :** The Marriage Contracts Redux

**Auteur :** Clell65619  
Toute ma gratitude, pour m'avoir gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire cette histoire !

**Liens :** Vous trouverez les liens vers "The Marriage Contracts Redux" et vers Clell65619 sur mon profil. Et sinon, vous trouverez toujours les fics que je traduis dans mes "Favorites Stories".

**Pairing :** Harry Potter x Daphnée Greengrass - Neville Londubat x Hannah Abbot

**Amis :** Nymphadora Tonks, Tracey Davis, Hermione Granger

**Bashing :** Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin

**Rating :** M pour "Mature"  
_**ATTENTION : CE N'EST DÉFINITIVEMENT PAS UNE LECTURE POUR LES ADOLESCENTS ET POUR LES AUTRES ÂMES SENSIBLES !  
**_Harry Potter est un jeune homme de 17 ans qui s'assume. Il est aussi un vétéran de guerre qui a triomphé de toutes ses épreuves, et qui ne se laissera plus jamais marcher sur les pieds !  
Par ailleurs, le monde sorcier anglais est resté au Moyen-Âge pour certains aspects, et à l'ère victorienne pour d'autres aspects. Autant dire que la protection du citoyen n'est franchement pas de la même qualité que pour les Moldus d'Occident !

**Disclaimer et commentaires de l'auteur : **Je ne possède pas Harry Potter et je ne l'aime pas particulièrement. Je voudrais un contrat de location avec option d'achat pour Hermione Granger. Un contrat à court terme avec Nymphadora Tonks ne serait pas refusé. Un accord à long terme avec Luna Lovegood serait probablement très amusant. Chaque fois que Padma Patil voudra ouvrir des négociations, appelez-moi. Oh, et aussi pour un week-end avec Fleur. Bizarrement, Lavande et la sœur de Padma, Parvati (bien que sa jumelle), ne me font aucun effet...

**Disclaimer et commentaires de la traductrice : **J'ai découvert par hasard cette petite perle anglaise, et à ma grande surprise, elle n'était toujours pas traduite. Du coup, j'ai décidé de m'y lancer. Faites tous un vœu, c'est ma première fois !  
À l'origine, cette histoire a été publiée le 22 mars 2010 en cinq énormes chapitres. Pour des raisons de commodité, j'ai divisé chacun de ces grands chapitres en plusieurs petits chapitres, plus faciles à traiter rapidement. Cette traduction est donc publiée en 25 chapitres, mais regroupés en cinq parties.  
Tous mes remerciements à Itack23, pour ses bons conseils de traduction.  
Bien entendu, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Clell65619. Seules les fautes de français sont de moi !

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**LES CONTRATS DE MARIAGE**

La guerre est finie. Le côté de la lumière a gagné. Voldemort est bel et bien mort. Il s'agit d'une histoire sur les premiers pas d'Harry Potter vers l'indépendance. Jusqu'à présent, toute sa vie était centrée sur la guerre. Maintenant que la guerre est finie, Harry se concentre pour la première fois sur lui-même.

**Partie 1 - Les Survivants  
****Chapitre 5**

**6 septembre 1997  
Poudlard  
École de magie et de sorcellerie  
Salle commune de Gryffondor**

Hermione entra dans la Salle commune. C'était étrange le peu de temps qu'elle y avait passé cette année. Elle devrait travailler à cela. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas perdre le contact avec ses amis.

Sur la chaise près du feu, elle vit Harry lisant tranquillement. Hermione s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche de lui. « Salut, étranger. »

« Hermione ! » Le visage d'Harry se fendit d'un sourire, puis il jeta un coup d'œil rapide dans la pièce. « Comment vas-tu ? Tu ne risques pas d'avoir des problèmes ? »

« Relaxe, Harry. Ginny est à l'entraînement de Quidditch. Aucun risque de problèmes avec Molly. » Son sourire s'estompa. « Comment vas-tu, Harry ? Tu nous manques, à Ron et à moi. »

« Et vous me manquez, 'Mione, tous les deux. Ça ne semble juste pas normal de passer la journée sans vous deux. Je n'ai presque pas du tout vu Ron. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait au pauvre gars ? Je ne pense pas qu'il ait réussi à se coucher depuis le début de l'école. » Il haussa les sourcils vers elle.

« Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, Harry. Je ne me suis jamais sentie comme ça envers qui que ce soit, je l'aime tellement. » Elle rougit. « Je n'avais pas réalisé que nous en étions aussi flagrants. »

« Si tu ne partages pas de dortoir avec Ron, tu ne peux pas savoir, Hermione. Vous deux semblez juste être un couple normal. Je doute que quiconque, en dehors des 7ème année, sache à coup sûr. »

« Harry, nous sommes amoureux. » murmura-t-elle désespérément.

« Hermione, après tout ce que nous avons traversé, tu n'as pas à te justifier envers moi. Je te connais. Ron est le gars le plus chanceux de ce château. Tu t'en es bien tirée, aussi. »

« Et toi, Harry ? J'ai entendu dire que tu étais allé pique-niquer avec Daphnée Greengrass. »

« Oui, nous nous sommes amusés. »

« Ron est convaincu qu'elle va te tuer. »

« Ron a besoin de se détendre. La guerre est finie. »

« J'aurais aimé que nous soyons là à la fin. »

"Je ne sais pas, Hermione. Neville et moi avons eu plus de chance que nous ne le méritions. Si quelque chose était arrivé à l'un de vous, ça m'aurait tué. J'étais vraiment ravi que vous ne participiez pas au combat. Sérieusement, Hermione, tout est pour le mieux. Nev et moi sommes plus proches que jamais. Je suis étonné : lui et moi sommes plus proches que Ron et moi l'avons jamais été. »

Le portrait s'ouvrit, et l'un des nouveaux batteurs de Gryffondor entra, couvert de boue. Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent. « Ginny ne va pas tarder. Nous parlerons plus tard, Harry. » Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Au revoir, Hermione. » dit-il tristement. Tous les trois avaient affronté des Mangemorts, mais leur vie était sous le contrôle d'une jeune fille vindicative de 16 ans et de sa mère.

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**8 septembre 1997  
Poudlard  
École de magie et de sorcellerie  
Serre n° 6**

« Neville ? »

Neville leva les yeux de la Clingvine qu'il rempotait. Travailler avec ces plantes carnivores nocturnes était pénible, mais il était sur le point de s'arrêter.

« Par ici, Millie. »

Millicent Bulstrode se dirigea vers la partie carnivore de la serre, suivie d'une Daphnée Greengrass très nerveuse, ce qui énervait Millie. Comme la plupart des "Jardiniers" (un petit groupe d'étudiants en botanique, composé de membres de toutes les Maisons), elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris que le reste de l'école était endoctriné par le truisme de ne pas aller dans la serre n° 6, à moins d'être très fatigué de vivre, et de vous être intéressé à des méthodes de mort particulièrement lentes et douloureuses.

« Greengrass veut te parler, Nev. Tu en es où, là ? »

« J'ai rempoté la racine principale. J'ai les neuf bulbes secondaires, tous jalonnés et marqués. Je pense que c'est tout ce que nous pourrions faire ce soir. Nous aurons les bulbes tertiaires demain. »

« Est-ce que quelqu'un les a déjà recensés ? »

« Sue a dit qu'elle pensait qu'il y en avait dix-neuf, mais elle ne les a pas encore jalonnés. »

« Bien. Ok, je continue. Tu peux faire une pause. »

« Merci, Millie. » Neville inspecta ses vêtements. Il fronça les sourcils. « Daphnée, si tu veux me parler, nous devrions probablement sortir de la serre. » Il la contourna, lui laissant le plus de place possible, puis les ramena à la sortie. Dehors, il se tint sous une large pomme de douche, et fit des gestes avec sa baguette. Un torrent de liquide violacé tomba sur Neville pendant plus d'une minute. Il s'éloigna du jet et agita sa baguette pour se nettoyer et se sécher.

« Désolé pour ça, les Clingvines secrètent de vilaines toxines, et j'ai été recouvert de sa sève. Si je t'avais touchée, tu te serais réveillée dans quelques jours, à l'Infirmerie. »

« À quel point est-ce vrai ? Tu en étais couvert. »

Neville sourit. « Nous autres, les "Jardiniers", avons construit une sorte d'immunité au fil des années. Que puis-je faire pour toi, Daphnée ? »

« Ma photo tapisse-t-elle le dortoir des Gryffondors de 7ème année ? »

Neville secoua la tête. « Non. Il y a toute une collection de photos sur le mur, la plupart, mais pas toutes, provenant de la collection de contrats de mariage d'Harry. Aucune des photos qu'Harry a permis aux autres de voir ne concernait une personne avec qui nous étions ou avons été en classe, bien qu'il en ait eu quelques-unes. Je crois qu'il les a rendues aux dames en question. Tu as la tienne, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Sais-tu pourquoi il m'a invité à sortir ? »

« Ah, un dilemme moral. Dois-je faire ce que je pense qui serait bon pour Harry, ou dois-je garder ses secrets ? » Daphnée commença le regard d'intimidation qu'elle utilisait si efficacement. « Daphnée, arrête ça. Nous nous connaissons depuis trop longtemps, ça ne va pas marcher sur moi. »

Daphnée rougit. Neville était l'un des rares camarades de jeu qu'elle avait eus dans son enfance. Sa grand-mère maternelle et Lady Londubat étaient amies depuis leurs études à Poudlard.

« Neville, s'il te plait. »

« Daphnée, Harry est un type abîmé. Il était profondément amoureux d'une fille, qui s'est avérée être ce que les filles sont censées être, mais ne sont pas. Quand la petite garce vindicative n'a pas obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, elle s'est démenée pour éloigner les meilleurs amis d'Harry, en courant vers sa mère chaque fois qu'ils parlaient de lui. »

« Harry ne cherche pas pour l'instant un engagement à vie. Il veut s'amuser avec quelqu'un qui ne veut rien de lui. Il ne recherche rien d'exclusif de ta part. Je crois qu'il prépare quelque chose de très spécial pour ce week-end, et je ne vais pas le gâcher pour toi. »

« Neville... »

« Daphnée. Fais confiance à Harry. Il ne cherche pas à t'utiliser. Il ne cherche pas à obtenir quoi que ce soit de toi. Il veut s'amuser et profiter de la vie, et il veut le faire avec toi. »

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**11 septembre 1997  
Poudlard  
École de magie et de sorcellerie  
La Grande Salle**

Daphnée venait juste de s'asseoir pour le petit-déjeuner, lorsqu'un petit hibou marron atterrit devant elle, et lui offrit sa patte. Elle détacha la lettre, et remercia l'oiseau alors qu'il s'envolait. Qui pourrait lui écrire ? La lettre hebdomadaire de sa mère venait toujours le mercredi. C'était la première fois, à sa connaissance, qu'elle recevait un courrier le vendredi. Très étrange. Elle ouvrit la lettre.

**Daphnée  
Ta surprise est prête, habille-toi en décontracté.  
On se voit à 10h...  
-H**

Qu'est-ce qu'il tramait ?

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**12 septembre 1997  
Poudlard  
École de magie et de sorcellerie  
Hall d'entrée**

« Ne sois pas stupide, Daphnée. »

« Je peux gérer Harry Potter, Tracey. C'est juste quelque chose d'amusant. Ignore Malfoy, personne n'est jamais revenu d'un rendez-vous avec Potter en l'accusant de viol. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que Malfoy peut dire. »

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pensait aussi qu'il pourrait maîtriser Potter, Daphnée. Fais juste attention. »

« Voldemort n'a jamais essayé de maîtriser Potter. Il a essayé de le tuer, c'est très différent. Ce n'est rien de sérieux, juste un peu de plaisir. »

Elles étaient arrivées au Hall d'Entrée avec exactement neuf minutes de retard, selon la théorie disant qu'attendre une femme est bon pour l'âme d'un homme. Ensemble, Tracey et Daphnée sortirent du château. Harry attendait.

« Bonjour, Mesdemoiselles. Prêtes pour une journée intéressante ? »

« Je préfère que mes journées ne soient pas si intéressantes, Potter. » dit Tracey. « Ton niveau d'intérêt tend à se terminer à l'Infirmerie. »

« Tu me blesse, Tracey. » répondit l'Homme-Qui-Avait-Gagné avec le même sourire. « J'attire ton attention sur le fait que je ne suis plus sous la garde de Mme Pomfresh depuis quatre mois. Certes, c'est un nouveau record, mais quand même. »

« Arrête de le taquiner, Tracey. Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu Harry ? »

« Tu m'as dit de te surprendre. Tu veux que je gâche la surprise ? » Il tendit la main à Daphnée, alors qu'elle montait dans la calèche pour le voyage à Pré-au-Lard. Il fit la même chose pour Tracey, puis monta lui-même. « Vas-tu te joindre à nous aujourd'hui, Tracey ? Il y aura beaucoup de place. »

Tracey jeta un coup d'œil à son amie. Sa réponse était dans les yeux de Daphnée. « Non merci, Potter. J'ai juste besoin de quelques plumes, et ensuite je retournerai au château. »

« Si tu es sûre. Y a-t-il quelque chose de spécial que tu aimerais faire, Daphnée ? »

« Après trois ans, je doute qu'il y ait tant de nouvelles choses à faire à Pré-au-Lard. Je ne sais pas comment tu penses que tu vas me "surprendre". »

« Mesdemoiselles, s'il-vous-plaît. C'est Harry, juste Harry. Tu as demandé à être surprise, alors surprise tu seras. »

La calèche tirée par les Sombrals s'arrêta dans Pré-au-Lard. Harry en descendit, et aida les filles à sortir de la calèche.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir avec nous aujourd'hui, Tracey ? »

« Non merci, Potter. Daphnée ? » La grande fille aux cheveux corbeaux s'approcha de la blonde plus petite. « Sois prudente, Daph'. Il prépare quelque chose. » dit-elle à voix basse.

« Je sais, il pense qu'il va m'éblouir. Je ne serai pas éblouie, Tracey. »

Daphnée revint aux côtés d'Harry, et ensemble ils regardèrent Tracey se frayer un chemin dans la foule d'étudiants dans le village. Harry se tourna vers Daphnée, et il la surprit en posant ses mains sur ses hanches et en la rapprochant de lui. Leurs visages étaient séparés de quelques centimètres quand il parla.

« Est-ce que tu me fais confiance, Daphnée ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Son instinct de Serpentarde lui donna envie de rire, mais quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, elle fut surprise par le mot qu'elle prononça : « Oui. »

Les yeux verts brûlaient dans les yeux violets. « Retiens ta respiration. »

Tracey regarda son amie à temps pour les voir disparaître dans un éclat de couleur. Où cet arrogant Gryffondor avait-il emmené son amie ?

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**


	6. Partie 2 Chapitre 1

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**LES CONTRATS DE MARIAGE**

**Titre d'origine :** The Marriage Contracts Redux

**Auteur :** Clell65619  
Toute ma gratitude, pour m'avoir gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire cette histoire !

**Liens :** Vous trouverez les liens vers "The Marriage Contracts Redux" et vers Clell65619 sur mon profil. Et sinon, vous trouverez toujours les fics que je traduis dans mes "Favorites Stories".

**Pairing :** Harry Potter x Daphnée Greengrass - Neville Londubat x Hannah Abbot

**Amis :** Nymphadora Tonks, Tracey Davis, Hermione Granger

**Bashing :** Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin

**Rating :** M pour "Mature"  
_**ATTENTION : CE N'EST DÉFINITIVEMENT PAS UNE LECTURE POUR LES ADOLESCENTS ET POUR LES AUTRES ÂMES SENSIBLES !  
**_Harry Potter est un jeune homme de 17 ans qui s'assume. Il est aussi un vétéran de guerre qui a triomphé de toutes ses épreuves, et qui ne se laissera plus jamais marcher sur les pieds !  
Par ailleurs, le monde sorcier anglais est resté au Moyen-Âge pour certains aspects, et à l'ère victorienne pour d'autres aspects. Autant dire que la protection du citoyen n'est franchement pas de la même qualité que pour les Moldus d'Occident !

**Disclaimer et commentaires de l'auteur : **Je ne possède pas Harry Potter et je ne l'aime pas particulièrement. Je voudrais un contrat de location avec option d'achat pour Hermione Granger. Un contrat à court terme avec Nymphadora Tonks ne serait pas refusé. Un accord à long terme avec Luna Lovegood serait probablement très amusant. Chaque fois que Padma Patil voudra ouvrir des négociations, appelez-moi. Oh, et aussi pour un week-end avec Fleur. Bizarrement, Lavande et la sœur de Padma, Parvati (bien que sa jumelle), ne me font aucun effet...

**Disclaimer et commentaires de la traductrice : **J'ai découvert par hasard cette petite perle anglaise, et à ma grande surprise, elle n'était toujours pas traduite. Du coup, j'ai décidé de m'y lancer. Faites tous un vœu, c'est ma première fois !  
À l'origine, cette histoire a été publiée le 22 mars 2010 en cinq énormes chapitres. Pour des raisons de commodité, j'ai divisé chacun de ces grands chapitres en plusieurs petits chapitres, plus faciles à traiter rapidement. Cette traduction est donc publiée en 25 chapitres, mais regroupés en cinq parties.  
Tous mes remerciements à Itack23, pour ses bons conseils de traduction.  
Bien entendu, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Clell65619. Seules les fautes de français sont de moi !

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**LES CONTRATS DE MARIAGE**

La guerre est finie. Le côté de la lumière a gagné. Voldemort est bel et bien mort. Il s'agit d'une histoire sur les premiers pas d'Harry Potter vers l'indépendance. Jusqu'à présent, toute sa vie était centrée sur la guerre. Maintenant que la guerre est finie, Harry se concentre pour la première fois sur lui-même.

**Partie 2 - La Sortie  
Chapitre 1**

**12 septembre 1997  
Écosse  
Glasgow  
Station de transplanage de la gare de Queens Street**

Toutes les couleurs de l'univers nageaient devant les yeux de Daphnée, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se fondent dans le vert flamboyant des yeux d'Harry Potter. Les mains de celui-ci sur sa taille la maintenaient debout. Elle découvrit qu'elle pouvait respirer à nouveau. Brisant son emprise, elle trébucha en arrière.

« Putain d'enfer, Potter, qu'as-tu fait ? Où sommes-nous ? »

« Nous sommes à la station de transplanage de la gare de Queens Street, à Glasgow. »

« Pourquoi m'as-tu amenée ici ? Nous ne sommes pas autorisés à sortir de Pré-au-Lard ! Tu vas me faire expulser ! À quoi diable pensais-tu ? »

« Les réponses dans l'ordre. Je t'ai emmenée faire du shopping dans un endroit que tu ne connais pas. Nous sommes tous les deux adultes, et nous pouvons quitter l'école quand nous le voulons, et rester complètement dans les règles. Tu ne va pas être expulsée, et je pensais que tu pourrais aimer voir quelque chose de nouveau et complètement en dehors de ton expérience. Tu m'avais demandé de te surprendre. Si tu le préfères, je te ramènerai. »

« Nous pouvons quitter Pré-au-Lard ? »

« Parce que nous avons plus de 17 ans, oui. Le personnel ne le dit pas, mais c'est dans les règles. »

« Que faisons-nous ici ? »

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à comment te faire passer un bon moment. » Il lui prit la main et la conduisit du point de transplanage à l'un des bancs qui bordaient la chambre spacieuse. « Tu disais qu'après trois ans, il n'y avait plus rien de nouveau à Pré-au-Lard. Je pensais qu'il en était de même pour le Chemin de Traverse. Mais ensuite, je me suis demandé quelles étaient les chances que tu sois jamais venue chez les Moldus ? »

La respiration de Daphnée s'était calmée. Elle n'était plus autant en colère. « Tu es sûr que ça ne va pas me faire expulser ? »

Il acquiesça. « Pas même tuer. » Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Désolé, mauvaise blague de première année. Nous sommes parfaitement en sécurité, et nous n'avons aucun problème. Si Dumbledore met en place des règles pour te punir, tu n'auras qu'à prétendre que je t'ai emmenée contre ta volonté. Il n'y a aucune trace de ta signature magique dans le transplanage, et je suis un révolté bien connu. »

« Oh, Harry, idiot. » Daphnée ferma les yeux un instant. « Qu'est-ce qu'i faire dans le monde moldu ? »

« Pas grand-chose. Shopping, restaurants, danse. »

« J'aime faire les magasins. » dit-elle avec un soupçon de sourire. « Je ne suis jamais allée dans un restaurant. »

« Les magasins nous attendent. » Il se leva et lui tendit la main. « Quand est-ce que je suis devenu "Harry" ? »

« Tu m'as fait une peur bleue, je n'avais plus toute ma tête, Potter. » Elle le poussa. « Où sont ces magasins dont tu parlais ? »

Harry la conduisit à la porte de la station de transplanage. La porte s'ouvrit sur la gare. Après la fermeture de la porte, Daphnée regarda en arrière pour voir ce qui semblait être un placard de maintenance. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de gens, tous très animés, sans un sorcier ou une sorcière évident(e) en vue. Elle s'agrippa au bras d'Harry et le serra fermement. « Sommes-nous en sécurité, ici ? »

« Bien sûr que nous le sommes. » dit Harry doucement. « Allez, Daphnée, Hermione m'a dit que tu étais dans sa classe d'études des Moldus. Ce ne sont pas des paysans du 12ème siècle, prêts à brûler des gens différents d'eux sur le bûcher. Ce sont juste des gens. Certains sont méchants, la plupart sont plutôt honnêtes. Ces jours-ci, ils fuient des gens différents d'eux-mêmes, et écrivent des lettres cinglantes au rédacteur en chef de leur journal préféré, à propos de l'envoi de ces "monstres" d'où qu'ils viennent. Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver. Continue à tenir mon bras comme ça, et tu ressembleras à ma petite amie. »

« Es-tu sûr que personne ne te reconnaîtra ? Je veux dire, tu es célèbre. »

« Pas ici. Personne ici ne me connaît ni d'Ève ni d'Adam, juste comme j'aime. » Ils avaient atteint les sorties de la gare, et étaient sortis sur les trottoirs encombrés et les rues encore plus animées. Daphnée eut le souffle coupé devant la circulation. « Du calme, ce ne sont que des autos. Reste en dehors de leur chemin, et tu seras parfaitement en sécurité. »

« Mais il y a tellement de gens. »

« Oui, Glasgow est une ville plutôt grande. » Marcher avec Daphnée accrochée à son bras était une expérience très différente. « Alors, quel genre de shopping aimes-tu ? »

« Tracey et moi avons l'habitude d'acheter nos robes d'école et d'autres vêtements. Je pourrais utiliser des plumes. »

« Eh bien, les robes ne se sont jamais vraiment répandues dans le monde entier, et je ne pense pas que quiconque ait utilisé une plume depuis environ un siècle. Voyons ce qu'il y a d'autre. » Harry la guida dans un quartier commerçant piétonnier. « J'ai passé quelques semaines à Glasgow cet été. J'ai appris à bien connaître certaines parties de la ville. » Harry s'arrêta net lorsque Daphnée stoppa soudainement pour regarder une vitrine.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est juste un magasin de chaussures. »

« Tu veux dire que ce magasin entier est pour des chaussures ? »

« Je pense qu'ils vendent d'autres articles en cuir comme des porte-monnaies et des sacs à main, mais oui, c'est un magasin de chaussures. Il y en a probablement une demi-douzaine dans cette rue seulement. » Harry était confus, pourquoi cet intérêt pour un magasin de chaussures ?

« Nous devons y aller. » dit Daphnée, les yeux écarquillés. « Nous devons y aller maintenant. »

« Très bien. » sourit Harry. Un magasin de chaussures ? Pourquoi avait-elle besoin d'aller dans un magasin de chaussures ? Ah, et puis, combien de temps cela pourrait-il prendre ?

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

Deux heures et quarante minutes plus tard, Daphnée donna un coup de coude à Harry pour qu'il se réveille. « Je n'ai pas d'argent moldu. »

« Oh, pas de problème, j'en ai. » Il fouilla dans sa poche.

« Je te rembourserai. » Elle le conduisit à la caisse, où neuf boîtes à chaussures et une vendeuse heureuse attendaient. Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent, et le sourire de l'employée devint encore plus large. Elle devait recevoir une commission, pensa Harry en ouvrant son portefeuille.

La scène se répéta dans une boutique de vêtements quelques mètres plus loin. Dès que Daphnée eut occupé les vendeurs, Harry réduisit tranquillement les grands sacs de shopping à une taille beaucoup plus gérable, et les rangea dans une poche de sa veste.

Il s'avéra que le shopping de vêtements était beaucoup plus intéressant que le shopping de chaussures. À chaque changement de vêtements, Daphnée émergeait des cabines d'essayage pour qu'il évalue sa tenue. Habituellement, son évaluation consistait à tenter de s'abstenir de baver sur ses chaussures, ce qui semblait plaire infiniment à Daphnée. Puis, quand elle se fut décidée sur ses quatre nouveaux ensembles, il apprit qu'on n'achetait pas un article en solitaire : tout ce qui devait être porté avec lui devait "aller de pair". L'estomac d'Harry finit par grogner.

Payant la note, il se tourna vers une heureuse jeune sorcière qui ne tenait pas en place. « Envie de déjeuner ? »

« Oh oui. » Elle se pencha vers lui alors qu'ils sortaient du magasin. « Je ne connais pas la nourriture moldue. Est-ce que c'est sans danger ? »

« Il y a plus de six milliards de Moldus, Daphnée, leur nourriture est sans risque. As-tu déjà mangé une pizza ? »

« Pizza ? Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. »

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

Assis dans le restaurant de la chaîne, Harry passa une commande pour une pizza à la saucisse avec extra-fromage, estimant que ce serait la combinaison la moins exotique possible du point de vue de Daphnée. Pendant ce temps, celle-ci examinait les reçus de ses achats.

« Combien cela coûte-t-il en argent réel ? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. »

« Compte soixante-quinze livres pour un Gallion. Ce n'est pas exact, mais c'est assez proche. »

« Tu es sérieux ? Tout cela est si bon marché. Comment est-ce possible ? »

« Quelque chose à voir avec la production de masse et la concurrence. Les Moldus sont sur un marché mondial. Je ne sais pas exactement comment cela fonctionne, mais cela a produit des fortunes et des marchés d'abondance pour ceux qui ont de l'argent. Dans le monde des Sorciers, tout est fabriqué sur commande, dans le monde moldu, presque rien ne l'est. »

Daphnée acquiesça. « La vendeuse m'a demandé ma pointure. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle avait cette règle de métal qu'elle utilisait pour trouver ma pointure. Sept et demi, en passant. _[en France : pointure 41]_ »

Harry acquiesça. « Il y a bien sûr des inconvénients à cette manière moldue. Ces chaussures ne conviendront jamais aussi bien que celles faites sur mesure par des artisans du Chemin de Traverse. » Harry haussa les épaules. « Tu peux également personnaliser tes vêtements et tes chaussures à la main dans le monde moldu, mais c'est cher, encore plus que ses homologues magiques. »

« Je ne comprends pas, tout paraît bien. »

« Je suis sûr que ça l'est. Tout ce que je dis, c'est que la qualité générale de tes vêtements faits par magie sera supérieure à celle des articles fabriqués en masse dans le monde moldu. »

« Alors, Moldu pour le plaisir, Magique pour la qualité ? »

Sous la table, il rétrécit les vêtements qu'elle avait achetés, et ceux-ci rejoignirent les chaussures dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. « Oh, pendant que tu étais dans le magasin de chaussures, je me suis dirigée vers la papeterie voisine. Je t'ai eu ceci. » Il lui remit une petite boîte.

Daphnée ouvrit la boîte, qui contenait un bâton court et trois formes en métal. Tout cela semblait être en or. Elle leva des yeux interrogateurs.

« Tu avais dit que tu avais besoin de plumes. C'est ce que les Moldus appellent un stylo plume. Ces pointes devraient survivre à quelques centaines de plumes. »

Daphnée était émerveillée par le cadeau. En examinant le stylo, elle se demanda pourquoi le monde magique n'utilisait pas de tels dispositifs, éliminant ainsi la maintenance et le remplacement constant des plumes.

« Merci, Harry. » Elle se pencha et l'embrassa légèrement sur la joue.

Harry commença à dire quelque chose quand la pizza arriva. Il remercia le serveur, et posa une tranche sur chacune de leurs assiettes. « Ok, tout d'abord, la pizza est chaude. Si vous ne faites pas attention, tu vas te brûler le palais. Je sais que je le fais à chaque fois que j'en ai. Certaines personnes aiment ajouter du fromage à leur pizza. » Il indiqua le shaker de fromage moulu. « Et certaines personnes aiment y ajouter des poivrons. » Il lui montra le shaker d'un mélange rouge floconneux. « Tu peux le couper avec ton couteau et ta fourchette comme un être humain civilisé, mais la pizza peut aussi être mangée avec tes mains. » Il prit sa part et mordit une bouchée. Daphnée répéta ses actions, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent aux saveurs.

« C'est bon ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas cela à l'école ? »

« Je pense que la tête de Dumbledore exploserait si quelqu'un introduisait un nouveau concept dans l'école. » Harry rit, non sans une petite amertume.

« Il y a d'autres saveurs ? »

« En quelque sorte. Il y a plusieurs ingrédients différents, qui peuvent être ajoutés à une pizza dans différentes combinaisons. Certains, à mon avis, sont affreux, mais la plupart sont excellents. » Daphnée était déjà passée à une deuxième tranche. « Alors, je suis encore Harry ? »

Elle le regarda profondément dans les yeux. « Je pense que oui. Je m'amuse. Plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. »

« Bien. » Quelque chose sembla lui arriver. « Aujourd'hui est consacré aux nouvelles choses, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il semblerait. »

« Le monde des sorciers a-t-il des œuvres de fiction ? Probablement une question idiote, mais je n'en ai jamais rencontrées. »

« Oui. Des romans et des jeux, tout ça. »

« As-tu déjà entendu parler d'une invention moldue appelée "Film" ? »

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

Harry conduisit Daphnée vers des sièges très confortables, dans le théâtre le plus luxueux qu'elle ait jamais vu. Le théâtre était presque vide pour cette matinée. Harry trouva ce qu'il considérait comme les meilleurs sièges de la maison, au centre du premier rang, au premier balcon.

« Pas de question à ce sujet ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. »

« C'est comme une pièce de théâtre, mais faite avec des images, comme une photo sorcière, mais avec du son et de la couleur. »

Daphnée avait déjà décidé de ne pas dire à Harry qu'elle était prête à être déçue. Il lui avait montré tant de choses nouvelles et intéressantes aujourd'hui, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen que ce "film" moldu puisse l'impressionner, même si le théâtre le faisait.

Le théâtre s'assombrit et le grand écran blanc devant elle scintilla de lumière. Une musique orchestrale d'une grande clarté la surprit en explosant soudainement dans le théâtre. Elle tendit le cou en essayant de repérer les musiciens, et fut surprise de trouver la fosse d'orchestre vide.

Soudainement, les mots "Il y a longtemps dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine..." apparurent à l'écran, suivis des mots "Star Wars" dans une police stylisée, sur un champ de ce qui semblait être des étoiles, mais pas des étoiles qui lui étaient familières du cours d'astronomie. Défilant depuis le bas de l'écran, les mots "Épisode IV, Un nouvel espoir", suivis de plus de mots, disparurent vers un point de fuite au centre horizontal. Elle se pencha vers Harry, prenant sa main dans les siennes. « Épisode Quatre ? »

« Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Pour l'instant, regarde juste, c'est tellement bon. »

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

« C'était INCROYABLE. » Daphnée sautait pratiquement comme un ressort.

« Je pensais bien que tu aimerais. »

Harry regarda sa montre. 17h05. « Nous avons une décision à prendre. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Harry ? »

« Si nous voulons retourner au château avant qu'ils ne verrouillent les portes, nous devons partir d'ici une demi-heure. »

« Alors, quelle est la décision ? »

« Je ne suis pas prêt pour la fin de ce rendez-vous. J'aimerais t'emmener dîner, puis danser. Nous pourrions passer la nuit chez moi, puis une dernière surprise demain. Mais c'est ta décision. Nous ferons que tu voudras. »

« Veux-tu coucher avec moi, Harry ? »

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas ce que je demande. Il y a douze chambres dans la maison de ma famille, et trois autres dans la maison d'hôtes. Tu peux avoir n'importe laquelle. »

« Qui d'autre serait là ? »

« Mes deux elfes. »

« Tu as des elfes ? Je n'aurais pas pensé ça avec Granger et sa stupide S.A.L.E. »

« Dobby et Winky sont des elfes libres, je les paye, mais ce n'est pas le lieu ni le moment. Je passe du bon temps avec toi, Daphnée. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point c'est difficile. Soit la fille pense à moi comme "Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu", soit c'est une Moldue et je ne peux pas être moi-même. Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses de moi actuellement, mais je sais que tu me traites comme un autre gars. »

« Tu te trompes toi-même. Si tu n'étais qu'un autre gars, je n'aurais jamais rien fait avec toi. Je te fais confiance, Harry, mais... »

« Allez, Daphnée, laisse-toi tenter. Je te préparerai le petit déjeuner. »

« Tu cuisines ? »

« Ouais, les elfes détestent ça, mais je fais une omelette à tomber. »

Daphnée réfléchit un instant. Il y avait tellement de raisons de retourner à l'école. Il y avait aussi tellement de raisons de ne pas le faire. Elle devait admettre qu'elle s'amusait plus qu'elle ne pourrait jamais s'en souvenir. Tracey l'attendrait, et ferait de sa vie un enfer si elle passait la nuit avec Harry... Potter... non, avec Harry.

Son père serait furieux. Cela seul était la meilleure raison à laquelle elle pouvait penser pour rester avec Harry. Cela pourrait être le premier acompte du remboursement paternel, pour avoir mis ce fichu "article 9" dans le contrat qu'il avait envoyé à Harry.

La nouvelle se répandrait dans toute l'école en quelques minutes si elle restait avec lui...

« Très bien, Harry, mais je vais devoir envoyer un mot à Tracey. »

« Nous pouvons nous arrêter au manoir, et utiliser ma chouette Hedwige. » Il sourit. « Tu pourrais te changer avec ce petit ensemble rouge que tu as acheté, ça va les impressionner au club. »

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**


	7. Partie 2 Chapitre 2

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**LES CONTRATS DE MARIAGE**

**Titre d'origine :** The Marriage Contracts Redux

**Auteur :** Clell65619  
Toute ma gratitude, pour m'avoir gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire cette histoire !

**Liens :** Vous trouverez les liens vers "The Marriage Contracts Redux" et vers Clell65619 sur mon profil. Et sinon, vous trouverez toujours les fics que je traduis dans mes "Favorites Stories".

**Pairing :** Harry Potter x Daphnée Greengrass - Neville Londubat x Hannah Abbot

**Amis :** Nymphadora Tonks, Tracey Davis, Hermione Granger

**Bashing :** Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin

**Rating :** M pour "Mature"  
_**ATTENTION : CE N'EST DÉFINITIVEMENT PAS UNE LECTURE POUR LES ADOLESCENTS ET POUR LES AUTRES ÂMES SENSIBLES !  
**_Harry Potter est un jeune homme de 17 ans qui s'assume. Il est aussi un vétéran de guerre qui a triomphé de toutes ses épreuves, et qui ne se laissera plus jamais marcher sur les pieds !  
Par ailleurs, le monde sorcier anglais est resté au Moyen-Âge pour certains aspects, et à l'ère victorienne pour d'autres aspects. Autant dire que la protection du citoyen n'est franchement pas de la même qualité que pour les Moldus d'Occident !

**Disclaimer et commentaires de l'auteur : **Je ne possède pas Harry Potter et je ne l'aime pas particulièrement. Je voudrais un contrat de location avec option d'achat pour Hermione Granger. Un contrat à court terme avec Nymphadora Tonks ne serait pas refusé. Un accord à long terme avec Luna Lovegood serait probablement très amusant. Chaque fois que Padma Patil voudra ouvrir des négociations, appelez-moi. Oh, et aussi pour un week-end avec Fleur. Bizarrement, Lavande et la sœur de Padma, Parvati (bien que sa jumelle), ne me font aucun effet...

**Disclaimer et commentaires de la traductrice : **J'ai découvert par hasard cette petite perle anglaise, et à ma grande surprise, elle n'était toujours pas traduite. Du coup, j'ai décidé de m'y lancer. Faites tous un vœu, c'est ma première fois !  
À l'origine, cette histoire a été publiée le 22 mars 2010 en cinq énormes chapitres. Pour des raisons de commodité, j'ai divisé chacun de ces grands chapitres en plusieurs petits chapitres, plus faciles à traiter rapidement. Cette traduction est donc publiée en 25 chapitres, mais regroupés en cinq parties.  
Tous mes remerciements à Itack23, pour ses bons conseils de traduction.  
Bien entendu, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Clell65619. Seules les fautes de français sont de moi !

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**LES CONTRATS DE MARIAGE**

La guerre est finie. Le côté de la lumière a gagné. Voldemort est bel et bien mort. Il s'agit d'une histoire sur les premiers pas d'Harry Potter vers l'indépendance. Jusqu'à présent, toute sa vie était centrée sur la guerre. Maintenant que la guerre est finie, Harry se concentre pour la première fois sur lui-même.

**Partie 2 - La Sortie  
Chapitre 2**

**12 septembre 1997  
Poudlard  
École de magie et de sorcellerie  
Hall d'entrée**

Tracey Davis s'assit discrètement sur l'un des bancs qui tapissaient les murs du Hall d'entrée, en faisant semblant de lire. 18h. Le dernier des magasins de Pré-au-Lard avait fermé ses portes depuis une heure, la dernière calèche était arrivée une demi-heure plus tard. Où étaient-ils ?

Tracey avait été farouchement protectrice envers Daphnée dès la première année. Presque instantanément, Tracey avait reconnu à quel point Daphnée était fragile à l'époque. Tracey avait quatre frères, et savait comment prendre soin d'elle-même. Elle avait donc adopté sa nouvelle amie comme un substitut de sœur.

Une grande chouette blanche vola à travers la porte et atterrit sur l'épaule d'une des armures, de l'autre côté du couloir par rapport à Tracey. Inquiète pour son amie, celle-ci ne l'avait pas remarquée. La chouette observa la fille un moment, puis hulula pour attirer son attention.

Tracey se leva de son siège, et s'approcha de l'oiseau majestueux. « Tu es la chouette de Potter, n'est-ce pas ? » L'oiseau hocha la tête. Cela surprit la Serpentarde. L'animal comprenait-il réellement des questions de ce genre ? « Est-ce que Daphnée a des problèmes ? » demanda-t-elle, se sentant stupide de parler à une chouette, et espérant avoir une réponse. Son état de choc atteignit un nouveau niveau lorsque l'oiseau secoua la tête. « As-tu un message pour moi ? » La chouette hocha la tête, et tendit la patte gauche.

Essayant de ne pas penser à la bizarrerie d'un oiseau qui semblait répondre à des questions directes, Tracey prit le parchemin de la patte de la chouette harfang. « Merci. » L'oiseau hocha la tête, et prit son envol. C'était très facilement la chose la plus déconcertante que Tracey ait jamais vue. Elle frissonna, puis déplia le parchemin.

**Tracey  
Je m'amuse tellement. Harry a découvert qu'il n'est pas nécessaire que les étudiants majeurs restent à Pré-au-lard pendant les week-ends de Pré-au-lard. Harry m'a emmenée faire du shopping et assister à un incroyable spectacle moldu. Savais-tu que les Moldus ont des BOUTIQUES ENTIÈRES dédiées à la vente de chaussures ? Nous avons eu un merveilleux déjeuner, et nous allons sortir dîner et danser dès que j'aurai fini cette lettre. Nous ne retournerons pas au château ce soir, Harry m'emmène chez lui pour la nuit. Il me dit qu'il a aussi prévu quelque chose d'aussi bien pour demain.  
S'il-te-plaît, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Tracey. Tu sais que tu deviens mélancolique quand tu t'inquiètes. Je passe un moment merveilleux. Harry a été un gentleman complet. Ne t'inquiète pas, et arrête de m'attendre à la porte.  
\- Daphnée.**

Des émotions mitigées faisaient rage à l'intérieur de Tracey. Enragée par la manière décontractée dont Daphnée annonçait qu'elle passait la nuit avec Potter. Qu'est-ce que ce fichu arrogant Gryffondor avait fait à Daphnée ? Il la faisait l'appeler par son prénom. Il y avait aussi du soulagement dans son esprit, parce que Daphnée était effectivement en sécurité. L'utilisation du mot de code qu'elles avaient établi dès leur première année, "mélancolie", montrait qu'elle n'était pas sous la contrainte, et qu'elle s'amusait réellement. C'était tellement exaspérant. Si Potter la blessait de quelque manière que ce soit, Tracey l'étriperait personnellement.

« Ils ne sont pas encore revenus ? »

Tracey était concentrée sur la lettre et son trouble interne, sinon Granger n'aurait jamais réussi à l'approcher sans que Tracey ne le remarque.

« Ils ne reviennent pas. Potter l'a convaincue qu'elle devrait passer la nuit avec lui. »

« Oh, mon... » Une partie de Tracey était ravie d'avoir réussi à choquer la Préfète-en-Chef. « Ça ne peut pas être ça. Harry la connaît à peine. »

« Oh si. Il l'a emmenée faire du shopping, il l'a emmenée à un spectacle, il l'emmène à un dîner spécial, puis ils boiront et danseront dans un club, puis il l'emmènera chez lui pour la nuit. De toute évidence, il pense qu'elle est sa sœur perdue depuis longtemps. »

« Je pense que je connais Harry Potter mieux que toi. » souffla la brune.

« Tu connaissais le Harry Potter qui était terrifié à l'idée de mourir. Tu ne connais pas le Harry Potter qui a survécu et qui a gagné. Tu étais trop occupée à baiser Weasley pour lui accorder la moindre attention. »

Hermione tressaillit comme si elle était giflée. « Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Je connais Harry mieux que quiconque. » insista-t-elle, sur la défensive.

« Bien sûr, Granger. » sourit Tracey. À Serpentard, vous appreniez à profiter au maximum de vos plus petites victoires. « Bien sûr, que tu le connais. »

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**12 septembre 1997  
Poudlard  
École de magie et de sorcellerie  
Salon de l'appartement du Préfet-en-Chef de Gryffondor**

« Tu voulais me voir, Hermione ? »

« Oui, merci d'être venu, Neville. »

Neville Londubat fut plus qu'un peu surpris de trouver Tracey Davis en attente avec Hermione. Cela devait concerner Harry, sinon pourquoi ces deux sorcières-là voudraient-elles lui parler ?

« Nous sommes inquiètes pour Harry et Daphnée Greengrass. Ils ne sont pas revenus de leur rendez-vous, et puisque tu les connais tous les deux, nous espérions que tu pourrais peut-être nous éclairer sur l'endroit où ils pourraient être. »

« Vous rigolez toutes les deux, n'est-ce pas ? En quoi êtes-vous concernées ? »

« Écoute, Londubat... »

« Non, toi, écoute, Davis. » l'interrompit Neville en s'asseyant. « Harry et Daphnée sont tous les deux des adultes. Ils ont tous les deux le droit de passer le week-end en dehors de cette école. Ils n'ont enfreint aucune règle. Ils n'ont aucune obligation de vous faire rapport à vous deux. Hermione, tu as dit peut-être une douzaine de mots à Harry depuis le début de cette année scolaire. Tu n'as aucun droit sur lui ou sur son temps. Davis, tu dois comprendre que Daphnée n'est plus la fillette effrayée de onze ans qui avait besoin de toi pour tout. Elle a grandi, et elle est capable de faire ses propres choix et, le cas échéant, ses propres erreurs. Que Daphnée sorte avec Harry n'est pas une erreur. C'est bon pour tous les deux. »

« Londubat... » La façade de marbre de Tracey se brisa. « Neville, je sais qu'elle a confiance en toi, mais elle est aussi mon amie. Cela signifie que je dois m'inquiéter pour elle. »

Hermione se trouva piquée par les vérités que Neville venait de lui raconter. « Peux-tu au moins nous dire où ils sont ? »

Neville vérifia sa montre. « Il est 20h30. Si tout se passe comme prévu, ils doivent être dans un club qu'Harry et moi possédons à Londres. Non, je ne vous dirai pas le nom du club. Ils méritent d'avoir une chance de s'amuser. Harry prévoit de les appeler pour rester au club aussi longtemps que Daphnée le voudra, puis ils rentreront chez lui pour la nuit. Il a prévu une autre sortie demain après-midi si Daphnée le souhaite, puis ils retourneront au château pour le dîner. »

« Alors, il a l'intention de la mettre dans son lit, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Grandis, Tracey. Harry a planifié un rendez-vous pour élargir les horizons de Daphnée au-delà de l'école, du Chemin de Traverse, de Pré-au-Lard, et de toi. Il n'exécute pas un maître-plan pour la mettre dans son lit. Si c'était ce qu'il voulait, il aurait pu l'avoir, et tu le sais très bien. Dormiront-ils ensemble ? Je ne sais pas. J'espère que oui. Ce sont deux personnes bien, qui n'ont pas eu beaucoup de succès dans leur vie. Ils sont tous les deux mes amis. S'ils veulent que vous deux sachiez ce qui s'est passé à leur rendez-vous, ils vous le diront. » Neville se leva. « Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je suis en retard pour une promenade autour du château avec ma fiancée. »

Les deux jeunes filles regardèrent silencieusement Neville, pendant qu'il sortait de la pièce.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à ce petit garçon qui était si timide à la Répartition ? » Ce fut Tracey qui fit cette question rhétorique.

« Je suppose qu'il a grandi. Je commence à me demander si je l'ai fait. » Hermione était plus qu'un peu en colère contre elle-même. « D'abord, tu me fais remarquer que j'avais presque abandonné Harry, maintenant Neville me dit la même chose. » La brune soupira. « Je dois faire le rapport de soirée au professeur McGonagall. Tu veux venir ? »

Tracey réfléchit un instant puis haussa les épaules. « Pourquoi pas ? »

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**12 septembre 1997  
Angleterre  
Londres  
Le Crapaud et le Cerf**

En sortant de la ruelle où ils avaient transplané, Harry et Daphnée se dirigèrent vers la file d'attente devant l'entrée du club.

« Peut-être devrions-nous essayer un autre club, Harry. Il ne semble pas que cette file d'attente ait avancé depuis un moment. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Daphnée. Entrer ici ne sera pas un problème. » Il la conduisit au bout de la file d'attente, où se tenait un grand homme musclé, gardant une corde de velours. « Bonsoir, Geoffrey. »

Le regard noir de l'homme s'illumina dans un sourire. « B'soir, M'sieur Potter. Vous v'nez ç'soir ? »

« Oui, s'il-vous-plaît. »

La corde fut retirée, et le couple passa dans l'entrée.

« Pourquoi tu laisses ces gosses passer ? » entendit Daphnée depuis la file d'attente.

« Le p'tit gars bien sapé est le proprio, mon vieux. » répondit Geoffrey, alors que la porte se fermait derrière eux.

« M. Potter, je suis ravie de vous voir. » dit l'hôtesse bien habillée, quand elle aperçut Harry. « Est-ce que M. Londubat se joindra à vous, ce soir ? »

« Neville est occupé, Candice, mais je lui ferai savoir que vous l'avez demandé. Comment est l'affluence, ce soir ? »

« Bruyante, du monde qui passe un bon moment, et qui dépense de l'argent. »

« Excellent. Vous avez une table pour deux ? »

« Bien sûr, M. Potter, votre table est toujours disponible. Par ici, s'il-vous-plaît. »

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

« Alors, tu es propriétaire de cet endroit ? » demanda Daphnée après qu'ils se soient assis, en attendant leurs boissons.

« Neville Londubat et moi l'avons acheté en mai dernier. Un partenariat pour célébrer notre victoire sur Voldemort. C'était déjà un club populaire, mais il montrait son âge. Nous l'avons fermé pendant un mois, retapé presque en totalité, tout mis à jour dans l'état actuel de la technique, engagé de bonnes personnes pour le gérer, sous-traité les finances à Gringotts, et nous venons quand nous sommes en ville. » Il regarda autour de lui. « Nous voulions que ce soit un club local, mais c'est devenu une sorte de piège à touristes. »

Daphnée regarda autour d'elle. Un immense bar recouvrait tout un mur, il y avait une petite boutique de souvenirs, qui vendait des T-shirts et d'autres articles portant le logo du club. Elle examina le logo sur le dessous de verre devant elle. Un crapaud de dessin animé mécontent, et un cerf de dessin animé rigolard. Cela semblait en quelque sorte... approprié.

La piste de danse était immense (et bondée), et éclairée par le bas. De la sono sortait ce qu'elle avait appris être un rythme de techno-dance. La musique était si différente de tout ce qu'elle avait jamais entendu auparavant, mais elle ne pouvait pas nier que cela lui donnait envie de danser. Et les gens : comme partout où elle avait été dans le monde moldu aujourd'hui, il y avait tellement de gens.

Leurs boissons arrivèrent, un café pour lui, un vin blanc pour elle. (« Je transplane. » expliqua-t-il.)

« Cette musique est tellement... différente. » cria-t-elle par-dessus le martellement du rythme.

« Ouais, tous les Nés-de-Moldus et Élevés-de-Moldus disent la même chose à propos de la Musique Sorcière. Je pense qu'une mélodie est une mélodie, et tant qu'elle est rythmée, tu peux danser dessus. Veux-tu danser ? »

« Oh oui ! »

Ensemble, ils allèrent sur la piste de danse. « Je ne connais pas ces danses. » dit-elle à son oreille.

« Regarde tout le monde, il n'y a pas de pas spéciaux. Bouge simplement sur la musique, amuse-toi, et essaie de ne pas me faire paraître trop maladroit. » répondit Harry.

C'était comme avait dit Harry : faire ce que les autres faisaient, et s'intégrer au mieux. Danser avec Harry était un plaisir énergique et suant, mais parfois la musique ralentissait, et les couples s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre. Elle aimait particulièrement ces "slows", où elle se moulait à lui, profitant de son parfum. Au cours de l'une de ces danses, elle l'embrassa, et il lui rendit le baiser. Ils cessèrent de bouger pendant le baiser, et furent surpris de constater que la musique s'était arrêtée, et que la piste de danse s'était effacée sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent. Ils furent tirés de leur transe par les hurlements de leur "public", et battirent en retraite vers leur table.

« Merlin, il est une heure du matin ! » s'exclama Daphnée en regardant sa montre.

« Vraiment ? Je ferais mieux de nous ramener à la maison. Cet endroit ferme à deux heures. Il vaut mieux éviter la cohue. »

Harry conduisit Daphnée à l'arrière du club, dans l'espace bureaux. Ils entrèrent dans celui marqué "Gérant". Harry la prit dans ses bras, et ils disparurent.

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

Le couple transplana dans le hall du Manoir Potter. Dobby apparut après eux.

« Bonne journée, Harry Potter, Monsieur. »

« Bonjour, Dobby. As-tu préparé une chambre pour Mlle Greengrass ? »

« Oh oui, Harry Potter, Monsieur. La chambre de Mademoiselle est la chambre bleue à côté de la suite d'Harry Potter, Monsieur. Winky servira Mademoiselle. Si Mademoiselle a besoin d'aide, elle devra appeler Winky. »

« Merci, Dobby. » Harry offrit son bras à Daphnée. « On y va ? »

Daphnée lui prit le bras, pendant qu'il la conduisait à un escalier. Harry s'arrêta devant une porte. « C'est ta chambre. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle juste Winky. Si tu as besoin de moi, je serai dans la chambre voisine, au bout du couloir. »

« Veux-tu entrer ? »

« Oh Merlin, oui. Mais pas cette fois, Daphnée. Si nous le faisions, cela ne ferait que confirmer tout ce que Tracey pense de moi, et j'ai encore plus peur que tu ne le regrettes au matin. Ce n'est que notre deuxième rendez-vous après tout, nous nous connaissons à peine. Si nous décidons de mettre en place une relation, nous devrions y entrer sans aucun bagage. Je pense que nous devrions attendre, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons sûrs de ce que nous voulons faire de nous. Savoir si ce sera un moment unique, ou le début de quelque chose de plus permanent ? »

Daphnée cligna des yeux. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il la repousse comme ça... « Merci pour aujourd'hui, Harry. » dit-elle, en essayant de retrouver son calme.

« Hé, mais maintenant, le rendez-vous n'est pas encore terminé : nous avons encore dimanche... »

Elle l'interrompit avec un autre baiser. Après avoir rompu le baiser, il se recula et s'appuya contre le mur. Daphnée l'entendit murmurer « Dieu, je déteste être noble. » Avant de lever les yeux et de sourire. « Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit, Harry. »

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**


	8. Partie 2 Chapitre 3

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**LES CONTRATS DE MARIAGE**

**Titre d'origine :** The Marriage Contracts Redux

**Auteur :** Clell65619  
Toute ma gratitude, pour m'avoir gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire cette histoire !

**Liens :** Vous trouverez les liens vers "The Marriage Contracts Redux" et vers Clell65619 sur mon profil. Et sinon, vous trouverez toujours les fics que je traduis dans mes "Favorites Stories".

**Pairing :** Harry Potter x Daphnée Greengrass - Neville Londubat x Hannah Abbot

**Amis :** Nymphadora Tonks, Tracey Davis, Hermione Granger

**Bashing :** Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin

**Rating :** M pour "Mature"  
_**ATTENTION : CE N'EST DÉFINITIVEMENT PAS UNE LECTURE POUR LES ADOLESCENTS ET POUR LES AUTRES ÂMES SENSIBLES !  
**_Harry Potter est un jeune homme de 17 ans qui s'assume. Il est aussi un vétéran de guerre qui a triomphé de toutes ses épreuves, et qui ne se laissera plus jamais marcher sur les pieds !  
Par ailleurs, le monde sorcier anglais est resté au Moyen-Âge pour certains aspects, et à l'ère victorienne pour d'autres aspects. Autant dire que la protection du citoyen n'est franchement pas de la même qualité que pour les Moldus d'Occident !

**Disclaimer et commentaires de l'auteur : **Je ne possède pas Harry Potter et je ne l'aime pas particulièrement. Je voudrais un contrat de location avec option d'achat pour Hermione Granger. Un contrat à court terme avec Nymphadora Tonks ne serait pas refusé. Un accord à long terme avec Luna Lovegood serait probablement très amusant. Chaque fois que Padma Patil voudra ouvrir des négociations, appelez-moi. Oh, et aussi pour un week-end avec Fleur. Bizarrement, Lavande et la sœur de Padma, Parvati (bien que sa jumelle), ne me font aucun effet...

**Disclaimer et commentaires de la traductrice : **J'ai découvert par hasard cette petite perle anglaise, et à ma grande surprise, elle n'était toujours pas traduite. Du coup, j'ai décidé de m'y lancer. Faites tous un vœu, c'est ma première fois !  
À l'origine, cette histoire a été publiée le 22 mars 2010 en cinq énormes chapitres. Pour des raisons de commodité, j'ai divisé chacun de ces grands chapitres en plusieurs petits chapitres, plus faciles à traiter rapidement. Cette traduction est donc publiée en 25 chapitres, mais regroupés en cinq parties.  
Tous mes remerciements à Itack23, pour ses bons conseils de traduction.  
Bien entendu, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Clell65619. Seules les fautes de français sont de moi !

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**LES CONTRATS DE MARIAGE**

La guerre est finie. Le côté de la lumière a gagné. Voldemort est bel et bien mort. Il s'agit d'une histoire sur les premiers pas d'Harry Potter vers l'indépendance. Jusqu'à présent, toute sa vie était centrée sur la guerre. Maintenant que la guerre est finie, Harry se concentre pour la première fois sur lui-même.

**Partie 2 - La Sortie  
Chapitre 3**

**13 septembre 1997  
Manoir Potter**

Daphnée se réveilla lentement. Ce n'était pas sa chambre, ni le dortoir... Où était-elle ? Le lit était grand et luxueux. La chambre décorée avec goût. Devant la cheminée se trouvait un emblème familial... Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour le reconnaître. Potter.

Le jour (et la nuit) précédents remontèrent à sa mémoire. Il y avait eu le choc et la surprise du transplanage sans prévenir, la colère que Potter ait risqué son expulsion pour sa "surprise". Elle se rappela son explication de leur nouvelle liberté venue avec l'âge adulte. Puis le shopping, LES CHAUSSURES et les beaux vêtements, le cadeau d'Harry, cet incroyable film au cinéma, et la décision de rester avec Harry (qui était devenu "Harry"). Le dîner, suivi d'une nuit de danse sur une musique étrangement hypnotique, où elle avait fondu dans les bras d'Harry. Le retour au manoir de sa famille, les baisers, et l'offre qu'elle lui avait faite...

Douce Morgane, s'était-elle réellement offerte à lui ? À Harry ? Daphnée s'assit dans le lit, complètement réveillée maintenant. Elle s'était offerte à lui. Il l'avait repoussée doucement, à regret. Tracey n'allait jamais le croire.

Il y eut un léger "pop", et un petit elfe se tint devant la porte.

« Mademoiselle est réveillée ? Est-ce que Winky peut servir Mademoiselle ? »

« Merci, Winky. » Elle se souvint que ce n'était pas une elfe ordinaire, mais une elfe libre avec un salaire. Rien dans son expérience ne lui disait comment se comporter avec un elfe comme un presque égal, plutôt qu'un esclave. Pourtant, cela ne faisait jamais de mal d'être polie, une pratique pour laquelle la mère de Daphnée insistait auprès des elfes Greengrass, bien que Daphnée n'ait pas toujours été la plus gentille des enfants. « Peux-tu me montrer où se trouve le bain ? »

« Winky prépare le bain pour Mademoiselle. » dit l'elfe avec insistance, s'éclipsant et revenant en moins d'une minute. « Le bain est par là, Mademoiselle. »

Daphnée suivit l'elfe d'Harry dans la salle de bain privée de la chambre, se débarrassant du T-shirt d'homme qu'elle avait porté comme vêtement de nuit. _Un vêtement d'Harry ?_ se demanda-t-elle en entrant dans le bain. La température de l'eau était parfaite, cette elfe était une trouvaille. Peut-être qu'Harry tenait quelque chose avec ces elfes payés pour leurs services, ils étaient certainement dévoués tous les deux.

« Si Mademoiselle a besoin de quoi que ce soit, Mademoiselle appelle Winky. » dit l'elfe avec une révérence, avant de disparaître à nouveau, emportant avec elle le T-shirt.

Daphnée s'allongea dans la baignoire, permettant à la chaleur de l'eau d'apaiser la tempête émotionnelle en elle. Quel était ce sentiment ? Elle était allée à ce rendez-vous sans savoir qu'elle était, jusqu'à un certain point, attirée par le Gryffondor aux cheveux couleur corbeau. Attirée au point qu'avec l'alcool et l'excitation de la journée, elle lui avait offert sa virginité. Était-il possible que son offre refusée à contrecœur lui ait rendu Harry encore plus désirable ?

Après qu'elle eut terminé son bain, Daphnée, enveloppée dans un grand drap de bain, retourna dans la chambre à coucher. Elle y trouva Winky en train de lui confectionner des vêtements, dont elle ne reconnaissait aucun. Un pantalon noir, une blouse de la même nuance de violette que ses yeux, sous des objets, comme une nouvelle paire de chaussures.

« Winky, d'où vient tout cela ? »

« Winky sait que Mademoiselle n'a pas apporté de vêtements de rechange lors de votre visite pour la nuit, mis à part les nouveaux vêtements du magasin moldu. Mademoiselle ne peut pas porter de vêtement deux jours, même avec un sort de nettoyage. Winky confectionne de nouveaux vêtements pour Mademoiselle. » L'elfe avait l'air légèrement effrayée. « Est-ce que Winky a mal agi ? »

« Non, Winky, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Ils sont merveilleux. Merci. » Elle s'agenouilla pour embrasser l'être minuscule. « Je ne savais pas que les elfes pouvaient faire des choses comme ça. »

« La première famille de Winky s'est assurée que Winky apprenne. Winky s'est occupée de Maîtresse, qui était malade. Winky peut faire beaucoup de choses, que la plupart des elfes ne font pas. »

« Harry est un homme chanceux de t'avoir prise en charge. Est-il déjà levé ? »

L'elfe eut soudain un air maussade. « Maître Harry est dans la cuisine de Winky... Il cuisine ! Winky honteuse que Maître Harry cuisine. »

« Harry est un type de sorcier très différent. Il ne cuisine pas pour t'insulter Winky. Je pense qu'il cuisine pour m'impressionner. » Elle fit un sourire tolérant de femme à femme, de la manière "les hommes ne sont pas stupides" que chaque femme connaît. « Est-ce qu'il cuisine pour chaque femme qu'il amène ici ? »

« Maître Harry ne ramène jamais de dames à la maison. Winky ne sert pas de dame depuis la visite de Mlle Tonks en juin. Avant cela, pas depuis Noël à la maison du Chien-Sorcier, lorsque Mlle Hermione est venue pendant une demi-heure. » Winky secoua la tête tristement. « Maître Harry trop seul. » Elle s'éclaira. « Maintenant, il a Mademoiselle pour amie. Maître Harry demande ce que Mademoiselle voudrait dans son omelette. »

Daphnée sourit, en essayant d'assimiler ce que la petite elfe libre venait de lui dire. « S'il-te-plaît, dis à Harry que j'ai demandé qu'il me surprenne. »

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**13 septembre 1997  
Poudlard  
École de magie et de sorcellerie  
Grande Salle**

Hannah était occupée à montrer à tout le monde la bague que Neville lui avait donnée la veille au soir. Rendre tout cela officiel était probablement l'action la plus intelligente qu'il ait jamais faite. Il était tranquillement étonné que la joie évidente d'Hannah puisse lui inspirer un tel bonheur à lui. Sa Grand-Mère l'encourageait à faire ce pas depuis plus d'un mois. Grand-Mère était intelligente, Neville résolut de l'écouter davantage.

Hannah et lui passaient une soirée tranquille dans la Salle sur Demande, lorsque Neville avait rassemblé son courage, et s'était soudain laissé tomber sur un genou, pour offrir à Hannah la bague de son incroyable Grand-Mère et sa propre vie. Hannah avait cligné des yeux deux fois sur la bague. Il semblait que l'incroyable Grand-Mère Londubat était une femme qui avait obtenu ce qu'elle souhaitait de la vie, et pour sa bague de fiançailles, elle avait voulu un diamant à quatre carats entouré de saphirs sertis en platine. Après qu'elle ait accepté et que Neville ait glissé la bague à son doigt, Hannah l'avait pratiquement violé sur le sol. Neville sourit au souvenir. Il avait fallu près de vingt minutes pour réparer ses vêtements ce matin. Juste en ce moment, il était bon d'être Neville Londubat.

« Bonjour, M. Londubat. »

Et juste comme ça, soudain, il n'était plus du tout bon d'être Neville Londubat plus longtemps. Zut. Le vieil homme était apparu de nulle part. Comment avait-il fait ça ? « Bonjour, Monsieur le Directeur. »

« Mlle Abbott semble très heureuse. Félicitations. »

« Merci, Monsieur le Directeur. Nous sommes tous les deux très heureux. »

« J'ai remarqué que M. Potter et Mlle Greengrass ne sont pas rentrés au château la nuit dernière. Auriez-vous une idée de l'endroit où ils pourraient être ? »

« Je suppose qu'ils ont passé la nuit chez Harry. »

« Ce qui serait ? »

« Sous Fidelitas, Monsieur le Directeur, comme vous le savez bien. »

« Je ne m'inquiète que du bien-être de Mlle Greengrass, M. Londubat. »

« Bien sûr, Monsieur le Directeur. Je peux vous assurer qu'Harry a le bien-être de Daphnée au centre de ses préoccupations. Harry ne ferait jamais rien qui puisse nuire à qui que ce soit, pas même pour le "Plus Grand Bien". »

« M. Londubat, je vous assure que malgré tout ce que M. Potter vous a dit, j'avais à cœur son meilleur intérêt. »

« Vraiment, Monsieur le Directeur ? Il était dans son meilleur intérêt d'arriver complètement non-formé au moment où Jedusor est réapparu ? Était-ce dans son meilleur intérêt, vos machinations avec sa vie ? Était-ce dans son meilleur intérêt que vous avez organisé sa rencontre avec les Weasley, quand il avait besoin d'aide pour pouvoir se rendre sur le quai 9¾, au début de notre première année ? Était-ce dans son meilleur intérêt de laisser Ginny Weasley jouer avec ses sentiments, sous vos ordres ? Je dois vous dire, Monsieur le Directeur : j'espère bien que vous n'essaierez jamais de m'aider dans mes meilleurs intérêts. »

« M. Londubat, je... »

« Vous avez fait presque tout ce que vous pouviez pour vous assurer de la mort d'Harry. Votre toutou Weasels misait littéralement sur Harry gagnant, mais qui mourait dans l'effort. Ce faux testament qu'ils possédaient avait votre signature magique partout sur lui. Cela a coûté à Harry l'aide de Ron et d'Hermione. Il allait faire face à Jedusor tout seul, jusqu'à ce que je le force à m'accepter dans son combat. Après une vie de mensonges de votre part, de contrôle de votre part, d'être volé de votre part, peut-être même d'être orphelin de votre part, il était toujours prêt à mourir pour vous. »

« Mais il a survécu, bien qu'aucun de vous n'ait jamais dit à personne comment vous avez gagné. »

« Laissez-moi deviner : puisqu'Harry ne vous le dira pas, vous allez ME demander comment nous l'avons fait. »

« M. Londubat, s'il-vous-plaît, si vous pouviez satisfaire la curiosité d'un vieux sorcier. M. Potter a été naturellement réticent à dire à quiconque ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là, mais j'ai besoin de savoir. Je vous assure que l'on peut me faire confiance pour garder des secrets. Je n'ai jamais dit à personne de prophétie le concernant, vous savez. »

« Certes, bien sûr, vous n'avez jamais dit non plus, ni à moi, ni à mes parents, cette même prophétie qui aurait aussi bien pu m'être appliqué. Vous gardez des secrets même quand vous ne devriez pas le faire. Je me demande, si vous aviez déterminé que j'étais le sujet de cette prophétie, est-ce que MES parents auraient été ceux qui auraient été tués, et ceux d'Harry simplement conduits à la folie ? Avec notre meilleur intérêt en tête, bien sûr. »

« Hmm. » Dumbledore ne voulait pas être en désaccord, si un accord lui fournissait les informations qu'il recherchait. Mais pourquoi ce garçon ne comprenait-il pas que ce qui s'était passé, ce que Dumbledore avait fait, c'était pour le bien de la communauté ? Que des pions devaient parfois être sacrifiés pour gagner ? « Pouvez-vous au moins me dire quel était le pouvoir inconnu ? »

Neville ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais s'arrêta et la referma. « Je suppose que je peux le faire. Cela va avec toute l'histoire, cependant, alors assurez-vous de le garder pour vous. »

Dumbledore accepta avec joie.

« Le pouvoir était, comme vous l'aviez deviné, l'amour. »

Le Directeur dissimula son choc. « Ah. » dit-il, en caressant sa longue barbe blanche.

« Après qu'Harry et moi ayons combattu le cercle restreint de Voldemort, nous sommes tombés sur lui dans une sorte de salle du trône. Voldemort était totalement enragé, comme l'animal pris au piège qu'il était. J'avais vraiment pitié de lui, mais je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'avais été plutôt perturbé par mon combat avec Bellatrix. Je ne pouvais pas le croire, quand Harry a rangé sa baguette. Alors que Voldemort nous jetait malédiction sur malédiction après nous, Harry s'est dirigé vers lui les bras étendus. Toute la magie de Voldemort dissipée autour d'Harry, tuant même les malédictions. Quand Harry a finalement atteint Voldemort, il a vraiment attiré ce bâtard à face de serpent dans un câlin. Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Puis Voldemort s'est effondré en pleurant. Pendant qu'il sanglotait pour tout ce qu'il avait abandonné, tout ce qu'il avait perdu sans raison, sa magie noire qui le soutenait s'est enfuie, et Harry s'est retrouvé avec un Tom Jedusor mourant dans ses bras. Voldemort n'a pas duré longtemps, mais il a été enfin en paix. »

Dumbledore le fixa sous le choc. « Neville mon garçon, c'est plutôt étonnant. J'ai longtemps cru au pouvoir du pardon, mais je crois que seul Harry, parce que la victime prévue était Voldemort, aurait pu faire une chose pareille. »

Maintenant, c'était les yeux de Neville qui s'écarquillaient. « Vous voulez dire que vous avez vraiment cru à cette merde ? Par le membre massif de Merlin, Monsieur le Directeur, vous écoutez vos propres mensonges**(*)** depuis si longtemps que vous avez vraiment pourri votre cerveau, si vous pensez qu'Harry a étreint à mort un Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

_[__**(*) Note de la traductrice :**__ Encore une jolie poésie de la langue anglaise, qui dit : "votre propre presse" pour parler de ses propres mensonges (phrase d'origine : "__you've been listening to your own press"). Ça en dit long sur la lucidité des Anglophones face à la presse...]_

Neville s'éloigna en secouant la tête, et en marmonnant à propos de vieillards délirants, tandis que Dumbledore le fixait, perdu.

... **\- ooo000ooo -...**

**13 septembre 1997  
Manoir Potter  
La cuisine**

« Bonjour, Harry. » dit Daphnée en entrant dans la cuisine ensoleillée.

« Ah, juste à temps. » Il souleva la petite poêle de la flamme, et posa une omelette dorée sur une assiette qu'il posa sur la table, puis il lui tendit une chaise.

« Tu te vantes un peu, non ? »

« Tu paries ? Cuisiner est quelque chose où je suis bon, et qui ne fait de mal à personne. » Il revint à la cuisinière pour préparer son propre petit-déjeuner.

Daphnée secoua la tête devant ces prétentions, et elle attrapa son couteau et sa fourchette pour couper sa première bouchée. Puis une autre, et encore une autre. « F'est télifieux ! » dit-elle la bouche pleine.

« Le secret, » expliqua Harry depuis la cuisinière, « c'est de faire fondre le fromage juste au bon moment. Trop tôt, il est un peu gras, trop tard, il est croustillant et sec. » Il regarda l'assiette presque vide devant elle. « Ouah ! Ralentis, Daphnée, respire. En veux-tu une autre ? »

« Oui, f'il-te-plaît. » répondit-elle.

Harry s'esclaffa, et cassa encore plus d'œufs. Se concentrant sur son assiette, Daphnée l'entendit bouger un instant, puis il se retrouva à son coude, installant l'omelette qu'il s'était préparée dans son assiette à elle. « Ralentis assez pour y goûter cette fois. » Il rit en revenant à la cuisinière. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'assit à côté d'elle avec sa propre assiette, et il leur versa chacun une tasse de thé.

« Je n'ai jamais vraiment été une amatrice du petit-déjeuner. Les œufs à l'école sont ok, mais j'aime tes omelettes. »

« Merci. » sourit Harry. « Je suis content que tu l'aimes. C'est toujours agréable de cuisiner pour quelqu'un qui apprécie le résultat final, sinon l'effort. »

« J'apprécie l'effort et le résultat, Harry. Alors, que faisons-nous aujourd'hui ? »

« Eh bien, Neville Londubat et sa petite amie seront ici à midi, alors si tu le souhaites, je pense que nous pourrions aller dans un parc à thème. »

« Neville n'a jamais parlé d'être en double. Et qu'est-ce qu'un parc à thème ? »

« Le plan initial était qu'ils me consolent pour mon plus récent rendez-vous désastreux. Nev a essayé de me dire que nous allions bien nous entendre, mais j'ai trop d'antécédents d'échecs misérables avec les filles pour le croire. » Il sirota son thé, repoussa son assiette et sourit. « Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de me tromper. Un parc à thème est une affaire moldue. Ils ont des manèges mécaniques qu'il sera plus facile de te montrer que de les décrire, des jeux pour des prix, de la nourriture que personne ne devrait jamais manger, mais qui a bon goût quand même. Des choses comme ça. Je les ai découvertes au cours de l'été, et je me suis beaucoup amusé. J'allais les montrer à Neville et Hannah, et maintenant à toi, si tu veux venir. »

« J'aimerais voir ton "parc". Si tu t'amuses, nous devrions tous y arriver. »

« Maître Harry a fini de salir la cuisine ? » Les sons aigus d'une elfe agacée les interrompirent.

« Oui, Winky, j'ai fini. » Il sourit à nouveau à Daphnée avec un clin d'œil. « Je vais commencer à nettoyer, maintenant. »

« NON ! Maître Harry ne nettoie pas. Maître Harry divertit Mademoiselle. Maître Harry quitte la cuisine MAINTENANT ! »

« Oui, Winky. Merci, Winky. »

Ils arrivèrent au salon avant d'éclater de rire.

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

« Je ne pense pas avoir jamais vu un sorcier commandé par son elfe auparavant. »

« Oh, c'était pire au début. Winky vient d'une famille très traditionnelle. Je ne pouvais pas croire certaines des choses qu'elle comptait faire pour moi. » Il frissonna. « Je ne suis qu'un pauvre garçon Élevé-de-Moldu. J'ai presque été marqué pour la vie. »

Daphnée en fut dégrisée. « Harry, à propos de la nuit dernière. J'ai dit des choses... »

Harry s'assit. « Daphnée, je comprends. Tu avais bu du vin, je t'ai éblouie avec des choses que tu n'avais jamais vues. Je n'ai pas vraiment... »

« Harry, imbécile, laisse une fille finir ce qu'elle dit avant de commencer à t'excuser. Ce que j'essayais de dire, c'est que ce n'était pas le vin. J'ai aimé le shopping, le spectacle et la danse étaient excitants comme je ne l'avais jamais expérimenté, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je t'ai demandé de dormir avec moi. Je te l'ai offert parce que je suis très attirée par toi, et que je veux vraiment dormir avec toi. » Elle se laissa tomber sur ses genoux. « La façon dont tu as refusé, par souci de moi, m'a montrée que j'avais raison de faire une offre. Peut-être pas aujourd'hui, peut-être pas demain, mais je vais obtenir ce que je veux, Harry. »

Elle lui passa les bras autour du cou et l'embrassa. « Alors, raconte-moi ton histoire de rendez-vous désastreux. »

« Eh bien, la quatrième année a été la façon dont j'ai abusé de Parvati Patil au bal de Noël. J'ai passé tout mon temps à regarder Hermione et à convoiter Cho Chang, et j'ai ignoré presque complètement Parvarti. Je suis surpris qu'elle me parle même maintenant. La cinquième année, j'ai eu effectivement un rendez-vous avec Cho, qui était en deuil de Cedric Diggory, et je pense qu'elle m'utilisait comme un lien avec lui. C'était un désastre absolu. S'il existe un guide des rendez-vous, celui-ci figure probablement en annexe, sous la rubrique "Ce qu'il ne faut pas faire lors des rendez-vous". En sixième année, Ginny Weasley a mis ses crochets en moi, jusqu'en novembre, lorsque j'ai découvert ce qu'elle préparait. » Elle l'embrassa.

« Es-tu inquiet au sujet de mes crochets ? »

« Non, pas du tout. Si tu avais l'intention de me poignarder dans le dos, tu m'en parlerais à l'avance et tu me ferais en profiter. » Il sourit en la voyant rougir. « Et toi ? Aucun rendez-vous désastreux dans ton passé ? »

« Non. La somme totale de mon expérience en rendez-vous est un jour et demi avec toi. »

« Pauvre petite fille. Pas étonnant que tu sois si facilement contente. »

« Je m'attends à ce que tu améliores mes expériences. Aujourd'hui, mieux vaut être impressionnant, Harry. Si je suis déçue, je devrais peut-être recommencer à t'appeler Potter. »

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Tu m'en parles, et tu fais en sorte que je l'apprécie. »Elle l'entraîna dans un autre baiser.

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**


	9. Partie 2 Chapitre 4

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**LES CONTRATS DE MARIAGE**

**Titre d'origine :** The Marriage Contracts Redux

**Auteur :** Clell65619  
Toute ma gratitude, pour m'avoir gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire cette histoire !

**Liens :** Vous trouverez les liens vers "The Marriage Contracts Redux" et vers Clell65619 sur mon profil. Et sinon, vous trouverez toujours les fics que je traduis dans mes "Favorites Stories".

**Pairing :** Harry Potter x Daphnée Greengrass - Neville Londubat x Hannah Abbot

**Amis :** Nymphadora Tonks, Tracey Davis, Hermione Granger

**Bashing :** Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin

**Rating :** M pour "Mature"  
_**ATTENTION : CE N'EST DÉFINITIVEMENT PAS UNE LECTURE POUR LES ADOLESCENTS ET POUR LES AUTRES ÂMES SENSIBLES !  
**_Harry Potter est un jeune homme de 17 ans qui s'assume. Il est aussi un vétéran de guerre qui a triomphé de toutes ses épreuves, et qui ne se laissera plus jamais marcher sur les pieds !  
Par ailleurs, le monde sorcier anglais est resté au Moyen-Âge pour certains aspects, et à l'ère victorienne pour d'autres aspects. Autant dire que la protection du citoyen n'est franchement pas de la même qualité que pour les Moldus d'Occident !

**Disclaimer et commentaires de l'auteur : **Je ne possède pas Harry Potter et je ne l'aime pas particulièrement. Je voudrais un contrat de location avec option d'achat pour Hermione Granger. Un contrat à court terme avec Nymphadora Tonks ne serait pas refusé. Un accord à long terme avec Luna Lovegood serait probablement très amusant. Chaque fois que Padma Patil voudra ouvrir des négociations, appelez-moi. Oh, et aussi pour un week-end avec Fleur. Bizarrement, Lavande et la sœur de Padma, Parvati (bien que sa jumelle), ne me font aucun effet...

**Disclaimer et commentaires de la traductrice : **J'ai découvert par hasard cette petite perle anglaise, et à ma grande surprise, elle n'était toujours pas traduite. Du coup, j'ai décidé de m'y lancer. Faites tous un vœu, c'est ma première fois !  
À l'origine, cette histoire a été publiée le 22 mars 2010 en cinq énormes chapitres. Pour des raisons de commodité, j'ai divisé chacun de ces grands chapitres en plusieurs petits chapitres, plus faciles à traiter rapidement. Cette traduction est donc publiée en 25 chapitres, mais regroupés en cinq parties.  
Tous mes remerciements à Itack23, pour ses bons conseils de traduction.  
Bien entendu, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Clell65619. Seules les fautes de français sont de moi !

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**LES CONTRATS DE MARIAGE**

La guerre est finie. Le côté de la lumière a gagné. Voldemort est bel et bien mort. Il s'agit d'une histoire sur les premiers pas d'Harry Potter vers l'indépendance. Jusqu'à présent, toute sa vie était centrée sur la guerre. Maintenant que la guerre est finie, Harry se concentre pour la première fois sur lui-même.

**Partie 2 - La Sortie  
Chapitre 4**

« Hum-hum. » Neville se racla théâtralement la gorge. Surpris, Harry et Daphnée se séparèrent, même si elle resta sur ses genoux. « J'allais te demander comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous hier, mais je suppose que c'est plutôt évident, n'est-ce pas ? » Neville sourit.

Hannah le claqua sur son bras. « Arrête de les taquiner, Neville. Bonjour, vous deux. » Puis elle leur sourit. « Vous deux, vous avez provoqué une de ces tempêtes au château. D'abord, les Serpentards étaient furieux que vous ne reveniez pas tous les deux, et ils ont demandé à ce que vous soyez punis. Mcgonagall a admis à contrecœur qu'il n'y avait aucune exigence pour ceux qui ont atteint leur majorité de rester la nuit à l'école, alors il y a eu pratiquement un exode des 7ème année ce matin, à l'exception des Préfets, qu'Hermione a convoqués pour rester. Je pense que des couples se sont formés sur place dans le but exprès de quitter le château. »

Harry commença à rire. « Tout ce que je peux faire pour rendre la vie de Dumbledore plus intéressante me convient. Je me demande combien de temps il faudra avant qu'il tente de changer les règles ? »

« Je serais surpris qu'il ne le fasse pas maintenant. Je pense que je l'ai peut-être ennuyé ce matin. Oh, au fait, Harry, tu me dois dix Gallions. »

« Vraiment ? Quelle histoire lui as-tu racontée ? »

« L'histoire palpitante de la façon dont tu as tué Voldemort en lui faisant un câlin jusqu'à la mort. »

« Il a cru ça ? Je pensais que c'était l'histoire la plus ridicule que nous ayons inventée. »

« Il s'est laissé pêcher au crochet, à la ligne et au plomb. » dit Neville en acceptant les pièces. « Sa tête quand je lui ai dit que c'était une fiction, c'était inestimable ! La seule raison pour laquelle je le lui ai révélée, c'est parce que je me sentais coupable : il a cru à mon invention dès le premier mot... Cet homme est extrêmement crédule. »

« De quoi parlez-vous, tous les deux ? » demanda Daphnée.

« Ils se moquent du Directeur. » expliqua Hannah. « Dumbledore veut savoir comment ils ont vaincu Voldemort. »

« S'il voulait vraiment le savoir, il aurait dû être là pour aider. » suggéra Harry avec sarcasme.

« Eh bien, oui. Ces deux-là ont inventé des fictions pour expliquer ce qui s'est passé. Harry lui a raconté qu'il avait perdu la guerre, et qu'il avait fini par mener une guerre de guérilla, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit le seul survivant des Gryffondors, et qu'il soit capturé, puis libéré par une résistance sorcière menée par Luna Lovegood et toi, et qu'à vous deux, les souvenirs, l'âme et la magie d'Harry ont été renvoyés dans le temps, pour empêcher l'ascension de Voldemort. »

« Je l'ai dit mieux que ça. »

« J'en suis sûre, Harry. » Elle reporta son attention sur Daphnée, et fit signe à Neville. « Celui-là a dit au Directeur ce matin qu'Harry avait vaincu Voldemort avec "Le Pouvoir de l'Amour", et littéralement câliné le Seigneur des Ténèbres à mort. Parfois, je pense qu'ils ont tous les deux des souhaits de mort. »

« Eh bien, ce sont des hommes. »

« Hé ! » dit Harry.

« Allons-y. » Daphnée se leva des genoux d'Harry. « Allons nous préparer pour ce "parc à thème", dont Harry me parlait. »

Neville et Harry regardèrent les deux sorcières quitter la pièce.

« Pourquoi ces dames quittent-elle la pièce ensemble ? » demanda Neville.

« Et pourquoi ai-je l'impression que nos lacunes seront discutées longuement ? » demanda Harry en secouant la tête. « Alors, j'ai vu cette gemme sur sa main. Tu l'as rendu officiel, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ouais. Mon Dieu, ça faisait peur. La prochaine fois, allons simplement trouver un autre Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Je te comprends, mec. Les femmes font mortellement peur. »

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

« Alors ? » Daphnée avait conduit Hannah à "sa" chambre. « Qu'est-ce que la rumeur dit de tout ça ? »

« Oh, tout et n'importe quoi. Ça va de toi en tant que la nouvelle Lady Potter, à Harry qui punit les quelques Mangemorts survivants en violant leurs filles, à commencer par toi. »

« Oh, adorable. »

« Tracey et Hermione ont essayé d'interroger Neville, sur l'endroit où vous vous trouviez, et sur les plans néfastes que chacun de vous avait pour l'autre, donc tu as ça à attendre avec impatience. Oh, et Ginny Weasley est absolument furieuse. Elle dit à tous ceux qui veulent l'entendre que tu essaies de lui voler Harry. »

« Et qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Je pense qu'Harry est un garçon chanceux. Et je pense que tu pourrais faire bien pire. » Hannah fixa les yeux violets de Daphnée. « Petit avertissement : être associée à Harry ne sera pas facile. Les Mangemorts sont partis, mais il y a beaucoup d'opportunistes qui cherchent à tirer profit d'Harry. J'en ai eu une petite idée à cause de l'association de Neville avec Harry, et je crois que c'est la raison pour laquelle Neville m'a offert ça une année plus tôt que prévu. » Hannah montra sa bague. « Ensuite, tu prends en compte les filles qui veulent être à l'endroit où tu es. »

« Harry m'a dit qu'il ne fréquentait personne. »

« C'est bien cela, mais cela n'empêche pas ces filles de le rechercher. Il est riche, puissant, le Chef de deux Anciennes et Nobles Maisons, et il est sexy à mort. Si ce n'était pas pour Neville, j'aurais peut-être tenté ma chance. »

« Harry n'est pas du genre à avoir un harem. »

« Non, ce n'est pas le cas, et seuls quelques-unes ont une chance avec lui. Ta seule vraie compétition pour Harry, ce serait celle d'autres filles qui penseraient à lui et le traiteraient comme Harry. Pas le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, pas l'Élu, pas l'Homme-Qui-A-Vaincu. Tout simplement Harry. C'est un groupe d'élite. Les seules qualifiées à mes yeux, ce serait toi, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Lavande Brown, Les jumelles Patil, et Sue Bones. »

« Je n'ai pas décidé que je le veux. »

« Ouais, tu es dans le déni. Daphnée, nous n'avons pas été amies pendant toutes ces années d'école, mais je suis une Poufsouffle. J'ai mes sources. Tu n'as montré aucun intérêt pour aucun type à l'école, et soudain tu es avec Harry. Tu as déjà décidé. Je vous ai vus depuis les escaliers. Tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui, mais tu es sérieusement dans les rêves de luxure avec lui, et tu le sais. »

Daphnée ne dit rien. Ses lèvres serrées en une ligne mince.

« D'accord. » poursuivit Hannah. « En les passant en revue, Lavande et Parvarti ne sont pas vraiment dans la course. Elles sont plutôt gentilles, mais beaucoup trop superficielles pour Harry. Il aime les filles intelligentes, et dédaigne complètement ce que ces deux-là trouvent intéressant. Cela laisse Luna, Padma et Sue. Je doute que Luna s'en soucie d'une façon ou d'une autre, à moins qu'elle ne décide que coucher avec Harry lui permettrait de trouver l'un de ses animaux. Padma pourrait être intéressée, mais chaque fois que j'ai discuté avec elle, elle parlait de retourner dans sa famille en Inde, pour poursuivre la lignée Patil. Sue est définitivement intéressée. Elle a un faible pour Harry depuis la troisième année. »

« Et pour Granger ? »

Hannah sourit de l'intérêt de la Serpentarde. « Hermione est un cas spécial. Elle est avec Weasley, du moins pour le moment. Je ne vois pas Weasley comme du genre à rester avec elle. Il a beaucoup trop d'insécurité pour être capable de traiter avec une fille qui réussit mieux que lui, et c'est ce qu'elle sera. Elle est l'amie d'Harry. »

« Je sais cela, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'abandonne. »

« Elle ne l'a pas fait. Elle est, ou elle le pense, amoureuse de Weasley, et elle est avec lui pour cette raison. C'est complexe, mais ce qui compte, c'est qu'elle est l'amie d'Harry. Harry l'a repoussée pour qu'elle soit en sécurité et heureuse. Il avait l'intention de tuer Voldemort en mourant, et si Neville ne s'était pas engagé de force dans le dernier combat, il l'aurait probablement fait. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu devras faire face au fait que si Hermione appelle Harry, il ira la chercher. Je ne pense pas qu'Harry est amoureux d'elle. je pense qu'il se soucie d'elle. Toute femme de sa vie devra le partager avec Hermione Granger. »

« Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Bones est ton amie. »

« C'est vrai. » admit Hannah. « Et j'adorerais la voir avec Harry, mais je l'ai vu lui avec toi, d'abord le week-end dernier, et maintenant aujourd'hui. Tu l'as intéressé et rendu heureux, plus heureux que je ne l'ai jamais vu. Je suis son amie. Mon futur mari est lié à lui. Tant que tu le rends heureux, tu as mon soutien inconditionnel. »

« Il n'est pas sérieux avec moi. Il a refusé un contrat sur moi. »

« Daphnée, il en a aussi refusé un sur moi. Harry n'accepterait jamais aucun contrat. Il n'est tout simplement pas comme ça. »

« Merci. Je me demandais. Est-ce que c'est supposé arriver aussi vite ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je suis tombé amoureux de Neville environ une semaine après qu'il m'ait proposé un rendez-vous. Nous ferions mieux de descendre les escaliers, pour que la grande aventure d'aujourd'hui puisse commencer. »

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**13 septembre 1997  
Parc à thème "Aventure Américaine"  
Promenade "Cauchemar des chutes du Niagara"**

« Tu voudras t'accrocher pour ça. » dit Harry.

Daphnée lui jeta un coup d'œil de côté. Cette "promenade" semblait intéressante, mais vraiment ? Le véhicule dans lequel ils étaient assis ressemblait à une bûche d'arbre évidée, qui commençait à avancer dans ce qui semblait être une longue montée au sommet d'une colline artificielle, constituée d'une voix à faible écartement, semblable à un chemin de fer miniature.

« Harry, s'il-te-plaît. Comparé à un balai, ça ne peut être si rapide ? » Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus le bord du véhicule. Il semblait qu'il s'élevait un peu au-dessus du sol...

« Ce n'est pas tellement la vitesse, même si cela peut être plutôt rapide... » dit Harry, alors qu'ils gravissaient le sommet de la première pente, et que le véhicule dans lequel ils étaient assis commençait la partie en chute libre de la première chute du Niagara.

Le cri de Daphnée empêcha Harry de terminer sa phrase. Les yeux d'Harry brillèrent lorsque sa main gauche fut presque écrasée par la main de Daphnée, pendant que le véhicule atteignait le bas de sa première chute dans une grande éclaboussure.

« ...C'est de ne rien contrôler qui est effrayant. » Harry conclut son commentaire, luttant pour ne pas rire en regardant le visage maintenant très humide de Daphnée.

« Tu essaies de me tuer. » haleta-t-elle en essuyant les embruns de son visage, à peine consciente que le véhicule gravissait une autre pente, puis elle sourit. « Pouvons-nous le refaire ? »

« Au moins deux de plus. » Harry fit un geste devant eux. « Ce manège a trois chutes d'eau. Ce n'était que la première... et la plus petite. »

Alors que le véhicule franchissait le deuxième sommet et entamait sa deuxième chute, Daphnée hurla de nouveau.

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous deux êtes monté dans cette chose ! » s'exclama Hannah, alors qu'Harry et Daphnée sortaient de la "promenade". « Vous êtes trempés jusqu'à la peau. »

« Ils cherchent les sensations fortes, tous les deux. » fut l'avis de Neville. « Alors, quelle est la suite ? »

Harry examina la carte du parc, qu'il avait prise à leur arrivée. « Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui vous fait envie ? »

« Quelque chose qui défie moins la mort, j'espère. » répondit Hannah.

« Ooh, ils ont un manège ! » dit Daphnée en tapotant la carte avec son doigt. « J'ai toujours eu envie d'aller sur un manège ! »

« Et ensuite, quelque chose à manger. » dit Neville. Les trois autres se retournèrent pour le regarder. « Quoi ? Je suis un garçon en pleine croissance. »

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**13 septembre 1997  
Poudlard  
École de magie et de sorcellerie  
Hall d'entrée**

Hermione Granger se retrouva à attendre dans le hall d'entrée. Elle savait qu'Harry serait de retour ce soir. Elle avait besoin de retrouver ce qu'elle avait perdu avec lui. Tracey et Neville avaient tous deux fait remarquer qu'elle avait presque abandonné Harry. Si elle ne réglait pas ça... Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas vu Ron de tout le week-end. Il avait probablement affaire avec Ginny et leur mère.

Elle remarqua d'abord Neville et Hannah, se tenant la main et riant. Harry les suivait, portant un grand lapin en peluche violet. C'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua Daphnée Greengrass, pratiquement moulée sur Harry. Harry posa le lapin sur son bras gauche, et entraîna Daphnée dans un baiser qui lui fut rendu avec enthousiasme.

Hermione était sous le choc. Elle n'avait jamais réellement imaginé qu'Harry embrasserait quelqu'un d'autre que Ginny. Mais de toute évidence, cela ne se reproduirait plus. Le couple recommença à marcher, et passa devant Hermione sans qu'aucun d'eux ne nota sa présence. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour rassembler son courage et les suivre. Dans l'escalier, elle trouva une confrontation en formation.

« Daphnée Ophélia Greengrass ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, passer la nuit avec ça... Ça ? »

« Bonjour, Tracey. Quand es-tu devenue ma mère ? Pour utiliser mon deuxième prénom et tout le reste. »

« Daphnée, je t'avais prévenue à son sujet. Je t'avais prévenu de ce qu'il allait essayer. »

« Oui tu m'avais prévenue, et tu avais tort. Harry n'a rien essayé. C'est moi qui l'ai fait. » Elle se tourna vers Harry, et initia un profond baiser. « Harry, tu as très bien réussi aujourd'hui, je vais continuer à utiliser ton prénom. Tracey et moi devons parler un peu. Nous nous voyons après le dîner ? »

« Oh, oui, absolument. » Daphnée prit son grand lapin violet de sa main.

Hermione regarda Harry qui regardait son rendez-vous du week-end descendre dans les cachots avec sa meilleure amie très contrariée. Son plus ancien ami avait un sourire idiot sur le visage. Après que Daphnée ne soit plus en vue, il se retourna et commença à monter les escaliers en direction de la tour Gryffondor. Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Harry... avait-il sauté le pas ?

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**13 septembre 1997  
Poudlard  
École de magie et de sorcellerie  
Dortoir des filles de Serpentard de 7ème année**

Daphnée ramena Tracey à leur dortoir. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle scella la porte et jeta des charmes d'intimité sur tous les murs, le sol et le plafond. Les Serpentardes apprenaient vite à être très minutieuses. Elle posa ensuite son grand lapin pourpre sur son lit avec amour, retira les sacs de courses rétrécis de ses poches, et les étendit également sur le lit. Pendant tout ce temps, Tracey la regardait. Daphnée s'assit sur son lit.

« Alors, Tracey. Tu voulais discuter de mon week-end ? »

« Zut, Daphnée. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

« Harry m'a traitée avec respect. Il n'a rien fait que je ne veuille pas qu'il fasse. Bien après avoir expliqué qu'il était acceptable de quitter Pré-au-Lard de toute façon. » Daphnée sourit à son amie troublée. « En fait, il n'a pas fait ce que je voulais qu'il fasse. »

« Daphnée. Tout le monde sait que tu as passé la nuit dernière avec lui. Il y a même des idiots qui disent que tu l'as épousé. »

« Seulement ceux qui pensent que c'est mal, Tracey. Nous nous sommes bien amusés. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me suis éloignée de ce que je savais. Je n'ai pas fait attention à ma sécurité. Harry m'a emmenée faire du shopping, il m'a emmené manger dans des restaurants étonnamment merveilleux, et nous avons vu un spectacle moldu tellement incroyable, que je ne peux pas vraiment le décrire. Nous sommes allés boire et danser. » Daphnée tendit la main à son amie, et maintint le contact visuel. « Tracey, tu savais déjà que je trouvais Harry séduisant, et oui, il m'a éblouie avec sa visite imprévue et tourbillonnante dans le monde moldu. C'est moi qui ai décidé de rester avec lui la nuit dernière. C'est moi qui ai bu le vin qu'il m'achetait. J'ai bu quatre verres de vin, Tracey. Nous avons l'habitude de plus que ça lorsque nous sortons ensemble. M'as-tu déjà vu ivre ? »

« Non, mais... »

« Harry m'a emmenée dans son manoir familial. Il m'a conduite dans la chambre que ses elfes avaient préparée pour moi. Je l'ai embrassé et je l'ai invité à rester avec moi. »

« Daphnée, je suis sûre que c'est ce qu'il voulait que tu penses, mais... »

« Alors tu penses que je suis une crétine à la tête vide, comme Parkinson, qui peut être dupée dans le lit d'un homme ? »

« Daphnée, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Mais nous avons parlé de rester sur tes gardes avec lui. »

"Tracey. Il. M'a. Tourné. Le. Dos. »

« Quoi ? »

Daphnée tendit la main et prit son lapin dans ses bras. « Il m'a tourné le dos. Il pensait que nous allions trop vite. Il était inquiet pour toi et de ce que tu penserais, parce qu'il sait que toi et moi sommes amies. »

« Il se souciait de ce que je pensais ? »

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**13 septembre 1997  
Poudlard  
École de magie et de sorcellerie  
Grand hall**

« C'est gentil de nous revenir, M. Potter. »

Harry leva les yeux de son dîner. « Bonsoir, Professeur McGonagall. » Il sourit à sa directrice de Maison. « Dois-je supposer que le directeur voudrait me parler ? »

« Ce serait une hypothèse sûre, M. Potter. Je serai là aussi. »

« Maintenant, ou puis-je finir mon repas ? »

« Dès que vous aurez terminé, M. Potter. »

« Oui M'dame. »

Harry regarda la sorcière écossaise quitter la table des Gryffondors.

« Harry a des problèmes. » chantonna Neville, un énorme sourire sur le visage.

« Et c'est une telle surprise aussi. » ricana Harry, en retournant à son repas. « Je suis un garçon siiiii méchant. »

« Un des pires. » accepta Hannah. « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas invité Daphnée à manger avec toi ? »

« Deux raisons. J'imagine que Tracey a besoin de me détester pendant un moment, et cela ne serait pas propice à un repas agréable, sans compter que Daphnée assise ici ferait disparaître certains Gryffs. ET Je m'attendais à la convocation de papy Dumby. »

« Vas-y doucement avec le vieil homme, Harry. » Le sourire de Neville ne s'était pas effacé du tout. « Il a eu une journée difficile. Certains étudiants ont appris quelque chose de nouveau aujourd'hui... »

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

« Entrez. »

Harry poussa la porte et pénétra dans le bureau du directeur. « Bonsoir, Monsieur le Directeur. Bonsoir encore, Professeur McGonagall. Vous avez demandé à ce que je vienne passer ? »

« J'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez avoir fait, M. Potter. »

Harry se demanda si papy Dumby savait que ses yeux perdaient leur éclat quand il était en colère. « Vous devrez être plus précis, Monsieur le Directeur. Qu'est-ce que je pense avoir fait quand je faisais quoi ? »

« Vous savez très bien de quoi le directeur vous parle, M. Potter. » McGonagall était livide. Harry se demandait pourquoi. « À quoi pensiez-vous quand vous avez passé la nuit avec Mlle Greengrass ? »

« J'ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre en quoi ce que Mlle Greengrass et moi avons fait ce week-end est votre affaire, Professeur, ou la vôtre, Monsieur le Directeur. »

« En tant que directeur, je suis chargé de la sécurité de tous les étudiants de Poudlard, M. Potter. »

« Vraiment ? Où était cette responsabilité lorsque vous avez permis à un professeur possédé de laisser un troll entrer dans le château ? Je me demande où était cette responsabilité lorsque vous avez amené un objet magique qui a attiré un Seigneur des Ténèbres dans le château. Où était cette responsabilité lorsque vous avez autorisé Lucius Malfoy à faire entrer un Horcruxe dans le château grâce à une innocente première année ? Où était votre responsabilité lorsque vous avez autorisé un Mangemort sous Polynectar à me faire entrer dans le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers contre ma volonté ? Où était votre responsabilité lorsque Snape abusait régulièrement et même blessait un étudiant dans ses leçons de potions pour rire ? Est-ce une nouvelle politique que vous avez commencée cette année ? »

« Vous montrerez au directeur le respect qu'il mérite, M. Potter. »

« Croyez-moi, Professeur, je lui montre beaucoup plus que ce qu'il mérite. » Harry reporta son attention sur le directeur. « Très bien, Monsieur le Directeur, vous pourriez peut-être m'éclairer sur la règle ou le règlement de l'école que j'ai enfreint. »

« Ça ne se passe ni ici ni là-bas, M. Potter. C'est l'irrégularité apparente qui me préoccupe. »

« À cause de vos actions, presque tous les septième année ont quitté Pré-au-Lard et erré dans le pays. » ajouta McGonagall.

« À cause de moi ? Je n'ai dit à personne d'autre que Daphnée que, depuis l'âge adulte, nous n'avions aucune limite de déplacement. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, cette information a été divulguée par vous, Professeur McGonagall. Je ne suis pas celui qui a mis l'âge de la majorité à dix-sept ans. Je ne suis pas non plus celui qui a décidé qu'il fallait avoir onze ans pour commencer à Poudlard, en veillant à ce que chaque septième année soit toujours légalement un adulte. J'ai seulement découvert les réalités des règles actuelles par opposition à celles que les étudiants sont autorisés à croire, et j'ai exercé mes droits en tant qu'adulte. Mlle Greengrass a fait la même chose. En ce qui concerne votre hypothétique "irrégularité apparente", Daphnée et moi sommes des adultes libres, sans obligation envers qui que ce soit. »

« L'école a une clause de moralité, M. Potter. » cracha Dumbledore.

« Vraiment ? Comme c'est intéressant. »

« En effet. Peut-être un contrôle sur le statut de virginité de Mlle Greengrass serait approprié. » McGonagall regarda le directeur comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

La voix d'Harry devint très froide. « Si vous insultez mon amie de cette façon, Monsieur le Directeur, alors nous nous battrons en duel. »

« Votre succès contre Tom Jedusor ne vous a sûrement pas fait croire que vous auriez une chance contre moi ? »

« Cela n'a pas d'importance Monsieur le Directeur, même si vous me battiez, vous perdriez. Tous les journaux de la Grande-Bretagne magique sauront l'histoire, parce que je m'en assurerai. Si vous gagnez, le conseil vous renverra avant que je ne touche le sol. Si je gagne, vous ne retrouverez jamais votre supériorité "morale". »

Harry sourit, mais cela n'atteignait pas ses yeux. « Nous savons tous les deux que votre "supériorité morale" est un mensonge. Nous savons tous les deux ce que vous êtes. Avez-vous déjà partagé vos machinations avec le Professeur McGonagall ? Je suis sûr qu'elle serait très fière de vous. »

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

Après que la porte se referma derrière Harry Potter, Minerva McGonagall se tourna vers son vieil ami et mentor.

« À quoi diable jouez-vous, Albus ? Menacer de vérifier la virginité de Mlle Greengrass ? Avez-vous perdu la raison ? »

« Parfois, je pense l'avoir fait. Quel est le problème, Minerva ? »

« Je serais surprise si plus d'une douzaine de jeunes filles des 6ème et 7ème années passaient de telles vérifications avec leur virginité intacte. N'avez-vous jamais lu les rapports que je vous ai soumis, qui détaillent les filles découvertes hors limites, que ce soit dans un placard à balai, une salle de classe inutilisée ou la tour d'Astronomie ? Ce n'était pas très différent de mon temps. Enfer, Albus, je n'aurais pas passé un tel test après ma cinquième année. »

« Une menace vide. » Dumbledore écarta ses préoccupations. « Nous devons réaffirmer le contrôle sur cette situation. »

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**


	10. Partie 2 Chapitre 5

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**LES CONTRATS DE MARIAGE**

**Titre d'origine :** The Marriage Contracts Redux

**Auteur :** Clell65619  
Toute ma gratitude, pour m'avoir gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire cette histoire !

**Liens :** Vous trouverez les liens vers "The Marriage Contracts Redux" et vers Clell65619 sur mon profil. Et sinon, vous trouverez toujours les fics que je traduis dans mes "Favorites Stories".

**Pairing :** Harry Potter x Daphnée Greengrass - Neville Londubat x Hannah Abbot

**Amis :** Nymphadora Tonks, Tracey Davis, Hermione Granger

**Bashing :** Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin

**Rating :** M pour "Mature"  
_**ATTENTION : CE N'EST DÉFINITIVEMENT PAS UNE LECTURE POUR LES ADOLESCENTS ET POUR LES AUTRES ÂMES SENSIBLES !  
**_Harry Potter est un jeune homme de 17 ans qui s'assume. Il est aussi un vétéran de guerre qui a triomphé de toutes ses épreuves, et qui ne se laissera plus jamais marcher sur les pieds !  
Par ailleurs, le monde sorcier anglais est resté au Moyen-Âge pour certains aspects, et à l'ère victorienne pour d'autres aspects. Autant dire que la protection du citoyen n'est franchement pas de la même qualité que pour les Moldus d'Occident !

**Disclaimer et commentaires de l'auteur : **Je ne possède pas Harry Potter et je ne l'aime pas particulièrement. Je voudrais un contrat de location avec option d'achat pour Hermione Granger. Un contrat à court terme avec Nymphadora Tonks ne serait pas refusé. Un accord à long terme avec Luna Lovegood serait probablement très amusant. Chaque fois que Padma Patil voudra ouvrir des négociations, appelez-moi. Oh, et aussi pour un week-end avec Fleur. Bizarrement, Lavande et la sœur de Padma, Parvati (bien que sa jumelle), ne me font aucun effet...

**Disclaimer et commentaires de la traductrice : **J'ai découvert par hasard cette petite perle anglaise, et à ma grande surprise, elle n'était toujours pas traduite. Du coup, j'ai décidé de m'y lancer. Faites tous un vœu, c'est ma première fois !  
À l'origine, cette histoire a été publiée le 22 mars 2010 en cinq énormes chapitres. Pour des raisons de commodité, j'ai divisé chacun de ces grands chapitres en plusieurs petits chapitres, plus faciles à traiter rapidement. Cette traduction est donc publiée en 25 chapitres, mais regroupés en cinq parties.  
Tous mes remerciements à Itack23, pour ses bons conseils de traduction.  
Bien entendu, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Clell65619. Seules les fautes de français sont de moi !

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**LES CONTRATS DE MARIAGE**

La guerre est finie. Le côté de la lumière a gagné. Voldemort est bel et bien mort. Il s'agit d'une histoire sur les premiers pas d'Harry Potter vers l'indépendance. Jusqu'à présent, toute sa vie était centrée sur la guerre. Maintenant que la guerre est finie, Harry se concentre pour la première fois sur lui-même.

**Partie 2 - La Sortie  
Chapitre 5**

**13 septembre 1997  
****Poudlard  
École de magie et de sorcellerie  
****Hall d'entrée**

« Greengrass ! »

Daphnée se retourna pour voir qui l'avait appelée. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Weasley ? »

« À quoi tu penses jouer avec Harry ? »

« En quoi ça te concerne, Weasley ? » demanda Tracey. « Il ne t'a pas virée de sa vie pour avoir été une salope ? »

« Ou était-ce une voleuse ? J'ai perdu le compte, là-bas. » ajouta Daphnée.

« Je vais être très claire, Greengrass. Si claire, que même une Serpentarde pourra comprendre. Tu ne mettras jamais la main sur la fortune de Potter. C'est la mienne. Harry reviendra ramper devant moi. Mets–toi sur mon chemin, et je te détruirai. »

« Toi, espèce d'insignifiante petite... »

« Très bien. On s'arrête là. » Hermione Granger s'interposa entre les Serpentardes et la Gryffondore en colère. « Je pense que la dernière chose que tout le monde veut, c'est une bagarre dans les couloirs. »

« Ta gueule**(*)**, Granger. Cette salope se met entre Harry et moi. »

_[__**(*) Note de la traductrice :**__ La phrase anglaise est "Piss off". Sans commentaire...]_

Hermione en avait assez de la vindicative 6ème année. « 20 points enlevés à Gryffondor, Mlle Weasley. Retournez dans votre dortoir maintenant. Ou préférez-vous avoir une semaine de détention avec M. Rusard ? »

Ginny soupira et s'éloigna, ses robes flottant derrière elle.

Hermione reporta son attention sur les deux Serpentardes. « Je m'excuse pour cela. »

« Merci d'avoir réglé le problème. Si je lui avais jeté un sort, qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer entre nos deux Maisons. »

« Daphnée. » Hermione hésita. « Je dois m'excuser auprès de toi aussi, pour ce que je pensais quand tu es resté avec Harry la nuit dernière. Comme Tracey me l'a dit, je ne connais plus vraiment Harry, et comme Neville me l'a fait remarquer, je n'ai le droit à aucune réclamation sur son temps ou ses actions. »

« Tu n'étais pas la seule à sauter sur les conclusions, Granger. » répondit Daphnée, avec un regard pointu sur Tracey. « Il n'y a rien à excuser. Je pense que je me suis surprise avec Harry ce week-end. »

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**24 septembre 1997  
Angleterre  
Londres  
Appartement de Tonks**

Tonks prit un moment pour composer ses traits avant d'ouvrir la porte. Vivre dans un quartier moldu l'obligeait à s'assurer qu'elle avait le "bon" visage chaque fois que quelqu'un sonnait à sa porte. « Puis-je vous aider ? Harry ! »

« B'soir, Tonks. As-tu quelques minutes ? »

« Bien sûr, Harry. Entre. » Elle montra son salon à son Chef de famille préféré. « Maintenant, pourquoi l'Homme-Qui-A-Conquis viendrait-il me voir ? » Elle gloussa en voyant sa grimace à son nouveau surnom. « Des problèmes de fille ? »

« Suis-je si transparent ? »

« Pour quoi d'autre viendrais-tu chez ta charmante cousine enjouée ? » Elle ébouriffa les cheveux du jeune homme. « Je suis tellement fière de toi. Sortir de l'école en fraude, et tout. »

« Non, ce n'est pas si grave. Nous pouvons quitter l'école quand nous ne sommes pas en classe, tant que nous avons au moins dix-sept ans. »

« Quoi ? Est-ce une nouvelle règle ? »

« Non, autant que je sache, ça a toujours été comme ça. Le personnel n'a juste rien dit à personne. »

« J'ai passé chaque foutu week-end dans cette fichue école en 7ème année, et je n'ai pas eu droit à ça aussi ? »

« Ouais, plutôt bien résumé. »

« Bon sang. Bon, quel est ton problème ? »

« Comment faire partir une chienne psychopathe ? »

Tonks marqua une pause en comptant jusqu'à trois. « Des problèmes avec Weasley ? »

« Ouais. J'ai essayé de sortir avec une fille très gentille, mais Ginny continue d'essayer de se battre avec elle. Comment puis-je lutter contre ça, sans, je ne sais pas, la frapper ? »

« J'ai entendu parler de ton rendez-vous. McGonagall a lancé une alerte sur toi avec la fille Greengrass quand tu l'as gardée dehors toute la nuit. » Elle sourit. « En ce qui concerne ton problème Weasley, je te recommanderais de la frapper à la tête, de la fourrer dans un sac, et de la transplaner dans l'arrière-pays australien. »

Harry cligna des yeux, puis regarda la jeune femme avec un air exorbité. « Tu es sûre que tu es une Auror ? »

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**27 septembre 1997  
****Poudlard  
École de magie et de sorcellerie****  
****Dortoir des garçons de 7ème année de Gryffondor**

Harry entra dans le dortoir, et se dirigea directement vers sa garde-robe. En triant, il trouva finalement la chemise qu'il cherchait, et la posa sur le lit. Une douche rapide, puis se changer. Il devait rencontrer Daphnée après le dîner. Elle avait dit qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à discuter avec lui. Il se demanda si la Salle sur Demande serait utilisée ce soir-là. Ce serait un endroit superbe pour un rendez-vous tranquille.

Il se détourna de son lit, et remarqua Ron pour la première fois. Son premier ami était occupé à apprécier la galerie d'art sur le mur.

« Salut, Ron. Regarde-toi, mon pote, Hermione serait furieuse si elle découvrait que tu regardes ces photos. »

« C'est incroyable, Harry. Tu ne vas vraiment prendre aucune de ces sorcières sur leurs offres ? » demanda Ron, ses yeux se déplaçant d'une femme nue animée à une autre.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment mon style, Ron. Je ne peux pas imaginer ce qu'elles pensaient, ni pourquoi elles pensaient que cela fonctionnerait. Je veux dire que je peux apprécier ces images au niveau artistique, mais je préférerais apprendre à connaître la fille avant de lui proposer de l'épouser. Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois. « Tu es intéressé par mes rejets ? »

« Je le suis peut-être. » répliqua Ron en riant. « Si je dois me calmer un jour, je ne veux pas attendre que tous les bons oiseaux soient partis. »

Harry le regarda bouche bée. « Et pour Hermione ? Je vous croyais tous les deux... »

Ron secoua la tête alors qu'il s'allongeait sur son lit, une expression légèrement rêveuse apparaissant dans ses yeux. « Elle m'amuse bien au lit... Vraiment une bonne baise si tu peux y croire, je suppose que ce qu'ils disent à propos des calmes est vrai... Mais l'épouser ? »

Il manqua l'expression dangereuse qui grandissait sur le visage d'Harry pendant qu'il continuait : « Maman me dirait que je fais un bon choix si j'essayais d'épouser une Née-de-Moldus. Harry, toi plus que quiconque devrait savoir ça ! Seulement, quand je me marierai, je veux que ce soit avec une fille qui connaît sa place : garder une maison et avoir des bébés, tu sais, comme ma mère... »

« Ron ! » l'interrompit Harry. « Elle t'aime. Elle t'aime de toute son âme. Comment peux-tu parler de cette façon d'HERMIONE ? »

Le visage de Ron se crispa. « Elle m'aime ? Non, tu te trompes, Harry. C'était juste du sexe. Du bon sexe, mais juste du sexe. Nous sommes amis... Quel est le terme moldu qu'elle m'a dit ? "Des amis avec avantages", des "copains de lit". »

« Ron, tu ne peux pas être aussi bouché. Elle t'aime. Je l'ai entendue te le dire. Je t'ai entendu le lui dire. »

« Harry, ce ne sont que des mots. Je veux dire que je viens juste de rompre avec elle, mon autre copine n'aimait pas partager, tu comprends ? Hermione n'a pas pleuré, elle a simplement hoché la tête, et elle a dit qu'elle espérait que je passerai un bon moment. »

« Ron, quel est le mot de passe de son appartement ? »

« Gardien de bibliothèque. Pourquoi ? »

Harry se précipita hors de la pièce.

Ron se leva de son lit et suivit son ami jusqu'à la porte. « Harry ? »

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

Harry arriva en courant à la porte de l'appartement du Préfet-en-Chef de Gryffondor. Le portrait qui couvrait la porte était un chevalier en armure, chevauchant un destrier blanc.

« Gardien de bibliothèque. »

« Toutes mes excuses, mon bon Monsieur : Mademoiselle la Préfète-en-Chef Granger a changé le mot de passe. Elle regrette de ne pas être disponible pour le moment. Monsieur le Préfet-en-Chef MacMillan accueille les étudiants, et est actuellement dans l'appartement du Préfet-en-Chef de Pouffsouffle. »

« Merci, Monsieur le Chevalier. Pourriez-vous, s'il-vous-plaît, informer Mlle Granger qu'Harry Potter souhaite lui parler ? »

Le chevalier et son cheval quittèrent le cadre pour relayer le message, puis ils revinrent.

« Mademoiselle la Préfète-en-Chef Granger souhaite que je vous dise qu'elle ne reçoit aucun visiteur. »

« Monsieur le Chevalier, je crois que la Préfète-en-Chef est bouleversée. J'ai besoin de la voir. Maintenant. Ouvrez votre porte, Monsieur le Chevalier, puis signalez cette brèche à tous les portraits pour qu'ils puissent la rapporter à qui de droit, et j'effectuerai avec plaisir toute punition infligée. Mais pour l'instant, ouvrez votre porte. »

« Pensez-vous que j'abandonnerais mon devoir sur la parole d'un simple étudiant ? Je vous en prie, mon garçon. Seul le Directeur peut entrer dans cet appartement sans l'autorisation expresse de la Préfète-en-Chef. »

« Monsieur le Chevalier, le Directeur est absent pour le week-end. Je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre. Si vous avez un autre cadre, je vous suggère d'y aller. Je vais entrer dans l'appartement de la Préfète-en-Chef, soit par la porte, soit par votre portrait puis à travers la porte. De toute façon, cela ne fait aucune différence pour moi. »

Harry plaça ses mains à plat sur le portrait et passa sa magie entre ses mains, en criant « OUVRE ! »

Une petite foule s'était rassemblée durant sa conversation avec le portrait du Chevalier. Lorsque la magie d'Harry s'illumina en une aura visible, la foule recula.

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

Les alarmes propagées par les portraits amenèrent Minerva McGonagall et Filius Flitwick à se précipiter vers l'appartement du Préfet-en-Chef de Gryffondor. Ils arrivèrent à temps pour voir le cadre entier du portrait de la porte pénétrer de trois pouces dans le mur, par la force de la magie d'Harry.

« M. Potter, arrêtez ça immédiatement ! » McGonagall faisait appel au son des pierres, même déformées, du château.

Ne relâchant pas la pression pour l'ouverture de la porte, Harry répondit, les dents serrées. « Pouvez-vous ouvrir cette porte ? »

« Non, seul le Directeur peut le faire. »

« Alors, restez en dehors de mon chemin. » Il s'effondra. « Vous pourrez me punir plus tard. »

Harry redoubla d'efforts pour forcer sa magie à pénétrer dans la pierre afin d'ouvrir la porte, son aura devint plus brillante. Et il tomba à travers le portrait.

Du point de vue du professeur, il disparut : lorsque l'aura d'Harry s'effaça, les murs du château autour du portrait se réparèrent.

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

Harry se retrouva étendu sur le sol du salon sombre de l'appartement du Préfet-en-Chef de Gryffondor. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? La porte ne s'était jamais ouverte, il semblait avoir traversé la pierre. Comment était-ce possible ?

Secouant la tête pour l'éclaircir, il se leva et regarda autour de lui. Le salon était une zone sinistrée. Doux Merlin, elle avait déchiqueté ses livres ! Maudit soit Ron.

Harry agita sa baguette en murmurant "Reparo" aux divers objets dans le monde, espérant que les précieux livres d'Hermione pourraient être réparés de cette façon. Il se dirigea vers la première chambre. Celle-ci était vide, le lit défait. Ce devait être la chambre du Préfet-en-Chef masculin. Passant à l'autre chambre, il trouva Hermione sur son lit, sanglotante.

« Hermione ? »

« Va juste te faire foutre, Harry. J'ai dit à ce portrait stupide que je ne voulais aucun visiteur. » Elle craquait, les yeux secs.

« Je ne vais nulle part, Hermione. »

Elle s'assit soudainement, furieuse. « Oh, est-ce que c'est ton tour de jouer avec la foutue poupée ? Est-ce que je dois maintenant vénérer ton puissant pénis ? »

« Hermione, je suis venue dès que j'ai entendu ce qui s'était passé. Ron est un âne. Je suis venu parce que tu es mon amie. Je reste parce que tu es mon amie. »

Hermione sembla être en conflit pendant un moment, puis se précipita pour le serrer dans ses bras. Harry lui rendit son étreinte, puis la souleva dans ses bras. Hermione continua de sangloter dans sa poitrine.

Il considéra le lit un moment, mais décida que ce serait fausser la situation. Il l'emmena dans le salon, et s'installa sur le canapé avec Hermione sur ses genoux, la berçant doucement. Après quelques instants, les larmes de la jeune fille s'apaisèrent.

Harry l'embrassa sur le front. « Pourquoi le soleil continue-t-il de briller ? »

Hermione leva les yeux, perplexe. Harry continua : « Pourquoi la mer se rue-t-elle vers la côte ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? » demanda-t-elle.

Ignorant sa question, il continua : « Ne savent-ils pas que c'est la fin du monde ? Parce que tu ne m'aimes plus... »

« Merlin, tu es un tel idiot. »

« Pourquoi mon cœur continue-t-il à battre ? Pourquoi mes yeux pleurent-ils ? Ne savent-ils pas que c'est la fin du monde ? Cela s'est terminé lorsque tu as dit**(*)**... »

_[__**(*) Note de la traductrice :**__ Paroles de la chanson "The end of the world" de Skeeter Davis, traduction trouvée sur un site musical.]_

Hermione l'embrassa. C'était un baiser affamé. Les mains de la jeune fille attrapèrent le visage de son vis-à-vis, et l'attira dans le baiser. « Aime-moi, Harry. Laisse-moi t'aimer. »

« Je ne peux pas, Hermione. Je suis avec quelqu'un maintenant. Mais même si je ne l'étais pas, je ne pourrais pas le faire avec toi. »

« Suis-je si repoussante ? »

« Bon Dieu, bien sûr que non, Hermione. Tu es mon amie, MA Hermione. Je n'ai jamais pensé à toi comme ça. Tu es ma... ma sœur. » Il rougit. « Je ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'avoir une sœur, mais si j'en avais une, j'espère qu'elle serait comme toi. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, j'irais n'importe où pour toi, mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Je t'aime, mais pas comme ça. »

« Mon Dieu, je suis pathétique. »

« Oh, ne sois pas stupide. Il y aurait une queue autour du château si tu acceptais les demandes. »

« Je n'ai plus besoin de frères. »

« Ha-ha-ha. Tu vois ce que je veux dire. Donne-toi du temps, guéris, tourne la page**(*)**, et choisis un meilleur rendez-vous. Crois-moi, c'est le meilleur moyen de ne plus aimer un Weasley. Je parle d'expérience, ici. »

_[__**(*) Note de la traductrice :**__ La phrase anglaise était "__get over the ass", c'est-à-dire "remets-toi sur le cul". Sans commentaire...]_

« Et si je veux pleurer toute la nuit ? »

« Alors, je serai là toute la nuit. Ce qui me fait penser... Dobby ! »

Il y eut un "pop" calme. « Oui, Harry Potter, Monsieur ? »

« Dobby, peux-tu nous apporter un gros pot de crème glacée ? » Il regarda dans les yeux d'Hermione. « Cerise-Vanille, s'il-te-plaît. Apporte aussi deux cuillères, s'il-te-plaît. »

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

Daphnée faisait les cent pas dans le hall d'entrée depuis près d'une heure. Où diable était-il ? Harry avait toujours été à l'heure pour leurs rendez-vous. Malgré elle, sa colère montait contre lui. Elle avait même commencé à demander aux Gryffondors qui passaient s'ils savaient où était Harry. Personne n'avait d'indice. C'était comme si le garçon avait disparu.

Bien sûr, il y avait cette histoire insensée d'Harry se frayant un chemin à travers les murs du château pour entrer dans l'appartement de la Préfète-en-Chef. Où ces histoires folles avaient-elles commencé ?

« Mademoiselle ? »

Daphnée se retourna pour voir l'elfe de la famille Potter... Dobby ? « Oui, Dobby ? »

« Harry Potter, Monsieur, a demandé à Dobby d'apporter à Mademoiselle cette note. »

« Merci, Dobby. » L'elfe s'inclina et disparut avec un "pop".

Daphnée ouvrit sa note.

**Daphnée  
Je suis tellement désolé, je dois annuler notre rendez-vous de ce soir. Je ne peux pas m'en excuser assez, et je te promets de tout t'expliquer demain, si tu veux toujours me voir.  
J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner.  
\- Harry**

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**


	11. Partie 3 Chapitre 1

**...-ooo000ooo-...**

**LES CONTRATS DE MARIAGE**

**Titre d'origine :** The Marriage Contracts Redux

**Auteur :** Clell65619  
Toute ma gratitude, pour m'avoir gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire cette histoire !

**Liens :** Vous trouverez les liens vers "The Marriage Contracts Redux" et vers Clell65619 sur mon profil. Et sinon, vous trouverez toujours les fics que je traduis dans mes "Favorites Stories".

**Pairing :** Harry Potter x Daphnée Greengrass - Neville Londubat x Hannah Abbot

**Amis :** Nymphadora Tonks, Tracey Davis, Hermione Granger

**Bashing :** Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin

**Rating :** M pour "Mature"  
_**ATTENTION : CE N'EST DÉFINITIVEMENT PAS UNE LECTURE POUR LES ADOLESCENTS ET POUR LES AUTRES ÂMES SENSIBLES !  
**_Harry Potter est un jeune homme de 17 ans qui s'assume. Il est aussi un vétéran de guerre qui a triomphé de toutes ses épreuves, et qui ne se laissera plus jamais marcher sur les pieds !  
Par ailleurs, le monde sorcier anglais est resté au Moyen-Âge pour certains aspects, et à l'ère victorienne pour d'autres aspects. Autant dire que la protection du citoyen n'est franchement pas de la même qualité que pour les Moldus d'Occident !

**Disclaimer et commentaires de l'auteur : **Je ne possède pas Harry Potter et je ne l'aime pas particulièrement. Je voudrais un contrat de location avec option d'achat pour Hermione Granger. Un contrat à court terme avec Nymphadora Tonks ne serait pas refusé. Un accord à long terme avec Luna Lovegood serait probablement très amusant. Chaque fois que Padma Patil voudra ouvrir des négociations, appelez-moi. Oh, et aussi pour un week-end avec Fleur. Bizarrement, Lavande et la sœur de Padma, Parvati (bien que sa jumelle), ne me font aucun effet...

**Disclaimer et commentaires de la traductrice : **J'ai découvert par hasard cette petite perle anglaise, et à ma grande surprise, elle n'était toujours pas traduite. Du coup, j'ai décidé de m'y lancer. Faites tous un vœu, c'est ma première fois !  
À l'origine, cette histoire a été publiée le 22 mars 2010 en cinq énormes chapitres. Pour des raisons de commodité, j'ai divisé chacun de ces grands chapitres en plusieurs petits chapitres, plus faciles à traiter rapidement. Cette traduction est donc publiée en peut-être une trentaine de chapitres, mais regroupés en cinq parties.  
Tous mes remerciements à Itack23, pour ses bons conseils de traduction.  
Bien entendu, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Clell65619. Seules les fautes de français sont de moi !

**...-ooo000ooo-...**

**LES CONTRATS DE MARIAGE**

La guerre est finie. Le côté de la lumière a gagné. Voldemort est bel et bien mort. Il s'agit d'une histoire sur les premiers pas d'Harry Potter vers l'indépendance. Jusqu'à présent, toute sa vie était centrée sur la guerre. Maintenant que la guerre est finie, Harry se concentre pour la première fois sur lui-même.

**Partie 3 - Heureux ensemble  
Chapitre 1**

**28 septembre 1997  
****Poudlard  
École de magie et de sorcellerie  
****Salle sur Demande**

Daphnée se tenait devant la porte de la pièce secrète qu'absolument tout le monde connaissait, se demandant si elle devait entrer. Pourquoi s'était-elle ouverte à tout ça ? Pourquoi cela fait-il si mal ?

Hannah Abbot avait abordé Daphnée ce matin au petit-déjeuner.

_« Je suppose que tu en as entendu parler hier soir ? »_

_« Oui. Il m'a laissée tomber pour elle. Tu m'avais prévenue que si elle appelait, il la rejoindrait. Je n'y croyais pas vraiment. Puisque Weasley et elle sont séparés, je suppose qu'Harry ira la voir maintenant ? »_

_« Non, tu ne comprends pas, Daphnée. Hermione n'est pas une petite-amie d'Harry. Elle est... Elle est sa Tracey. »_

_« Sa Tracey ? Je ne comprends pas. »_

_« Tu connais l'histoire d'Harry. Comme toi, il est enfant unique, comme toi, il n'a aucune idée de ce que c'est que d'avoir un frère ou une sœur. Malgré cela, comme toi, il a trouvé quelqu'un pour être ce frère ou cette sœur. Hermione est la Tracey d'Harry. Tracey est ta Hermione. As-tu déjà eu envie de faire l'amour avec Tracey ? »_

_« Non. »_

_« Et c'est la réaction d'Harry à l'idée de coucher avec Hermione. » Hannah prit un morceau de bacon du plateau situé à sa gauche. « Harry est terrifié à l'idée qu'il aurait enculé la meilleure relation qu'il ait jamais eue. Est-ce que c'est ce qui s'est passé ? »_

_« Je... Je ne sais pas. » La Serpentarde semblait presque en larmes. « Je ne sais pas si je pourrais partager. J'ai été vraiment étonnée de voir combien son absence m'a blessée. »_

_« Si la situation était inversée et que Tracey avait besoin de toi, irais-tu la rejoindre ? »_

_« Bien sûr que oui, mais... » Daphnée secoua la tête. « Est-ce que tout ça est vraiment réel ? Tout se passe si vite. »_

_Hannah haussa les épaules. « En ce qui me concerne, certaines choses sont juste destinées à être ainsi, Daphnée. De la façon dont je vois les choses, tu as le choix. Tu peux t'en aller maintenant et te demander toute ta vie ce qui aurait pu arrive, ou tu peux lui donner une chance de se rattraper. Mais ne t'attends pas à ce qu'il s'excuse, pas pour avoir rejoint Hermione quand elle avait besoin de lui. »_

_« Et qu'arriverait-t-il si je m'en vais ? »_

_« Je vais chercher Sue Bones et lui dire qu'Harry a besoin de sympathie. » Les premiers signes d'un sourire apparurent sur le visage d'Hannah._

_Daphnée lui rendit son sourire. « Tu devais en faire une compétition, n'est-ce pas ? Où se cache-t-il ? »_

_« La Salle sur Demande. Vas-y doucement avec lui, Daphnée. Si tu veux en finir, alors c'est fini, mais si tu veux lui donner une nouvelle chance... »_

Daphnée attrapa la poignée en laiton de la porte de la Salle sur Demande. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse y toucher, quelqu'un appela son nom.

« Daphnée ! »

Elle se retourna, pour trouver Hermione Granger qui s'approchait. « As-tu déjà parlé à Harry ? »

« Non, j'y allais. »

La Gryffondore aux cheveux touffus regarda autour d'elle, puis elle agita sa baguette avec des motifs que Daphnée reconnut comme des charmes d'intimité. Des charmes d'intimité informulés. Daphnée fut impressionnée malgré elle.

« Je suis désolée, Harry t'a laissée tomber à cause de moi. Il y a quelque chose à propos de la nuit dernière que tu dois savoir. »

Daphnée hocha la tête pour que la Préfète-en-Chef continue, s'attendant à entendre que Granger avait l'intention de revendiquer sa relation avec Harry.

« Je me suis jetée sur Harry la nuit dernière. Plus d'une fois. Je voulais juste que la douleur s'arrête, que quelqu'un ait envie de moi. Il n'a même pas été tenté. Il m'a dit qu'il était avec toi. Je sais que tous les deux êtes toujours dans les premiers stades de votre relation, et cette confiance doit être importante. S'il-te-plaît, ne blâme pas Harry pour la nuit dernière. C'est ma faute d'avoir été une telle imbécile. »

« Je ne crois pas que je blâme quiconque, Granger. Merci de me l'avoir dit. Je pense que j'ai besoin de parler à Harry. »

« Je pensais juste que tu devrais savoir. »

Daphnée regarda la Préfète-en-Chef, qui semblait encore un peu défaite, et qui se retourna pour s'éloigner.

« Granger ? Je veux dire, Hermione ? »

Hermione se retourna pour lui faire face. « Oui ? »

« Si tu décides de te venger de Weasley, viens me parler... J'ai toutes sortes d'idées à ce sujet. »

Hermione sourit. « Je pourrais faire ça. »

**...-ooo000ooo-...**

**28 septembre 1997  
****Poudlard  
École de magie et de sorcellerie  
****Salle sur Demande**

La porte s'ouvrit à son contact. La salle était configurée comme une grande pièce ouverte. Le seul mobilier était une table et deux chaises. Harry était assis dans l'une d'elle.

« Cela aiderait-il si je commençais par dire que je suis désolé pour la nuit dernière ? »

« Cela se pourrait. Cela dépend de si tu me mentais à propos de le refaire. » Elle s'approcha de la table et s'assit à côté de lui. « Cette pièce est un peu vide. »

« Je pensais que ça te donnerait moins de chance de me frapper avec quelque chose. » Harry sourit pendant une seconde avant de baisser la tête. « Je ne peux pas promettre que je ne referais pas la même chose, si elle avait besoin de moi à nouveau. »

« Bien. Tu ne me mens pas. Tu m'as blessée la nuit dernière, Potter. »

Harry soupira. « Si j'avais eu le temps, je serais venu t'expliquer, mais j'ai découvert ce que Ron avait fait, et je... »

« Ça m'a fait mal que tu ne m'aies pas dit ce qui se passait dans ta note. J'ai dû découvrir par d'autres que tu avais forcé ton chemin dans l'appartement de Granger. »

« Tu as raison. J'ai foiré. »

Daphnée tendit la main et leva la tête du jeune homme pour le regarder. « Ne me mens jamais, ou n'omets jamais de détails. »

« Encore ? Il y a la possibilité d'un "encore" ? »

« Je pense que je pourrais être persuadée. » Daphnée se leva et releva Harry. Les yeux fermés de concentration, elle fit disparaître la table et les chaises. À la place de la pièce vide et simple, il y eut une copie de la salle commune de Serpentard. La seule différence avec les souvenirs d'Harry dans sa deuxième année, était que les meubles étaient remplacés par une grande chaise longue.

« Tu as de très bons amis, Harry Potter. Hannah m'a trouvée et a plaidé ta cause, en m'expliquant que Granger est pour toi ce que Tracey est pour moi. Granger m'a trouvée avant que je puisse te trouver, et elle s'est assurée que je savais qu'elle t'a dragué, et que tu lui as dit que tu étais avec moi. Verrouille la porte. »

Harry sortit sa baguette de sa poche et jeta quatre charmes de verrouillage différents sur la porte. Pour plus de sécurité, il se concentra un instant, et une barre d'acier se posa de l'autre côté du cadre de la porte pour empêcher la porte de s'ouvrir.

« Tu es consciencieux. C'est bien. » Daphnée l'attira près de la chaise longue puis, toujours debout, elle lui passa les bras autour du cou et l'embrassa. « Nous sortons ensemble depuis trois semaines, maintenant. Depuis les dernières deux semaines, la seule personne avec qui j'ai passé plus de temps est Tracey. Nous avons eu notre premier combat. Je pense qu'il est temps que nous nous rattrapions. »

« Merci. »

« Je ne t'ai pas encore complètement pardonné, Potter. Peut-être une fois que tu l'auras gagné. » Elle le tira sur la chaise longue.

**...-ooo000ooo-...**

Leurs caresses avaient duré plus d'une demi-heure. Daphnée s'assit et tira le pull qu'elle portait par dessus la tête, laissant apparaître un tee-shirt blanc. Elle s'allongea à nouveau près de lui, et commença à jouer avec les boutons de sa chemise. « Tu as des mains, Harry. C'est bien de les utiliser. Touche-moi. »

« Je suis de nouveau "Harry" ? » demanda-t-il, pendant que sa main droite suivait la colonne vertébrale de la jeune fille.

Daphnée frissonna à son contact. « Je pense que je t'ai pardonné, Harry. » dit-elle, ses yeux bien fermés. « Tu l'as bien mérité. Maintenant, retourne au travail. »

Harry n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui dise deux fois. Au cours de la demi-heure suivante, ils perdirent leurs vêtements. Sur un accord tacite, tous deux enlevèrent leurs sous-vêtements. Elle était fascinée par son érection, lui par sa moiteur.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? » demanda Harry.

Daphnée s'empara de son érection. « Je vais être très claire ici, Harry. Aussi longtemps que tu seras avec moi, ça, » dit-elle en serrant son pénis, « c'est à moi. Si tu le montres à une autre femme avant que j'en aie fini avec toi, je vais te l'enlever. Et interdiction aussi de te vanter à tes amis. » Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement. « Aime-moi Harry. Aime-moi. »

**...-ooo000ooo-...**

Comme la plupart des premières fois, ce fut gênant, embarrassant, et pour Daphnée : douloureux. Harry fut horrifié de l'avoir blessée, bien que Daphnée lui ait assuré que la douleur était complètement normale, et qu'elle s'y attendait.

La collection de "magazines d'art" de Dean Thomas n'avait pas préparé Harry au véritable acte sexuel. Les descriptions écrites de la félicité totale semblaient être des mensonges face aux larmes de Daphnée. Il se maudit pour son ignorance et son manque d'adresse.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils réessayèrent. Leur deuxième tentative était aussi maladroite et embarrassante, mais d'autant plus excitante pour tout cela.

**...-ooo000ooo-...**

_**23 décembre 1996  
**__**Loutry Ste Chaspoule  
**__**Le Terrier  
La cuisine de Molly**_

_Harry aimait Noël au Terrier. C'est ce qu'une famille était censée être, des gens qui se soucient les uns des autres même quand ils se battent et se disputent. Ron rendait visite à Hermione chez ses parents, ils viendraient tous les deux au Terrier peu après 18h le jour de Noël. Ron était extatique. « Penses-y, Harry. » avait-il dit dans le train. « Deux dîners de Noël. » Tout allait bien dans le monde de Ron Weasley._

_Harry espérait juste qu'il ne rendrait pas Hermione folle en essayant de faire face à la vie comme un Moldu. Harry soupçonne qu'il aurait pu vendre des billets dans la tour de Gryffondor, pour avoir la chance de voir Ron Weasley essayer de passer pour un Moldu._

_Où était Ginny de toute façon ? Sous sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry quitta la chambre de Ron pieds nus, pour mieux se faufiler vers son amour. Une bonne frayeur était généralement bonne pour un baiser rapide. Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Probablement en bas des escaliers. Il descendit doucement les escaliers. Elle était là, assise avec sa mère, discutant autour d'une tasse de thé. Il s'assit sur une marche et soupira. Il aimait la voir comme ça. Oh, il était hors de question que Gin devienne jamais une mère au foyer comme Molly, mais juste les voir toutes les deux le fit sourire._

_« Ginny, tu dois te calmer. » disait Molly « Et si Harry descendait les escaliers maintenant ? Comment expliquerais-tu tes larmes ? »_

_« C'est tellement difficile, maman. C'est un garçon si gentil. Comment suis-je censé savoir qu'il va mourir et qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse faire ? » demanda Ginny._

_Molly secoua juste la tête. « Ginny, tu dois être réaliste dans ce domaine. Je sais que tu as bien eu le béguin pour Harry, et je sais quels sacrifices tu fais pour la famille, mais le pauvre garçon va mourir et il n'y a rien qui puisse être fait contre ça. S'il meurt sans héritier, la fortune des Potter prendra fin, et combinée à la fortune Black, elle ira au dernier mâle de la lignée Black. Veux-tu vraiment que Drago Malefoy ait accès à tout cet or ? »_

_« Non. » soupira Ginny. « C'est tellement injuste. Harry est aussi gentil qu'un chiot maltraité. Je me sens coupable chaque fois que je pense à ce que l'avenir lui réserve, et à la façon dont nous l'utilisons. »_

_« Nous savions que cela pourrait aboutir à cela depuis qu'Albus nous a parlés de la prophétie, Ginny. Harry est destiné à mourir en vainquant Tu-Sais-Qui. Nous ne pouvons pas le protéger, personne ne le peut. La seule chose que nous puissions faire est de rendre ses derniers jours aussi heureux que possible, et d'empêcher sa fortune de tomber entre les mains des Malefoy. »_

_Ginny regarda vers les escaliers directement dans les yeux d'Harry, sans pouvoir le voir réellement. « Si nous sommes supposées rendre heureux les derniers jours d'Harry, peut-être que je devrais monter et... »_

_« __Non, Ginny, et tu sais pourquoi. La magie de la famille Potter est tristement célèbre pour contrer les sortilèges de contraception et la potion. La dernière chose dont nous avons besoin est que tu produises un héritier, pour que les fortunes Potter et Black finissent à nouveau liées à une fiducie. »_

_« Je suppose... Ça ne sera pas trop long, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda la petite rousse._

_« Non, pas vraiment. Albus prévoit que Tu-Sais-Qui fera son mouvement cet été, et que notre petit héros marchera vers son destin. Severus préparera la potion le 1er juin, assurant ainsi votre mariage le 15, et puis nous obtenons tout ce qui nous est dû. Ton travail consiste à le garder distrait et heureux, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps pour lui de faire son devoir. »_

_Harry était assis dans l'escalier, incapable de respirer : il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Était-ce un rêve ? Voldemort manipulait-il à nouveau son esprit ? Il enfonça le manche de sa baguette dans sa cuisse. La douleur ne faisait aucune différence dans ce qu'il voyait et entendait. Ginny et Molly étaient toujours là à discuter de la célébration de sa mort prochaine._

_Il devait sortir de là. Il retourna en haut et rassembla ses chaussures et d'autres choses. En rampant dans les escaliers, il ouvrit la porte et sortit du Terrier. Il se dirigea vers la route et leva sa baguette. Dans un coup de tonnerre, le Magicobus arriva. Il monta à bord, dit au conducteur "Chemin de Traverse". En espérant que les Gobelins pourraient l'aider._

**...-ooo000ooo-...**

**23 décembre 1996  
Manoir Londubat**

_Harry trébucha en sortant de la cheminée vers les appartements privés de Neville. « Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »_

_Harry regarda dans les yeux de son ami. « Neville, je n'ai nulle part où aller maintenant. Puis-je me cacher ici pendant quelques jours ? »_

_« Bien sûr que tu peux, Harry. Dois-je entrer en contact avec les Weasley ou Dumbledore ? »_

_« Non ! » Le sorcier aux cheveux couleur corbeau aboya, ses yeux paniqués. Il ferma ensuite les yeux et se força à se calmer. « Je suis désolé, Neville, mais s'il-te-plaît, ne le dis à personne, surtout pas aux Weasley et à Dumbledore. »_

**...-ooo000ooo-...**


	12. Partie 3 Chapitre 2

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**LES CONTRATS DE MARIAGE**

**Titre d'origine :** The Marriage Contracts Redux

**Auteur :** Clell65619  
Toute ma gratitude, pour m'avoir gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire cette histoire !

**Liens :** Vous trouverez les liens vers "The Marriage Contracts Redux" et vers Clell65619 sur mon profil. Et sinon, vous trouverez toujours les fics que je traduis dans mes "Favorites Stories".

**Pairing :** Harry Potter x Daphnée Greengrass - Neville Londubat x Hannah Abbot

**Amis :** Nymphadora Tonks, Tracey Davis, Hermione Granger

**Bashing :** Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin

**Rating :** M pour "Mature"  
_**ATTENTION : CE N'EST DÉFINITIVEMENT PAS UNE LECTURE POUR LES ADOLESCENTS ET POUR LES AUTRES ÂMES SENSIBLES !  
**_Harry Potter est un jeune homme de 17 ans qui s'assume. Il est aussi un vétéran de guerre qui a triomphé de toutes ses épreuves, et qui ne se laissera plus jamais marcher sur les pieds !  
Par ailleurs, le monde sorcier anglais est resté au Moyen-Âge pour certains aspects, et à l'ère victorienne pour d'autres aspects. Autant dire que la protection du citoyen n'est franchement pas de la même qualité que pour les Moldus d'Occident !

**Disclaimer et commentaires de l'auteur : **Je ne possède pas Harry Potter et je ne l'aime pas particulièrement. Je voudrais un contrat de location avec option d'achat pour Hermione Granger. Un contrat à court terme avec Nymphadora Tonks ne serait pas refusé. Un accord à long terme avec Luna Lovegood serait probablement très amusant. Chaque fois que Padma Patil voudra ouvrir des négociations, appelez-moi. Oh, et aussi pour un week-end avec Fleur. Bizarrement, Lavande et la sœur de Padma, Parvati (bien que sa jumelle), ne me font aucun effet...

**Disclaimer et commentaires de la traductrice : **J'ai découvert par hasard cette petite perle anglaise, et à ma grande surprise, elle n'était toujours pas traduite. Du coup, j'ai décidé de m'y lancer. Faites tous un vœu, c'est ma première fois !  
À l'origine, cette histoire a été publiée le 22 mars 2010 en cinq énormes chapitres. Pour des raisons de commodité, j'ai divisé chacun de ces grands chapitres en plusieurs petits chapitres, plus faciles à traiter rapidement. Cette traduction est donc publiée en 25 chapitres, mais regroupés en cinq parties.  
Tous mes remerciements à Itack23, pour ses bons conseils de traduction.  
Bien entendu, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Clell65619. Seules les fautes de français sont de moi !

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**LES CONTRATS DE MARIAGE**

La guerre est finie. Le côté de la lumière a gagné. Voldemort est bel et bien mort. Il s'agit d'une histoire sur les premiers pas d'Harry Potter vers l'indépendance. Jusqu'à présent, toute sa vie était centrée sur la guerre. Maintenant que la guerre est finie, Harry se concentre pour la première fois sur lui-même.

**Partie 3 - Heureux ensemble  
Chapitre 2**

**11 octobre 1997  
Angleterre  
Londres  
Chemin de Traverse  
****Salon de la crème glacée de Florian Fortarôme**

Rita Skeeter était à l'affût d'une histoire. Les cueillettes avaient été minces depuis que son sujet favori, Harry Potter, avait tué Voldemort et avait disparu. Bien sûr, sa biographie non-autorisée avait été un bon investissement, mais dans le secteur de l'actualité, votre valeur était celle de votre dernière histoire, et la dernière de Rita à avoir suscité beaucoup d'attention remontait à plus de trois mois.

Ce fut alors qu'elle les repéra. L'amie de Potter Née-de-Moldus-Qui-Sait-Tout et Londubat, le nouvel acolyte de Potter. Il y avait une autre fille à la table qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Elle se souvint vaguement que Londubat s'était fiancé à une fille du clan Abbott, donc c'était peut-être elle. Ces trois personnes pourraient bien être son prochain billet pour la première page. Elle se cacha dans une allée calme et se transforma en sa forme animagus de scarabée. Prenant son envol, elle se dirigea vers le haut du treillis décoratif à côté de la table où se trouvaient ses nouvelles "Sources". Elle s'installa pour écouter.

« Non, pas tout. » La Je-Sais-Tout aux cheveux touffus jouait avec le collier qui pendait à son cou.

Londubat hocha tristement la tête. « Chaque Noise. Cela fait partie du programme "Confisquer les biens des Mangemorts" que le Ministère et Gringotts ont négocié. Les Gobelins ont décidé que, puisque les Lestrange et les Malefoy étaient des familles clientes de la Maison Black, les Gobelins pouvaient tout confisquer. Comme Harry est à la tête des familles Black et Potter, les fortunes ont été considérées comme confondues. Les Gobelins ont tout pris. »

« Mais sûrement pas tout ! »

Londubat haussa les épaules. « L'argent, les propriétés, tout. Harry en a vraiment ri. Il a dit que ce n'était pas comme s'il voulait tout cet argent, de toute façon. Il a grandi avec rien. Il a dit que ça ne lui manquera pas vraiment. »

« J'espère qu'Harry sait qu'il peut toujours vivre chez moi s'il le souhaite, en tout cas jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à se relever. »

« Merci, Hermione. Je lui ai dit la même chose. Harry est fier, cependant. Je suppose qu'il prendra un travail dans l'Allée. Il a dit quelque chose à propos de voir si les jumeaux lui loueraient l'appartement au-dessus de leur magasin, maintenant qu'ils ont déménagés avec Alicia et Angela. »

Rita en avait assez entendu. Prenant son envol à nouveau, elle se dirigea vers son bureau pour une écriture sérieuse. Parfois, la vengeance était si douce.

Elle ne remarqua jamais les sourires qui passaient entre les trois sources de sa dernière histoire.

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**Le Prophète Quotidien  
Harry Pauper(*), Le-Garçon-Indigent  
Par Rita Skeeter**

_[_**_(*)_ **_**Note de la traductrice :**__ En anglais, "pauper" signifie "indigent, miséreux". Bien entendu, je l'ai gardé tel quel pour la prononciation proche de "Potter".]_

Des sources proches de l'Homme-Qui-A-Conquis ont annoncé que sa fortune avait été confisquée par les Gobelins de Gringotts, dans le cadre de leur programme "Retrait des Mangemorts". Bien que Potter lui-même ne soit pas accusé d'avoir été un Mangemort, les familles Malefoy et Lestrange ont toutes deux été déclarées clientes de la famille Black et, en tant que telles, la fortune Black a été déclarée confiscable. Dans la mesure où Harry Potter est à la fois le Chef des familles Black et Potter, les deux fortunes ont été déclarées réunies, et les deux ont été confisquées jusqu'à la dernière Noise.

Les amis d'Harry Potter ont mis en doute sa santé mentale, déclarant que, lorsqu'il a été informé de la nouvelle, il a vraiment ri.

Harry Potter dépend de la charité de ses amis. Voir page 4.

Les péchés des pères. Voir page 6.

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**13 octobre 1997  
Loutry Ste Chaspoule  
Le Terrier  
La cuisine de Molly**

Arthur étant parti en sécurité par la cheminée pour son lundi matin au ministère, Molly s'installa pour son thé du matin. Le hibou matinal du Prophète Quotidien se fraya un chemin à travers la fenêtre ouverte, et atterrit sur la table devant elle. Elle mit le prix du journal dans la bourse du hibou et accepta le journal de l'oiseau.

Après que le hibou eut quitté la fenêtre par laquelle il était entré, Molly ouvrit le journal en sirotant son thé, pour le recracher en lisant le titre. Elle se leva, courut à la cheminée, et jeta une poignée de poudre de Cheminette dans les flammes. Elle entra dans les flammes vertes en disant "Ministère de la Magie".

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**14 octobre 1997  
****Poudlard  
École de magie et de sorcellerie  
****La Grande Salle**

Harry entra dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, et toute conversation s'arrêta.

Et maintenant ? Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis que Neville et lui étaient rentrés du combat final avec Tom. En y réfléchissant, il y avait eu un nombre anormal de regards et de chuchotements toute la matinée. Est-ce que quelque chose s'était passée au petit-déjeuner ? Peut-être avait-il oublié quelque chose lorsqu'il avait emmené clandestinement Daphnée à un petit-déjeuner surprise à Edimbourg...

Ignorant tout le monde, il s'assit à la table des Gryffondors et attrapa l'une des assiettes, lorsque les doubles portes du Hall d'entrée s'ouvrirent brusquement, et que Dumbledore escorta Arthur et Molly Weasley dans la Grande Salle. Oh, Merlin sur un bâton sauteur**(*)**. Et maintenant ? Il se pencha sur son assiette en concentrant toute son attention à ne pas faire attention du tout aux Weasley. Peut-être que ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Peut-être que ça n'avait à voir avec tout le monde qui le regardait et parlait de lui. Cela le fit sourire un peu. Bien sûr, les Weasley n'étaient pas ici pour le voir. Il n'était pas le centre de l'univers après tout.

_[__**(*) Note de la traductrice :**__ La phrase d'origine est "Oh __Merlin on a Pogo Stick". Regardez sur Internet ce qu'est un exactement un Pogo Stick, et essayez d'imaginer !]_

« Debout, Potter. » La voix dure de Molly Weasley interrompit ses réflexions.

Merde. Comme l'enfer, il n'était pas le centre de l'univers. Ne se levant pas de son siège, il se tourna pour faire face à la femme. « Puis-je vous aider, Mme Weasley ? »

« Est-ce que tu pensais que tu pourrais t'en sortir ? »

La femme était visiblement énervée par quelque chose. Comment avait-il jamais considéré cette femme comme maternelle ? « M'en sortir avec quoi ? »

« Tu sais très bien quoi. Tu vas retourner le contrat de mariage de Ginny maintenant. »

Harry remarqua que Ginny se tenait à côté de sa mère avec un air extrêmement gêné. « J'en avais aussi l'intention, Mme Weasley. Simplement, je ne l'avais pas encore trouvée seule pour pouvoir décliner correctement. »

« Tu ne déclines pas le contrat, mon garçon. Arthur retire l'offre du contrat. Tu n'atteints plus les normes des lignées Weasley ou Prewett. »

Harry se sentit vaguement insulté par ça. « J'ai toujours été un Sang-Mêlé, Mme Weasley. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait qui a provoqué ce changement ? » Le visage de la femme se colora et celui de Ginny pâlit.

« Arthur ! » La matrone à tête rouge bafouillait.

« M. Potter, je pense que la situation a changé, depuis que le contrat de mariage pour Ginevra vous a été proposé, et je retire mon offre de sa main. » Arthur Weasley avait l'air misérable. Pov' mec.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Si c'est ce que vous voulez, Monsieur. » Il attrapa le contrat, qu'il gardait dans la poche intérieure de sa robe. Il avait commencé à le porter ainsi pour que, s'il avait réussi à trouver Ginny seul, il puisse décliner sa proposition. C'était beaucoup plus public que ce qu'il avait prévu, mais le résultat était le même. « Votre contrat, Monsieur. » Il tendit le rouleau de parchemin à Arthur Weasley.

Molly arracha le parchemin à son mari, le déroula et soupira de soulagement. « Merci Merlin, il ne l'a pas signé. » La femme tourna le dos à Harry et s'éloigna. Arthur attrapa le regard d'Harry et prononça le mot "désolé", avant de se tourner pour suivre sa femme.

Harry regarda les Weasley quitter la Grande Salle. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Il leva les yeux, et trouva tout le monde dans la Grande Salle en train de le regarder. « Je suis là toute la semaine, les amis, préparez vos elfes**(*)**. »

_[__**(*) Note de la traductrice :**__ Allusion à "The elf on the shelf", l'elfe sur l'étagère. Au départ, c'était un livre à succès pour les enfants américains, paru en 2005. Désormais, entre Thanksgiving (quatrième jeudi de novembre) et la veille de Christmas, chaque foyer américain accueille un elfe-poupée qui, toute la journée, regarde vivre les enfants du haut des meubles, et observe s'ils sont sages. Chaque soir, pendant que les enfants dorment, l'elfe va faire son rapport à Santa Claus. Et le lendemain, il est de retour avant le réveil des enfants, dans une pièce et une position différentes, parfois même plusieurs fois par jour (ça doit dépendre de l'imagination des parents). C'est aussi un jeu de cache-cache entre l'elfe et les enfants, mais attention : si un enfant touche un elfe, celui-ci perd sa magie et ne peut plus aller chez Santa Claus la nuit !]_

Il y eut une vague de rire de la part des Nés-de-Moldus et Élevés-de-Moldus dans le Hall, mais pour l'essentiel la blague tomba à plat.

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

Après le déjeuner, Harry accompagna Daphnée vers son cours de Runes. À la porte, elle le prit dans ses bras et lui donna un léger baiser. « Harry, tu aurais dû me le dire. Je me fiche de ton argent. »

« C'est bon. » dit Harry, en se demandant si ce jour pourrait devenir encore plus étrange. « Je m'en fiche du tien aussi. »

Daphnée l'embrassa à nouveau, puis se retourna et entra dans la classe. Harry secoua la tête avec confusion. Que se passait-il aujourd'hui ? Qu'est-ce qui avait possédé Daphnée pour lui faire dire ça ? Est-ce que la vie avait toujours été comme ça, et qu'il était trop impliqué dans Voldemort pour le remarquer ?

Harry se dirigea vers le Hall d'entrée. C'était un jour froid mais clair. Peut-être que passer son temps libre dans une promenade autour du lac donnerait à l'absurdité de ce jour une chance de se dissiper.

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**15 octobre 1997  
****Poudlard  
École de magie et de sorcellerie  
****La grande salle**

Harry entra dans la Grande Salle en espérant, contre tout espoir, que la folie de la veille serait terminée. Les regards et les murmures avaient continué toute la soirée. Daphnée avait une détention (quelque chose au sujet d'une confrontation avec Ginny Weasley), donc Harry resta avec Neville et Hannah, jusqu'à ce que Nev suggère clairement qu'il s'en aille.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui était un nouveau jour. Le petit déjeuner était probablement son repas préféré à Poudlard. Les œufs étaient bons (pas aussi bons que ses omelettes, mais ça pouvait aller), si seulement il pouvait convaincre les elfes que d'autres fruits que les citrouilles produisaient du jus.

« Bonjour, Harry. »

« Daphnée ! » Il se leva et embrassa sa joue légèrement. « Aimerais-tu te joindre à moi ? »

« Neville a suggéré que je mange avec toi ce matin. Il a dit que je l'apprécierais particulièrement. »

Neville et Hannah se glissèrent sur le banc de l'autre côté de la table. « Bonjour à vous deux. »

Harry regarda Neville d'un œil méfiant. « Et qu'est-ce que tu as préparé, Nev ? »

« Qui, moi ? » fit Neville innocemment. « Je ne cause jamais de problèmes, je suis juste l'adjoint. »

« Oui, en effet. »

« Oh ! » La voix de Ron Weasley venait de derrière Harry. « Je croyais que c'était une table de Gryffondor. »

« Ta gueule, Ron. » s'exclamèrent Harry et Neville en chœur. Les deux garçons clignèrent alors des yeux, et se moquèrent de leur synchronisme.

Ginny était évidemment d'accord avec Ron. « Asseyons-nous à l'autre bout, Ron, quelque chose sent ici. »

« Une douche t'aiderait probablement avec ça, Gin-Gin. » offrit Harry, plus qu'un peu fâché contre la fille pour son attitude envers Daphnée.

« Ferme-la, Pauper ! » siffla la tête rouge alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

« C'est la deuxième fois qu'elle m'appelle "Pauper" depuis les deux derniers jours. Est-ce une nouvelle insulte, ou quelque chose du genre ? »

Neville était sur le point d'expliquer, quand les hiboux postaux du matin commencèrent à affluer à travers les fenêtres ouvertes. Hermione se glissa sur le siège à côté de Neville.

« Est-ce que j'ai manqué quelque chose ? »

« Non. » dit Hannah. « Le spectacle devrait commencer à peu près maintenant. »

« Quel spectacle ? » demanda Harry. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait tous les trois ? »

Aucun d'eux ne répondit. Harry remarqua que leur attention était concentrée au bout de la table, où un hibou postal s'était posé devant Ginny.

« Pourquoi l'un de vous s'inquiète-t-il que Ginny ait reçu son Sorcière-Hebdo-Jeunesse ? »

Neville lui adressa un sourire mystérieux. « Attends... »

Autour de la Grande Salle se succédèrent une série d'exclamations de surprise, aucune plus forte que celle de Ginny Weasley, qui arracha les yeux de son magazine pour donner à Harry un regard de pure haine.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait tous les trois ? » demanda Harry à Neville et ses célèbres comparses.

À sa gauche, Lavande Brown demanda : « Tu n'es pas pauvre, Harry ? Tu n'as vraiment pas perdu ta fortune ? »

« Perdre ma fortune ? Comment ça pourrait m'arriver ? »

« Le Prophète Quotidien a déclaré que les Gobelins avaient confisqué tout ton argent dans le cadre de leur pénalité Mangemort, parce que les Malefoy et les Lestrange étaient des familles clientes. »

Harry fixa Neville avec un regard amusé. « Est-ce que nous sommes en train de blaguer la nation entière ? Je me demandais pourquoi tout le monde agissait si bizarrement. Quel est ton rôle dans tout ça, Hermione ? Tu maltraites ta journaliste préférée ? »

« Pourquoi ferais-je jamais ça pour quelqu'un qui m'a appelée une croqueuse de diamants**(*)** quand j'avais 15 ans ? »

_[**(*) Note de la traductrice :** Encore un pur américanisme : la phrase d'origine parle de "chercheuse d'or" ("__gold digger")__, comme pour les aventuriers de la Californie au 19ème siècle ! Sauf que, comme par hasard, parce qu'il s'agit d'une femme, le sens de ce mot est négatif...  
Pour la même raison, j'avais traduit au départ avec le mot "aventurière" : en effet, dans ma jeunesse, ce mot était toujours négatif pour une femme, car c'était le terme consacré pour les femmes qui courent après la fortune des messieurs...  
J'avais ensuite traduit avec "coureuse de fortune", qui n'a aucune ambigüité. Puis casildamalefoy m'a suggéré "croqueuse de diamants", que je trouve aussi imaginatif que "chercheuse d'or" : merci à toi pour cette excellente idée !]_

« Harry Potter, 17 ans, conserve sa place de numéro un parmi les célibataires les plus recherchés de Grande-Bretagne Magique, pour la 74ème semaine consécutive. » lit Lavande dans sa propre copie de Sorcière-Hebdo-Jeunesse. « Au moment où cette information allait être mise sous presse, le Prophète Quotidien a révélé l'histoire de la perte de la fortune d'Harry. Ne voulant jamais être à la traîne pour savoir qui serait le prochain garçon le plus recherché, votre journaliste intrépide a immédiatement cherché une interview avec un représentant de la banque Gringotts. J'ai trouvé à la fois de bonnes et de mauvaises nouvelles dans mes recherches, Mesdemoiselles. Ce qui suit est une transcription de ma conversation avec Ripclaw, chef des relations publiques à Gringotts :

SHJ : Merci de me consacrer un peu de votre temps.

Ripclaw : Mon temps est en fait précieux. Comment Gringotts peut-elle vous aider ?

SHJ : Je suis sûre qu'en tant que responsable du service des relations publiques de la banque, vous êtes au courant du rapport publié dans le Prophète concernant la confiscation de la fortune d'Harry Potter, l'Homme-Qui-A-Conquis ?

Ripclaw : Gringotts a pour politique de ne jamais discuter des relations commerciales privées de nos clients. Surtout les transactions de nos Clients Très Spéciaux.

SHJ : Donc, pour être clairs, même si vous ne pouvez pas et ne voulez pas discuter des relations commerciales de M. Potter, il reste un client ?

Ripclaw : Un Client Très Spécial. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai des problèmes à régler.

Voilà les bonnes nouvelles, Mesdemoiselles. Dans le langage de Gringotts, un Client Très Spécial est quelqu'un avec plus d'or que Midas. Il semble qu'une fois encore, le Prophète Quotidien se soit complètement mépris à propos de M. Potter. Ils doivent en être si fiers.

Mais attendez, Mesdemoiselles, avant de vous jeter à nouveau sur le jeune M. Potter, je vous avais promis de mauvaises nouvelles. Mes sources à Poudlard me disent qu'Harry a été vu avec une jeune sorcière chanceuse au bras. Daphnée Greengrass (17 ans), de la Maison Serpentard, semble être sa nouvelle dame d'amour. Un Gryffondor et une Serpentarde ? Quelles conversations intéressantes sur l'oreiller ils doivent avoir. »

Lavande leva les yeux de sa lecture pour voir le visage douloureux d'Harry. « Lavande, s'il-te-plaît, fais-moi une faveur. Ne lis jamais une telle chose à voix haute. S'il-te-plaît ? »

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**15 octobre 1997  
****Poudlard  
École de magie et de sorcellerie  
****La Grande Salle**

Après le petit-déjeuner et la révélation sur l'état de sa fortune, Harry escorta Daphnée de la Grande Salle jusqu'à son premier cours. Devant sa classe, elle le fit passer dans un couloir sombre et inutilisé, pour le pousser contre le mur et l'embrasser.

« Je viens de me rendre compte. » dit Harry quand ils rompirent le baiser. « Je viens de comprendre ce que tu voulais dire, que tu ne t'inquiétais pas pour mon argent. Merci. Désolé, je suis si paumé. »

« Tu l'es généralement. C'est une partie de ton charme. » Elle l'a encore embrassé. « As-tu encore certains de ces contrats ? »

« Oui. Il m'en reste trois, des personnes que je connais plutôt bien. J'ai essayé de trouver le bon moment pour le faire correctement. »

« Fais-le maintenant. Fais-le avant la fin de la semaine. Je ne partage pas Harry. Je ne veux pas que quiconque pense que l'on pourrait te réclamer. Ce serait ennuyeux de devoir blesser une fille parce que tu es trop timide pour lui dire de partir. »

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**


	13. Partie 3 Chapitre 3

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**LES CONTRATS DE MARIAGE**

**Titre d'origine :** The Marriage Contracts Redux

**Auteur :** Clell65619  
Toute ma gratitude, pour m'avoir gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire cette histoire !

**Liens :** Vous trouverez les liens vers "The Marriage Contracts Redux" et vers Clell65619 sur mon profil. Et sinon, vous trouverez toujours les fics que je traduis dans mes "Favorites Stories".

**Pairing :** Harry Potter x Daphnée Greengrass - Neville Londubat x Hannah Abbot

**Amis :** Nymphadora Tonks, Tracey Davis, Hermione Granger

**Bashing :** Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin

**Rating :** M pour "Mature"  
_**ATTENTION : CE N'EST DÉFINITIVEMENT PAS UNE LECTURE POUR LES ADOLESCENTS ET POUR LES AUTRES ÂMES SENSIBLES !  
**_Harry Potter est un jeune homme de 17 ans qui s'assume. Il est aussi un vétéran de guerre qui a triomphé de toutes ses épreuves, et qui ne se laissera plus jamais marcher sur les pieds !  
Par ailleurs, le monde sorcier anglais est resté au Moyen-Âge pour certains aspects, et à l'ère victorienne pour d'autres aspects. Autant dire que la protection du citoyen n'est franchement pas de la même qualité que pour les Moldus d'Occident !

**Disclaimer et commentaires de l'auteur : **Je ne possède pas Harry Potter et je ne l'aime pas particulièrement. Je voudrais un contrat de location avec option d'achat pour Hermione Granger. Un contrat à court terme avec Nymphadora Tonks ne serait pas refusé. Un accord à long terme avec Luna Lovegood serait probablement très amusant. Chaque fois que Padma Patil voudra ouvrir des négociations, appelez-moi. Oh, et aussi pour un week-end avec Fleur. Bizarrement, Lavande et la sœur de Padma, Parvati (bien que sa jumelle), ne me font aucun effet...

**Disclaimer et commentaires de la traductrice : **J'ai découvert par hasard cette petite perle anglaise, et à ma grande surprise, elle n'était toujours pas traduite. Du coup, j'ai décidé de m'y lancer. Faites tous un vœu, c'est ma première fois !  
À l'origine, cette histoire a été publiée le 22 mars 2010 en cinq énormes chapitres. Pour des raisons de commodité, j'ai divisé chacun de ces grands chapitres en plusieurs petits chapitres, plus faciles à traiter rapidement. Cette traduction est donc publiée en 25 chapitres, mais regroupés en cinq parties.  
Tous mes remerciements à Itack23, pour ses bons conseils de traduction.  
Bien entendu, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Clell65619. Seules les fautes de français sont de moi !

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**LES CONTRATS DE MARIAGE**

La guerre est finie. Le côté de la lumière a gagné. Voldemort est bel et bien mort. Il s'agit d'une histoire sur les premiers pas d'Harry Potter vers l'indépendance. Jusqu'à présent, toute sa vie était centrée sur la guerre. Maintenant que la guerre est finie, Harry se concentre pour la première fois sur lui-même.

**Partie 3 - Heureux ensemble  
Chapitre 3**

**15 octobre 1997  
****Poudlard  
École de magie et de sorcellerie  
****La Volière**

Harry plia la carte des Maraudeurs, la remit dans sa poche et se força à avancer. Cela n'allait pas être facile. Presque rien n'était facile avec cette fille.

Il entra dans la chambre, et ses sens furent presque submergés par tout ce qui était aviaire. Des dizaines de têtes pivotèrent pour lui faire face, le regardant avec des yeux impassibles. Une de ces têtes appartenait à une fille blonde.

« Bonjour, Harry. »

« Bonjour, Luna. »

« Ohh, crotte. Tu es venu pour me décevoir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je suis venu pour décliner l'offre de mariage de ta famille. » Il avait eu raison. Rien n'était jamais facile avec Luna. Il sourit. « Je ne suis pas sûr d'à quel point cela aurait été décevant. »

« Oh, et nous aurions aussi fait des bébés si merveilleux. » Elle sembla très triste pendant un moment, puis elle s'illumina. « Très bien Harry, vas-y. »

« Mlle Lovegood, conformément aux anciennes coutumes, je dois respectueusement décliner l'offre par votre famille de votre main en mariage. À l'heure actuelle, je ne cherche pas à prendre femme. À l'avenir, cela pourrait changer, et je vous garderai certainement en tête. »

Luna prit le parchemin qui offrait sa main, puis se leva sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa légèrement sur la joue. « Merci Harry, c'était très bien fait. Comme toujours, tu es le parfait gentleman. » Le plus petit soupçon de sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. « Alors dis-moi, Harry Potter. » Elle était très proche de lui, ses yeux gris argentés brûlaient dans les siens. Elle commença à jouer avec les boutons de son chemisier. « Une session de consolation de sexe oral est-elle hors de question ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Hmm, je devrais vraiment en discuter avec Daphnée, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être qu'elle serait intéressée par ma candidature pour être ta concubine... Un sorcier dans ta position devrait en avoir une qu'il connaît déjà. » Elle passa sa délicate main droite sur son entrejambe. « Hmm. Peut-être deux. »

« Luna ? »

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

« Elle n'a pas fait ça. » Daphnée ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de rire.

« Elle l'a fait. » Harry ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout. Ici, il pensait être un bon petit ami racontant à Daphnée ce qui s'était passé, et elle se moquait de lui. Daphnée ne comprenait tout simplement pas : après tout, ce n'était pas elle qui avait couru... Faisant une retraite stratégique virile face aux avances de la Serdaigle.

« Calme-toi, Potter. » Tracey Davis secoua la tête face à la naïveté du garçon. « Luna était juste en train de se payer ta tête. Elle aime se faire remarquer des gens. Tu devrais voir ce qu'elle fait à mon père. » Elle vit le regard sur son visage. « Quoi ? C'est ma cousine. »

« Sérieusement ? »

Potter commençait à grandir dans l'estime de Tracey, mais parfois, son manque de compréhension du monde des sorciers... « Sérieusement. Bien sûr, nous sommes tous les trois aussi des cousins distants. Mais la maman de Luna était la sœur de ma maman. Tante Sélène était une femme charmante. Elle aussi s'est payée la tête de papa. »

« Attends. Nous sommes cousins ? » Harry esquissa un geste triangulaire entre eux trois.

« Il y a environ neuf générations, Bertram Davis a épousé une Potter, je crois que c'était Charity. » expliqua Tracey.

« Non, Chastity. Charity était sa sœur jumelle, qui s'est mariée dans le clan Londubat. » la corrigea Daphnée. « Chastity est à la fois le lien des Davis et des Greengrass avec les Potter. Elle a eu sept enfants. La première-née était une sorcière du nom de Bertha, elle s'est mariée dans la lignée Greengrass. Du côté de maman, le lien est plus étroit. Elaine Potter a épousé Angus Maugrey, il y a quatre générations. »

« Maugrey ? Comme Fol'Oeil ? »

« Je te remercie de ne pas utiliser cet horrible surnom lorsque tu te réfères à mon grand-père. » Daphnée tenta de paraître sévère. « Cousin. » Elle ne pouvait pas maintenir son regard sévère. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« Daphnée, à quel point sommes-nous liés ? »

« Ne fais pas l'idiot, Harry. Elaine était une sœur de ton arrière-grand-père. Elaine était mon arrière-grand-mère. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu es probablement aussi proche d'Hermione Granger que tu l'es pour moi. En dehors des idiots comme les Malefoy, qui se marient VRAIMENT entre cousins au premier et au second degré, la consanguinité n'est pas vraiment un problème de Sang-Pur. » Elle eut un regard pensif. « Nous allons devoir t'apprendre l'histoire de ta famille. Le fait d'être élevé par des Moldus t'a laissé terriblement mal préparé. »

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**16 octobre 1997  
****Poudlard  
École de magie et de sorcellerie  
****La Serre n° 2**

La Serre n° 2 était la fierté et la joie de Pomona Chourave. Alors que ses étudiants du groupe "Les Jardiniers" semblaient attirés par les plantes les plus dangereuses des Serres n°s 4 à 6, toxiques, prédatrices, carnivores, ou une combinaison des trois, la Serre n° 2 contenait des plantes à fleurs qui, bien qu'utiles dans certaines potions, n'étaient pas magiques du tout.

Ne pas être magique ne signifie pas pour autant ne pas être beau. Pomona était réputée dans le monde entier (dans les deux mondes magique et moldu) pour ses roses, ayant développé trois espèces portant son nom. Il avait fallu beaucoup de supplications de la part d'Harry pour que Pomona lui permette d'utiliser son petit paradis pour sa réunion.

Les menaces de l'utiliser comme engrais, si l'un des bébés de Pomona était perturbé de quelque manière que ce soit, résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles quand Harry s'assit sur un banc parmi les fleurs, en attente. Chourave l'avait également menacé s'il faisait du mal à sa "fille". Harry n'en avait aucune intention, mais...

« Harry ? »

Il se leva. « Par ici, Susan. »

La Poufsouffle à tête rouge s'émerveilla devant les fleurs tout autour d'elle. Harry fit un geste vers le banc devant lui, et quand elle s'assit sur le siège, il l'imita.

« Je m'attendais à ça depuis que tu as commencé à sortir avec Daphnée Greengrass. » dit-elle tristement, puis elle sourit. « Au moins, c'est un bel endroit pour les mauvaises nouvelles. »

Harry étendit l'enveloppe dans sa main. « Je pensais que je devais les rendre. »

Susan rougit joliment. « J'ai pris celles-ci pour toi Harry, tu peux les garder. »

« Merci, Susan. Tu es belle sur elles, mais en toute honnêteté, je ne peux pas les garder et sortir avec Daphnée. Ce serait irrespectueux pour elle, et injuste pour toi. »

« Hannah a dit que tu dirais ça. » dit la Poufsouffle, en empochant l'enveloppe contenant les photos.

« Hannah est intelligente. J'essaie de l'écouter avec Neville pour les choses importantes. Personne n'a vu ces photos, personne ne sait que tu m'en avais envoyées. »

« Je promets que je ne ferai pas une scène à la Weasley. » Elle plissa les yeux : « À moins que tu en aies envie ? »

« Doux Seigneur, non ! C'était plus d'attention que je n'en ai jamais voulues. » Harry se tint devant la fille et s'inclina profondément. « Mlle Bones, conformément aux anciennes coutumes, je dois respectueusement décliner l'offre par votre famille de votre main en mariage. À l'heure actuelle, je ne cherche pas à prendre femme. À l'avenir, cela pourrait changer, et je vous garderai certainement en tête. »

Il tendit le rouleau de parchemin à la fille.

Elle pencha la tête vers lui. « Es-tu sûr que c'est un refus de contrat approprié ? »

« C'est celui que Neville et sa Grand-Mère m'ont appris... Si quelqu'un connaît les traditions du monde sorcier, c'est Augusta Londubat. »

« Hmm. Si je me souviens bien, un refus de contrat correct et respectueux implique un baiser. »

« Hmm, en effet. Quelqu'un avait suggéré autre chose, d'un peu plus intime... Je pense que j'aime mieux ta suggestion. »

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**17 octobre 1997  
****Poudlard  
École de magie et de sorcellerie  
****Salle commune de l'appartement du Préfet-en-Chef de Gryffondor**

La porte s'ouvrit quand il y frappa, Hermione se tenait à l'entrée. « Elles sont ici toutes les deux, Harry. Bonne chance. »

Après qu'Harry soit entré, Hermione s'échappa de l'appartement, le laissant seul avec les jumelles Patil.

« Mesdemoiselles. » dit-il, en se demandant si elles étaient au courant du contrat.

« Bonjour, Harry. » dit Padma, en levant les yeux de l'un des livres d'Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? Lavande m'attend. »

« Eh bien, tout d'abord, je me suis dit que je ne m'étais jamais excusé pour le Bal de Noël. »

« Merlin, Harry. » déclara Pavarti avec un geste dédaigneux de la main. « C'était il y a presque trois ans. Je m'en suis remise depuis longtemps. » Elle sourit : « En plus, après t'avoir largué, je me suis beaucoup amusée. »

« Et bien que, pour ma part, ça ne me dérangerait pas d'avoir des excuses, » intervint Padma, « je préférerais que ce soit du type qui a été un âne avec moi. »

« Alors ? Ce sera tout ? » Pavarti se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Non, tu veux bien t'asseoir, s'il-te-plaît ? »

Pavarti le regarda curieusement, puis se réinstalla sur son siège.

Harry fit face à Parvati : « Mlle Patil, » puis il reporta son attention sur Padma : « et Mlle Patil, conformément aux anciennes coutumes, je dois respectueusement décliner l'offre par votre famille de vos deux mains en mariage. À l'heure actuelle, je ne cherche pas à prendre femme. À l'avenir, cela pourrait changer, et je vous garderai certainement en tête toutes les deux. »

« Très drôle, Harry. » se moqua Parvati. « Qu'est-ce que tu voulais vraiment ? » Harry lui tendit le parchemin. Padma se pressa pour voir. De son point de vue, Harry pouvait clairement voir que les yeux de Padma se durcissaient sous le signe de la colère.

« Giriraj ! Je vais le tuer. »

Parvati posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa sœur. « Calme-toi, Pad. » Elle leva les yeux pour voir un Harry un peu perplexe. « Giriraj est notre frère. Notre frère évidemment obsédé par l'ascension sociale. Quand Père est mort, Giriraj a assumé sa place de Chef de la Famille, et il a apparemment pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de nous vendre à toi pour... » Elle revit le contrat.

« Cinq cents Gallions ? » C'était la première fois qu'Harry voyait Padma en colère. « Il veut nous vendre cinq cents Gallions ? »

« Ouais. Chacune. » Maintenant, Pavarti aussi était en colère. « Ne sait-il pas ce que tu vaux ? Cinq cents Gallions. Il est mort. »

« Est-ce que ce serait le bon moment de souligner que ce n'était pas mon idée, et que la pensée de vous deux ensemble me terrifie, parce que je doute que je puisse rendre une femme heureuse ? »

Padma cligna des yeux pendant quelques secondes, alors qu'elle déchiffrait sa réponse au tac-au-tac, puis elle sourit légèrement. « Du calme, Harry. Nous ne sommes pas en colère contre toi. » le rassura-t-elle.

« Nous devons écrire à Mère. » dit Parvati. « Merci, Harry. Allons-y, Pad. »

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**18 octobre 1997  
****Poudlard  
École de magie et de sorcellerie  
****Les terrains de l'école  
Le coin spécial d'Harry**

C'était une journée anormalement chaude pour la mi-octobre. Il ne pleuvait pas depuis plus d'une semaine, et la température était relativement clémente : il faisait 18 degrés Celsius. Harry saisit l'occasion d'organiser un dernier pique-nique. Jusqu'ici, tout allait bien.

Daphnée fouilla dans le panier et trouva une des bouteilles de vin. Elle regarda l'étiquette et émit un son dérisoire. « C'est exactement le même vin, Harry. Neville, regarde ça. Il m'a nourri de ce suif la première fois que nous sommes sortis. »

Neville prit la bouteille de Daphnée. « Bon Dieu, Harry. Je pensais que tu nous aimais. »

« Quoi ? C'est dans une bouteille, avec un bouchon de liège et tout. »

« Je vais épouser un snob du vin. » dit Hannah en secouant la tête. « Et tu sors avec un Harry. »

Harry haussa les épaules, prit la bouteille des mains de Neville, et enleva le bouchon avec un geste de sa baguette. « On m'a dit que j'avais le goût d'un elfe de maison. Plus pour nous, je suppose. » Il se servit à la bouteille et la passa à Hannah, qui prit elle-même un verre.

« Attends une minute ! » Neville éclata de rire. « Je n'ai pas dit que je n'en voulais pas. » Il attrapa la bouteille.

Daphnée se joignit au rire, l'expression d'Harry s'émoussa un instant. Le sourcil gauche de la Serpentarde se souleva une seconde. Puis Harry fut de retour.

« Ok Daphnée, je sais que tu veux savoir, vas-y et demande. »

Daphnée accepta la bouteille d'Hannah et tira brièvement. « D'accord, ça me dérange. Neville et toi riez des histoires que vous racontez au Directeur, sur comment vous avez tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Et vous voulez savoir ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Hé bien oui. » Elle se pencha vers lui et mordilla son lobe d'oreille.

« Il y a une bonne raison de ne le dire à personne ! » dit Harry, mal à l'aise.

« Allez Harry, pour moi ? » son nez devint un peu plus... convaincant.

« Tu es condamné mon pote, dis le lui juste. » dit Neville. « En plus, ça va me débarrasser d'Hannah. »

« Oh, d'accord. » Harry se leva du sol et regarda autour de lui, en s'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne tout près. « Vous voulez savoir comment nous avons tué Voldemort ? La réponse courte est que nous ne l'avons pas fait. »

« Quoi ? Mais vous avez dit à tout le monde que vous l'aviez fait. » bégaya Hannah.

« Non, chérie : on a dit à tout le monde que Voldemort était parti**(*)**, et c'est vrai. » corrigea Neville.

_[**(*) **__**Note de la traductrice :**__ Jeu de mot sur le terme "to be gone", qui veut dire textuellement "être parti", et dont les anglophones se servent abondamment pour dire qu'une personne est morte, au lieu d'utiliser le terme "to be dead".]_

Daphnée prit la chemise d'Harry. « Explique, Potter. Maintenant. »

« D'accord. Neville et moi nous sommes frayés un chemin à travers les Mangemorts, et nous avons trouvé Voldemort dans son repaire. D'une manière ou d'une autre, nous l'avons surpris sans le vouloir. Neville s'est d'abord arrêté, puis il a roulé à gauche de la porte. Cela a attiré l'attention du salaud, qui a lancé un sort à Nev, lequel l'a esquivé comme un champion. »

« J'étais plutôt bien motivé. » observa Neville.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, Voldemort était concentré sur Neville, et j'ai lancé un sort qui a traversé ses boucliers et a attrapé le salopard dans le cou, et je l'ai transformé en Tommy Quasi-Sans-Tête. Il est tombé comme une marionnette avec les ficelles coupées, et je suis tombé sur mes genoux là où je me tenais. Je pensais que c'était fini, je ne pouvais pas y croire. »

« Mais, tu as dit... » reprit Hannah.

« Je sais, crois-moi, je sais. Je me suis agenouillé devant son cadavre, presque sous le choc, et il s'est assis, son cou était guéri, et il a placé une lance en glace dans ma poitrine. Puis plus rien. »

« Rien de rien. Tu étais un compagnon mort. Je t'ai retrouvé alors que Voldemort essayait de se tenir debout. Tu avais un puits de glace de six pouces tout autour de ta poitrine. Pas de pouls, pas de respiration. Tu. Étais. MORT. » Neville secoua la tête. « Je ne l'aurais pas cru si je ne l'avais pas vu. Ton corps a éjecté la lance de glace, puis s'est soigné, puis tu t'es assis, et tu as jeté un sort de flammes sur Voldemort. »

« Ouais, j'ai brûlé le bâtard en mode Crisp**(*)**, il était mort. Encore une fois. Mais sa magie l'a guéri, et il m'a tué. »

_[__**(*) Note de la traductrice : **__Le "Crisp" est une fonction spéciale pour micro-ondes, qui utilise les micro-ondes et le gril. Elle permet de donner une couche croquante, "crispy", aux plats.]_

« Ça a duré comme ça pendant presque deux heures. Harry tuait Voldemort, Voldemort tuait Harry. En va-et-vient perpétuel. Tous les deux devenaient de plus en plus faibles, finalement ce fut le tour d'Harry, et il n'a même pas essayé. »

« Je pensais juste qu'il était temps de parler. » Il secoua la tête. « Ça me faisait tellement mal, j'avais besoin d'une pause. Voldemort était tout aussi blessé. Nous avons commencé à parler, il s'est avéré que nous avions beaucoup en commun : notre illustre Directeur l'avait aussi manipulé, mais il n'avait pas les ressources d'une Ancienne et Noble Maison pour retomber sur ses pieds. Voldemort a avancé la théorie selon laquelle la prophétie ne nous laisserait pas nous tuer l'un l'autre tant que nous ne serions pas égaux, et que l'unique moyen pour nous deux de savoir quand nous étions "égaux", serait quand l'un de nous parviendrait à tuer l'autre. »

« Voldemort nous disait qu'il en avait juste marre de tout ça. S'il essayait encore de s'emparer de la Grande-Bretagne sorcière, c'était par inertie. Tout ce qu'il voulait vraiment, c'était l'immortalité et le confort pour l'éternité. » Neville sourit. « J'ai souligné que, tant qu'Harry et lui n'étaient pas "égaux", ils étaient immortels à toutes fins utiles. »

« Cela a réconforté Voldemort. » ajouta Harry. « C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à penser aux propriétés de la famille Black. Il y a une île aux Açores qui appartient à la famille. C'est sous Fidelitas depuis des siècles, il y a un manoir et une équipe de vingt elfes qui entretient l'île. J'ai proposé à Voldemort l'île et 10 millions de Gallions, à conditions qu'il parte et laisse tout le monde tranquille. »

« Il a arraché l'argent des mains d'Harry, si vite que je pensais qu'Harry allait avoir des brûlures de friction. » dit Neville, allongé en arrière et la tête posée sur les genoux d'Hannah, laquelle commença à jouer avec les cheveux du jeune homme.

« Mais le Ministère a trouvé le corps de Voldemort. » dit Hannah.

« Un homoncule conjuré. Tommy Jedusor est assis sur une plage des Açores, et dépense 10 millions de Gallions. » expliqua Neville.

« C'était une situation gagnant-gagnant, autant que j'ai pu le voir. » dit Harry. « Il est parti et je suis en vie. Au-delà de ça, qui s'en soucie ? »

« Seulement, la dernière condition qu'il a ajoutée était un peu malade. » ajouta-t-il. « Mais ça valait la peine pour garder Tommy heureux, et qu'il ne reste pas dans nos pieds. »

« Oh, quelle condition ? » demanda Daphnée.

« Je ne sais pas si tu devrais leur dire, Harry. C'est un peu perturbant. » dit Neville, en commençant à miser.

« Oh, maintenant tu dois nous le dire. Cela semble trop beau. » Hannah misa ses deux Noises.

« Rappelez-vous juste que vous l'avez demandé. Eh bien, comme je l'ai fait remarquer, Dumbledore avait manipulé Tom comme pour une putain, comme moi, hum. Tom voulait retourner la faveur. Pour l'instant, nous avons volé des cheveux du Directeur, et une fois par mois, nous envoyons des hommes prostitués vers Tom. Mais il commence à être un peu impatient, et il veut vraiment que nous glissions un portoloin sur Albus pour l'envoyer dans le petit cachot privé de Tom. Bien sûr, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire à voix basse, je ne suis pas sûr que cela dérange beaucoup Albus. » laissa échapper Harry, l'air un peu penaud.

« BERK ! » s'exclamèrent les filles en chœur.

Harry surveillait une zone près d'un arbre. « Ok, il est parti. »

« Tu lui as déjà montré qu'il ne pouvait pas s'approcher de toi, pourquoi essayait-il ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, Daphnée. Mais si notre estimé Directeur veut entendre une histoire, pourquoi ne devrions-nous pas lui en raconter une ? »

« Oui, mais le pari est éteint. » dit Neville en riant. « Il n'y a aucun défi à cela, c'est juste voler votre argent. »

« Je parie qu'il y a des barrières de sécurité anti-portoloins en ce moment. » dit Harry en riant.

« Soit ça, soit il se prépare. »

Les quatre adolescents s'effondrèrent de rire. Dès qu'il put respirer à nouveau, Harry parla une fois de plus. « Daphnée, tu devrais probablement informer ton grand-père de ne pas aller à la chasse aux oies sauvages, aux Açores... À moins qu'il ne veuille passer des vacances à la plage... J'ai une île là-bas, Maugrey pourrait bien s'amuser... Beaucoup de filles habillées de manière qu'il n'ait pas besoin de cet œil bizarre pour les regarder correctement. »

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**18 octobre 1997  
****Poudlard  
École de magie et de sorcellerie  
****Le bureau du Directeur**

« Es-tu sûr de ça, Albus ? »

« Bien sûr que je le suis, Alastor. Il semblerait qu'Harry Potter nous ait menti. Voldemort n'est pas mort, mais il s'est retiré dans une île des Açores pour lécher ses plaies. »

« Albus. » Maugrey n'aimait pas le regard de son vieil ami. « Il y a au moins dix-neuf îles aux Açores, et même plus si les Black en ont une sous Fidelitas. Plus important encore : c'est un territoire portugais, et ils ne nous aiment pas. As-tu pensé que Potter pourrait t'avoir blagué ENCORE ? »

« Absurde. Il se vantait à sa petite amie, Alastor. Il ne savait même pas que j'étais là, j'ai vu la jeune fille le faire parler. »

« Sa petite amie, c'est-à-dire ma petite-fille Daphnée ? Cette fille n'a pas voulu lui soutirer l'information. Elle l'a peut-être chatouillé, mais... »

« Alastor, vas-y, veux-tu ? Trouve Voldemort, afin qu'il puisse être arrêté avant de faire d'autres dégâts dans le monde. »

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**18 octobre 1997  
****Poudlard  
École de magie et de sorcellerie  
****Terrain de Quidditch**

« POTTER ! »

Harry baissa les yeux et vit le vieil Auror mutilé. Il prévint ses camarades de la partie dans laquelle il jouait, puis se dirigea vers le sol. Il se posa à côté de Maugrey.

« Oui, Monsieur ? »

« Marche avec moi, Potter. » Maugrey commença à un rythme où Harry dut trotter pour le suivre. Pour un homme avec une jambe de bois, il pouvait vraiment bouger quand il le voulait. Dès qu'ils furent bien loin des autres spectateurs de la partie en cours sur le terrain, Maugrey reprit la parole. « J'ai deux sujets dont je veux te parler, Potter. Mens-moi sur l'un d'eux, et je vais te faire mal. Tout d'abord, Jedusor vit-il sur l'une de tes îles ? »

« Nan. »

« Pourquoi l'as-tu dit à Dumbledore ? »

« Parce que c'est un vieux salaud trop curieux, qui a laissé mes parents mourir pour forger son arme. Des gens comme vous ne me laisseront pas le tuer, alors je vais lui cacher des informations jusqu'à ce que cela le rende complètement fou. »

« C'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais il insiste pour que je descende aux Açores et que je fouille chaque île pour vérifier. »

« D'accord. Voulez-vous rester sur mon île ? Ça ferait de belles vacances... Les femmes s'habillent pour que vous n'ayez pas à utiliser votre œil bizarre pour les voir nues. »

Maugrey ignora ce commentaire. « Deuxième sujet. Est-ce que tu couches avec ma petite-fille ? »

« Ce n'est pas votre affaire. Si elle veut que vous sachiez, elle vous le dira. »

Maugrey s'arrêta net. L'œil bleu électrique cessa de tourner autour de lui et se concentra sur lui, rejoignant l'œil naturel de Maugrey qui fixait Harry d'une manière intimidante. Le vieil Auror tint ce regard pendant cinq secondes. « Bonne réponse, Potter. Daphnée est une fille bien, une de mes préférées parmi mes petits-enfants. Tu lui fais mal, je te fais mal. Et je ne veux pas dire émotionnellement. »

« Je m'attendais à ça depuis que j'ai découvert que vous êtes de la famille. »

« Quelles sont tes intentions ? »

« Fol'Oeil, nous ne sortons ensemble que depuis environ sept semaines. Nous nous amusons. Je ne crois pas que, l'un ou l'autre, nous recherchons un engagement à vie pour le moment. »

« Très bien. Juste, n'oublie pas que son père est un vrai salaud. »

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**


	14. Partie 3 Chapitre 4

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**LES CONTRATS DE MARIAGE**

**Titre d'origine :** The Marriage Contracts Redux

**Auteur :** Clell65619  
Toute ma gratitude, pour m'avoir gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire cette histoire !

**Liens :** Vous trouverez les liens vers "The Marriage Contracts Redux" et vers Clell65619 sur mon profil. Et sinon, vous trouverez toujours les fics que je traduis dans mes "Favorites Stories".

**Pairing :** Harry Potter x Daphnée Greengrass - Neville Londubat x Hannah Abbot

**Amis :** Nymphadora Tonks, Tracey Davis, Hermione Granger

**Bashing :** Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin

**Rating :** M pour "Mature"  
_**ATTENTION : CE N'EST DÉFINITIVEMENT PAS UNE LECTURE POUR LES ADOLESCENTS ET POUR LES AUTRES ÂMES SENSIBLES !  
**_Harry Potter est un jeune homme de 17 ans qui s'assume. Il est aussi un vétéran de guerre qui a triomphé de toutes ses épreuves, et qui ne se laissera plus jamais marcher sur les pieds !  
Par ailleurs, le monde sorcier anglais est resté au Moyen-Âge pour certains aspects, et à l'ère victorienne pour d'autres aspects. Autant dire que la protection du citoyen n'est franchement pas de la même qualité que pour les Moldus d'Occident !

**Disclaimer et commentaires de l'auteur : **Je ne possède pas Harry Potter et je ne l'aime pas particulièrement. Je voudrais un contrat de location avec option d'achat pour Hermione Granger. Un contrat à court terme avec Nymphadora Tonks ne serait pas refusé. Un accord à long terme avec Luna Lovegood serait probablement très amusant. Chaque fois que Padma Patil voudra ouvrir des négociations, appelez-moi. Oh, et aussi pour un week-end avec Fleur. Bizarrement, Lavande et la sœur de Padma, Parvati (bien que sa jumelle), ne me font aucun effet...

**Disclaimer et commentaires de la traductrice : **J'ai découvert par hasard cette petite perle anglaise, et à ma grande surprise, elle n'était toujours pas traduite. Du coup, j'ai décidé de m'y lancer. Faites tous un vœu, c'est ma première fois !  
À l'origine, cette histoire a été publiée le 22 mars 2010 en cinq énormes chapitres. Pour des raisons de commodité, j'ai divisé chacun de ces grands chapitres en plusieurs petits chapitres, plus faciles à traiter rapidement. Cette traduction est donc publiée en 25 chapitres, mais regroupés en cinq parties.  
Tous mes remerciements à Itack23, pour ses bons conseils de traduction.  
Bien entendu, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Clell65619. Seules les fautes de français sont de moi !

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**LES CONTRATS DE MARIAGE**

La guerre est finie. Le côté de la lumière a gagné. Voldemort est bel et bien mort. Il s'agit d'une histoire sur les premiers pas d'Harry Potter vers l'indépendance. Jusqu'à présent, toute sa vie était centrée sur la guerre. Maintenant que la guerre est finie, Harry se concentre pour la première fois sur lui-même.

**Partie 3 - Heureux ensemble  
Chapitre 4**

**31 octobre 1997  
Angleterre  
Londres  
Appartement de Tonks**

La pluie tombait à torrents. Malgré sa magie, il était trempé jusqu'aux os.

Remus Lupin détestait cette nuit plus que toute autre. Il y avait seize ans ce soir, son plus grand échec s'était manifesté par ses erreurs. S'il avait été un homme plus courageux, il se serait tué depuis des années, mais il avait tellement peur de faire face à James et Lilly. Et maintenant, il devrait aussi faire face à Sirius. Peter serait là aussi... Ce que Peter avait fait était-il vraiment pire que ce que lui-même avait fait ? Non, il n'y aurait pas de pardon pour ce qu'il avait fait. Ce qu'il avait fait à James, à Lilly, à Sirius et même à Harry.

Salaud de Dumbledore. Qu'il aille en enfer.

Il était venu ici ce soir en espérant apercevoir sa Nymph'.

Mais elle n'était pas sa Nymph'. Plus maintenant. Elle avait été très claire cette nuit-là. Nymph' ne voulait pas le voir. Harry avait menacé de le tuer si jamais ils se retrouvaient. Les deux seules personnes qui avaient rendu sa vie digne d'être vécue ne voulaient plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. Pire encore, il était d'accord avec eux.

« Y a-t-il un problème, Monsieur ? »

Remus était tellement perdu dans sa pitié pour lui-même, que les deux agents de police avaient réussi à s'approcher sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

« Non, Monsieur le Policier. J'étais juste... »

« Vous sembliez concentrer toute votre attention sur cette fenêtre de l'autre côté de la rue. Dans l'espoir d'apercevoir quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ? Votre petite amie ? »

« Une fois. » admit Remus.

« Pas une fois dans l'histoire de l'humanité, l'attente pathétique d'une fille sous la pluie ne lui a fait remarquer que vous étiez intéressant, Monsieur. » dit la femme policier. « Les femmes ne trouvent pas ça romantique, elles trouvent ça plutôt effrayant. Rentrez chez vous, séchez-vous, et appelez-la au téléphone. Parlez-lui. »

« Si nous vous revoyons ici à nouveau, nous devrons envisager la possibilité que vous soyez un harceleur. » déclara son partenaire. « Je ne pense pas que vous aimeriez beaucoup ça. »

Remus hocha la tête et se tourna pour s'éloigner de la zone. Après avoir marché pendant 15 minutes, il vérifia que personne ne le surveillait, puis transplana.

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

_**24 décembre 1996  
Angleterre  
Londres  
Chemin de Traverse  
Banque Gringotts**_

_Neville suivit Harry dans la banque. L'héritier Londubat était préoccupé par l'état d'esprit de son ami. Quand Harry était tombé dans son salon, il était au bord de la panique. Puis l'histoire était sortie du jeune homme effrayé. La première pensée de Neville avait été qu'Harry avait peut-être mal compris ce dont Ginny et sa mère parlaient. Mais plus il réfléchissait à ses observations sur le comportement du jeune sorcier, lors de la dernière année scolaire..._

_Neville avait réussi à calmer Harry, et s'était désisté des préparatifs pour le Bal du Ministère auquel il devait assister avec sa grand-mère, ce soir-là. Il devait encore y aller, mais au moins il n'avait pas à passer la journée à se préparer._

_Harry s'approcha de l'un des Gobelins de la zone de réception. Quelques mots furent échangés, et les sorciers furent escortés dans un bureau décoré (bien qu'étrangement souterrain)._

_« Lord Potter. » Un Gobelin assis au bureau leva les yeux pour accueillir Harry. « Et qui est votre ami ? »_

_« Voici mon ami Neville Londubat, Monsieur le Directeur. »_

_Neville sentit sa bouche s'assécher. Le directeur de la banque ? Il était en présence de Ragnak ? Neville savait qu'Harry avait la fortune des Potter derrière lui, mais à quel point était-il riche ?_

_« Ah, Lord Londubat, soyez le bienvenu. Cela prouve bien que vous êtes avec Lord Potter. » dit le vieux Gobelin, utilisant le titre auquel Neville ne pourrait prétendre avant d'avoir atteint sa majorité. « Votre père était aux côtés de James Potter quand il a également assumé ses responsabilités. » Ragnak de Gringotts se retourna vers Harry. « Dois-je supposer que vous souhaitez que le futur Lord Londubat soit présent à nos discussions ? »_

_« Oui, Monsieur le Directeur. Neville a été élevé dans la culture sorcière, mais pas moi. Il est mon conseiller pour tout ce qui concerne cette culture. »_

_« Très bien, Lord Potter. Quand vous êtes venu chez nous hier soir, j'ai franchement pensé que vous vous imaginiez des choses. Ensuite, j'ai passé en revue vos affirmations. Je constate que je dois m'excuser auprès de vous, et encore vous étiez optimiste. Il y a eu de multiples retraits de vos coffres au cours des 15 dernières années, dont aucun ne peut être expliqué par la manière dont vous avez été pris en charge et élevé. Nous avons trouvé des preuves que les informations faisant état d'abus envers vous-même étaient dissimulées depuis au moins 14 ans. Mais ce qui est peut-être le plus troublant, lors de votre examen par notre guérisseur la nuit dernière, nous avons trouvé la preuve d'au moins cinq grandes Oubliettes distinctes. »_

_« Cinq ? » Neville tendit la main pour la poser sur l'épaule d'Harry, en voyant sa réaction à cette nouvelle. « Peuvent-elles être inversées ? »_

_« Si Lord Potter veut que nous essayions, nous ferons notre possible. Nous avons des guérisseurs gobelins facilement disponibles, mais si vous préférez un guérisseur humain cela pourrait prendre un jour ou deux, à cause des vacances humaines. »_

_« Je ne veux pas attendre. Ils vont me chercher. Aucun Gobelin ne m'a jamais menti ou n'a tenté de me contrôler. Je ferai confiance à votre guérisseur, Monsieur le Directeur. Mais avant, j'aimerais que vous sécurisiez mes propriétés pour moi. »_

_« Vous voulez dire la maison Black sur la place Grimmauld ? »_

_« Oui. Puisque vous pouvez en parler, le Fidelitas n'a donc pas été recréé sur cette propriété. J'aimerais faire appel à Gringotts pour établir un nouveau Fidelitas sur la propriété. »_

_« Cela peut être fait avant la fin de la journée, Lord Potter. »_

_« Merci, Ragnak. Puis-je demander que les services de Bill Weasley, de votre département des Briseurs de Sorts, ne soient pas utilisés pour ce compte ? »_

_Le directeur de banque sembla surpris. « Avez-vous des problèmes avec le travail du Briseur de Sorts Weasley ? »_

_« Pas du tout, Monsieur le Directeur. Cependant, la famille de Bill est alignée sur Albus Dumbledore, je ne voudrais pas le mettre dans une position qui pourrait lui causer des problèmes de loyauté. Je ne dis pas qu'il en aurait, je veux juste ne pas le mettre dans cette position. »_

_Le Gobelin acquiesça. « Une précaution raisonnable. Qui voulez-vous comme Gardien du Secret ? »_

_Neville observa son ami pendant qu'il réfléchissait. S'il le demandait, Neville se lèverait, mais il espérait qu'Harry avait quelqu'un d'autre en tête. Le visage d'Harry s'éclaira._

_« Pourriez-vous me recommander un jeune Gobelin fiable, qui pourrait rechercher un petit poste bien rémunéré ? »_

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**13 novembre 1997  
****Poudlard  
École de magie et de sorcellerie  
****Le Parc**

C'était une belle nuit de novembre, oscillant autour de moins trois. La température avait été sous zéro pendant presque toute la semaine, l'air cristallin limpide et vif. Aujourd'hui, le Lac Noir était complètement recouvert de glace, et la première neige de la saison n'était pas encore tombée.

Harry et Daphnée étaient sortis pour une promenade du soir, leur souffle voilant l'air. Harry prit la main gantée de Daphnée dans la sienne, sentant qu'elle se serrait contre lui.

« J'aime quand c'est comme ça. » dit-il. « Le premier vrai froid de l'année, avant que ce ne soit complètement enneigé et salissant. »

« Les étoiles sont belles, mais il fait FROID. »

Harry la rapprocha de lui. « Tu as froid ? Tu veux te réchauffer ? » Se penchant vers elle, il captura ses lèvres.

Après un temps indéterminé, elle interrompit le baiser, à bout de souffle. Levant les yeux vers lui, elle aperçut quelques flocons de neige dans la chevelure corbeau. Regardant autour d'elle, elle vit que les gros flocons étaient partout autour d'eux, dérivant doucement dans l'air calme. .

« Impressionnant, Potter. » dit-elle, avec les yeux dansant de rire. « Tu m'embrasses, et ça fais tomber la neige. »

Il la tira vers lui. « Crains mon pouvoir ! » murmura-t-il en l'embrassant à nouveau.

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

Une heure plus tard, le couple entra dans le château en riant. Des charmes soigneusement utilisés nettoyèrent la neige de leurs vêtements et éliminèrent les flaques sur le sol. Cette action leur valut un signe d'approbation invisible de Rusard. Le gardien n'avait pas grand amour pour les étudiants, mais celui-ci... Argus Rusard ne se faisait pas d'illusions sur ce qui l'aurait attendu, si Voldemort avait réussi ses projets. Ce garçon l'en avait empêché, et du point de vue détaché du gardien, il n'avait rien demandé en retour, à part qu'on le laisse tranquille. Rusard pourrait respecter ça.

La fille Greengrass prit le garçon par la main et le conduisit plus loin. Le gardien acquiesça de la tête, puis se dirigea vers la sortie de l'école. Hagrid et lui avaient leur soirée habituelle du jeudi soir aux Trois-Balais...

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

Daphnée mena Harry à travers les cachots jusqu'à l'entrée des dortoirs des Serpentards.

« Veux-tu entrer ? »

« Beaucoup. La seule question est : serai-je le bienvenu ? » Harry passa sa main dans le chaume indiscipliné qu'il appelait ses cheveux. « Ce n'est un secret pour personne que je ne suis pas la personne préférée d'une partie de ta Maison. »

« Si je dis que tu es le bienvenu, tu es le bienvenu. » Daphnée se pencha contre un mur de pierre familier, nu et humide, et elle murmura un mot de passe. La porte en pierre dissimulée dans le mur s'ouvrit. Daphnée franchit la porte, en tirant Harry derrière elle.

La salle commune de Serpentard était fidèle à ses souvenirs de deuxième année : une longue salle souterraine basse de plafond, aux murs en pierre brute, avec des lampes verdâtres suspendues au plafond par des chaînes. Un feu crépitait sous une cheminée sculptée devant eux, et plusieurs Serpentards étaient assis devant, dans des fauteuils à hauts dossiers.

« À quoi diable penses-tu en l'amenant ici, LUI, Greengrass ? » cria Pansy Parkinson depuis l'un des fauteuils.

« Qui es-tu pour me dire qui je peux emmener et où, Parkinson ? » Daphnée se tourna vers Harry. « Je reviens tout de suite. » Elle se dirigea vers son dortoir.

Harry la regarda s'éloigner, en appréciant le mouvement de ses hanches. Dès qu'elle fut hors de vue il se retourna, pour trouver une douzaine de baguettes dirigées vers lui. Il leva ses deux mains à la hauteur de sa tête, agitant ses doigts. « Je viens en paix. » entonna-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Oh, arrêtez de faire les idiots. » se plaignit Drago Malefoy d'un coin sombre de la pièce. « Ce putain de Potter et ce putain de Neville Londubat se sont frayés un chemin à travers plus de vingt Mangemorts, et ils ont quand même réussi à tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quelle chance avez-vous, crétins ? »

Les baguettes s'abaissèrent lentement, même si les regards mortels demeuraient. « Merci, Drago. »

« Va te faire foutre, Potter. » Le blond but une autre gorgée à sa bouteille. « Tu as ruiné ma vie. Je voulais juste éviter que tu gonfles ta réputation en tuant en plus ce qui passe pour mes amis. »

Harry enleva sa cape et son écharpe, les réduisant doucement sans baguette, avant de les mettre dans une poche intérieure de sa robe. « Ta vie est ce que tu en fais, Drago. Si tu appelles ce que j'ai dû faire pour survivre "ruiner ta vie", c'est ton problème, pas le mien. Je ne vais pas m'excuser d'avoir survécu. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal. En fait, en dehors des moments où tu étais un âne pour mes amis et moi, tu n'as jamais vraiment été un problème. »

« Prends un siège, Harry. » dit Millicent Bulstrode depuis l'un des fauteuils les plus proches.

« Merci, Millie. » Harry s'assit sur l'un des canapés vides. « Joli. Vos meubles sont bien plus beaux que ceux que nous avons à la Tour de Gryffondor. »

« Comment as-tu gagné ? »

Harry regarda la fille qu'il avait vaguement reconnue comme une cinquième année. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Tu es un Sang-Mêlé. Comment as-tu vaincu le plus grand sorcier Sang-Pur de tous les temps ? » demanda la fille.

Daphnée revint dans la salle commune, maintenant vêtue d'un pantalon noir et d'un pull en cachemire noir. Elle s'assit à côté d'Harry, passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Tu veux dire Voldemort ? » demanda Harry. La fille hocha la tête. « Voldemort n'était pas un Sang-Pur. Il était un Sang-Mêlé comme moi. » Harry réfléchit un instant. « En réalité, pour le peu que ça importe, il était encore moins pur que moi. Mes deux parents étaient des utilisateurs de magie, son père était un Moldu. »

« Tu mens ! » siffla la fille.

"Pourquoi mentirais-je ? C'est dans le procès-verbal, vous pouvez le vérifier. Tom Elvis Jedusor, né de Merope Gaunt à la suite d'un philtre d'amour, qui a provoqué une histoire d'amour avec un Moldu nommé Tom Jedusor. Prénommé en l'honneur de son père et de son grand-père maternel, Jedusor a été réparti dans la Maison Serpentard, et a été Préfet-en-Chef de l'année scolaire 44/45. Il est dans le registre de l'école. Si vous tenez un registre, comme nous le faisons à Gryffondor, vous devriez pouvoir le retrouver. »

Harry réfléchit une seconde, puis sortit sa baguette magique, réalisant le tour de l'anagramme avec "Tom Elvis Jedusor" se transformant en "Je suis Voldemort". « Même son nom de guerre est une double plaisanterie. Il a fait une anagramme de son propre nom, pour en faire la traduction française de "Lord Flight from Death"**(*)**. Jedusor a utilisé les puristes du Sang-Pur à ses propres fins. Je veux dire, réfléchissez-y. Quand il est mort, ceux qui portaient sa Marque sont morts avec lui. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il a asservi la magie et la vie de chaque Mangemort à lui-même. Au-delà de ça, il les a MARQUÉS comme des animaux de ferme. Est-ce que quelqu'un qui croit vraiment en la supériorité du Sang-Pur ferait l'une ou l'autre de ces choses ? »

_[__**(*) Note de la traductrice : **__"Lord Flight from Death" signifie_ _en anglais : "Lord Vol de Mort". Avec "Vol" comme un oiseau qui vole, et qui vole depuis la Mort comme s'il s'agissait d'une région... Et non pas comme un voleur, qui volerait le bien d'une personne qui serait la Mort...]_

La cinquième année avait visiblement assez de choses à penser, et elle retourna à ses études avec un air confus sur le visage.

Tracey était venue rejoindre Harry et Daphnée sur le canapé. Blaise Zabini était assis sur le bras du fauteuil de Millie, et une conversation tranquille commença entre eux cinq, allant de la charge de cours actuelle à la préparation de chacun pour leurs A.S.P.I.C., en passant par les chances des Maisons Serpentard et Gryffondor de gagner la coupe de Quidditch. Dans une accalmie de la conversation, Harry désigna un portrait à côté de la sortie des cachots.

« Est-ce un nouveau portrait ? Je ne me souviens pas de lui quand je suis venu la dernière fois. »

Un silence soudain remplit la salle commune. Évidemment, presque tout le monde avait entendu.

« Et quand précisément es-tu déjà entré dans la salle commune de Serpentard, Potter ? » demanda Ted Nott de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Harry pouvait sentir tous les yeux de la pièce sur lui. Cela avait été une erreur. « En deuxième année, pendant les vacances de Noël. » Les regards qu'il continuait à recevoir (notamment de Daphnée) lui indiquaient qu'ils n'étaient pas satisfaits de cette réponse.

« C'était pendant que tout le monde disait que j'étais "l'Héritier de Serpentard". Nous pensions que Malefoy faisait tout pour me donner cette mauvaise réputation. »

« T'appeler "l'Héritier de Serpentard" n'est pas la façon dont je te donnerais mauvaise réputation, Potter. On ne donne pas une mauvaise réputation à quelqu'un en le complimentant. » dit le blond depuis son coin sombre.

« Écoute, nous étions tous plus jeunes et plutôt stupides à cette époque. Être appelé l'Héritier de Serpentard pourrait ne pas être une insulte à l'intérieur de la Maison Serpentard, mais pour les autres Maisons, cela revenait à être étiqueté comme le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Malefoy réfléchit à cela et acquiesça. « Tu n'as toujours pas expliqué comment tu es entré dans notre salle commune. »

« Ouais, eh bien Hermione avait préparé du Polynectar... »

« En deuxième année ? » l'interrompit Tracey. « Elle a préparé une potion qui prend plus d'un mois en deuxième année ? »

« Ouais. »

« Morgane, elle est exaspérante. C'est déjà assez grave qu'elle soit au sommet de chaque classe, mais si elle fait des choses comme ça juste pour prouver à quel point elle est meilleure... »

« Elle ne l'a pas fait pour démontrer quoi que ce soit, Tracey, elle l'a fait pour m'aider. Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, personne ne le saurait jamais. » Harry vit tous les yeux toujours sur lui et soupira. Il n'allait pas y couper, il devait raconter cette histoire. « En tout cas, quand le Polynectar a été prêt, Ron et moi avons eu les cheveux de Crabbe et Goyle... »

« De qui Granger a-t-elle obtenu les cheveux ? » demanda Millicent Bulstrode. « Ne le nie pas : elle n'aurait pas perdu de vue deux idiots comme vous. »

« Euh, ils venaient de toi, Millie. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons pris la potion, et nous sommes entrés dans les cachots. »

« Vous ressembliez peut-être à des Serpentards, mais vous ne connaissiez toujours pas le mot de passe, comment êtes-vous entrés ? » demanda Ted Nott.

« Drago nous a trouvés, et nous l'avons suivi. »

« Attends, je m'en souviens. Je pensais que Goyle et Crabbe étaient particulièrement stupides ce jour-là, mais Bulstrode n'était pas avec eux. » dit le blond.

« Hermione a eu une mauvaise réaction au Polynectar. » Harry ne dirait PAS aux Serpentards qu'Hermione Granger avait utilisé des poils de chat dans son Polynectar. Elle le tuerait dès que la nouvelle lui parviendrait. « Elle a passé quelques jours à l'infirmerie pour suivre cela. De toute façon, nous avons découvert que Drago n'avait aucune idée de qui était "l'Héritier de Serpentard", alors nous sommes partis. Le Polynectar était en train de s'estomper. »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence dans la salle commune, puis le rire commença.

« Pas mal, Potter. » dit Drago Malefoy. « C'était retors et sournois. Je ne pensais pas que tu avais tout ça en toi. »

Harry sourit aussi. La première branche d'olivier peut-être ? « J'ai souvent pensé que les Gryffondors et les Serpentards avaient beaucoup plus en commun que ce que l'un de nous aimerait l'admettre... »

« Il n'y a aucune raison d'être insultant, Potter. » renifla Drago.

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**15 novembre 1997  
Le village de Pré-au-Lard  
Les Trois-Balais**

Presque deux mois.

Hermione Granger était assise en train de siroter sa Bièraubeurre, ignorant les étudiants tout autour d'elle. Cela faisait presque deux mois depuis sa "rupture" avec Ron. C'était sa première incursion hors du château depuis lors. Elle ne laisserait pas ce foutu Ronald Weasley la transformer en ermite. Elle ne s'était tout simplement pas attendue à ce que ce soit si difficile, de continuer sans Ron. Après six années de présence constante de Ron et d'Harry, Hermione se retrouvait à vivre une vieille émotion. La solitude. Elle avait connu ça à la pelle à l'école primaire : ne jamais vraiment s'intégrer. Et ensuite, elle avait pensé que l'expérience se répétait ici à Poudlard. Jusqu'à la nuit d'Halloween de première année, quand Harry et Ron étaient venus à sa rescousse.

Elle avait bêtement permis aux Weasley de la garder loin d'Harry après Noël l'année dernière. Elle avait retrouvé l'essentiel de sa relation avec Harry, mais il était tellement concentré sur Daphnée maintenant... Elle ne lui refusait pas son bonheur avec Daphnée, ni sa nouvelle proximité avec Neville. Une partie d'elle se demandait ce qui aurait pu se passer si seulement...

« Bonjour, Hermione. » dit Hannah Abbott en se glissant dans l'alcôve. « Il y a tellement de monde ici aujourd'hui. Ça te dit si nous nous joignons à toi ? »

« Bien sûr, Hannah. »

« Oh, merci. Tu connais Justin, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione regarda le jeune homme aux cheveux ondulés. « Bien sûr que oui. C'est un plaisir de te revoir, Justin. »

Justin Finch-Fletchley semblait un peu mal à l'aise. « Bonjour, Hermione. Je crois que la grande manipulatrice ici essaye de nous mettre ensemble. »

« Justin ! » s'exclama Hannah. « Quelle vérité horriblement insensible à dire, bien que tout à fait exacte ! » La Poufsouffle leur sourit à tous les deux pendant qu'ils se tortillaient. « Oh, regardez l'heure. Je suis supposée rencontrer Neville à Honeydukes. Bye-bye ! » Et la fille blonde partit, se fondant dans la foule.

Mme Rosmerta apparut à l'alcôve. « Puis-je vous apporter quelque chose ? »

Justin regarda Hermione avec un sourcil levé. Hermione regarda sa Bièraubeurre presque vide, et acquiesça avec un sourire.

« Deux Bièraubeurres, s'il-vous-plaît. » dit le sorcier Né-de-Moldu. Lorsque la propriétaire du pub partit pour exécuter la commande, il se tourna vers Hermione. « Hannah était inhabituellement subtile, aujourd'hui. Qu'en est-il des gens qui, une fois qu'ils ont rencontré quelqu'un, ressentent le besoin de trouver des partenaires pour tous leurs amis célibataires ? »

« Si seulement je le savais. Quand je pensais que Ron et moi étions ensemble, cela ne m'est jamais venu à l'idée de... » Les émotions qu'Hermione ressentait se reflétaient sur son visage.

« Si ça peut t'aider, ça finira par aller mieux. »

« Pardon ? » dit Hermione en luttant pour reprendre le contrôle.

« Ça prend un peu de temps, mais tu t'en remets. Ma petite amie à la maison m'a larguée fin août. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter une autre séparation de dix mois, m'a-t-elle dit. »

Hermione pouvait voir, dans les yeux de Justin, le vide triste qu'elle ressentait elle-même. « Je m'en remettrai, tu as dit ? Quand l'as-tu vécu ? »

« Je te dirai. » dit-il avec un soupçon de sourire.

Mme Rosmerta revint à la table avec leurs boissons, emmenant la bouteille vide d'Hermione avec elle. Justin souleva la sienne. « Pour ceux d'entre nous qui sommes Nés-de-Moldus, avec un pied dans les deux mondes, compris par aucun des deux, craint par les bigots qui nous haïssent, plaints par les bigots qui ne nous haïssent pas. Un jour, alors très bientôt, nous prendrons plus, et ils payeront, oh oui, ils payeront. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle éleva sa propre bouteille. « Entendu, entendu ! »

De l'autre côté du bar, Hannah Abbott observait attentivement l'alcôve d'Hermione. Lorsque les deux personnes assises si loin se mirent à rire, elle eut son propre sourire. C'était tellement agréable de voir les gens cesser de résister à ses suggestions sensées, et simplement coopérer.

« Oh, putain. » Hannah trouva Neville qui la regardait étrangement. « Je connais ce sourire. Qu'est-ce que je vais devoir faire ? Jeter les cadavres, ou présenter des excuses à quelqu'un ? »

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**20 novembre 1997  
Angleterre  
Londres  
Appartement de Tonks**

Nymphadora Tonks transplana avec un fort craquement dans sa chambre, après un quart particulièrement long et stressant. Ce qui semblait être peut-être une soirée intéressante s'était terminé brusquement lorsque le "monsieur" en question avait sorti une photo de sa poche et lui avait demandé « Peux-tu prendre cette apparence ? »

Il avait fallu trois de leurs collègues Aurors pour la retirer de lui. L'idiot en question pourrait ou ne pourrait pas faire son prochain quart de travail, en fonction de la compétence des guérisseurs. Tonks laissa tomber sa cape d'uniforme sur la chaise à côté de son lit défait, et avait ôté ses bottes quand une odeur mystérieuse l'assaillit soudainement.

Ça sentait la... nourriture ? Que ferait de la nourriture dans son appartement ?

La baguette levée et pieds nus, elle sortit de sa chambre pour trouver le salon... propre. Pas de boîte de nourriture à emporter ou de magazine cochon en vue. Les surfaces horizontales étaient même dépoussiérées. Elle avait entendu parler de telles choses, et se souvenait même vaguement en avoir vues chez sa mère et à Poudlard, mais de telles conditions ne pourraient certainement pas exister dans son appartement. Toujours en suivant son nez, elle ouvrit la porte de la cuisine pour trouver Harry Potter debout au-dessus de sa table, en train de verser du vin rouge d'une bouteille dans un verre.

« Salut, Tonks. Tu sais, tu es un vrai porc. Winky, une de mes elfes, t'aime bien. Elle dit que tu sais faire assez de travail pour qu'une elfe se sente utile. » Il prit le verre de vin et le pressa dans sa main qui ne tenait pas de baguette.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Quelle est cette odeur ? Et qu'as-tu fait de mes magazines pornos ? »

« Daphnée avait des choses à faire avec ses amis, Hermione a un rendez-vous. Neville a lourdement laissé entendre que j'étais un balai à roulettes, ce que je considère comme pas très utile. Les Weasley sont toujours furieux contre moi, et tous mes devoirs sont terminés. Alors j'ai pensé venir et cuisiner pour ma belle cousine adoptive plus âgée. » Il sourit. « Et Winky a dit que ton porno est dégoûtant, et qu'il est rangé par ordre alphabétique des titres dans la bibliothèque à côté de ton canapé. »

« Belle cousine d'adoption LÉGÈREMENT plus âgée. Tu as dit que tu faisais la cuisine, comme dans la nourriture ? »

« Ouais, j'ai des spaghettis aux trois fromages et saucisses qui cuisent au four. »

« Es-tu en train de me dire que mon four fonctionne ? »

« Ouais, à la perfection. Tu ne le savais pas ? Depuis combien de temps vis-tu ici ? »

« Trois ans, mais ce n'est pas important. Tu ne plaisantes pas, de la vraie nourriture pour laquelle je n'ai pas à sortir ou à me faire livrer ? »

« Ouais, ce sera prêt dans une dizaine de minutes. Veux-tu une salade pour commencer ? »

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

Tonks repoussa son assiette et rota à la manière distinguée d'une lady. « Si Daphnée te laisse partir, je vais te kidnapper et te garder comme esclave sexuel et cuisinier. »

« C'est bon de savoir que j'ai des options. » dit Harry avec un sourire. D'un geste de sa baguette, la table fut nettoyée et la vaisselle se lava elle-même dans l'évier.

« Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas, Harry, le repas était délicieux, mais pourquoi es-tu ici, en réalité ? »

« Je suis inquiet. »

« À propos de quoi ? » demanda l'Auror aux cheveux roses.

« Je suis heureux. »

Tonks cligna des yeux. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire : tu es inquiet ou tu es heureux ? »

« Je suis inquiet parce que je suis heureux. » Voyant le regard confus sur le visage de sa cousine, il continua. « Toute ma vie, chaque fois que j'ai été heureux, quelque chose s'est passé, et tout ce qui me rendait heureux m'a été enlevé. Un ami à l'école chassé par Dudley, un jouet de Dudley avec lequel il n'a jamais joué jusqu'à ce qu'il me voit avec, Sirius, tout et tout le monde. » Il passa les doigts dans ses cheveux. « Ce n'était pas censé être comme ça, tu sais. Quand j'ai proposé à Daphnée de sortir, c'était seulement censé être un peu amusant. Je n'étais pas censé être heureux. Je n'étais pas censé m'inquiéter autant. Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si elle... »

« Harry, ne fais pas ça. » Les cheveux de Tonks passèrent de son rose chewing-gum préféré à un brun terne et moche. « Tu as eu une vie de merde, mais tout ça est terminé. Personne ne te contrôle ou ne te manipule, maintenant. Si tu es heureux, sois juste heureux. Si tu cherches un conseil relationnel, tu parles à la mauvaise fille. En général, je ne trouve pas de gars qui veuille que je me ressemble. Mais je vois ma mère et mon père, ou les Diggory, et je sais que cela peut marcher. Il y a juste besoin de trouver la bonne personne. Pour toi, cela pourrait très bien être Daphnée. J'espère que c'est le cas, mais sinon, cela ne signifie pas que tu laisse tomber, mais que tu continues à regarder. »

« Au moins jusqu'à ce que je sois vieux, amer et seul, comme toi Tonksy... » Et Harry courut pour sauver sa vie, avec une Auror colérique aux cheveux rouges qui le poursuivait.

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**


	15. Partie 4 Chapitre 1

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**LES CONTRATS DE MARIAGE**

**Titre d'origine :** The Marriage Contracts Redux

**Auteur :** Clell65619  
Toute ma gratitude, pour m'avoir gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire cette histoire !

**Liens :** Vous trouverez les liens vers "The Marriage Contracts Redux" et vers Clell65619 sur mon profil. Et sinon, vous trouverez toujours les fics que je traduis dans mes "Favorites Stories".

**Pairing :** Harry Potter x Daphnée Greengrass - Neville Londubat x Hannah Abbot

**Amis :** Nymphadora Tonks, Tracey Davis, Hermione Granger

**Bashing :** Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin

**Rating :** M pour "Mature"  
_**ATTENTION : CE N'EST DÉFINITIVEMENT PAS UNE LECTURE POUR LES ADOLESCENTS ET POUR LES AUTRES ÂMES SENSIBLES !  
**_Harry Potter est un jeune homme de 17 ans qui s'assume. Il est aussi un vétéran de guerre qui a triomphé de toutes ses épreuves, et qui ne se laissera plus jamais marcher sur les pieds !  
Par ailleurs, le monde sorcier anglais est resté au Moyen-Âge pour certains aspects, et à l'ère victorienne pour d'autres aspects. Autant dire que la protection du citoyen n'est franchement pas de la même qualité que pour les Moldus d'Occident !

**Disclaimer et commentaires de l'auteur : **Je ne possède pas Harry Potter et je ne l'aime pas particulièrement. Je voudrais un contrat de location avec option d'achat pour Hermione Granger. Un contrat à court terme avec Nymphadora Tonks ne serait pas refusé. Un accord à long terme avec Luna Lovegood serait probablement très amusant. Chaque fois que Padma Patil voudra ouvrir des négociations, appelez-moi. Oh, et aussi pour un week-end avec Fleur. Bizarrement, Lavande et la sœur de Padma, Parvati (bien que sa jumelle), ne me font aucun effet...

**Disclaimer et commentaires de la traductrice : **J'ai découvert par hasard cette petite perle anglaise, et à ma grande surprise, elle n'était toujours pas traduite. Du coup, j'ai décidé de m'y lancer. Faites tous un vœu, c'est ma première fois !  
À l'origine, cette histoire a été publiée le 22 mars 2010 en cinq énormes chapitres. Pour des raisons de commodité, j'ai divisé chacun de ces grands chapitres en plusieurs petits chapitres, plus faciles à traiter rapidement. Cette traduction est donc publiée en 25 chapitres, mais regroupés en cinq parties.  
Tous mes remerciements à Itack23, pour ses bons conseils de traduction.  
Bien entendu, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Clell65619. Seules les fautes de français sont de moi !

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**LES CONTRATS DE MARIAGE**

La guerre est finie. Le côté de la lumière a gagné. Voldemort est bel et bien mort. Il s'agit d'une histoire sur les premiers pas d'Harry Potter vers l'indépendance. Jusqu'à présent, toute sa vie était centrée sur la guerre. Maintenant que la guerre est finie, Harry se concentre pour la première fois sur lui-même.

**Partie 4 – Changements  
Chapitre 1**

**1er décembre 1997  
****Poudlard  
École de magie et de sorcellerie  
****Terrain de Quidditch**

« Justin ! »

Le Poufouffle-Né-de Moldu de septième année leva les yeux du livre qu'il lisait. « Bonjour Harry. »

« Comment ça va ? » Le Gryffondor aux cheveux couleur corbeau s'assit à côté de lui.

Finch-Fletchley s'y attendait. La relation d'Hermione avec Potter était bien connue. « Je vais bien. » dit-il, tout en plaçant un marque-page dans son livre, avant de le fermer et de le mettre dans son sac.

« Alors. » dit Harry. « Tu rencontres Hermione ? »

« Oui. Tu sais que je le fais. » Il sourit au gars qui lui avait appris la défense magique. « Est-ce la conversation menaçante avec le nouveau petit ami potentiel ? »

Harry passa la main dans ses cheveux. « Suis-je si prévisible ? »

« J'ai une petite sœur, camarade. L'été dernier, j'ai fait ce que tu es en train de faire, et pourtant nous ne sommes pas aussi proches qu'Hermione et toi. » Son sourire s'élargit. « Harry, je ne pousse pas Hermione à faire ce qu'elle ne veut pas faire. Pas que ce soit vraiment ton affaire, mais nous n'avons rien fait de plus que marcher, parler et nous embrasser. Je ne sais pas où nous allons, mais je suis impatient de le découvrir. »

« Très bien. » répondit Harry, mal à l'aise. « Alors, tu es suffisamment menacé maintenant ? »

« Ça va me retenir jusqu'à ce que son père fasse le travail comme il convient. » sourit le Poufsouffle.

« Bien... » Le Gryffondor aux cheveux couleur corbeau hésita. « Justin, blague à part. Ron a sévèrement blessé Hermione. Elle signifie tout pour moi, tu comprends ? C'est assez fort pour que la perspective de passer quelques dizaines d'années à Azkaban, ne m'empêcherait pas de faire d'horribles choses au prochain gars qui lui fera mal. Je sais que tu es un bon gars, je me suis renseigné, mais quand même... »

« Je comprends, Harry, je comprends. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne lui ferai pas de mal si je peux l'empêcher. »

Harry acquiesça. « Alors, est-ce qu'Hermione et toi avez des projets pour ce week-end ? »

« Pas vraiment. Nous sortirons un peu, il y aura Ernie qui tiendra le fort. Dumbledore insiste pour qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux soit disponible à tout moment. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que nous allons faire. »

« Eh bien, vois-tu, j'ai quelques billets de rechange pour le concert de U2 à Wembley pour samedi. »

« Tu as des extras ? Ce spectacle s'est vendu en 20 minutes environ, où as-tu eu tes billets ? »

« Je, euh... Je suis en quelque sorte propriétaire d'une partie de leur société de production. Les Gobelins aiment garder les portefeuilles qu'ils gèrent très diversifiés, en tout cas c'est ce qu'ils me disent. J'ai demandé, et quelques minutes plus tard, j'avais 10 billets. Tu en veux deux, pour Hermione et toi ? »

« Putain de merde, oui ! »

« Ce sera Daphnée et moi, Tracey Davis, Neville et Hannah, et vous deux. Je prévois de passer la nuit à mon domicile, et d'offrir cela comme une alternative au retour à l'école à tous ceux qui le souhaitent. »

« Je vais demander à Hermione. »

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

_**24 décembre 1996  
Angleterre  
Londres  
Chemin de Traverse  
Banque Gringotts**_

_Neville passa la journée assis à côté d'Harry, tandis que le guérisseur gobelin utilisait un mélange de runes gobelines, de potions et d'une étrange imposition des mains, pour éliminer les couches d'Oubliettes. Cela paraissait un processus douloureux. Neville fut horrifié à plusieurs reprises par ce que traversait Harry._

_Même après que les Gobelins eurent fini, Harry resta étendu sur le lit qui lui avait été fourni. En regardant le visage de son ami alors qu'Harry intégrait les souvenirs fraîchement débloqués, Neville se trouva de plus en plus inquiet. Lentement, l'expression d'Harry passa de douloureuse à confuse, puis surprise, et enfin très fâchée. Neville se sentit désolé pour quiconque recevrait cette colère._

_Harry s'assit en grimaçant. « Nev, tu ferais mieux de rentrer à la maison. Ta Grand-Mère sera épargnée de tout scandale. »_

_« Je me fiche de certaines fonctions stupides du Ministère, Harry. »_

_« Mais pas ta Grand-Mère, Nev. Je ne serai pas prêt à en parler avant un jour ou deux. Allez, amuse-toi. Il y aura des filles là-bas, mais souviens-toi bien que tu es Londubat de Londubat. »_

_« Personne ne se soucie de ça, Harry. »_

_« Bien sûr que si. Vas-y. Je vais m'assurer que le Gardien du Secret partage l'emplacement de... cet endroit, avec toi. »_

_« Harry... »_

_« Vas-y Nev. » dit Harry. __« Va passer un bon moment. On se voit le lendemain de Noël, d'accord ? »_

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**6 décembre 1997  
Manoir Potter**

Les sept étudiants arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée de la maison d'Harry, leurs oreilles résonnant encore des amplificateurs.

« C'était un super concert ! » dit fortement Justin. « Merci d'avoir organisé tout ça, Harry. »

« Alors, c'est un groupe célèbre dans le monde moldu ? » demanda Daphnée. « Après m'être habitué aux différences, j'ai bien aimé. »

« Oh, ouais. U2 est géant. » dit Harry, entraînant tout le monde dans le salon. « Ils existent depuis quelques années, et continuent de gagner en popularité... Vous avez vu la foule. »

« Eh bien, ils étaient certainement bruyants. » dit Neville, en s'asseyant sur l'un des canapés.

Dobby apparut dans la pièce. « Bienvenue à la maison, Harry Potter, Monsieur. »

« Merci, Dobby. Peux-tu apporter quelques boissons et des collations légères, s'il-te-plaît ? »

« Bien sûr, Harry Potter, Monsieur. Dobby et Winky préparent des collations pour Harry Potter, Monsieur, et ses amis. » L'elfe transplana.

« Harry... »

« Dobby et Winky ne sont pas des esclaves, Hermione. » dit Hannah.

« Ce sont les elfes de maison les mieux payés du monde. » ajouta Daphnée.

Dobby et Winky apparurent dans le salon avec des boissons et un plateau de collations. « Winky honteuse d'être payée. Harry Potter, Monsieur, devrait lier les elfes. Faire des elfes honnêtes de Dobby et Winky. » murmura Winky.

« Ah, quel excellent service. Merci, Dobby. Merci, Winky. » dit Harry en souriant largement. « Un service de cette qualité devrait être récompensé... C'est le temps des relances, je suppose. »

« Non ! » Winky était abasourdie. « Winky travaille plus lentement, Harry Potter, Monsieur, Winky prend des pauses. S'il-vous-plaît, ne donnez pas plus d'argent à Winky. »

« C'était juste une blague, Winky. Dobby et toi êtes les meilleurs elfes du monde. » Harry prit la main de son employée. « N'oublie jamais à quel point j'ai besoin de votre aide. »

Winky hocha la tête, puis transplana.

« Putain d'enfer, Harry. » Justin attrapa une bouteille de Bièraubeurre. « Je n'ai jamais vu personne s'entendre aussi bien que toi avec les elfes de maison. Même après sept ans, ils me font un peu peur. »

« Nous nous entendons bien avec nos elfes. » renifla Tracey.

« J'en suis sûr aussi. » dit le Poufsouffle Né-de-Moldu. « Je suis allé dans plusieurs vieilles maisons Sang-Purs, et j'ai vu comment les elfes attachés à ces familles sont traités, mais Harry est différent. Prenez la famille Bones, par exemple. C'est à la maison Bones que j'ai rencontré mon premier elfe, l'été suivant ma première année. Les Bones sont polis envers leurs elfes liés, demandant des choses et disant merci quand ils les obtiennent, mais en réalité, les elfes sont traités comme des meubles animés. S'ils ne sont pas abordés, ils sont pratiquement ignorés. C'est comme ça dans toutes les familles avec des elfes que j'ai vues. Harry traite les elfes qui travaillent pour lui comme... des gens, je suppose. »

« Ce sont des gens. » dit Harry. « Juste un type différent de gens. »

« Est-ce une de ces idées "les Moldus sont plus civilisés" ? » demanda Tracey.

« Bon Dieu, non. » Justin secoua la tête. « Mes parents traitent nos domestiques de la même manière... Tout comme moi, avant que je remarque que beaucoup de Sang-Purs pensaient à moi de cette façon. »

« Domestiques ? » Tracey était confuse. « Je ne connais pas ce terme. »

« Serviteurs domestiques. Les gens qui nettoient et travaillent dans et autour de la maison. » expliqua Justin.

« Vous utilisez des humains réels comme serviteurs ? » demanda Tracey, incrédule.

« L'exposition à Harry et Hermione m'a amené aussi à reconsidérer la façon dont j'ai toujours traité les elfes Londubat. » admit Neville.

« Neville a été le premier à rejoindre la S.A.L.E. après Harry et Ron. » dit fièrement Hermione. « Mais il n'a jamais porté son badge, cependant. »

« Hermione, je l'ai rejoint parce que tu me faisais mourir de peur. »

« Même raison pour Ron et moi, camarade. » dit Harry.

Le groupe éclata de rire en regardant le visage d'Hermione.

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

Une heure plus tard, Daphnée sortit de la salle de bain dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Tracey. Elle trouva Tracey qui la regardait d'un air amusé.

« Quoi ? »

« Je vais passer la nuit seule ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

Daphnée sourit. « Suis-je si transparente ? » Son sourire prit un air diabolique. « Si tu veux, tu pourrais venir avec moi. »

« Je soupçonne que, si nous nous montions toutes les deux dans le lit de Potter, le choc le tuerait complètement. » Tracey se mit à rire. « Ça vaudrait presque la peine. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'aurais beaucoup de chances pendant les vacances... »

Son amie rit. « Ouais, je suppose que ton père pourrait dire quelques mots à ce sujet depuis qu'Harry a refusé son contrat, en renonçant même à sa clause "spéciale" lui permettant de te baiser... Tout ça pour dormir avec toi de toute façon. Allez, sors d'ici... Et si vous êtes trop bruyants, je viendrai avec un seau d'eau ! »

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

Justin sortit de la salle de bain dans sa chambre, et trouva Hermione assise sur son lit. Elle était vêtue du t-shirt bleu et du pantalon qu'elle avait portés au concert. Ses chaussures avaient disparu. À leur place se trouvaient une paire de pantoufles en forme de lapins blancs. La bouche du jeune homme devint très sèche.

« Coucou, Justin. »

« Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je profite de la vue. » dit-elle avec un sourire narquois sur son boxer et son t-shirt. « Sérieusement, je voulais parler de nous. »

« D'accord. » Il n'allait pas broncher juste parce qu'il était en sous-vêtements, alors qu'elle était complètement vêtue sur son lit. Il traversa la chambre et s'assit sur le lit, appuyé contre la tête de lit. « Nous sortons depuis un peu plus de trois semaines maintenant. Je ne sais pas s'il existe déjà un "nous", ou si nous sommes toujours Hermione et Justin. »

« Et j'apprécie ton approche lente, Justin. Vraiment, je l'apprécie. Je voulais juste savoir où tu veux aller, si et quand il y aura un "nous". »

« Je ne sais pas si j'avais pensé aussi loin devant moi, Hermione. Après notre départ de Poudlard, j'ai l'intention d'aller à l'Univ' pour pouvoir assumer mes responsabilités familiales, le moment venu. Avoir la magie est merveilleux, et je ne l'abandonnerai jamais, mais ma vie est dans le monde moldu. »

Hermione acquiesça. « Je vais aussi aller à l'université. Je veux travailler dans le domaine médical, peut-être en fin de compte combiner la médecine moldue avec les compétences de guérisseur... » Elle hésita. « J'aime la magie aussi, mais j'ai maintenant une image beaucoup plus claire du monde sorcier que je ne l'avais à onze ans. Je crois aussi que ma vie sera dans le monde moldu, avec le monde magique à visiter, et peut-être continuer à apprendre de lui. »

Justin se mit à rire. « Tu sais, quand Hannah a suggéré que nous étions pareils, je pensais qu'elle était folle. Je veux dire : moi, le banal Poufsouffle ennuyeux, et la dangereuse Gryffondor Hermione Granger, toujours à la recherche du frisson. La seule chose que nous avions en commun était d'être Nés-de-Moldus et d'avoir passé une partie de notre deuxième année pétrifiés. » Hermione se leva pour s'asseoir à côté de lui contre la tête de lit. Justin soupira. « Tu me plais, Hermione, beaucoup. Ces trois dernières semaines ont été les meilleures que j'ai eues à Poudlard, principalement parce que j'ai passé tout le temps que je pouvais avec toi. Où allons-nous ? Je ne sais pas. Mais j'ai hâte de le découvrir. »

« Je pense que j'aimerais aussi ça, Justin. » Hermione posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme. « Veux-tu venir chez moi pour le dîner du lendemain de Noël ? »

« Seulement si tu viens chez moi le jour suivant. »

Elle capitula. « Ça marche. »

« Bien. » Justin fit une pause. « Je ne sais pas si je devrais te le dire, mais je vais le faire. Harry a essayé de me faire le discours du "grand frère" pour toi. »

« Le discours du "grand frère" ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Ah, c'était censé être un "fais-lui du mal, et ils ne trouveront aucune trace de ton corps". Mais Harry était, eh bien, Harry. Il ne peut pas être sérieusement effrayant s'il n'est pas totalement fou de rage contre moi. Tant que je ne te fais pas de mal, je n'ai rien à craindre de lui. C'est drôle, j'ai fait le même discours cet été, devant le nouveau petit ami de ma plus jeune sœur. On pourrait penser qu'une menace du grand Harry Potter "J'ai-Tué-Le-Seigneur-Des-Ténèbres-Demandez-Moi-Comment" aurait été juste un peu plus intimidante... »

Hermione se leva pour le prendre à cheval, elle prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour Harry. » dit-elle à bout de souffle, après avoir rompu le baiser. « Inquiète-toi de ce que je pourrais faire. » Et elle l'embrassa encore.

Justin s'émerveillait de ce qu'elle lui faisait, alors qu'il l'embrassait pour tout ce qu'il valait.

« Je ferais mieux d'y aller. » dit-elle, en haletant à la sensation des mains du jeune homme sur elle. « Avant que je ne puisse plus. »

Justin la regarda marcher de son lit à la porte, regardant bouche bée son corps en retraite. Lorsque la porte se referma derrière elle, il pensa à Ron Weasley. Le Gryffondor était certainement en lice pour le titre de "plus grand idiot du monde", lorsqu'il avait trompé cette femme.

Mais, en même temps que Justin était stupéfait de la stupidité de Weasley, il était aussi reconnaissant : puisque Weasley avait perdu sa chance, Justin s'assurerait d'obtenir la sienne.

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

_**24 décembre 1996  
Angleterre  
Londres  
N° 12 Place Grimmauld**_

_Debout dans la rue, Harry leva les yeux vers les maisons devant lesquelles il se tenait. Le grand homme debout à côté de lui tendit à Harry un bout de papier. Harry déplia le papier et lut le message qu'il contenait._

_**Harry Potter vit au n° 12 Place Grimmauld.**_

_Après avoir lu la note, il leva les yeux et regarda les deux bâtiments se séparer, alors que le n° 12 apparaissait comme surgi de nulle part._

_« Merci, Lojack. » dit Harry. « Pourriez-vous entrer un moment ? »_

_« Certainement, Détenteur du coffre Potter. »_

_Tous deux entrèrent dans la maison, et le portrait de la mère de Sirius fut immédiatement remarqué._

_« Saleté de Sang-Mêlé ! Comment oses-tu souiller ma maison en y amenant ce troglodyte habitant d'une caverne ? »_

_« Je suppose que votre charme ne la trompe pas, Lojack. »_

_« Je crois que vous avez raison, Détenteur de coffre. » Le grand homme enleva un bracelet de son poignet gauche, et se révéla être un petit et jeune Gobelin. « Avez-vous une liste de personnes que vous souhaitez informer de votre Secret ? »_

_« Oui, merci. Une seconde, s'il-vous-plaît. » Harry se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce. « Dobby ! »_

_Il y eut un soudain "pop", et Dobby se tint à côté d'Harry. « Oui, Harry Potter, Monsieur ? » L'elfe regarda autour de lui, confus. « Où sommes-nous, Harry Potter, Monsieur ? »_

_« Dobby, voici Lojack. Lojack, Dobby est l'une des personnes qui ont besoin de connaître le Secret. »_

_« Très bien, Détenteur du coffre Potter. » Le Gobelin donna un bout de papier à l'elfe confus, qui l'examina, puis devint un peu moins confus._

_« Merci, Lojack. À court terme, j'ai juste besoin de deux autres personnes qui connaissent le Secret de cette maison. Neville Londubat et Hermione Granger. »_

_« Ils seront prévenus avant la fermeture des bureaux aujourd'hui, Détenteur de coffre. Si vous avez besoin de moi, je peux toujours être contacté par la banque. Une fois encore, je vous remercie pour cette opportunité. »_

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**


	16. Partie 4 Chapitre 2

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**LES CONTRATS DE MARIAGE**

**Titre d'origine :** The Marriage Contracts Redux

**Auteur :** Clell65619  
Toute ma gratitude, pour m'avoir gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire cette histoire !

**Liens :** Vous trouverez les liens vers "The Marriage Contracts Redux" et vers Clell65619 sur mon profil. Et sinon, vous trouverez toujours les fics que je traduis dans mes "Favorites Stories".

**Pairing :** Harry Potter x Daphnée Greengrass - Neville Londubat x Hannah Abbot

**Amis :** Nymphadora Tonks, Tracey Davis, Hermione Granger

**Bashing :** Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin

**Rating :** M pour "Mature"  
_**ATTENTION : CE N'EST DÉFINITIVEMENT PAS UNE LECTURE POUR LES ADOLESCENTS ET POUR LES AUTRES ÂMES SENSIBLES !  
**_Harry Potter est un jeune homme de 17 ans qui s'assume. Il est aussi un vétéran de guerre qui a triomphé de toutes ses épreuves, et qui ne se laissera plus jamais marcher sur les pieds !  
Par ailleurs, le monde sorcier anglais est resté au Moyen-Âge pour certains aspects, et à l'ère victorienne pour d'autres aspects. Autant dire que la protection du citoyen n'est franchement pas de la même qualité que pour les Moldus d'Occident !

**Disclaimer et commentaires de l'auteur : **Je ne possède pas Harry Potter et je ne l'aime pas particulièrement. Je voudrais un contrat de location avec option d'achat pour Hermione Granger. Un contrat à court terme avec Nymphadora Tonks ne serait pas refusé. Un accord à long terme avec Luna Lovegood serait probablement très amusant. Chaque fois que Padma Patil voudra ouvrir des négociations, appelez-moi. Oh, et aussi pour un week-end avec Fleur. Bizarrement, Lavande et la sœur de Padma, Parvati (bien que sa jumelle), ne me font aucun effet...

**Disclaimer et commentaires de la traductrice : **J'ai découvert par hasard cette petite perle anglaise, et à ma grande surprise, elle n'était toujours pas traduite. Du coup, j'ai décidé de m'y lancer. Faites tous un vœu, c'est ma première fois !  
À l'origine, cette histoire a été publiée le 22 mars 2010 en cinq énormes chapitres. Pour des raisons de commodité, j'ai divisé chacun de ces grands chapitres en plusieurs petits chapitres, plus faciles à traiter rapidement. Cette traduction est donc publiée en 25 chapitres, mais regroupés en cinq parties.  
Tous mes remerciements à Itack23, pour ses bons conseils de traduction.  
Bien entendu, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Clell65619. Seules les fautes de français sont de moi !

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**LES CONTRATS DE MARIAGE**

La guerre est finie. Le côté de la lumière a gagné. Voldemort est bel et bien mort. Il s'agit d'une histoire sur les premiers pas d'Harry Potter vers l'indépendance. Jusqu'à présent, toute sa vie était centrée sur la guerre. Maintenant que la guerre est finie, Harry se concentre pour la première fois sur lui-même.

**Partie 4 – Changements  
Chapitre 2**

**20 décembre 1997  
Village de Pré-au-Lard  
Station de Pré-au-Lard**

« Es-tu sûre que tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi ? »

« J'en suis sûre. J'ai besoin de parler de toi à mes parents. »

« À propos de nous. » dit Harry, tandis que ses yeux verts brûlaient dans les yeux violets de Daphnée.

« À propos de nous. Mon père va être un peu fâché que tu aies décliné son contrat, et que nous soyons ensemble quand même. »

« Il pourra me crier dessus plus tard. » Il se pencha et l'embrassa. « Puis-je t'appeler ? »

Elle réfléchit. « Tu ferais mieux d'attendre lundi. Cela donnera à mon père une chance de se calmer. » Cette fois, elle l'embrassa. « Je pense que je t'aime, Harry Potter. » Elle recula et transplana.

Harry fixa le point d'où elle avait disparu. Il ressentit une sensation momentanée de vide quand elle fut partie, puis il finit de traiter ce qu'elle avait dit, et son esprit monta en flèche.

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**20 décembre 1997  
Poudlard Express  
Le dernier compartiment du dernier wagon**

Harry fut le premier dans le wagon. Hermione avait demandé qu'il soit à bord du train pour que les septième année soient plus représentés que juste les Préfets. Au début, Harry le fit seulement à contrecœur, voyant les sept heures à passer dans le train comme une perte de temps. Mais vue la façon dont Daphnée lui avait dit au revoir, il marchait dans les airs, et même les sept heures du voyage n'avaient plus aucun sens.

Neville et Hannah le rejoignirent après quelques instants. Hannah le fixa avec un drôle de regard.

« Ok, que s'est-il passé ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Harry.

« Vous êtes vraiment trop heureux, M. Potter. Qu'est-ce que Daphnée a fait ? »

« Elle m'a juste donné une pensée heureuse quand elle est partie. »

Hannah leva un sourcil. « Une pensée heureuse ? Heureuse comment ? »

« Oh, un patronus heureux de trente pieds**(*)**... »

_[__**(*) Note de la traductrice :**__ Environ un mètre.]_

La porte s'ouvrit et Luna défit son manteau et son écharpe. « Bonjour tout le monde. Pas de Weasley ? »

« Pas cette fois, Luna. » dit Hannah.

« Bien, je suis plutôt contrariée par leur comportement cette année. » Elle s'assit sagement. « J'espère que personne ne laissera Ginny oublier ses actions quand elle a cru en cet article idiot du Prophète. La quasi-totalité des filles de sixième année sont très fâchées contre elle. »

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, révélant Megan Puckle, la Gryffondor de première année aux cheveux roux, qu'Harry avait aidée le premier septembre. « Bonjour tout le monde. Puis-je m'asseoir avec vous ? »

« Certainement. » dit Luna. « Tu m'as permis de m'asseoir avec toi en septembre, retourner la faveur n'est que justice. »

La jeune fille s'assit entre Luna et Harry.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici avec les vieux, Megan ? » demanda Harry. « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec tes amis ? »

« Oh, pour les points supplémentaires. » répondit la première année.

« Des points supplémentaires ? » demanda Neville. « Comment pourrais-tu avoir des points supplémentaires en siégeant avec nous ? »

« Le Directeur a promis des points supplémentaires si je pouvais demander à Harry de me raconter comment il a vaincu le mauvais sorcier. »

Le compartiment resta silencieux pendant un moment.

« Eh bien, pourquoi pas. » dit Harry. « Laisse-moi te raconter ce qui s'est passé. Peu de gens le savent, mais l'homoncule que Voldemort utilisait en guise de corps, depuis que j'avais détruit son corps d'origine, était en fait basé sur un serpent. Il avait des parties humaines, mais c'était principalement un serpent. »

Megan leva les yeux des notes qu'elle prenait et hocha la tête. « Les troisième année en parlaient dans la salle commune. »

« Bien. » continua Harry. « Neville et moi avons fait beaucoup de recherches sur la façon de tuer un serpent, nous avons essayé d'obtenir des échantillons de maladies de serpent à action rapide, nous avons essayé de mettre la main sur des parasites de serpents, mais rien de tout cela ne semblait être ce que nous recherchions. »

Neville acquiesça. « C'est à ce moment-là que nous avons réalisé que, si nous avions si peu de ressources liées aux serpents, c'est que la Grande-Bretagne est trop froide pour la plupart des serpents. Alors, nous nous sommes dit : pourquoi ne pas utiliser le froid pour le tuer ? »

« Mais nous ne pouvions pas simplement, tu sais, ouvrir la porte, ce n'était pas assez rapide, et en plus nous étions en mai, et il ne faisait plus si froid que ça. » continua Harry. « C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis souvenu d'un film que j'avais vu à l'école primaire, sur les processus industriels moldus. »

« Neville a découvert où se cachait Voldemort. » ajouta utilement Luna.

« Et Harry a attaché des portoloins chronométrés à plusieurs appareils moldus appelés "réservoirs cryogéniques" »

« Neville et moi étions cachés dans les chevrons de la planque de Voldemort lorsque les portoloins se sont activés, et ont déposé quinze mille litres d'azote liquide au milieu de la réunion de Voldemort. Voldemort et ses sbires étaient moins que ravis, mais ils se sont figés en quelques secondes. Nous avons attendu que l'azote s'évapore, avec des sortilèges de Têtenbulle pour nous protéger des vapeurs restantes. Neville est celui qui a en fait achevé Voldemort. Il s'est approché et lui a donné des coups de pied, le faisant éclater en plusieurs morceaux. »

Megan écrivait furieusement. « Et c'est comme ça que vous l'avez défait ? »

« Oui. » acquiesça Neville.

« Je vous remercie. » dit-elle, en pliant ses notes complètes en deux et en les tapotant avec sa baguette. Les pages disparurent avec un léger "pop". « Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est à moi que tu as enfin raconté la véritable histoire ! »

« Oh, ce n'était pas la véritable histoire, Megan. » dit Luna.

« C'était l'histoire de cette semaine pour le Directeur. » expliqua Neville.

« Nous ne lui dirons probablement jamais la vérité. » révéla Harry.

« Mais, mes points supplémentaires ? »

« Tu as rempli sa mission, une histoire sur la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne peut pas t'en vouloir de ne pas avoir découvert la véritable histoire, car lui-même n'a pas réussi à l'obtenir... Combien de fois, Nev ? »

« Vingt trois. »

« Oui, vingt-trois fois. » acquiesça Harry. « Si tu n'obtiens pas tes points supplémentaires, viens me voir, je te les obtiendrai. »

« Merci, Harry. » Megan rassembla ses affaires, sortit du compartiment, et se dirigea vers l'avant pour retrouver ses amis.

Ils attendirent que la jeune fille soit hors de vue avant de commencer à rire.

« Je me demande combien de temps il faudra avant que Dumbledore découvre qu'il a encore été pris pour le dindon de la farce ? »

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

_**25 décembre 1996  
Angleterre  
Londres  
N° 12 Place Grimmauld**_

_« Harry ? » La porte s'ouvrit à son contact, et Hermione Granger entra dans le hall de la maison ancestrale des Black. La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut la disparition du portrait de la mère de Sirius. Elle se demanda comment cela avait été fait : elle avait regardé Sirius et Remus passer des heures à essayer de l'enlever sans succès. Puis elle remarqua que le mur lui-même était neuf._

_Si vous ne pouvez pas supprimer le portrait, retirez le mur sur lequel il est collé. Brillant._

_Il y eut un "pop" soudain. Winky se retrouva subitement devant elle._

_« Bonsoir, Mlle Hermie d'Harry Potter, Monsieur. Est-ce que vous êtes ici pour voir Harry Potter, Monsieur ? »_

_« Oui, Winky, c'est cela. Peux-tu me dire où il pourrait être ? »_

_« Harry Potter, Monsieur, est dans la bibliothèque. »_

_« Merci, Winky. » Hermione hésita. « Winky, es-tu liée à Harry ? »_

_Le visage de l'elfe s'assombrit. « Non. Winky est toujours une elfe libre. Winky a tellement honte. »_

_Hermione se battit pour empêcher un sourire d'envahir son visage. « Merci encore. »_

_Laissant l'elfe à son travail, Hermione se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Elle y trouva Harry, assis devant le feu dans l'un des fauteuils à dossier haut qu'elle aimait tant._

_« Harry ? »_

_« Salut, Hermione. »_

_« Harry, que se passe-t-il ? Les Weasley sont en tumulte, quand j'ai dit à Molly que je venais te parler, elle a commencé à crier à propos de ma loyauté envers la famille Weasley. Ensuite, Ginny m'a accusée d'essayer de te voler à elle. »_

_« Je n'irai plus jamais au Terrier, Hermione. Le pourquoi n'est pas important. Je ne veux pas. Ce n'est pas à propos de Ron, et ce n'est pas à propos de toi. Je ne sors plus avec Ginny, et je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec elle. »_

_Hermione cligna des yeux. « Mais Harry, pourquoi ? Tu as toujours dit qu'ils étaient la famille que tu as toujours voulue. »_

_« Je ne veux pas en parler, Hermione. Les Weasley et moi, c'est fini. Dumbledore et moi, c'est fini. L'Ordre et moi, c'est fini. Remus et moi, c'est fini. »_

_« Harry, tu dois me dire ce qui se passe. »_

_« Non, Hermione, je ne le ferai pas. » Harry passa la main dans ses cheveux. « Es-tu heureuse avec Ron ? »_

_« Oui. »_

_« Prenez soin de vous, tous les deux. Molly va forcer Ron à choisir entre elle et moi. Si vous voulez rester tous les deux heureux, vous devrez vous tenir à l'écart de moi. »_

_« Harry, je ne vais certainement pas... »_

_« Si, Hermione, tu le feras. Ron et toi êtes heureux. Vous le méritez tous les deux. Si tu continues à essayer de traîner autour de moi, tu perdras probablement Ron. Ron est mon frère, sauf de sang, mais s'il est contraint de choisir entre sa mère et moi, il la choisira. »_

_« Harry... »_

_« Non, Hermione. Retourne à Ron. Sois heureuse. Tout ira bien. »_

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**22 décembre 1997  
Manoir Potter**

« Domaine Greengrass ! »

Le feu devint vert, Harry s'agenouilla, passa la tête dans le feu, et indiqua clairement « Daphnée Greengrass. »

Un elfe de maison aux teintes vertes vêtu d'une taie d'oreiller immaculée apparut devant lui. « Vous êtes bien au Domaine Greengrass, Tilict peut-il vous aider ? »

« Merci, Tilict. Je suis Harry Potter, puis-je parler à Daphnée ? »

« Mlle Daphnée n'est pas disponible, Harry Potter. Pourriez-vous appeler plus tard ? »

« Merci, Tilict. Je le ferai. »

Harry retira sa tête du feu, et les flammes perdirent leur teinte verte. C'était étrange. Daphnée lui avait dit d'appeler. Peut-être qu'elle faisait du shopping.

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**24 décembre 1997  
Manoir Potter**

Harry caressa Hedwige, fixant le paquet posé sur son bureau. Son cadeau de Noël à Daphnée lui avait été retourné sans avoir été ouvert, avec un billet joint, succinct et concis.

**Potter  
J'ai reconsidéré notre relation, et déterminé que vous n'êtes pas ce que je recherche chez un partenaire de vie. Vos tentatives répétées de me contacter sont devenues fatigantes. Veuillez vous abstenir de continuer dans cette tentative. Nous nous sommes amusés, Potter, mais nous en avons fini.  
Daphnée Greengrass.**

Une petite partie de son esprit se demandait si sa vie allait aller se gâter tous les Noëls jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

_**29 décembre 1996  
Angleterre  
Londres  
Chemin de Traverse**_

_« Harry ? »_

_Harry Potter s'arrêta devant Gringotts et se retourna, pour voir Nymphadora Tonks se précipiter vers lui. Derrière elle, un autre. Harry sentit son âme se refroidir._

_« Bonjour Tonks, comment vas-tu ? » Harry tourna son regard vers Remus Lupin. « C'est ton seul avertissement, loup-garou. Reste loin de moi, sinon je vais te tuer. »_

_Tonks pâlit. « Harry ? »_

_Remus se gonfla. « Harry, tu dois écouter Dumbledore, il sait ce qui est le mieux. »_

_Harry s'avança jusqu'à ce que son visage soit à quelques centimètres de l'autre homme. « Les blocages de mémoire que m'a imposés Dumbledore ont disparu, loup-garou. Je sais. Je sais tout ce que tu as fait. Je sais tout ce qu'il a fait. J'ai pris des mesures pour que je ne puisse plus jamais être oublietté. » Le garçon sourit quand il vit à quel point le loup-garou était devenu pâle depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à parler. « La prochaine fois que je te vois, tu meurs. Pour ce que tu as fait à mes parents, ce que tu as fait à Sirius, ce que tu m'as fait sans pitié, ordure. »_

_Le jeune homme en colère tourna les talons et entra dans la banque._

_Nymphadora Tonks se tourna vers son amant. « Remus, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »_

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

_**29 décembre 1996  
Londres, Angleterre  
Appartement de Tonks**_

_Tonks traîna Remus qui sanglotait dans son appartement, et le poussa dans un de ses fauteuils. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le buffet et sortit une bouteille d'Ogdens et deux verres. Elle versa deux doigts de Whisky Pur Feu dans chaque verre, en plaça un devant son amant, et en abattit l'autre._

_« Bois ça. » dit-elle._

_Remus attrapa le verre avec des doigts tremblants. Tonks le regarda prendre une gorgée puis reposer le verre sur la table basse._

_« Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu as fait. »_

_« Tu ne veux pas savoir. »_

_« Ce gamin est un ami et le Chef de ma famille. Il n'en avait pas besoin, mais il a ramené ma mère à sa place dans la famille, quelque chose qui lui avait manqué toute sa vie. Il dit que tu as fait quelque chose, à lui, à mon cousin Sirius, à James et à Lilly Potter. Dis-moi ce que tu as fait, dis-le maintenant, ou par la barbe de Merlin, je t'emmènerai au quartier général, je te jetterai dans une salle d'interrogatoire, et je laisserai les professionnels te faire transpirer la vérité. Je t'aime Remus, plus que je ne pourrais le dire, mais tu vas me dire la vérité. »_

_L'homme s'affaissa sur la chaise. Il prit le verre, en avala le contenu, et se mit à parler._

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

_**29 décembre 1980  
**__**Poudlard  
École de magie et de sorcellerie**__**  
**__**Bureau du Directeur**_

_« Remus, c'est bon de te voir. Assieds-toi, je t'en prie. »_

_« Monsieur le Directeur, j'ai découvert quelque chose d'horrible. C'est Peter, c'est lui la taupe de Voldemort. Je l'ai repéré hier soir, quelque chose clochait, alors je l'ai suivi. Monsieur le Directeur, il est allé à une réunion de Mangemorts. Il doit être la taupe dans l'Ordre. »_

_Dumbledore avait l'air pensif. « Peter ? Tu es sûr ? »_

_« Aussi sûr que je vous parle maintenant. »_

_« Cela pourrait être utile, utile en effet. » Le vieux sorcier réfléchit, puis le regarda. « Remus, tu ne dois en parler à personne. Tant que je sais qui est la taupe, je peux m'assurer que les informations auxquelles il a accès sont... créatives. »_

_Remus sembla confus un moment alors qu'il assemblait le puzzle. « Nous utilisons donc Peter pour transmettre de mauvaises informations à Voldemort ? »_

_« Exactement. »_

_« Mais James, Sirius et Lilly, ne devraient-ils pas savoir ? »_

_Dumbledore réfléchit un instant. « Je ne crois pas. Ils pourraient réagir différemment à son égard, et donc éveiller ses soupçons. Non, pour le moment, gardons cela entre nous deux. »_

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

_**5 novembre 1981  
**__**Poudlard  
École de magie et de sorcellerie**__**  
**__**Bureau du Directeur**_

_« Mais, Monsieur le Directeur, Sirius est innocent, vous le savez bien. C'est le parrain d'Harry, Il devrait s'en charger. La seule raison pour laquelle Lilly et James sont morts, c'est que nous ne nous sommes pas occupés de Peter quand nous avions une chance. Nous devons faire ça. »_

_« Remus, il faut que ce soit comme ça. Il y a une prophétie à propos d'Harry. »_

_La discussion dura plusieurs heures, et à la fin, Remus avait convenu que la décision de Dumbledore était la meilleure. Rien de ce que Remus ou Dumbledore pouvaient faire ne ramènerait James et Lilly à la vie, et Sirius était au moins responsable du meurtre de treize Moldus lorsqu'il avait confronté Peter. Remus n'avait jamais vraiment cru au Plus Grand Bien, mais la dette qu'il avait envers le Directeur, pour l'avoir autorisé à venir à l'école malgré son affliction, l'avait poussé à accepter._

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

_**25 décembre 1993  
**__**Poudlard  
École de magie et de sorcellerie**__**  
**__**Salle de classe de Défense contre les forces du mal**_

_« Eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ? » Il était de notoriété publique qu'Albus Dumbledore savait toujours ce qui se passait dans l'école. Ce qui était moins connu, c'est que cette connaissance venait des nombreux portraits dans le château, qui lui rapportaient directement toutes les informations. Il avait reçu un rapport selon lequel un Remus Lupin ivre aurait raconté des histoires inédites à un certain trio de Gryffondors._

_Il était amusant de voir les réactions individuelles des trois enfants : de Ron Weasley, la peur, d'Hermione Granger, l'incrédulité, et d'Harry Potter, la fureur. Une telle fureur. Sa magie serait alimentée par cette rage quand il serait temps pour lui de faire face au jeune Tom à nouveau. Cependant, la connaissance du vrai déroulement des événements du 31 octobre 1981 ne pouvait pas être confiée à de simples enfants._

_D'un geste de sa baguette magique, il pétrifia le trio, puis s'efforça d'oublietter leurs souvenirs, modifiant légèrement leurs personnalités. Peut-être, songea-t-il, peut-être qu'Harry ne devrait pas recevoir trop d'aide de Mlle Granger... Peut-être que les attentions de celle-ci devraient être davantage concentrées sur le jeune M. Weasley. Peut-être que le peu de jalousie de Ronald, face aux compétences de ses amis, devrait être amplifiée, juste un peu..._

_Un rapide avertissement au loup-garou, puis les trois enfants furent lévités dans leur salle commune, où ils se réveillèrent une heure plus tard, croyant s'être assoupis après un délicieux dîner._

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

_**29 décembre 1996  
Angleterre  
Londres  
Appartement de Tonks**_

_Tonks écouta les explications de Remus sur ce qu'il avait fait et ses raisons de l'avoir fait, sans expression. Quand il eut fini, elle le regarda pendant une minute sans commentaire. Finalement, elle parla._

_« Vas-t-en. »_

_« Mais Dora, je... »_

_« Fous le camp et ne reviens jamais, jamais. Dis à ton Maître que je démissionne de l'Ordre. Si j'entends dire que l'un d'entre vous s'approche à moins de 50 mètres d'Harry Potter, je vous arrêterai tous. Maugrey, Shacklebolt, et tous les autres Aurors, actuels ou anciens, que je connais au sein de l'Ordre, ils entendront tous cette histoire. »_

_Remus s'assit pour la regarder avec incrédulité._

_« J'ai dit "vas-t-en". Je ne je redirai pas. »_

_L'homme brisé se traîna par la porte et sortit de sa vie. Dès que la porte fut fermée et verrouillée derrière lui, Nymphadora Tonks se mit à pleurer._

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**


	17. Partie 4 Chapitre 3

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**LES CONTRATS DE MARIAGE**

**Titre d'origine :** The Marriage Contracts Redux

**Auteur :** Clell65619  
Toute ma gratitude, pour m'avoir gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire cette histoire !

**Liens :** Vous trouverez les liens vers "The Marriage Contracts Redux" et vers Clell65619 sur mon profil. Et sinon, vous trouverez toujours les fics que je traduis dans mes "Favorites Stories".

**Pairing :** Harry Potter x Daphnée Greengrass - Neville Londubat x Hannah Abbot

**Amis :** Nymphadora Tonks, Tracey Davis, Hermione Granger

**Bashing :** Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin

**Rating :** M pour "Mature"  
_**ATTENTION : CE N'EST DÉFINITIVEMENT PAS UNE LECTURE POUR LES ADOLESCENTS ET POUR LES AUTRES ÂMES SENSIBLES !  
**_Harry Potter est un jeune homme de 17 ans qui s'assume. Il est aussi un vétéran de guerre qui a triomphé de toutes ses épreuves, et qui ne se laissera plus jamais marcher sur les pieds !  
Par ailleurs, le monde sorcier anglais est resté au Moyen-Âge pour certains aspects, et à l'ère victorienne pour d'autres aspects. Autant dire que la protection du citoyen n'est franchement pas de la même qualité que pour les Moldus d'Occident !

**Disclaimer et commentaires de l'auteur : **Je ne possède pas Harry Potter et je ne l'aime pas particulièrement. Je voudrais un contrat de location avec option d'achat pour Hermione Granger. Un contrat à court terme avec Nymphadora Tonks ne serait pas refusé. Un accord à long terme avec Luna Lovegood serait probablement très amusant. Chaque fois que Padma Patil voudra ouvrir des négociations, appelez-moi. Oh, et aussi pour un week-end avec Fleur. Bizarrement, Lavande et la sœur de Padma, Parvati (bien que sa jumelle), ne me font aucun effet...

**Disclaimer et commentaires de la traductrice : **J'ai découvert par hasard cette petite perle anglaise, et à ma grande surprise, elle n'était toujours pas traduite. Du coup, j'ai décidé de m'y lancer. Faites tous un vœu, c'est ma première fois !  
À l'origine, cette histoire a été publiée le 22 mars 2010 en cinq énormes chapitres. Pour des raisons de commodité, j'ai divisé chacun de ces grands chapitres en plusieurs petits chapitres, plus faciles à traiter rapidement. Cette traduction est donc publiée en 25 chapitres, mais regroupés en cinq parties.  
Tous mes remerciements à Itack23, pour ses bons conseils de traduction.  
Bien entendu, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Clell65619. Seules les fautes de français sont de moi !

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**LES CONTRATS DE MARIAGE**

La guerre est finie. Le côté de la lumière a gagné. Voldemort est bel et bien mort. Il s'agit d'une histoire sur les premiers pas d'Harry Potter vers l'indépendance. Jusqu'à présent, toute sa vie était centrée sur la guerre. Maintenant que la guerre est finie, Harry se concentre pour la première fois sur lui-même.

**Partie 4 – Changements  
Chapitre 3**

**25 décembre 1997  
Résidence Granger**

« Tu es terriblement silencieux ce soir, même pour toi. »

Harry leva les yeux de l'évier. Invité chez Hermione pour le dîner de Noël, alors qu'il était trop tard pour annuler, après le repas qu'il avait plaidé l'autorisation d'aider à la vaisselle. Son temps chez les Dursley avait enseigné à Harry que, parfois, il pouvait oublier sa douleur dans le travail physique.

« Daphnée a rompu avec moi. »

« Quoi ? » Hermione faillit crier, portant la main à sa bouche. « Quand ? Comment ? »

« Hier après-midi, par hibou. Elle a dit que c'était terminé entre nous. »

« Alors, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Que puis-je faire ? » il soupira. « Je l'accepte et je passe à autre chose. Si elle dit que c'est fini, c'est fini. »

« Harry. »

« Quoi ? Si tu dis à Justin que c'est fini et qu'il continue à te déranger, je lui enlèverais ses dents, qu'est-ce qui me rendrait spécial ? Si Daphnée est plus heureuse sans moi, je peux vivre avec ça. »

Hermione le prit dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait quand tu l'as découvert ? »

« Oh, j'ai fait une crise de colère. » dit Harry avec un sourire ironique. « Dobby était ravi de tout ce qui devait être réparé. »

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

« Quelle différence en une année. » déclara Martin Granger. « L'année dernière seulement, je priais pour que ma belle fille géniale enlève la tête de son cul, et qu'elle voit que ce "Ron Weasley" n'était pas bon pour elle. »

« Et moi, j'étais assis seul dans une pièce, en me demandant juste où tout avait dérapé. »

Le père d'Hermione avait invité Harry sur la terrasse de leur arrière-cour, pour "une bouffée d'air frais". Il faisait bien plus chaud ici, en Angleterre, que l'hiver dont il avait l'habitude à Poudlard, en Écosse, mais il faisait quand même très frais.

« Je t'aime bien, Harry. Quand je parle, tu donnes l'impression de me craindre. Aucune chance que tu sortes avec Hermione ? »

« Non, Monsieur. Pour beaucoup de raisons, mais surtout parce qu'elle me connaît trop bien. »

« J'avais remarqué ça. Alors, parle-moi de ce Justin. »

« Justin est un bon gars, un Né-de-Moldus comme Hermione, son père est dans les finances ou quelque chose comme ça, je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment. Il a été envoyé dans la Maison connue pour sa coopération et son travail d'équipe. Comme je l'ai dit, un bon gars. »

« Est-il assez bon pour Hermione ? »

« Non. »

« Non ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est pas la faute de Justin, mais personne n'est assez bon pour Hermione. Il essaiera de l'être, c'est ce qui est important. »

« D'accord. Je sais pourquoi je pense que personne n'est assez bon pour ma fille. Dis-moi pourquoi tu penses cela. »

« Elle est une petite dirigeante qui sait tout, qui se soucie assez de moi pour me sauver la vie plus de fois que je ne peux en compter, et m'a empêché de me tuer stupidement encore plus de fois que cela. Quand je pense à la perfection, je pense à Hermione. » Harry haussa les épaules. « Je suis chanceux de la connaître. »

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**26 décembre 1997  
Manoir Londubat**

« Je jure sur Merlin, Harry, tu dois être l'individu le plus ignorant de la planète. »

Harry leva les yeux de son sentiment de désolation, quelque peu blessé.

« Je suis d'accord avec Neville, Harry. Quand il s'agit des femmes, du moins, tu es plus ignorant que la plupart des hommes. » Hannah hocha la tête du côté de Neville. « Tu ne crois sûrement pas que cette note vient de Daphnée. »

« C'est son écriture. » protesta Harry.

« Elle l'a peut-être écrit, mais elle n'est en est pas L'AUTEUR, idiot. » dit Hannah avec dédain. « Réfléchis-y. Si Daphnée devait te larguer, elle ne le ferait pas par hibou postal. Elle te le balancerait en pleine face. » _Juste pour regarder un petit morceau de ton âme mourir_, s'ajouta-t-elle à elle-même.

« Si ce n'est pas l'idée de Daphnée, alors qui pourrait l'obliger à faire ça ? »

« Je ne connais pas l'individu, mais selon Grand-Mère, Cyrus Greengrass est l'un des pires salauds à avoir jamais marché sur la Terre, Harry. » expliqua Neville. « Grand-Mère a dit qu'il était furieux que tu aies décliné son contrat, et que tu aies quand même eu la témérité de sortir avec sa fille. Sans le contrat, il n'a pas son Prix de la Fiancée, mais il doit toujours payer sa dot. » Neville eut l'air frustré. « C'est de ma faute. J'aurais dû t'expliquer toutes les subtilités des règles politiques des lignées familiales. Mais honnêtement, Harry, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu serais aussi impliqué, aussi rapidement. »

« Rapidement ? Moi ? » Malgré sa douleur, Harry se mit à rire. « Venant de Monsieur "Harry-c'est-elle" après votre second rendez-vous ? »

« Harry ! » protesta Neville.

« Second rendez-vous ? Vraiment ? » Hannah embrassa légèrement son fiancé. « Nous parlerons de l'aspect romantique plus tard. Explique-nous cette histoire de politique familiale. »

Neville rougit. « Cyrus est le Chef de la famille Greengrass. Sous une interprétation stricte des règles des anciennes lignées, les membres de la famille sont pratiquement la propriété de leur Chef de Maison. Seules les femmes ont un intérêt à cela, et seulement quand elles se marient. Dans un mariage traditionnel entre les Grandes Maisons, à des fins pratiques, la femme est vendue au Chef de la Maison de son mari pour devenir sa propriété. »

« Mais, Daphnée est majeure ! »

« Andromeda Black l'était également quand elle a voulu épouser Ted Tonks, si tu t'en souviens. Ça n'a pas d'importance. » Neville soupira. « Elle pourrait avoir cinquante ans, aux yeux des anciennes lois, Daphnée appartient à son père, qui est son Chef de Maison, jusqu'à son mariage. Le refus de coopérer pourrait entraîner son reniement. »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors, c'est une affaire énorme pour certaines personnes. » Neville hésita, essayant de trouver un moyen d'expliquer. « Certaines personnes pensent qu'être renié est pire que la mort. Pense à combien cela a affecté Andromeda lorsque les Black l'ont reniée. Tu as vu comment elle s'est effondrée lorsque tu l'as réintégrée dans la famille, presque trente ans après les faits. »

« Enfer, » ajouta-t-il, « tu as vu à quoi Cyrus avait soumis Daphnée lorsque tu as eu ses photos, et qu'il t'a offert son corps à titre d'essai. Tu as sûrement remarqué à quel point Daphnée est vulnérable derrière ses défenses. Je ne veux pas l'offenser, mais Daphnée Greengrass n'est pas aussi forte qu'Andromeda Black l'a été. Elle fera ce que son père lui dira de faire. En ce qui la concerne, il possède son corps et son âme. »

« Daphnée n'est la propriété de personne. » Harry se leva soudainement, furieux.

« Harry, mon pote. Je suis d'accord. » Neville se leva également, posant ses mains sur les épaules de son ami. « Dis le mot, et je t'aiderai à prendre d'assaut le château Greengrass. Nous irons en prison, mais je serai avec toi jusqu'à la fin. »

« Château ? » demanda Harry.

« En fait, il s'agit plus d'un petit manoir. La famille Greengrass est relativement nouvelle. »

« Mais "prendre d'assaut" le manoir serait une erreur, Harry. » ajouta Hannah.

« Tu penses que je devrais attendre jusqu'à ce que nous retournions à l'école ? »

« Pour que tu puisses lui parler avant de décider de faire quelque chose d'illégal, oui. »

Harry se rassit et soupira. « C'était tellement plus facile, quand tout ce que je devais affronter était un maniaque meurtrier et ses sbires. »

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**26 décembre 1997  
Résidence Granger**

Il y eut un transplanage silencieux dans le jardin arrière des Granger. Martin Granger regarda par la fenêtre arrière, pour voir sa fille et un jeune homme.

« Ils sont ici, Eve. » dit-il à sa femme.

Eve jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. « Elle lui donne son discours d'encouragement de dernière minute. Sois gentil, Marty. Ne lui fais pas peur avec ton sens de l'humour. »

« Eve, ce "Justin" a été élevé dans le monde réel, pas comme ce garçon Weasley. Il reconnaîtra une blague quand il en entendra une. »

« Marty... »

« Je jure devant Dieu, Eve, si celui-ci est aussi condescendant que ce garçon Weasley, je le renverrai de là, et je FORCERAI Hermione à sortir avec Harry Potter. »

« J'aime aussi Harry, Marty, mais je ne pense pas qu'Hermione puisse être contrainte de faire quoi que ce soit. »

« Hum. » Le dentiste eut un petit rire d'accord. « C'est ma fille. »

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

Debout sur le chemin qui menait de la porte arrière des Granger à leur abri de jardin, Hermione regarda Justin dans les yeux.

« Es-tu prêt pour ça ? »

« Aussi prêt que je peux l'être, je suppose. Ton père me déteste, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il ne t'a pas encore rencontré, Justin. » Elle capitula. « Il détestait pourtant Ron. »

« Tu n'aides pas. »

« Ils vont t'aimer, Justin. » Hermione s'approcha, ouvrit à moitié la fermeture-éclair de sa veste, et redressa le nœud de sa cravate. « Nous allons affronter cela, puis le refaire demain chez toi. Tu portes mon cadeau de Noël. » Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser légèrement.

« C'est mon nouveau pull préféré. As-tu aimé ton cadeau ? »

« Oh, oui. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de signets antiques, ils sont adorables. » Elle l'embrassa encore. « Nous ferions mieux d'entrer. Mon père nous surveille depuis notre arrivée. »

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

« Maman, papa, voici Justin Finch-Fletchley. Justin, voici mes parents, Martin et Eve Granger. »

« Bienvenue chez nous, Justin. » dit Eve Granger. « Le dîner ne sera pas prêt avant trente minutes, alors tu as le choix. Préfères-tu attendre l'interrogatoire traditionnel de mon mari, ou le faire passer avant la salade ? »

« Mon père m'a toujours dit que la seule façon d'avancer est d'aller de l'avant. Si vous le préférez, Monsieur, pourquoi ne le ferions-nous pas maintenant ? »

« C'est bien cela, Justin. » Martin conduisit le jeune sorcier de sa cuisine au salon. « Assieds-toi. » Justin s'assit sur le canapé, pendant que Martin traversait la pièce pour rejoindre son bar. « Whisky ? » proposa-t-il en levant une bouteille de Johnny Walker Red.

« De l'eau serait mieux, merci. » dit Justin.

« Bon choix, Justin. Très bien, tu as soigneusement évité mon piège diabolique, parle-moi de toi. »

« Je suis en septième année, comme Hermione. » dit Le Poufsouffle en acceptant le gobelet d'eau glacée, et en sirotant une gorgée. « Je suis le premier sorcier de la famille, et le cricket est mon sport préféré, bien que je ne sois pas vraiment joueur. Ma famille est dans la finance depuis toujours, mon père dirige sa propre maison de courtage. »

« Je sais, je suis l'un de ses clients. "Finch-Fletchley" n'est pas un nom très répandu, mais je n'ai pas établi le lien jusqu'à ce que je te voie dans la cuisine. Tu ressembles à Miles. » dit Martin Granger. « Dire qu'il "dirige sa propre maison de courtage" est un peu un euphémisme, tu ne crois pas ? Tu donnes l'impression qu'il travaille dans une chambre d'amis à la maison. Bizarre qu'Hermione ne semble pas le savoir. Elle semble sous l'impression que ton père est une sorte de directeur de banque. »

Justin pâlit un peu. « Allez-vous lui dire ? »

« Cela dépend de pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait. »

« L'argent change les choses. Les filles entendent parler de l'argent et ne se soucient plus beaucoup de Justin, elles s'intéressent à l'héritier Finch-Fletchley. Ce que j'aime le plus dans le monde sorcier, c'est que personne ne dispose du moindre indice sur qui est mon père. »

Martin Granger sourit. « C'est précisément pourquoi Harry Potter aime le monde banal. Tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Harry est le meilleur ami d'Hermione, il a, selon elle, plus d'argent que Dieu, et elle s'en fiche. »

« Elle a connu Harry avant que l'un ou l'autre ne connaisse la fortune de sa famille. » souligna Justin. « Je veux qu'elle me connaisse avant de le découvrir. »

« D'après ce que j'ai compris, ta maison est un spectacle à voir. Comment vas-tu expliquer qu'un directeur de banque vive ainsi ? »

Le jeune homme ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche sans faire de bruit. Enfin, il parla. « Je n'y avais pas pensé. Je crois que j'ai des explications à faire. »

C'était plus difficile que prévu pour Martin. Des trois jeunes hommes que sa fille avait ramenés à la maison dans sa vie, il en avait aimé deux. « Tu sais ce que je fais dans la vie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cette question surprit un peu Justin. « Hermione m'a dit que vous êtes dentiste. »

« Je le suis. Rappelle-toi, je sais tout sur la douleur. » Martin lança un petit sourire. « Tu te sens suffisamment menacé ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Détends-toi, Justin. » Le père rit. « Je dois te menacer. C'est dans le livre de règles que tu reçois à la naissance de ta fille. Tu devrais remercier ma femme : je voulais te mettre dans ma chaise de dentiste pour notre petite discussion. Eve ne m'a pas laissé faire. Elle pense que j'ai effrayé Ron Weasley l'année dernière. » L'attitude du dentiste changea. « Hermione ne nous dira pas ce qui s'est passé avec Ron. Je sais qu'il l'a blessée, mais elle ne parlera pas de lui. »

Justin savait que sa meilleure action à ce stade serait de garder la bouche fermée, mais il ne pouvait pas. « Je suis désolé, Monsieur : je ne connais que les rumeurs qui ont inondé l'école le lendemain, et ces rumeurs sont probablement fausses. Même si je le savais, ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire. Disons-le simplement : je suis concerné, Ron Weasley est un idiot, et je suis heureux qu'il le soit. S'il n'était pas aussi bête, je n'aurais probablement jamais eu l'occasion de faire connaissance avec Hermione. »

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

Justin repoussa son assiette.

« C'était merveilleux, Mme Granger. Merci. »

« Merci, Justin. Alors, est-ce que vous deux avez fini de vous lier ? J'espère que Martin ne t'a pas trop menacé. »

« Papa ! »

« Hermione, ton père ne m'a pas menacé du tout. » dit Justin avec un large sourire. « Il m'a juste montré quelques photos. »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent et un rougissement parcourut ses joues. « Quelles photos ? »

« Oh, juste quelques photos de bébé... Comme cette mignonne de toi dans le bain. »

« PAPA ! »

« Calme-toi, Hermione. » dit Martin en essayant de ne pas rire. « Justin est juste en train de se moquer de toi. Je ne lui ai pas montré de photos. »

« Alors, comment est-il au courant des photos du bain ? »

« Je ne l'étais pas, jusqu'à ce que tu aies confirmé, Hermione. » Justin se mit à rire. « Tout le monde a ces photos. Je pense que tous les parents les prennent. »

« Je sais que nous l'avons fait. » dit Eve. « Tu veux les voir, Justin ? »

« MAMAN ! »

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

_**29 décembre 1996  
Angleterre  
Londres  
Chemin de Traverse  
Banque Gringotts**_

_« Bonjour, Harry. »_

_Harry s'arrêta, avec la main sur la poignée qui ouvrirait la porte de Gringotts._

_« Bonjour, Monsieur le Directeur. »_

_« Harry, ta petite rébellion est terminée. Il est temps pour toi de retourner au Terrier. »_

_« Je ne pense pas, Monsieur le Directeur. Il n'y a rien pour moi là-bas, à part Ron, pas même une amitié. » Les yeux du vieil homme s'écarquillèrent de surprise. « Vous n'avez pas encore compris, Monsieur le Directeur ? J'ai retrouvé mes souvenirs. Tous. Je sais ce que vous nous avez fait. Je sais que vous avez autorisé l'assassinat de mes parents. Je sais que vous avez autorisé que Sirius soit jeté à Azkaban, alors que vous saviez qu'il était innocent. Je sais ce que vous avez fait à Ron, Hermione et moi. Je sais que vous vous attendiez à ce que je meure comme un bon petit soldat, en emmenant Voldemort avec moi. »_

_« Harry... »_

_« Gardez vos mots vides, vieil homme. Les Gobelins me disent que je ne peux rien faire à propos de l'argent que vous avez volé, puisque vous vous êtes en quelque sorte intronisé mon gardien. Ce robinet est maintenant fermé. J'ai réussi à m'émanciper. C'est incroyable ce que vous pouvez sortir du Ministère avec juste un peu d'or. Si je vois l'un des membres de votre Ordre près de moi, je les ferai tous arrêter. »_

_« Harry, il faut que tu comprennes, c'était pour le Plus Grand Bien. »_

_« Et vous racontez encore des mensonges, vieil homme. Comment avez-vous osé remplir vos poches avec mon héritage pour le Plus Grand Bien ? Face à moi, vous n'êtes que le Directeur de mon école. Rien de plus. J'ai le pouvoir politique de deux Anciennes et Nobles Maisons derrière moi maintenant, cela et plus d'argent que le Ministère. Ennuyez-moi de quelque façon que ce soit, et je vous détruirai. »_

_« Mais Harry, Voldemort va... »_

_« Encule toi-même Voldemort, vieil homme. Et va te faire foutre aussi. Vous vous méritez l'un l'autre. Il peut t'avoir. »_

_Sur ce, Harry entra dans Gringotts, laissant derrière lui un Albus Dumbledore confus._

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**


	18. Partie 4 Chapitre 4

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**LES CONTRATS DE MARIAGE**

**Titre d'origine :** The Marriage Contracts Redux

**Auteur :** Clell65619  
Toute ma gratitude, pour m'avoir gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire cette histoire !

**Liens :** Vous trouverez les liens vers "The Marriage Contracts Redux" et vers Clell65619 sur mon profil. Et sinon, vous trouverez toujours les fics que je traduis dans mes "Favorites Stories".

**Pairing :** Harry Potter x Daphnée Greengrass - Neville Londubat x Hannah Abbot

**Amis :** Nymphadora Tonks, Tracey Davis, Hermione Granger

**Bashing :** Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin

**Rating :** M pour "Mature"  
_**ATTENTION : CE N'EST DÉFINITIVEMENT PAS UNE LECTURE POUR LES ADOLESCENTS ET POUR LES AUTRES ÂMES SENSIBLES !  
**_Harry Potter est un jeune homme de 17 ans qui s'assume. Il est aussi un vétéran de guerre qui a triomphé de toutes ses épreuves, et qui ne se laissera plus jamais marcher sur les pieds !  
Par ailleurs, le monde sorcier anglais est resté au Moyen-Âge pour certains aspects, et à l'ère victorienne pour d'autres aspects. Autant dire que la protection du citoyen n'est franchement pas de la même qualité que pour les Moldus d'Occident !

**Disclaimer et commentaires de l'auteur : **Je ne possède pas Harry Potter et je ne l'aime pas particulièrement. Je voudrais un contrat de location avec option d'achat pour Hermione Granger. Un contrat à court terme avec Nymphadora Tonks ne serait pas refusé. Un accord à long terme avec Luna Lovegood serait probablement très amusant. Chaque fois que Padma Patil voudra ouvrir des négociations, appelez-moi. Oh, et aussi pour un week-end avec Fleur. Bizarrement, Lavande et la sœur de Padma, Parvati (bien que sa jumelle), ne me font aucun effet...

**Disclaimer et commentaires de la traductrice : **J'ai découvert par hasard cette petite perle anglaise, et à ma grande surprise, elle n'était toujours pas traduite. Du coup, j'ai décidé de m'y lancer. Faites tous un vœu, c'est ma première fois !  
À l'origine, cette histoire a été publiée le 22 mars 2010 en cinq énormes chapitres. Pour des raisons de commodité, j'ai divisé chacun de ces grands chapitres en plusieurs petits chapitres, plus faciles à traiter rapidement. Cette traduction est donc publiée en 25 chapitres, mais regroupés en cinq parties.  
Tous mes remerciements à Itack23, pour ses bons conseils de traduction.  
Bien entendu, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Clell65619. Seules les fautes de français sont de moi !

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**LES CONTRATS DE MARIAGE**

La guerre est finie. Le côté de la lumière a gagné. Voldemort est bel et bien mort. Il s'agit d'une histoire sur les premiers pas d'Harry Potter vers l'indépendance. Jusqu'à présent, toute sa vie était centrée sur la guerre. Maintenant que la guerre est finie, Harry se concentre pour la première fois sur lui-même.

**Partie 4 – Changements  
Chapitre 4**

**27 décembre 1997  
Manoir Potter**

Harry caressa doucement Hedwige. Les plumes de sa jolie fille présentaient encore des traces de sang, provenant des blessures qu'elle avait reçues en tentant de remettre son dernier billet à Daphnée. Elle avait été attaquée par quelque chose, Harry ne savait pas quoi, et elle était revenue avec sa note toujours attachée à sa patte.

Il offrit à Hedwige quelques morceaux de bacon, qu'elle mordilla.

« Je suis désolé, ma fille. Tu te reposes, d'accord ? »

La chouette harfang hocha la tête.

Malgré sa discussion avec Neville et Hannah, Harry avait tenté de contacter Daphnée, et Hedwige avait été blessée à cause de cela. Ce devait être intentionnel.

« Dobby ? »

L'elfe apparut avec un "pop". « Oui, Harry Potter, Monsieur ? »

« Dobby, pourrais-tu apporter cette note à Daphnée Greengrass ? »

Les oreilles du petit être tombèrent, et des larmes se formèrent dans ses grands yeux. « Non, Harry Potter, Monsieur, Dobby ne peut pas faire ça. »

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Le Maître de la Maison Greengrass dit aux elfes Greengrass de garder à distance toutes les communications de la Daphnée d'Harry Potter, Monsieur. Pillet, des elfes Greengrass, dit à Dobby d'arrêter Harry Potter quand il essaie. Je dis à Pillet qu'Harry Potter, Monsieur, est un grand sorcier, et qu'il va parler à la Daphnée d'Harry Potter, Monsieur, quand il le voudra. Pillet dit qu'il est désolé d'avoir fait du mal à la chouette blanche, et que tous les elfes Greengrass se battront si les elfes Potter essaient de parler à la Daphnée d'Harry Potter, Monsieur. »

« Je vois. Merci, Dobby. »

L'elfe disparut avec son "pop" habituel. Harry fixa le feu. Le père Greengrass avait certainement fait de son mieux pour l'empêcher de parler à Daphnée... Peut-être que Tracey... Non, elle le haïssait, elle n'aiderait pas.

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**29 décembre 1997  
Angleterre  
Londres  
Appartement de Tonks**

« Harry, je ne sais pas quoi dire. »

« Dis-moi juste ce que tu penses, Tonks. Est-ce que je fais la bonne chose ? »

« Tu fais la chose légale, Harry. Est-ce la "bonne" chose ? Je ne sais pas, tu es le seul à pouvoir décider. »

« Je pensais... » Il hésita. « Je pensais que nous étions juste en train de nous amuser. Mais cela fait neuf jours que je n'ai pas vu Daphnée, et... Et elle me manque. Je ne peux pas dormir. Je ne peux pas manger. Je revois la dernière fois qu'on était ensemble, encore, et encore, et encore, à la recherche de tout ce que j'aurais pu faire qui l'aurait repoussée. »

« Harry. »

« Je sais. Je suis un idiot. » Harry passa la main dans ses cheveux. « Comment ai-je réussi à être aussi pathétique ? »

Les cheveux de Tonk devinrent rouge sang, et elle eut un énorme sourire sur le visage. « C'est vraiment triste. »

« Merci. » grogna-t-il.

« Sirius t'appellerait une fille. »

« Sirius m'aiderait à la kidnapper. »

« Probablement, oui. En t'appelant une fille. »

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**5 janvier 1998  
****Poudlard  
École de magie et de sorcellerie****  
****Hall d'entrée**

Harry n'était pas retourné par le train à Poudlard, après les vacances de Noël. Il avait plutôt transplané à Pré-au-Lard à midi, et il attendait Daphnée.

Neville le surveillait de temps en temps dans le Hall, mais le laissait surtout seul. Les premiers étudiants arrivèrent à Pré-au-Lard par cheminette et transplanage à quatre heures de l'après-midi. Pas de Daphnée. Les minutes filaient. Le train arriva tôt à la gare de Pré-au-Lard : à 17h30. Les diligences emmenèrent les derniers étudiants au Hall d'entrée. Pas de Daphnée.

« Elle ne revient pas, M. Potter. »

Harry se tourna pour faire face à son professeur de Métamorphose. « Elle ne revient pas ? Que voulez-vous dire, Professeur ? »

« J'ai reçu notification aujourd'hui que Mlle Greengrass se retirait de Poudlard. » dit l'Écossaise.

« Non. »

« M. Potter... Harry. Je sais que Mlle Greengrass et vous avez été très proches cette année... »

« Harry ? » Neville était revenu pour rappeler à Harry son dîner, la présence de leur Directrice de Maison le surprit.

McGonagall redressa ses épaules. « M. Londubat, M. Potter a eu une mauvaise nouvelle. Assurez-vous qu'il se rende à votre dortoir. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry ? » demanda Neville après le départ de McGonagall.

« Daphnée est retirée de l'école Neville. Elle est partie. »

« Retirée ? Pourquoi ? »

« POTTER ! » La voix d'une fille résonna avant qu'Harry ne puisse dire à Neville qu'il ne le savait pas.

Tracey Davis se précipitait, avec le grand lapin en peluche pourpre de Daphnée sous son bras gauche, et un rouleau de parchemin serré dans sa main gauche. Sa baguette était tirée et pointée entre les yeux d'Harry.

« C'est ta faute, Potter. Daphnée est partie à cause de toi, salaud d'égoïste ! »

« Je ne comprends pas, où est-elle ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Quand tu as décliné son contrat, son père a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre à qui la vendre. Elle épouse un comte roumain nommé Neacsu ! À cause de toi, je perds ma meilleure amie ! »

Neville tendit la main et poussa le bras de Tracey, afin que sa baguette ne soit plus dirigée sur le visage d'Harry.

« Quand se marie-t-elle ? » demanda Neville.

« La Lecture des Bans devant le Magenmagot aura lieu demain, la cérémonie mercredi. »

« Mariée ? » dit Harry en s'effondrant contre le mur. « Elle va se marier ? »

« Oui. » Le barrage qui retenait les émotions de Tracey se brisa. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. « Le père de Daphnée a détruit tout ce que tu lui as donné. Elle m'a demandé de prendre son lapin et ton contrat, et de les cacher jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte la maison de sa famille, pour qu'elle puisse les reprendre... »

« Elle a gardé le contrat ? »

« Oui. » Tracey hocha la tête. « Elle a dit que refuser de faire de votre relation une proposition commerciale était la chose la plus romantique que tu aies pu faire. Bon sang, Potter, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas épousée pour la sauver ? »

L'expression de la fille changea. « Tu es Harry-Putain-De-Potter. Tu es l'Élu. Tu es L'Homme-Qui-A-Gagné. » Sa baguette remonta, sans trembler cette fois. « Tu corriges ça. Tu corrige ça maintenant. Ou je vais te tuer. »

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**6 janvier 1998  
Manoir Greengrass  
Chambre de Daphnée  
5h43 du matin**

Daphnée regarda l'horloge accrochée au mur. Elle allait être mariée dans vingt-huit heures et dix-sept minutes. Elle allait être mariée à un homme vil, de soixante ans son aîné. Elle allait être mariée à un homme qui avait un fils plus âgé que son père à elle. Elle frissonna et serra ses jambes contre son corps.

Elle avait été informée de ses noces à venir le jour de son retour de Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël. La première réaction de Daphnée avait été de courir. Être offerte à Harry était une chose, être vendue (son père accordait un grand intérêt au Prix de la Fiancée qu'elle rapportait) à cet homme... Ce VIEIL homme auquel elle venait d'être présentée... C'était trop. Découvrant rapidement que des protections anti-transplanage avaient été érigées depuis son arrivée, elle s'était presque approchée de la porte de la maison de sa famille, avant de s'effondrer au sol après un Stupefix.

Daphnée s'était réveillée quelques heures plus tard, dans les bras de sa mère. Eunice Greengrass, née Maugrey, avait expliqué que Daphnée ne retournerait pas à Poudlard, qu'elle partirait pour sa nouvelle vie en Roumanie après le début de l'année. Les yeux vides et hantés, Eunice évoqua les avantages de lier la famille Greengrass au clan roumain Neacsu.

Daphnée avait essayé de dire à sa mère qu'elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec le vieil homme négociant l'avenir de Daphnée avec son père, qu'elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre. Eunice n'écoutait pas, et disait que son père avait tout arrangé.

Daphnée avait écouté sa mère parler de son devoir envers la famille, et elle s'était rendue compte que son avenir avait été fixé. Elle avait toujours su qu'elle serait offerte à l'homme qui ferait la meilleure offre... Simplement, lorsqu'elle était avec Harry, elle s'était laissée aller à oublier.

Devoir. C'était son devoir. L'enfance était terminée. C'était l'heure de la réalité de l'âge adulte.

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

Son emploi du temps était fixé. Au cours de la journée, le valet du comte lui donnait des cours de langue, puis il lui expliquait ce que l'on attendait d'elle, en relation avec les successions du comte par d'autres membres du parti de Benedikte. Le soir, elle recevait des instructions sur le comportement et la conduite à tenir pour le tribunal magique roumain. Toute erreur dans l'une de ces leçons était punie par l'activation d'un bracelet ensorcelé qu'elle ne pouvait pas enlever.

Le troisième jour, les punitions étaient devenues si sévères qu'elle essaya de s'enfuir. Daphnée était presque à mi-chemin de la ligne de garde lorsque le bracelet ensorcelé se déclencha, et elle pensa qu'elle était en train de mourir. Les serviteurs du comte la récupérèrent et la ramenèrent dans sa suite, où Daphnée fut battue, pendant que les assistants de Benedikte lui criaient qu'elle "embarrassait le comte".

Devoir.

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

La veille de Noël, Cyrus Greengrass entra dans la suite de Daphnée.

« Daphnée, j'ai besoin de toi pour écrire une lettre à Potter. »

Daphnée ne leva même pas les yeux. « Pourquoi ai-je besoin d'écrire à Harry ? »

« Il continue d'essayer de te contacter et de t'envoyer des cadeaux. Tu dois rompre avec lui. Écris-lui une note pour lui dire que tu ne veux pas le voir. Dis-lui de cesser d'essayer de te contacter. »

Daphnée hocha la tête et s'assit à son bureau. Elle prit un morceau neuf de parchemin, encra sa plume et écrivit :

**Potter  
J'ai reconsidéré notre relation, et déterminé que vous n'êtes pas ce que je recherche chez un partenaire de vie. Vos tentatives répétées de me contacter sont devenues fatigantes. Veuillez vous abstenir de continuer dans cette tentative. Nous nous sommes amusés, Potter, mais nous en avons fini.  
Daphnée Greengrass.**

Cyrus attrapa la note et la lut, acquiesçant. « Merci Daphnée, je l'envoie par hibou immédiatement. »

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

Après le dîner, Daphnée fut autorisée à recevoir un visiteur.

« Daphnée ? Morgane ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivée ? »

« Bonjour, Tracey. » dit sourdement Daphnée. « Ce n'est rien. Je suis juste fatiguée. »

« Daphnée, parle-moi. »

« Je vais me marier, Tracey, me marier le 7 janvier. Tu seras de retour à l'école alors, je suis désolée que tu manques ça. J'écrirai dès que je serai au domaine de Benedikte, et je te ferai tout savoir sur le mariage. »

« Te marier ? Tu vas te marier ? » demanda la blonde vénitienne.

« Oui, mon père a offert mon contrat à Benedikte il y a une semaine, et après m'avoir rencontré le 20, Benedikte l'a accepté. » dit Daphnée d'une voix basse.

Tracey ne fut pas dupe pour un moment. « Est-ce que je dois le dire à Potter ? »

« NON ! » Daphnée se redressa sur sa chaise, montrant sa première émotion réelle depuis l'arrivée de Tracey. « Laisse Harry en dehors de ça. »

« Très bien, Daph', je le ferai. »

« Tracey. » la voix de Daphnée était tombée en un murmure. « Quand tu retourneras à Poudlard, pourras-tu emmener le lapin qu'Harry a gagné pour moi, et le garder en sécurité jusqu'à ce que tu puisse me l'envoyer ? Oh, et sous mon oreiller, il y a le contrat de mariage qu'Harry a décliné. Pourras-tu l'emmener pour moi aussi ? »

« Bien sûr, mais pourquoi ? »

« Mon père a détruit tout ce qu'Harry m'avait donné. Il dit qu'en garder même un seul serait irrespectueux envers Benedikte. Mais je veux ces choses pour me rappeler Harry. »

« D'accord, pas de problème Daphnée, je peux le faire. Mais, si ça ne te dérange pas : pourquoi le contrat ? Je comprends le lapin, mais le contrat ? »

« Le contrat est un symbole de ce qui aurait pu être, Tracey. Si Harry l'avait voulu, il aurait pu m'avoir, mais il ne voulait pas de moi comme ça, alors il a attendu jusqu'à ce que je me donne à lui. C'est peut-être la chose la plus romantique dont j'ai jamais entendu parler. » Elle regarda profondément dans les yeux de Tracey. « Je ne retournerai pas à Poudlard, Tracey... Après aujourd'hui, je ne te reverrai probablement jamais. Je t'aime Tracey. J'écrirai, si je suis autorisée à le faire. » Elle hésita puis continua. « Je sais que tu n'aimes pas vraiment Harry, mais s'il-te-plaît, si tu peux, dis-lui que je l'aime et que je lui ai dit au revoir. »

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

7h19

« Jeune Mademoiselle ? »

Daphnée écarta les yeux de l'horloge accrochée au mur, pour regarder l'elfe de maison qui se tenait au pied de son lit.

« Oui, Tilict ? »

« Tilict est là pour aider la jeune Mademoiselle à se préparer pour sa Lecture des Bans ce matin. »

Daphnée acquiesça. Vingt-six heures quarante et une minutes jusqu'à son mariage. Elle se leva du lit. « Merci, Tilict. »

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**


	19. Partie 4 Chapitre 5

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**LES CONTRATS DE MARIAGE**

**Titre d'origine :** The Marriage Contracts Redux

**Auteur :** Clell65619  
Toute ma gratitude, pour m'avoir gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire cette histoire !

**Liens :** Vous trouverez les liens vers "The Marriage Contracts Redux" et vers Clell65619 sur mon profil. Et sinon, vous trouverez toujours les fics que je traduis dans mes "Favorites Stories".

**Pairing :** Harry Potter x Daphnée Greengrass - Neville Londubat x Hannah Abbot

**Amis :** Nymphadora Tonks, Tracey Davis, Hermione Granger

**Bashing :** Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin

**Rating :** M pour "Mature"  
_**ATTENTION : CE N'EST DÉFINITIVEMENT PAS UNE LECTURE POUR LES ADOLESCENTS ET POUR LES AUTRES ÂMES SENSIBLES !  
**_Harry Potter est un jeune homme de 17 ans qui s'assume. Il est aussi un vétéran de guerre qui a triomphé de toutes ses épreuves, et qui ne se laissera plus jamais marcher sur les pieds !  
Par ailleurs, le monde sorcier anglais est resté au Moyen-Âge pour certains aspects, et à l'ère victorienne pour d'autres aspects. Autant dire que la protection du citoyen n'est franchement pas de la même qualité que pour les Moldus d'Occident !

**Disclaimer et commentaires de l'auteur : **Je ne possède pas Harry Potter et je ne l'aime pas particulièrement. Je voudrais un contrat de location avec option d'achat pour Hermione Granger. Un contrat à court terme avec Nymphadora Tonks ne serait pas refusé. Un accord à long terme avec Luna Lovegood serait probablement très amusant. Chaque fois que Padma Patil voudra ouvrir des négociations, appelez-moi. Oh, et aussi pour un week-end avec Fleur. Bizarrement, Lavande et la sœur de Padma, Parvati (bien que sa jumelle), ne me font aucun effet...

**Disclaimer et commentaires de la traductrice : **J'ai découvert par hasard cette petite perle anglaise, et à ma grande surprise, elle n'était toujours pas traduite. Du coup, j'ai décidé de m'y lancer. Faites tous un vœu, c'est ma première fois !  
À l'origine, cette histoire a été publiée le 22 mars 2010 en cinq énormes chapitres. Pour des raisons de commodité, j'ai divisé chacun de ces grands chapitres en plusieurs petits chapitres, plus faciles à traiter rapidement. Cette traduction est donc publiée en 25 chapitres, mais regroupés en cinq parties.  
Tous mes remerciements à Itack23, pour ses bons conseils de traduction.  
Bien entendu, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Clell65619. Seules les fautes de français sont de moi !

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**LES CONTRATS DE MARIAGE**

La guerre est finie. Le côté de la lumière a gagné. Voldemort est bel et bien mort. Il s'agit d'une histoire sur les premiers pas d'Harry Potter vers l'indépendance. Jusqu'à présent, toute sa vie était centrée sur la guerre. Maintenant que la guerre est finie, Harry se concentre pour la première fois sur lui-même.

**Partie 4 – Changements  
Chapitre 5**

Daphnée était assise dans la Chambre du Magenmagot, et attendait que la session commence. Son père et le comte Neacsu étaient en manœuvres politiques. Daphnée regarda le sol à ses pieds, voulant juste que tout soit fini.

« Bonjour, Daphnée. »

Elle leva les yeux vers le visage souriant de Neville Londubat. « Bonjour, Neville. Comment vas-tu ? » demanda bêtement Daphnée.

« Oh, je vais bien, Daphnée. Tu nous as manqué au festin d'accueil, hier soir. J'ai cru comprendre que tu ne reviendras peut-être pas à Poudlard ? »

« Non, je ne reviendrai pas. » Pourquoi Neville était-il ici ? « Pourquoi es-tu ici, Neville ? Tu sèches l'école ? »

« Non, Daphnée. En fonction de certaines choses qui se dérouleront ce matin, j'aurais peut-être des affaires à régler d'abord avec le Magenmagot. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez à déranger ma fille, Londubat ? »

Neville regarda profondément dans les yeux de Cyrus Greengrass. Son attitude changea de sympathie souriante à froide distance. « Je pense que l'avancement de la famille Greengrass au statut de Noble Maison semble vous avoir donné des idées au-dessus de votre rôle, Greengrass. » dit-il d'une voix où coulait la glace. « Je suis Londubat de Londubat. Qui êtes-vous pour me parler de cette manière ? »

La voix de Neville se propagea dans toutes la Chambre du Magenmagot. La pièce devint extrêmement silencieuse.

« Mes excuses, Lord Londubat, je me suis mal exprimé. »

« En effet, vous l'avez fait, Monsieur. » Neville reporta son attention sur Daphnée, et son ton s'adoucit. « Tracey Davis a dit que tu ne reviendrais peut-être pas, alors comme j'étais de toute façon ici, je pensais te rendre le livre que tu m'avais prêté. » Fouillant dans sa robe, Neville retira un livre relié en cuir, et le présenta à Daphnée.

« Merci, Lord Londubat. » dit doucement Daphnée. En privé, elle se demandait ce que Neville préparait : il ne lui avait jamais emprunté de livre. Elle plaça celui-ci sur ses genoux.

« Non, merci, Mlle Greengrass. » dit Neville, jouant toujours devant la foule. Il fit un signe de tête au père de Daphnée en partant. « Greengrass. »

Le livre sur ses genoux se mit à vibrer légèrement. Daphnée regarda autour d'elle, et quand elle fut sûre que personne ne lui prêtait attention, elle ouvrit le livre.

À l'intérieur de la couverture se trouvait une petite plume auto-encreuse. La page en regard était vierge, à l'exception d'une phrase écrite à la main.

_**Bonjour ma belle... Je t'ai manqué ?**_

Daphnée comprit ce qu'était le livre. C'était l'un des journaux charmés d'un duo. C'étaient des jouets d'enfants, utilisés pour permettre aux enfants d'envoyer des "messages secrets" sur de courtes distances, généralement moins de 30 mètres.

Elle prit la plume dans sa main et écrivit : **Harry ?**

_**Ah, tu as deviné**__**.**_ Les mots étaient apparus dans son griffonnage bâclé. _**Bravo pour avoir trouvé le nom de ton petit ami secret.**_

**Harry, tu ne peux pas faire ça**_**.**_ écrivit-elle.

_**Daphnée, sérieusement, maintenant : réponds-moi à deux questions, et je te laisserai tranquille.**_

_**Première question : si je peux empêcher cela, veux-tu que je le fasse ?**_

En haut de l'estrade, Dumbledore fit taire la pièce.

« Avant de commencer la session matinale du Magenmagot, j'ai le plaisir d'annoncer que nous allons faire la Lecture des Bans ce matin, pour annoncer le mariage imminent qui liera notre propre famille Greengrass à la famille du comte Benedikte Stefan Florinel Georghiu Neacsu, de la Cour impériale de Roumanie. »

Daphnée baissa les yeux sur le livre. Harry avait ajouté un autre point d'interrogation à sa première question.

Elle écrivit : **OUI OUI OUI**

_**Merci. Maintenant, la deuxième question est importante, et décidera de ce que je vais faire ensuite. S'il-te-plaît, n'y pense pas, réponds simplement.**_

_**Daphnée, veux-tu m'épouser ?**_

La question assomma la Serpentarde. Elle écrivit : **Harry, Dumbledore est sur le point de Lire les Bans... Je vais me marier...**

_**Tic-Tac Tic-Tac, Daphnée. **__**Je n'ai pas besoin d'une leçon sur l'actualité, j'ai besoin de ta réponse. **_

_**Veux. Tu. Épouser. Moi **__**?**_

Sur la page, le nouveau texte d'Harry était apparu en scintillant sous les mots de Daphnée.

Elle écrivit : **OUI**

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

En haut de l'estrade, Dumbledore imposa le silence dans la pièce une fois de plus. « La Lecture des Bans. » annonça le vieux sorcier de façon théâtrale.

« Je publie les bans du mariage de Daphnée Ophélia Greengrass, de la Noble Maison Greengrass, et du Comte Benedikte Stefan Florinel Georghiu Neacsu, Chef de la Maison Impériale Roumaine Neacsu. Si l'un de vous connaît une cause, ou simplement un obstacle qui empêcherait ces deux Maisons d'être unies dans la magie, dans la tradition et dans le sang, vous devez le déclarer maintenant. C'est le premier et le seul moment pour le déclarer. »

Dumbledore fit une pause dramatique pour laisser le délai habituel pour une protestation. La question était un peu de théâtre politique qui l'amusait sans fin, aucune Lecture de Bans n'ayant eu d'objection devant le Magenmagot depuis plus de cinq cents ans.

« J'ai une objection. » Une voix solitaire résonna dans le silence de la Chambre.

Chaque tête dans la Chambre se tourna pour faire face à Harry Potter.

« Qu'est-ce que ceci, Greengrass ? » Le noble roumain**(*)** tonna de son siège dans la tribune. « Est-ce un truc pour augmenter le Prix de la Fiancée ? Qui est ce garçon ? » Tous les regards étaient maintenant tournés vers le comte, pendant qu'il se tournait vers Daphnée. « C'est un garçon pour lequel tu as écarté les jambes ? » le vieil homme leva sa main comme pour frapper la jeune fille, mais soudain il saisit son bras droit et cria.

_[__**(*) Note de la traductrice :**__ Malgré tous mes efforts, je n'ai pas réussi à traduire correctement le discours du comte roumain, je l'ai donc laissé en français correct. Dans la réalité, vous devez imaginer un homme cultivé, qui parle avec un accent à couper au couteau, et qui mange la moitié des mots anglais de ses phrases...]_

« Frapper une femme est le signe le plus sûr de la barbarie, vieil homme. » déclara Potter depuis l'autre côté de la galerie, en baissant sa baguette. « Je t'empêcherai de frapper une femme. Essaie de frapper cette femme à nouveau, et je te tuerai. Si je découvre que tu l'as frappée dans le passé, je te tuerai quand même. »

« Greengrass ! Qui est ce garçon ? »

Depuis l'estrade, un Dumbledore très surpris tenta de reprendre le contrôle pulvérisé de la Chambre. « M. Potter, que faites-vous ici ? »

« Dans cet endroit, Monsieur le Président-Sorcier, vous devez m'appeler Lord Potter-Black, n'est-ce pas ? »

Une expression de colère apparut sur le visage de Dumbledore. « Très bien. Alors, Lord Potter-Black, que faites-vous ici ? »

« Je crois que cela devrait être évident, Monsieur le Président-Sorcier. » dit Harry, comme s'il s'expliquait devant un enfant particulièrement lent. « Je proteste contre ce projet de mariage. »

« Et sur quels motifs protestez-vous, Lord Potter-Black ? »

« Vol de Lignée et Fraude. »

Les sourcils de Dumbledore menaçaient de s'élever au-dessus de la racine de ses cheveux. « Ce sont des accusations sérieuses, Lord Potter-Black. Approchez-vous. Cyrus Greengrass, comte Neacsu, approchez-vous tous les deux également. »

Harry se dirigea vers la section ouverte de la Chambre, devant l'assemblé du Magenmagot, en marchant de toute sa taille, montrant chaque centimètre de L'Homme-Qui-A-Conquis. Cyrus Greengrass et son gendre proposé marchaient à côté d'Harry.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu tente de manœuvrer, Potter... »

Harry mit le bout de sa baguette sous le menton du patriarche Greengrass. « N'emmerde jamais un Potter, vieil homme. Personne ne prend ce qui est à moi. J'ai suivi tes règles de merde, j'ai fait ce que j'étais supposé faire, et tu t'attends à ce que je supporte ça ? Je ne prends pas gentiment d'être escroqué. Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, Greengrass, tu n'auras même plus un pot pour pisser. »

« SILENCE ! » La voix magiquement amplifiée de Dumbledore résonna, interrompant toute discussion et conversation dans la salle caverneuse. Le vieux sorcier cherchait à s'assurer que la Chambre resterait silencieuse. « Maintenant, Lord Potter-Black, quelle est la base de votre objection à ce mariage entre Mlle Greengrass et le comte Neacsu ? »

Harry s'éloigna du patriarche Greengrass, baissant sa baguette. « À moins que Daphnée ait une sœur dont elle ne m'aurait pas parlé, il n'y a pas de "Mlle Greengrass". Son nom est Daphnée Potter. Nous nous sommes mariés le 15 novembre dernier. J'ai signé cet insultant contrat Greengrass, et son Prix de la Fiancée a été payé le jour précédent. » Harry sortit de sa robe plusieurs rouleaux de parchemins. « Voici des copies de tous les documents appropriés de Gringotts, détaillant le transfert du Prix de la Fiancée au coffre-fort Greengrass, ainsi que ma copie signée et scellée du Contrat de Mariage liant la Noble Maison Greengrass aux Anciennes et Nobles Maisons Potter et Black. »

« Ces documents semblent être en ordre, M. Greengrass. » entonna Dumbledore depuis son estrade.

Cyrus Greengrass pâlit. « Daphnée et toi êtes mariés ? »

« Il n'y a eu cependant aucune Lecture des Bans pour un mariage entre la Maison Greengrass et vous, Lord Potter-Black. » nota Dumbledore.

« Ni Daphnée ni moi-même ne souhaitions ni n'avions besoin de ce genre de cirque pour annoncer notre relation au monde. Tout le monde dans cette Chambre sait que cette cérémonie n'a pas de valeur légale. C'est une tradition qui vise simplement à promouvoir la position politique des petites Maisons qui cherchent à avancer. »

« Monsieur le Président-Sorcier ? » Le greffier du Magenmagot parlait avec hésitation. « Le Registre des Procès-Verbaux montre bien le mariage entre Harry James Potter et Daphnée Ophélia Greengrass à 15h38, le 15 novembre dernier. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Quelle est cette supercherie ? Qui es-tu, mon garçon ? »

Harry tourna son attention de Dumbledore vers le comte enragé. « Tu serais bien avisé de te taire, vieil homme. Si tu avais frappé ma femme, tu serais mort maintenant. La facilité avec laquelle tu as fait le geste de la frapper me fait penser que tu l'as peut-être déjà fait. Si elle me dit que oui, tu meurs aujourd'hui. » Harry s'éloigna de l'homme, son expression s'assombrissant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Daphnée assise dans la galerie. Elle ne voulait pas croiser ses yeux. Un air soudain de compréhension se dessina sur le visage d'Harry.

Harry saisit le devant de la robe de Cyrus Greengrass, et le poussa contre l'estrade. « Tu as donné à cet homme l'accès à Daphnée dans son contrat ? Tu lui as offert l'article neuf ? Tu lui as permis de mettre la main sur ma femme ? » La magie d'Harry se propagea dans une aura visible, le sol de granit sous ses pieds se fissura.

« M. Potter ! » dit Dumbledore depuis son estrade.

Cyrus Greengrass bafouilla : « Non. C'était simplement pour séduire... Elle ne m'a jamais dit... »

« Tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi ton coffre-fort comptait subitement seize mille gallions supplémentaires le 14 novembre ? Je n'étais pas obligé de te dire que j'avais accepté ton contrat. Lui as-tu laissé une chance de te le dire avant de la donner à cet homme ? S'il l'a touchée, je vais te détruire Greengrass, tout ce que tu aimes, je vais te l'enlever. »

« Calme-toi, mon garçon. » Le Roumain gronda derrière Harry. « Toutes ces histoires pour cette fille ? Elle reste inerte comme un poisson mort, de toute façon. »

Harry lâcha le patriarche Greengrass. « Va chercher ta baguette, vieil homme. » Il se tourna vers le Roumain. « J'ai déjà tué quelques douzaines de Salauds des Ténèbres. Encore un autre ne fera aucune différence. »

« Tu oses me défier, mon garçon ? »

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

« Daphnée ! » siffla Tracey à l'oreille de son amie.

« Tracey ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Daphnée jeta un coup d'œil dans la Chambre, où Harry menaçait toujours le Roumain, puis regarda le valet du comte. « Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Que fait Harry ? »

« Te sortir de là. »

« VOUS ! » La voix fortement accentuée du valet de Neacsu détourna l'attention de la Chambre, du divertissement devant le Magenmagot à un drame plus petit dans la galerie. « Éloignez-vous de la femme du comte Neacsu avant... »

L'homme se raidit sur son siège. Les seuls muscles volontaires qui obéissaient encore à son esprit étaient ceux qui contrôlaient ses yeux.

« Maintenant, il n'y a aucune raison d'être aussi grossier. » dit Neville Londubat sur un ton de conversation derrière l'oreille gauche de l'homme pétrifié. « Imaginez comme il serait embarrassant pour vous de rentrer, si vous deviez dire à tout le monde que vous aviez manqué de voir Lord Potter-Black, le tueur de Voldemort, l'Homme-Qui-A-Vaincu, tuer votre comte, parce que vous étiez trop occupé à empêcher deux jeunes femmes de chuchoter ? »

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

En entendant la déclaration fortuite de Neville, le comte roumain écarquilla les yeux. « Vous êtes l'Homme-Qui-A-Conquis ? Vous avez tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

« C'est bien lui, absolument. » dit Neville, toujours dans son ton de conversation, limpide comme le cristal, dans le silence de la Chambre. « Et moi, je suis Neville Londubat, l'Homme-Qui-Tenait-Le-Manteau-d'Harry-Pendant-Qu'il-Tuait-Le-Seigneur-Des-Ténèbres. » Le chef de la Maison Londubat sourit largement. « Avez-vous un nom composé, comte ? »

« Assez avec ça ! » beugla Dumbledore depuis son estrade. « Il n'y aura pas de duel dans la Chambre du Magenmagot ! »

« Mes excuses, Monsieur le Président-Sorcier. » dit Harry, en se tournant pour faire face à Dumbledore. « Je défendais simplement ma lignée, dans les traditions de la culture Sang-Pur. »

« M. Potter, vous ne pouvez pas... »

« Dans cette salle, je suis Lord Potter-Black, Monsieur le Président-Sorcier. » claqua Harry. « De braves gens sont morts pour que je puisse conserver ces titres, et défendre les traditions Sang-Purs qui vous sont chères à tous. »

« Très bien. Lord Potter-Black, vous ne pouvez pas simplement attaquer quelqu'un dans la Chambre du Magenmagot. »

« Fils de pute ! » Une fois de plus, l'attention de la Chambre se porta sur Neville Londubat. « Lord Potter-Black, nous avons un problème. » Le visage de Neville était furieux. « Quelqu'un a placé un dispositif de torture proscrit sur Lady Potter. » Neville indiqua un bracelet recouvert de runes au poignet gauche de Daphnée.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est ce qu'on appelle un Bracelet de Soumission de la Mariée, Lord Potter-Black. » dit Kingsley Shacklebolt, en s'avançant pour examiner le bijou ensorcelé. « Nous en trouvons parfois dans des caches d'artefacts noirs. Cela provoque de la douleur. S'il est déclenché, il peut provoquer une incapacité, et même tuer. »

« Pouvez-vous l'enlever ? » demanda Harry.

« Je pense que oui. Même si ce serait plus facile pour celui qui l'a placé de l'enlever. » Le grand Auror regarda l'aristocrate roumain.

« Je ne retirerai pas mon cadeau avant le retour du Prix de la Fiancée que j'ai payé. » renifla le vieil homme.

« Tu ne vivras pas pour dépenser cet argent, vieil homme. » Harry plaça sa baguette devant le visage de l'aristocrate. « Enlève-le. Maintenant. »

« Au diable, Harry, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de son sang. Je l'arrêterai pour avoir utilisé un artefact noir proscrit afin de forcer la décision. » Shacklebolt prit un air agacé, alors qu'il se levait face à Daphnée et sa douleur.

« Du sang ? » Harry se redressa. « C'est tout ce dont vous avez besoin ? » Il baissa sa baguette et enfonça le talon de sa main gauche dans le nez du Roumain, le brisant d'un côté. La main droite d'Harry saisit les cheveux du vieil homme, tirant sa tête vers l'avant afin que le sang de son nez cassé s'accumule dans la paume de la main gauche d'Harry.

Harry traversa la Chambre vers là où se trouvait Shacklebolt. « C'est suffisant ? Il y en a plein. »

« Bon sang, Harry. » dit doucement Shacklebolt. « Si tu me fais rire, je vais sûrement perdre mon travail. » Avec un geste de la baguette et une incantation murmurée, le grand Auror fit léviter le sang de la main d'Harry vers le bracelet entourant le poignet de Daphnée. Le bijou s'agrandit au son des incantations de Shacklebolt et des mouvements de sa baguette. Le bracelet flottait au-dessus de la main de Daphnée, quand Harry sentit plutôt qu'il entendit Neacsu lancer un Sortilège de Découpe.

Les réflexes d'Harry prirent le dessus. Tourbillonnant, il lança un Charme du Bouclier Praecise, et observa le bouclier bloquer le faible sortilège du comte.

Une vague de force se propagea, qui brisa le corps de Neacsu contre le mur de la Chambre du Magenmagot. L'homme glissa le long du mur jusqu'au sol, dans des traînées de sang et d'autres liquides.

« J'avais dit : pas de duel ! »

Harry retint le choc de ce qu'avait fait son bouclier. « Tout ce que j'ai fait a été de lancer un bouclier en réponse à son attaque, Monsieur le Président-Sorcier. De toute évidence, un bouclier nécessaire pour combattre un Seigneur des Ténèbres est un peu trop énergique pour être utilisé par un sorcier normal. »

« C'était un bouclier ? » demanda Mme Bones d'une voix choquée, depuis son siège.

Le greffier du Magenmagot s'agenouilla à côté du Roumain tombé au combat. « Le comte est mort. »

Le silence régna un instant dans la Chambre, puis Dumbledore parla depuis son emplacement sur l'estrade. « Lord Potter-Black. Veuillez laisser votre baguette à l'Auror Shacklebolt. »

« Puis-je demander pourquoi ? »

« Pour que nous puissions confirmer que vous n'avez effectivement lancé qu'un Charme du Bouclier. »

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

Depuis son siège dans la galerie, Alastor Maugrey observait la baguette de Potter testée, et le Bouclier Praecise confirmé. Le vieil homme secoua la tête. À son apogée, quand Maugrey était encore entier, il avait trouvé et travaillé pendant plus de trois ans pour pouvoir lancer un Bouclier Praecise... Maugrey n'avait jamais réussi à gérer plus qu'une impulsion d'énergie.

Après que la confirmation eut été notée par Amélia et Dumbledore, Potter rassembla Daphnée et ses amis et quitta la Chambre, laissant derrière lui un Magenmagot très soumis.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, Potter avait menti et trompé pour sauver Daphnée de cet enfoiré de Roumain. Eunice était venue voir son père ce matin, pour le supplier de sauver Daphnée de l'enfer auquel Cyrus l'avait vendue.

Maugrey était donc là. Il avait eu l'intention de s'approcher de sa petite-fille et de lui lancer un portoloin, mais Potter était apparu, et Maugrey avait décidé de s'asseoir et de voir ce que le garçon avait prévu.

Maugrey avait été surpris de constater que le plan du garçon n'était guère plus que se tenir devant l'assemblée du Magenmagot, et lui mentir au cul. La seule chose que le vieil Auror ne pouvait pas comprendre, c'était comment le garçon avait réussi à usurper le Registre des Procès-Verbaux. C'était quand même un mauvais plan. Cela n'aurait pas dû marcher, mais ça avait fonctionné.

Tuer le salaud qui avait blessé la petite Daphnée de Maugrey était juste la cerise sur le gâteau. Le garçon en avait certainement une paire. Pourvu que Daphnée ne finisse pas par les déchirer.

Maugrey se releva de sa chaise. Il était temps d'arrêter quelques détails. Mieux valait s'en occuper avant que Daphnée ne le fasse. Cette fille lui avait succédé de bien des façons, cela réchauffait son vieux cœur.

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**


	20. Partie 4 Chapitre 6

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**LES CONTRATS DE MARIAGE**

**Titre d'origine :** The Marriage Contracts Redux

**Auteur :** Clell65619  
Toute ma gratitude, pour m'avoir gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire cette histoire !

**Liens :** Vous trouverez les liens vers "The Marriage Contracts Redux" et vers Clell65619 sur mon profil. Et sinon, vous trouverez toujours les fics que je traduis dans mes "Favorites Stories".

**Pairing :** Harry Potter x Daphnée Greengrass - Neville Londubat x Hannah Abbot

**Amis :** Nymphadora Tonks, Tracey Davis, Hermione Granger

**Bashing :** Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin

**Rating :** M pour "Mature"  
_**ATTENTION : CE N'EST DÉFINITIVEMENT PAS UNE LECTURE POUR LES ADOLESCENTS ET POUR LES AUTRES ÂMES SENSIBLES !  
**_Harry Potter est un jeune homme de 17 ans qui s'assume. Il est aussi un vétéran de guerre qui a triomphé de toutes ses épreuves, et qui ne se laissera plus jamais marcher sur les pieds !  
Par ailleurs, le monde sorcier anglais est resté au Moyen-Âge pour certains aspects, et à l'ère victorienne pour d'autres aspects. Autant dire que la protection du citoyen n'est franchement pas de la même qualité que pour les Moldus d'Occident !

**Disclaimer et commentaires de l'auteur : **Je ne possède pas Harry Potter et je ne l'aime pas particulièrement. Je voudrais un contrat de location avec option d'achat pour Hermione Granger. Un contrat à court terme avec Nymphadora Tonks ne serait pas refusé. Un accord à long terme avec Luna Lovegood serait probablement très amusant. Chaque fois que Padma Patil voudra ouvrir des négociations, appelez-moi. Oh, et aussi pour un week-end avec Fleur. Bizarrement, Lavande et la sœur de Padma, Parvati (bien que sa jumelle), ne me font aucun effet...

**Disclaimer et commentaires de la traductrice : **J'ai découvert par hasard cette petite perle anglaise, et à ma grande surprise, elle n'était toujours pas traduite. Du coup, j'ai décidé de m'y lancer. Faites tous un vœu, c'est ma première fois !  
À l'origine, cette histoire a été publiée le 22 mars 2010 en cinq énormes chapitres. Pour des raisons de commodité, j'ai divisé chacun de ces grands chapitres en plusieurs petits chapitres, plus faciles à traiter rapidement. Cette traduction est donc publiée en 25 chapitres, mais regroupés en cinq parties.  
Tous mes remerciements à Itack23, pour ses bons conseils de traduction.  
Bien entendu, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Clell65619. Seules les fautes de français sont de moi !

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**LES CONTRATS DE MARIAGE**

La guerre est finie. Le côté de la lumière a gagné. Voldemort est bel et bien mort. Il s'agit d'une histoire sur les premiers pas d'Harry Potter vers l'indépendance. Jusqu'à présent, toute sa vie était centrée sur la guerre. Maintenant que la guerre est finie, Harry se concentre pour la première fois sur lui-même.

**Partie 4 – Changements  
Chapitre 6**

**6 janvier 1998  
Manoir Potter**

Le quatuor transplana dans le hall du Manoir Potter, avec un "crack" en écho.

« Douce mère de Merlin ! Nous nous en sommes sortis. » dit Neville en s'appuyant contre le mur. « Je ne peux pas croire que nous nous en sommes sortis. Merlin, Harry, comment as-tu réussi à garder le visage impassible pendant que tu restais là devant Dumbledore et tout le monde ? »

« Calme-toi Neville, tu babilles. » dit doucement Daphnée.

Il y eut un "pop" soudain, et Dobby et Winky apparurent dans le hall. Dobby s'avança et s'inclina. « Maîtresse Potter, les elfes Potter vous souhaitent la bienvenue à la maison. »

Le souffle de Daphnée se bloqua dans sa gorge. Quoi qu'Harry ait fait, les elfes étaient convaincus qu'ils étaient vraiment mariés. « Merci, Dobby. Merci, Winky. » Elle pensa à la façon dont sa mère traitait les nouveaux elfes lorsque la famille les acquérait. « Nous nous rencontrerons bientôt pour discuter du fonctionnement de la maison. »

« Nous sommes liés, Maîtresse ? » demanda Winky avec espoir.

« C'est l'un des sujets dont nous discuterons, Winky. Pourriez-vous préparer un déjeuner léger pour nous quatre, s'il-vous-plaît ? Et donner à M. Londubat quelque chose à boire s'il-vous-plaît ? »

Winky acquiesça. « Elfe Dobby, commence le déjeuner ! » Dobby disparut, et Winky se tourna vers Neville. « M. Londubat, Monsieur ? »

Neville devait encore se calmer. « Bièraubeurre, s'il-te-plaît. »

Winky acquiesça et disparut.

« Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas attendre dans le salon, pendant qu'Harry et moi discutons de certaines choses ? »

« Souviens-toi juste, » dit Tracey avec un sourire narquois, « je l'ai fait venir pour te sauver. Il allait s'asseoir dans la salle commune des Gryffis, et pleurer. »

« Merci, Tracey. Vas-y. » Elle regarda Tracey entrer dans le salon, puis prit la main d'Harry et le mena dans les escaliers vers sa chambre.

« Alors, nous sommes mariés ? Comment ai-je pu manquer ça ? »

Harry eut l'air un peu gêné. « J'ai en quelque sorte corrompu les Gobelins pour antidater le contrat de mariage, et le paiement du Prix de la Fiancée. »

« Ils peuvent faire ça ? Et combien cela a-t-il coûté ? »

« Oui, et pas autant que tu le penses. Les Gobelins détestent vraiment le Magenmagot. »

« Combien ? » demanda-t-elle encore, avec un ton suggérant qu'il serait dans le meilleur intérêt d'Harry de répondre.

« Un demi-million. » dit Harry.

« De Gallions ? » demanda Daphnée, incrédule.

« Ouais. »

« Et si je n'avais pas dit "oui" quand tu l'as demandé ? »

« Eh bien, le plan "B" était que Neville te touche avec un portoloin, puis nous sortions du pays dès que nous le pouvions. Activer le portoloin aurait informé les Gobelins que le mariage était annulé, et qu'ils devaient annuler tout ce qu'ils auraient fait originellement... pour une somme modique. » Harry prit un regard pensif. « Tu sais, c'est probablement une bonne chose que tu aies dit "oui", ce bracelet aurait pu te tuer si tu avais touché un portoloin pendant qu'il était encore à ton poignet. »

« Tu as dépensé un demi-million de Gallions pour me sauver ? »

« Je les avais, alors pourquoi pas ? » dit-il avec désinvolture.

« Alors, je suis ta propriété, maintenant. »

Harry eut l'air horrifié. « Non ! Tu es ta propre personne. Daphnée, je suis à peine capable de prendre soin de moi. Ce "mariage" que je t'ai imposé était le seul moyen auquel j'ai pensé, pour te sortir de l'obligation d'épouser ce vieux salaud et pour rester en Grande-Bretagne. Il y avait peut-être de meilleures façons, mais c'est tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser. »

Daphnée l'attira dans ses bras. « Tu m'as sauvée. » chuchota-t-elle. « Nous devrons déterminer ce que nous allons faire, mais ne doute jamais un instant que tu m'as sauvée. »

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

Winky appela Neville et Tracey dans la salle à manger pour le déjeuner préparé par Dobby et elle, en disant que "le Maître et la Maîtresse" allaient bientôt les rejoindre. Neville leva les yeux de son bol de soupe, pour trouver la blonde vénitienne qui le regardait.

« Oui ? »

« Où allons-nous, ensuite ? Je suis à peu près sûre que toi et moi pouvons simplement retourner à l'école, prendre nos détentions, et reprendre nos études. Mais pour Daphnée et Harry ? » La Serpentarde secoua la tête avec inquiétude.

Le Gryffondor haussa les épaules. « S'ils veulent retourner à Poudlard pour terminer leurs études, je suis à peu près sûr qu'ils le peuvent. Dumbledore veut bien trop fort savoir comment Voldemort a été battu pour renvoyer Harry. S'ils ne le veulent pas, alors ils n'auront pas beaucoup d'efforts à faire pour préparer leurs A.S.P.I.C., soit seuls, soit avec des tuteurs. En réalité, cela n'a pas d'importance. Aucun d'entre eux n'aura jamais besoin de leurs A.S.P.I.C., même les ententes qu'Harry a conclues aujourd'hui n'ont été qu'une petite dent pour croquer sa fortune. Daphnée et lui peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent de leur vie. »

« Je suis contente que nous ne l'ayons pas juste kidnappée, mais j'aurais aimé que nous n'utilisions pas le contrat. »

« Peut-être que c'est aussi bien... Quelque chose semble les empêcher de déjeuner. » Neville remua ses sourcils à la fille.

« Oh, s'il-te-plaît, pervers. Ils discutent juste. Daphnée a beaucoup souffert, ces deux dernières semaines. Ils doivent tous les deux décider comment ils vont gérer la situation dans laquelle ils se retrouvent. »

« Tu t'es déjà demandé ? » dit Neville en changeant de sujet. « Je me demandais ce que cela aurait pu être si Poudlard avait été configuré différemment. Je veux dire, si nous n'étions pas divisés en équipes dénuées de sens par un antique chapeau, qui décide qui doivent être vos amis, en se basant sur des mœurs culturelles millénaires ? Et si, au lieu d'être séparés, nous avions été regroupés tous les quarante dans une seule cohorte, chacun capable de nouer facilement des liens d'amitié avec tous les autres de la classe ? »

« Je n'ai jamais été fan des "Et si", Londubat. » Tracey secoua la tête. « Tu pourrais aussi bien te demander : "Que se passerait-il si les parents de Drago et de Pansy étaient des êtres humains décents" ou "Et si Goyle et Crabbe étaient des leaders intellectuels plutôt que des suiveurs débiles" ou "Et si Harry Potter rejoignait le Seigneur des Ténèbres". S'interroger à leur sujet est une perte de temps. »

« Tu n'as pas de rêves, Davis ? »

« Bien sûr que j'ai des rêves, Londubat. C'est juste que je reconnais que ce sont des rêves, et je ne suis pas surprise qu'ils ne se réalisent pas. »

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**6 janvier 1998  
Angleterre  
Londres  
Allée des Embrumes**

Cyrus Greengrass était rentré chez lui, pour constater que sa femme avait disparu. Non seulement Eunice était partie, mais aussi les sept elfes Greengrass, et même les meubles de son manoir. C'était la pierre angulaire d'une très mauvaise journée.

Immédiatement après la débâcle du Magenmagot, il s'était rendu à Gringotts pour enquêter sur l'affirmation de Potter d'avoir déposé dans son coffre Le Prix de la Fiancée pour Daphnée. Il découvrit que le dépôt avait bien été fait. Cependant, ses coffres étaient vides. Un gobelin ricanant l'informa que Lord Potter-Black avait souscrit toutes les dettes impayées envers la Maison Greengrass, et les avait toutes réclamées.

Et voilà pour avoir pensé que le garçon Potter avait proféré des menaces vides devant le Magenmagot.

Il avait été informé qu'il était autorisé à retourner dans son ancien domicile pour récupérer ses effets personnels, et que tout ce qui resterait dans la maison à la fermeture des bureaux ce jour-là serait détruit. Cyrus trouva ses papiers personnels et ses collections de photographies soigneusement emballés et l'attendant.

Il avait fallu près d'une heure au Chef de la famille Greengrass pour confirmer la vieille homélie sorcière : "Un homme dans le besoin n'a pas d'amis". Une fois que sa situation financière s'était répandue, aucun de ses amis et connaissances de longue date n'avait de temps pour lui. Laissé avec seulement les vêtements sur son dos et les pièces de monnaie dans sa poche, Cyrus loua discrètement une chambre bon marché dans une petite auberge de l'Allée des Embrumes.

Le sommeil vint lentement, seul dans un lit inconnu. Le réveil brutal, quand la seule bougie de la pièce s'alluma, fut cahotant. Bien que cela ne soit pas aussi choquant que la soudaine prise de conscience qu'Alastor Maugrey était assis sur la chaise au pied du lit, le regardant de ses yeux à la fois naturel et magique.

« Alastor ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Je pensais juste que tu devrais savoir, Cyrus : le Garçon mentait. »

« Quoi ? Quel garçon ? Mentir à propos de quoi ? » Cyrus n'avait jamais été un homme à se réveiller avec grâce, aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception.

« Potter, bien sûr. Quel autre Garçon t'a tondu récemment ? » grommela Le vieil Auror retraité. « Il a menti. Il a falsifié la date de ce contrat de mariage. Il a usurpé le Registre des Procès-Verbaux. Les Gobelins l'aiment, ils l'ont aidé... pour leurs honoraires habituels. Ce qu'il a fait aujourd'hui et qui est bien réel, c'est par amour pour ta fille, au point de tout risquer pour elle. Et sa magie... Sa magie... Ça, c'était diablement réel ! »

« Il a menti ? Alors je pourrai me remettre de ça. Ensemble, Alastor, nous pouvons lui faire ce qu'il a essayé de me faire. Nous pouvons le ruiner. »

« Ça pourrait marcher. Mais pourquoi le voudrais-je ? Le Garçon pourrait me mettre à terre sans effort sérieux de sa part. Aussi loin que tu sois allé, à mon avis, tu mérites tout ce qu'il t'a fait. »

« Quoi ? »

« Au fil des ans, j'ai vu comment tu as traité ma fille chérie, comment tu lui as brisé l'esprit. Mais je me suis dit que j'avais élevé Eunice pour s'occuper d'elle-même, elle t'a choisi, et elle a choisi de rester avec toi, malgré la façon dont tu l'as traitée. Puis tu as essayé de faire la même chose à Daphnée. Tu as vendu ma petite-fille à ce gros salaud pour qu'il l'utilise et la torture. Rien que pour ça, je vais te tuer. Tu as couru vers ce trou de merde, ça rend la tâche plus facile. »

Maugrey agita sa baguette paresseusement, et Greengrass sentit son corps se raidir. « Tu sais comme c'est incroyable ce que tu peux acheter pour quelques Mornilles... Cette petite fille, par exemple. » Le vieil homme fit léviter une araignée de la taille d'une assiette plate depuis sa sacoche pour la faire survoler l'homme paralysé. « Horriblement toxique, la seule raison pour laquelle le Ministère autorise leur importation est que leur venin frais est très utile dans de nombreuses potions. Si je devais deviner, je crois que lorsque les Aurors te trouveront, ils croiront que c'était la petite dame ici présente qui s'était cachée dans un coin de cette pièce, ou qui avait grimpé par la fenêtre ouverte depuis l'apothicaire en-dessous des escaliers. »

Maugrey baissa soigneusement l'araignée sur la poitrine de son gendre, puis annula la paralysie. Les yeux écarquillés d'effroi, Greengrass tressaillit immédiatement. L'araignée, surprise par le mouvement soudain, enfonça ses crocs dans la poitrine de l'homme.

Maugrey attendit que les luttes de son gendre s'arrêtent, puis quitta discrètement la pièce, emportant avec lui toutes les preuves qu'il soit jamais venu ici.

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**


	21. Partie 5 Chapitre 1

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**LES CONTRATS DE MARIAGE**

**Titre d'origine :** The Marriage Contracts Redux

**Auteur :** Clell65619  
Toute ma gratitude, pour m'avoir gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire cette histoire !

**Liens :** Vous trouverez les liens vers "The Marriage Contracts Redux" et vers Clell65619 sur mon profil. Et sinon, vous trouverez toujours les fics que je traduis dans mes "Favorites Stories".

**Pairing :** Harry Potter x Daphnée Greengrass - Neville Londubat x Hannah Abbot

**Amis :** Nymphadora Tonks, Tracey Davis, Hermione Granger

**Bashing :** Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin

**Rating :** M pour "Mature"  
_**ATTENTION : CE N'EST DÉFINITIVEMENT PAS UNE LECTURE POUR LES ADOLESCENTS ET POUR LES AUTRES ÂMES SENSIBLES !  
**_Harry Potter est un jeune homme de 17 ans qui s'assume. Il est aussi un vétéran de guerre qui a triomphé de toutes ses épreuves, et qui ne se laissera plus jamais marcher sur les pieds !  
Par ailleurs, le monde sorcier anglais est resté au Moyen-Âge pour certains aspects, et à l'ère victorienne pour d'autres aspects. Autant dire que la protection du citoyen n'est franchement pas de la même qualité que pour les Moldus d'Occident !

**Disclaimer et commentaires de l'auteur : **Je ne possède pas Harry Potter et je ne l'aime pas particulièrement. Je voudrais un contrat de location avec option d'achat pour Hermione Granger. Un contrat à court terme avec Nymphadora Tonks ne serait pas refusé. Un accord à long terme avec Luna Lovegood serait probablement très amusant. Chaque fois que Padma Patil voudra ouvrir des négociations, appelez-moi. Oh, et aussi pour un week-end avec Fleur. Bizarrement, Lavande et la sœur de Padma, Parvati (bien que sa jumelle), ne me font aucun effet...

**Disclaimer et commentaires de la traductrice : **J'ai découvert par hasard cette petite perle anglaise, et à ma grande surprise, elle n'était toujours pas traduite. Du coup, j'ai décidé de m'y lancer. Faites tous un vœu, c'est ma première fois !  
À l'origine, cette histoire a été publiée le 22 mars 2010 en cinq énormes chapitres. Pour des raisons de commodité, j'ai divisé chacun de ces grands chapitres en plusieurs petits chapitres, plus faciles à traiter rapidement. Cette traduction est donc publiée en 25 chapitres, mais regroupés en cinq parties.  
Tous mes remerciements à Itack23, pour ses bons conseils de traduction.  
Bien entendu, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Clell65619. Seules les fautes de français sont de moi !

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**LES CONTRATS DE MARIAGE**

La guerre est finie. Le côté de la lumière a gagné. Voldemort est bel et bien mort. Il s'agit d'une histoire sur les premiers pas d'Harry Potter vers l'indépendance. Jusqu'à présent, toute sa vie était centrée sur la guerre. Maintenant que la guerre est finie, Harry se concentre pour la première fois sur lui-même.

**Partie 5 - Récupération  
Chapitre 1**

**7 janvier 1998  
****Poudlard  
École de magie et de sorcellerie****  
****Hall d'entrée**

Lorsque Neville ouvrit la porte, il ne fut que légèrement surpris de trouver le Directeur qui les attendait. Il s'était attendu à ce que le vieil homme attende au moins après le petit déjeuner avant de commencer sa dernière inquisition "Harry-comprend-il-ce-qu'il-a-fait ?", mais ils y allaient déjà.

« M. Londubat, Mlle Davis. Merci de vous joindre à nous. » Oh ce n'était pas bon : le vieil homme semblait vraiment être en colère. « Où est M. Potter ? »

« Les deux Potter sont chez eux, essayant de soigner ce qui leur a été fait, Monsieur le Directeur. » dit Tracey avant que Neville puisse répondre. « Ils prendront la décision de revenir à Poudlard dans un jour ou deux. »

« Où sont-ils, M. Londubat ? »

« En sécurité, Monsieur le Directeur. Ils sont tous les deux en sécurité. »

« M. Londubat. Vous allez me dire où ils sont. Vous allez me le dire maintenant, ou vous pouvez commencer à faire votre valise. »

Tracey Davis fut émerveillée par la réaction de Londubat. L'homme redressa ses épaules et fit face au Directeur avec une intensité que Tracey n'avait jamais vue auparavant. « Sans compter le fait que je ne peux pas vous dire où ils sont, puisque je ne suis pas le Gardien du Secret d'Harry, Monsieur le Directeur, je vous suggérerais de prendre du recul et de réfléchir à ce que vous faites. Faire des menaces vides comme celles-là ne sert à rien... »

« Des menaces vides ? » l'interrompit le vieil homme. « Je vous assure, M. Londubat... »

« Oui, Monsieur le Directeur, une menace pathétiquement vide. » La voix de Neville se teinta de colère. « Quand vous considérez que l'alliance entre les Londubat et les Potter était ancienne avant votre naissance, la tradition et l'honneur me demandaient d'accompagner mon ami et mon allié de sang à sa protestation devant le Magenmagot. Son conflit serait-il allé aussi loin qu'un duel officiel, j'aurais été obligé de le rejoindre pour devenir son second, même si je n'étais pas d'accord avec lui à l'origine. »

Neville fit un pas de plus vers le vieux sorcier. « Mais ce qui rend votre menace vide de sens n'a rien à voir avec ça. Je suis Londubat de Londubat. J'ai assumé cette position et tout ce qu'elle implique. Cela signifie que je contrôle six sièges du Magenmagot et trois du Conseil de Poudlard. Harry contrôle quatre sièges au Magenmagot et deux au Conseil. Il a discrètement remplacé vos marionnettes dans les positions de sa famille. Essayez d'expulser qui que ce soit sans raison, et c'est vous qui seriez renvoyé, et votre victime réintégrée, avant que mes camarades puissent se rendre à leur dortoir. »

Dumbledore sembla remarquer le public qui s'était formé dans le Hall d'entrée. « Nous devrions déplacer cette discussion dans mon bureau. »

« Je ne crois pas, Monsieur le Directeur. Lorsque vous avez ressenti le besoin de me faire peur, tout s'est passé en public. Je sais tout ce que vous avez fait à Harry. Tout. Vous avez veillé à ce qu'Harry grandisse en dehors de notre société, en ignorant tout de sa position, en ignorant tout de sa famille et de son histoire. Harry est bien trop noble pour utiliser ce que vous avez fait pour vous détruire. »

Neville s'avança jusqu'à ce qu'il soit nez à nez avec le Directeur. « De mon côté, j'ai grandi entouré par certains des politiciens les plus compétents au monde, et tous se sont assurés que j'étais prêt à prendre ma place le moment venu. Je connais ma place dans le monde. Je connais mes responsabilités et l'histoire de ma famille. Harry s'est assuré que j'apprenais à me défendre, et m'a montré comment atteindre mon plein potentiel magique. Menacez Harry ou ses proches, Monsieur le Directeur, et je vais utiliser ce que je sais pour vous détruire. Contrairement à Harry, je ne suis pas un gentleman, Monsieur le Directeur. Lorsque j'en aurai fini avec vous, personne ne se souviendra de Grindelwald, votre nom sera synonyme de corruption et de trahison. »

Dumbledore ouvrit et ferma sa mâchoire plusieurs fois sans dire un mot. Tournant sur place, il s'éloigna avec un tourbillon de ses robes qui aurait rendu tardivement fier le regretté, largement regretté, Severus Rogue, tandis que les étudiants rassemblés s'écartaient pour le laisser passer.

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

_**13 janvier 1997  
**__**Poudlard  
École de magie et de sorcellerie**__**  
**__**La Salle sur Demande**_

_Neville entra dans la pièce en fronçant les sourcils à ce qu'il découvrit. Harry était au centre d'une arène de duel, entouré des débris de mannequins de duel détruits. Harry était trempé de sueur, pantelant comme s'il avait couru un kilomètre, et à genoux._

_« Harry ? » se risqua Neville. « Ça va ? »_

_« Non. » dit Harry sans lever les yeux. « Je suis lent. Je suis faible. Je me fatigue beaucoup trop vite. »_

_« Tu parles aussi pendant ton sommeil, et tu as les gaz les plus étonnants chaque fois que du hachis Parmentier est servi. » répondit Neville, en espérant que l'insulte sortirait Harry de son marasme._

_Harry lui jeta un sale regard. « Quoi ? » demanda Neville. « Je pensais que nous énumérions tes traits de personnalité les plus colorés. »_

_« Je dois faire mieux, Nev. Je dois atteindre un niveau où je pourrai faire face à Voldemort. »_

_« Tu y arriveras, mon pote. Tout ira bien, car au moins ceux d'entre nous qui t'avons accompagné au Ministère seront avec toi. »_

_« Non, non, je ne referai pas ça, Neville. Ron et Hermione se sont enfin trouvés. Je ne vais pas leur faire courir des risques. Je ne veux pas du tout m'occuper de Ginny, et je ne risquerai pas Luna encore une fois, avec ce que ces salauds ont failli lui faire... »_

_« Très bien, alors j'y vais avec toi. Je me tenais à tes côtés au Ministère. Ce sera à toi de t'assurer que je ne me casse pas le nez, cette fois-ci. Je suis bien meilleur, maintenant que j'ai ma propre baguette. »_

_« Non, Neville. » Harry se mit debout. « Tu es tout ce qui reste à ta Grand-Mère. Je vous dois beaucoup trop à vous deux pour te mettre en danger. »_

_Neville tendit la main et fit une chiquenaude à Harry sur la poitrine. « Vas te faire foutre, Potter. Je suis plus vieux que toi, tu t'en souviens ? Qui diable es-tu pour me dire ce que je peux ou ne peux pas faire ? »_

_« Neville ? » demanda Harry, sous le choc._

_« Je vais fermer les yeux cette fois, Harry, parce que tu ne connais pas l'histoire de ta famille. Si je laisse un Potter, n'importe quel Potter, entrer dans une bagarre sans le suivre, ma Grand-Mère m'écorchera vif. Il existe une alliance entre les Maisons Potter et Londubat depuis presque cinq cents ans. Si un Potter commence à se battre, il y a un Londubat dans son dos. Si un Londubat est attaqué, un Potter le venge. C'est comme ça que ça a toujours été, c'est comme ça que ça continuera. Tu es le dernier Potter, je suis le dernier Londubat, et nous sommes coincés l'un avec l'autre. » Il sourit. « Tu vas devoir me mettre au courant pour que je puisse être pathétique à tes côtés. »_

_Ils se regardèrent tous les deux un moment, puis Harry tendit la main. Avec un grand sourire, Neville prit la main de son ami._

_« Je n'ai jamais rien entendu de tel sur nos familles. Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit, avant ? »_

_Neville haussa les épaules. « Je pensais que tu savais. Bon sang, tout le monde est au courant pour les Potter et les Londubat. Je veux dire, tu es Harry Potter, il est difficile de penser à toi comme un Élevé-de-Moldus. J'étais si pitoyable, que je pensais que tu coupais tes pertes, et que tu te formais une alliance avec le clan Weasley. Ce n'est que ce soir-là, au Ministère, que j'ai compris que tu n'avais aucune idée des alliances familiales. »_

_La chambre se reforma autour d'eux. L'arène de duel avait disparu, remplacée par un salon._

_« Je suppose que la Salle pense que nous devons parler. » dit Harry en désignant les fauteuils. « Dis-moi ce que j'ai besoin de savoir sur nos familles. »_

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**7 janvier 1998  
****Poudlard  
École de magie et de sorcellerie****  
****Hall d'entrée**

Hermione Granger regardait silencieusement, depuis le bord de la foule qui s'était formée pour assister à la confrontation entre le Directeur et Neville Londubat. En tant que Préfète-en-Chef, elle devrait vraiment briser la foule, mais...

La confrontation entre Neville et le Directeur avait été provoquée. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à tout ce qui avait été volé à Harry au cours des sept dernières années, et encore moins au cours de sa vie. Lorsque le Directeur traversa la foule assemblée, elle prit finalement la parole.

« Très bien tout le monde, libérons le Hall d'entrée. » Ce fut un signe du niveau de respect envers elle que la foule se sépare avec un minimum de grognements. Elle s'approcha de Neville, qui n'était pas conscient du regard appréciatif qu'il recevait de Tracey Davis. « Bonjour, Neville. Tu retournes au dortoir ? Tu veux de la compagnie ? »

Neville hocha la tête, puis sembla se souvenir que Tracey était là. « Veux-tu que je t'escorte jusqu'à ton dortoir, Tracey ? »

« Merci, Neville. » dit la Serpentarde blonde vénitienne. « Ça ira. Je vous verrai tous les deux dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. » La jeune fille souleva son sac et partit pour les cachots, où elle soupçonnait que l'attendait un interrogatoire comme celui que Londubat était sur le point d'obtenir.

« Comment va Harry ? » commença Hermione sans préambule, alors qu'ils s'approchaient du premier escalier en direction de la tour de Gryffondor.

« Harry est... bien. » dit simplement Neville, sachant qu'une telle réponse risquait de mettre Hermione en colère, mais la disant quand même.

« Neville... » Hermione rebondit consciemment sur sa réponse automatique. Crier sur Neville ne fonctionnait plus. L'héritier de la famille Londubat n'était plus intimidé par personne, pas depuis un an maintenant. « Tu as dit "les deux Potter" quand tu parlais au Directeur. Daphnée n'est pas revenue à l'école, et Harry, Tracey Davis, et toi avez tous les trois disparu il y a deux jours, sans rien dire à personne. Que se passe-t-il, Neville ? Qui est ce second Potter ? Où est Harry ? »

Le couple avait atteint le portrait de la Grosse Dame. S'arrêtant avant d'offrir le mot de passe au portrait, Neville regarda intensément Hermione. « Pas ici. Pas maintenant. » Neville regarda les portraits. « Nous trouverons du temps pour en discuter, plus tard. »

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**7 janvier 1998  
Manoir Potter**

Daphnée regarda Tracey et Neville disparaître dans le tourbillon de couleurs et le "crack" aiguë qui marquait le transplanage, la laissant seule avec Harry pour la première fois depuis le Magenmagot. Elle avait passé la nuit assise à parler avec Tracey. Maintenant, elle devait parler à Harry.

La partie organisée de son esprit essayait toujours de gérer les actions d'Harry durant la journée précédente. La proposition, le combat à sens unique, la mort de Benedikte, l'aveu d'Harry comme menteur et fraudeur pour la sauver. Tant de choses à penser et à traiter.

La jeune femme se tourna pour faire face à son "mari" assis à la table de la cuisine, concentré sur sa tasse de thé. Il avait tant risqué pour elle. Pourquoi ? Leur relation avait moins de cinq mois, pourquoi avait-il fait ce qu'il avait fait ? Elle était reconnaissante au-delà des mots qu'il l'ait sauvée de la vie avec Benedikte Neacsu, mais que devait-elle penser de lui ? Avant les vacances, elle s'était retrouvée à dire à Harry qu'elle l'aimait. Alors qu'elle envisageait son proche mariage, elle en était venue à penser que, chaque fois que Benedikte viendrait coucher avec elle, elle penserait à Harry et seulement à Harry, mais...

Sans les événements de la veille, elle serait déjà arrivée à l'ambassade de Roumanie, elle serait même en plein dans la cérémonie du mariage. Elle porterait cette horrible monstruosité de robe exigée par la cour de Roumanie. Elle se préparerait à s'engager auprès d'un très vieil homme...

Daphnée n'en avait pas été heureuse, mais c'était ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Elle avait été élevée en sachant qu'en tant que fille de la Maison Greengrass, elle n'existait que pour lier cette Maison à une autre de statut supérieur. C'était l'offre à Harry qui avait changé les choses. Il avait clairement fait savoir qu'il ne souhaitait pas l'acheter de la manière proposée par son père. À sa grande surprise à elle, il avait voulu faire sa connaissance. Avec Harry, elle ne se sentait pas comme une marchandise à échanger pour un statut, mais comme une femme...

« Je pense que nous devons parler, Daphnée. » Elle baissa le regard dans ses yeux verts flamboyants. « Nous devons décider de ce que nous allons faire. »

Daphnée était assise en face de lui autour de la table. « Je suis d'accord. » dit-elle simplement. « Jusqu'où allons-nous à ce sujet ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas à qui parler, ni même à qui nous pouvons faire confiance. Je n'ai jamais voulu que le vieil homme meure, que nous arriverait-il si nous annulons cela ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que tu veux dire par annuler, Harry. Nous sommes mariés. » Elle sourit. « En plus, tu l'as demandé. Tu es coincé avec moi. »

« Ça ne te dérange pas que j'ai tué le vieil homme ? »

Daphnée répondit en secouant la tête. « Seulement parce que ça te dérange, Harry. »

« Et si on prenait tout lentement ? » Harry tendit la main de l'autre côté de la table. « Je n'ai jamais vraiment été partisan des plans. Je me suis juste précipité, et j'ai réussi à me frayer un chemin. Tout ça, c'est juste quelque chose que Tracey, Neville et moi avons projeté ensemble, tu vois ? Je suis toujours étonné que cela ait fonctionné. »

Daphnée serra sa main. « Je pensais que je n'allais plus jamais te revoir. » chuchota-t-elle. « Je pensais qu'après avoir reçu cette lettre... »

« Je crains de ne pas avoir manipulé cette lettre de façon très mûre. J'ai lancé une crise de colère. Nettoyer le résultat a rendu Dobby très heureux. »

« Idiot. » dit-elle. Puis Daphnée sourit. « Ça vient juste de me venir à l'esprit. Lors de la Lecture des Bans, tu as dit que tu protestais contre le mariage pour Fraude et Vol de Lignée. »

« Tu dois admettre, » dit-il en lui rendant son sourire, « que j'ai commis les deux. »

Harry attendit quelques instants. « Penses-tu que tu es prête à retourner à Poudlard ? »

« Je... Je ne sais pas. »

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**Le Prophète Quotidien  
7 janvier 1998  
Toutes les nouvelles qui peuvent être imprimées**

**Une mort violente laisse le Magenmagot dans le tumulte  
Potter annonce qu'il est marié depuis novembre  
Le beau-père accusé de Fraude et de Vol de Lignée devant le Magenmagot**

Par Michael Thigpen

Au cours de ce qui devait être l'annonce du lien entre deux Maisons magiques par le mariage, tout s'est transformé rapidement en confrontation entre L'Homme-Qui-A-Gagné, son beau-père, le Magenmagot, et la Famille Royale de Roumanie.

Le Magenmagot s'était réuni tôt, afin d'entendre une Lecture des Bans proposant l'union de la célèbre Noble Maison britannique Greengrass à la Maison Royale roumaine Neacsu. La session avait commencé avec le Président-Sorcier Albus Dumbledore annonçant la Lecture des Bans et, conformément à ces Bans, demandant si quelqu'un s'y opposait.

Toujours soucieuse de la tradition, la Chambre du Magenmagot s'était immédiatement tue. Personne ne s'attendait à une protestation, car il n'y en avait pas eu depuis plus de cinq cents ans.

Alors, bien sûr, Harry Potter fit quelque chose d'inattendu, se levant et protestant contre le mariage proposé. Le Président-Sorcier Dumbledore demanda à Potter pourquoi il était là. Le jeune Lord Potter-Black corrigea le Président-Sorcier, rappelant au vieux sorcier les protocoles d'adressage individuels devant le Magenmagot. Le Gryffondor de 7ème année définit ensuite les raisons de sa protestation contre l'union Greengrass / Neacsu, fondées sur la Fraude et le Vol de Lignée.

Le Président-Sorcier Dumbledore appela ensuite Lord Potter-Black, le comte roumain Neacsu et Cyrus Greengrass devant le Magenmagot, où L'Homme-Qui-A-Vaincu informa le Magenmagot rassemblé qu'il avait exécuté un précédent contrat de mariage entre la Noble Maison Greengrass et lui en novembre dernier, et qu'il avait payé le Prix de la Fiancée à la famille Greengrass sans question ni négociation. Ces faits ont été rapidement confirmés par le Registre des Procès-Verbaux et les déclarations de Gringotts.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Neville Londubat, fameux allié de Potter et célèbre tueur de Bellatrix Lestrange, découvrit que Daphnée Potter, née Greengrass, portait un bracelet illégal de soumission nuptiale. Lord Potter Black était en train d'aider les Aurors à retirer le dispositif de torture prohibé du bras de son épouse, lorsque le comte roumain Neacsu attaqua bêtement par derrière L'Homme-Qui-A-Vaincu.

Lord Potter-Black réagit en lançant le charme de bouclier le plus puissant jamais vu par ce journaliste, qui entraîna la mort du Roumain. Après que les Aurors eurent vérifié que tout ce qui avait été lancé par L'Homme-Qui-A-Vaincu était en réalité un puissant bouclier, les Potter quittèrent ensemble la Chambre du Mangemagot.

_[__**Note de la traductrice :**__ quand je lis une prose pareille, je comprends pourquoi Rita Skeeter est une journaliste si aimée des lecteurs : au moins, on ne s'ennuie pas en lisant ses articles !]_

**Pour en savoir plus**

La signification de l'union des lignées Potter / Black avec les lignées Greengrass / Maugrey : **Voir page 7**

Cyrus Greengrass retrouvé mort dans une auberge de l'Allée des Embrumes. Meurtre ? Suicide ? Accident ? **Voir page 3**

Biographie d'Harry Potter : **Voir page 3**

Biographie de Daphnée Potter : **voir page 7**

Dispositifs de torture proscrits, ce qu'ils sont, ce qu'ils font, et comment les identifier : **voir page 7**

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**Le Chicaneur  
****7 janvier 1998  
Toutes les nouvelles qui conviennent**

**Harry Potter se marie  
La fille de l'éditeur du Chicaneur a le cœur brisé  
Elle pense que Daphnée Potter est une "chanceuse", et espère qu'elle partagera  
Des milliers de sorcières au désespoir**

Par Luna Lovegood

Une fois de plus, il a été prouvé sans l'ombre d'un doute que tous les hommes de valeur sont déjà mariés ou homosexuels. La nouvelle a été rapportée à cette journaliste qu'Harry Potter, connu dans le monde des sorciers britanniques sous le nom du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, ou L'Homme-Qui-A Gagné, et pour les Sorcières de la tour Ravenclaw comme Monsieur-Chaud-Chaud-Très-Chaud, est marié, et on pense généralement qu'il est hétérosexuel.

Comparaissant devant le Magenmagot pour défendre son épouse contre sa vente par son père opportuniste dans l'esclavage bigamistique à un vieil étranger, Potter, 17 ans, défendit sa dame d'amour avec les compétences et le courage connus et redoutés des Seigneurs des Ténèbres dans le monde entier. Une fois que sa fiancée fut en sécurité, Potter la conduisit hors de la Chambre, en ignorant les questions des journalistes, y compris plusieurs critiques pour cet hebdomadaire.

Cette journaliste voudrait féliciter sa camarade d'école, Daphnée, avec qui je n'ai pas de cours en commun, vu qu'elle a un an d'avance sur moi, et rappeler à Daphnée qu'il serait extrêmement égoïste de garder Harry pour elle seule.

**Articles Liés :**

Les étrangers, leur désir insatiable pour les sorcières britanniques, et pourquoi ils sont si mauvais : **Voir page III**

Harry Potter, ses victoires et le rôle que les Nargoles y ont joué : **Voir page 9**

Daphnée Potter, à quoi ressemble-t-elle réellement sous son Glamour ? Nos voyants disent qu'elle est encore plus chaude : **voir page Dodécaèdre**

**OFFRE SPÉCIALE DE CETTE SEMAINE :**

**Rayons-X-Spéciaux **: Ce n'est pas le stupide jouet moldu qui ne fonctionne pas, mais une offre spéciale du Chicaneur-Technologies **UNIQUEMENT **pour les abonnés du Chicaneur, pour voir à travers les vêtements de quiconque ! Découvrez à quel point une sorcière "Daphnée Potter" a réellement de la chance.

**Avertissement : **L'utilisation des Rayons-X-Spéciaux du Chicaneur-Technologies autour de certaines personnes rousses**(*)** peut provoquer des nausées, une perte du désir sexuel, et un besoin général de nettoyer votre cerveau à l'eau de javel. Il y a des choses que nous ne sommes pas censés savoir. Vous êtes prévenus.

_[**(*) ****Note de la traductrice : **Merci à boitedeconserve, pour m'avoir donné la bonne traduction de "certain ginger individuals" !  
Merci à Saeh de l'avoir confirmé, peu de temps après !  
Merci de m'avoir apporté cette aide dans la **100ème et la 101ème reviews** de cette histoire : merci à vous tous !]_

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**


	22. Partie 5 Chapitre 2

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**LES CONTRATS DE MARIAGE**

**Titre d'origine :** The Marriage Contracts Redux

**Auteur :** Clell65619  
Toute ma gratitude, pour m'avoir gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire cette histoire !

**Liens :** Vous trouverez les liens vers "The Marriage Contracts Redux" et vers Clell65619 sur mon profil. Et sinon, vous trouverez toujours les fics que je traduis dans mes "Favorites Stories".

**Pairing :** Harry Potter x Daphnée Greengrass - Neville Londubat x Hannah Abbot

**Amis :** Nymphadora Tonks, Tracey Davis, Hermione Granger

**Bashing :** Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin

**Rating :** M pour "Mature"  
_**ATTENTION : CE N'EST DÉFINITIVEMENT PAS UNE LECTURE POUR LES ADOLESCENTS ET POUR LES AUTRES ÂMES SENSIBLES !  
**_Harry Potter est un jeune homme de 17 ans qui s'assume. Il est aussi un vétéran de guerre qui a triomphé de toutes ses épreuves, et qui ne se laissera plus jamais marcher sur les pieds !  
Par ailleurs, le monde sorcier anglais est resté au Moyen-Âge pour certains aspects, et à l'ère victorienne pour d'autres aspects. Autant dire que la protection du citoyen n'est franchement pas de la même qualité que pour les Moldus d'Occident !

**Disclaimer et commentaires de l'auteur : **Je ne possède pas Harry Potter et je ne l'aime pas particulièrement. Je voudrais un contrat de location avec option d'achat pour Hermione Granger. Un contrat à court terme avec Nymphadora Tonks ne serait pas refusé. Un accord à long terme avec Luna Lovegood serait probablement très amusant. Chaque fois que Padma Patil voudra ouvrir des négociations, appelez-moi. Oh, et aussi pour un week-end avec Fleur. Bizarrement, Lavande et la sœur de Padma, Parvati (bien que sa jumelle), ne me font aucun effet...

**Disclaimer et commentaires de la traductrice : **J'ai découvert par hasard cette petite perle anglaise, et à ma grande surprise, elle n'était toujours pas traduite. Du coup, j'ai décidé de m'y lancer. Faites tous un vœu, c'est ma première fois !  
À l'origine, cette histoire a été publiée le 22 mars 2010 en cinq énormes chapitres. Pour des raisons de commodité, j'ai divisé chacun de ces grands chapitres en plusieurs petits chapitres, plus faciles à traiter rapidement. Cette traduction est donc publiée en 25 chapitres, mais regroupés en cinq parties.  
Tous mes remerciements à Itack23, pour ses bons conseils de traduction.  
Bien entendu, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Clell65619. Seules les fautes de français sont de moi !

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**LES CONTRATS DE MARIAGE**

La guerre est finie. Le côté de la lumière a gagné. Voldemort est bel et bien mort. Il s'agit d'une histoire sur les premiers pas d'Harry Potter vers l'indépendance. Jusqu'à présent, toute sa vie était centrée sur la guerre. Maintenant que la guerre est finie, Harry se concentre pour la première fois sur lui-même.

**Partie 5 - Récupération  
Chapitre 2**

**7 janvier 1998  
L'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard  
Grande Salle**

À la table des Gryffondors, Hermione Granger leva les yeux de son exemplaire du Chicaneur. Elle avait reçu un abonnement de Luna comme cadeau de Noël pour la seconde année consécutive. Ce cadeau avait été grandement apprécié, car Hermione refusait de lire le Prophète Quotidien par principe.

Elle secoua la tête. Hermione aimait l'extraordinaire Serdaigle comme une sœur, mais là c'était un peu trop... Harry s'était marié.

Ce fut alors que ça la frappa. Harry s'était marié. Neville avait mentionné "les Potter", au pluriel, durant sa confrontation avec Dumbledore. Harry s'était marié. Harry s'était marié à Daphnée Greengrass.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil de l'autre côté de la table vers Neville Londubat, qui la regardait comme s'il entendait les questions qui bouillonnaient dans sa tête. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au journal dans ses mains, et il hocha la tête.

« Plus tard. » dit Neville. « Après les cours. Une promenade autour du lac, par exemple ? »

Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi Neville agissait-il comme si c'était un gros secret ?

« D'accord. »

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

Le soleil de janvier s'était couché bien avant la fin des cours. Neville et Hannah rencontrèrent Hermione dans le Hall d'entrée. Emmitouflés contre le froid, le trio se mit en marche pour leur "promenade du soir". Une fois qu'ils furent loin du château, Neville sembla se détendre, puis regarda autour de lui. Il agita ensuite sa baguette de manière complexe, tandis que les deux jeunes filles le regardaient comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

« Harry et moi pouvons voir Dumbledore, quand il joue au fantôme autour de lui. Quand nous nous entraînions, nous étions plutôt doués pour trouver des sortilèges de surveillance. Comme celui qui était sur ton badge de Préfète-en-Chef, Hermione. »

La Gryffondore aux cheveux touffus posa sa main sur le badge par réflexe.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai enlevé. Il n'y a probablement pas de raison néfaste pour surveiller les Préfets-en-Chef, c'était probablement là pour pouvoir te localiser en cas de besoin, mais pourquoi prendre des risques. » Neville prit la main d'Hannah, et commença à marcher autour du lac.

« Neville. » dit doucement Hannah. « Si tu ne commences pas tes explications, Hermione va te faire mal, et je l'aiderai probablement. Tu as fait ce truc secret toute la journée. »

« Quand Daphnée est rentrée chez elle pour les vacances, elle a compris que son père avait signé un autre contrat de mariage, avec un membre d'une Maison royale roumaine. Greengrass devait faire reconnaître le contrat par le Magenmagot, afin de renforcer son statut parmi les Maisons, donc le mariage actuel n'existait pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »

« Mais, le Prophète a dit... »

« Je sais, Hannah. Daphnée a juste disparu. Elle ne répondait ni aux appels de cheminée d'Harry, ni à ses lettres. En fait, Hedwige est revenue blessée, après avoir été chassée par les elfes Greengrass. Puis, Harry a reçu une lettre de Daphnée, disant que c'était fini entre eux. »

« Harry m'en a parlé à Noël. » dit Hermione. « Il disait qu'elle avait cassé leur relation. »

« Je lui avais dit d'attendre, de parler à Daphnée quand elle reviendrait à l'école. » dit Neville. « J'étais un idiot. Franchement, je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte de tout ce que Cyrus Greengrass était prêt à faire à sa propre fille. Quand Tracey est retournée à l'école, elle a dit à Harry ce qui se passait. Harry, Tracey et moi avons tout préparé lundi pour mettre fin au mariage. Hier, nous avons eu de la chance, ça a fonctionné. »

« Le Prophète a déclaré que le Roumain est mort. » nota Hannah.

« Il avait posé un bracelet de soumission nuptiale sur Daphnée. Harry a réagi plutôt violemment à cela. L'homme a alors lancé un sortilège de découpe sur Harry et Daphnée. Harry, eh bien, a réagi avec un bouclier Praecise par réflexe. Ce bouclier a tué l'homme par accident. »

Il y eut plusieurs secondes de silence. « Harry a tué quelqu'un avec un bouclier ? » demanda Hermione. « Comment est-ce possible ? »

« Un Praecise est un bouclier de haute énergie destiné à des sorts extrêmement puissants. Quand une malédiction de faible puissance l'a frappé, eh bien, l'énergie a juste mal réagi. » expliqua Neville.

Hermione surprit le regard de ses amis : ils savaient qu'elle allait faire des recherches dans peu de temps. « D'accord, mais je ne comprends pas : si le père de Daphnée avait un de ces vils contrats avec le Roumain, comment Harry a-t-il... »

Neville se pencha, et ramassa une pierre qu'il jeta sur le lac gelé. « Harry et Daphnée se sont mariés en novembre. » dit-il simplement.

« Non, ils ne l'ont pas fait, Harry a dit... »

« Hermione. » dit doucement son camarade de Gryffondor. « Harry et Daphnée se sont mariés en novembre. »

Hannah resta bouche bée, mais Hermione continua de plaider. « Mais, Neville, il n'aurait pas pu... »

Hannah posa ses mains sur les épaules de la sorcière de Gryffondor, la regardant droit dans les yeux. « Hermione, écoute attentivement. Harry et Daphnée se sont mariés en novembre. Nous le savons, parce que nous sommes ses amis. »

La révélation arriva finalement à la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération. « Oh, mon... » Elle se couvrit la bouche avec une main couverte d'une moufle. « Cela signifie... »

« Cela signifie, » dit Neville en ramenant les deux sorcières sur le chemin du château, « qu'Harry et Daphnée se sont mariés en novembre. »

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**7 janvier 1998  
Manoir Potter**

Harry entra dans la suite principale en s'essuyant les cheveux, pour trouver Daphnée qui l'attendait dans son lit.

Il s'arrêta à l'entrée de la salle de bain, surpris, se demandant ce qu'il devrait dire. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle reste dans la chambre devenue "la sienne".

« Arrête de me regarder bouche bée, et viens te coucher. » soupira Daphnée. « Il fait froid, et j'ai besoin de ta chaleur corporelle. »

Harry hésita un instant, puis se glissa sous la couverture. Daphnée serra ses bras autour d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Harry ? »

« Je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais que je te touche après... Eh bien, après ce que tu as vécu. » balbutia Harry.

Daphnée resta allongée à côté de lui, pendant un moment en silence. La chambre n'était éclairée que par le feu qui couvait dans le foyer. « J'ai besoin de toi pour me tenir, Harry. Je veux... J'ai besoin de contrôler ma vie. Les dernières semaines ont été... difficiles. » Daphnée passa le bras droit d'Harry autour d'elle, entrelaçant les doigts de leurs deux mains, et posant sa tête sur le biceps de son vis-à-vis. « J'ai besoin de toi ici. J'ai besoin d'être avec quelqu'un avec qui je veux être. »

« Tout ce que tu veux, Daphnée. » Harry la rapprocha. « Merde, tu as les pieds froids. Comment tes pieds peuvent-ils être aussi froids ? »

« Ne me fais pas rire, putain. »

« Pardon. » Daphnée pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur. « Mais tes pieds sont froids, tu sais. »

C'était la goutte d'eau finale. Daphnée se mit à rire nerveusement. Le rire nerveux devint de grands éclats de rire quand elle vit, dans la faible lumière du feu mourant, qu'il remuait ses sourcils sur elle. Tandis qu'elle riait, Harry la tira vers lui, tout en tentant désespérément de forcer son corps à cesser de répondre à celui de sa compagne.

Daphnée le remarqua, bien sûr. Après que ses rires aient cessé, elle se serra encore plus près. « Tu me veux, Harry ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment.

« Toujours. » murmura-t-il. « Mais je peux attendre que tu sois prête. »

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**15 février 1998  
****Poudlard  
École de magie et de sorcellerie**

Hermione s'introduisit dans la diligence. Elle était supposée rencontrer Justin aux Trois-Balais à treize heures. Le grand Poufsouffle avait offert d'attendre, pendant qu'elle s'acquittait de ses responsabilités de Préfète-en-Chef. Mais elle lui avait dit de ne pas être bête : il n'avait aucune raison de faire le tour du château pour l'attendre.

Aujourd'hui, Justin et elle fêtaient leur "anniversaire" de trois mois, avec un jour d'avance. Hermione était un peu étonnée de voir à quel point ils avaient réussi à bien se mettre en couple. Même si Justin n'était pas un rat de bibliothèque comme elle, il reconnaissait son besoin d'étudier. En échange, il lui avait présenté la joie d'une soirée tranquille à parler de tout et de rien, assis devant le foyer de l'appartement du Préfet-en-Chef, ou de la Salle commune de Poufsouffle. Justin avait charmé les parents d'Hermione, et les parents et la sœur de Justin semblaient tous accepter Hermione avec joie.

Dans l'ensemble, Hermione se trouvait étonnamment heureuse. Ils n'étaient pas encore allés plus loin que les baisers : elle avait appris sa leçon à cet égard.

Elle fouillait dans son sac de voyage, pour trouver quelque chose à lire sur le court trajet vers le village, lorsque la porte de la diligence s'ouvrit et quelqu'un monta.

Hermione leva les yeux, et trouva Ron Weasley assis en face d'elle en souriant. Sa première réaction fut juste de sortir de la diligence sans lui dire un mot, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse bouger, la diligence démarra.

« Bonjour, Hermione. »

« Ron. » dit-elle doucement.

« Comment vas-tu ? » demanda le plus jeune des Weasley.

« Je vais bien, Ron. Et toi ? »

« À peu près pareil, je suppose. » La diligence dépassa les portes de l'école. « Tu m'as manqué, Hermione. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué. Je pensais, tu sais, peut-être qu'on pourrait essayer à nouveau. »

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Nous étions bien ensemble, tu sais... J'aimerais bien revenir avec toi. »

Hermione se retrouva à y penser. Elle sourit vivement. Elle se pencha en avant, et plaça sa main sur le genou de Ron. Elle réalisait soudainement qu'elle portait un pull à col rond qu'il avait aimé quand ils étaient ensemble, et elle vit que ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés quand son mouvement lui avait permis de voir son décolleté. Quand ils sortaient, ce regard la ravissait, maintenant... « Tu sais ce que je pense, Ron ? »

Weasley se força à lever les yeux de ses seins. Elle avait des seins fantastiques. « À quoi penses-tu, Hermione ? »

« Je pense que tu as perdu la tête, si tu penses que je te laisserais encore me toucher. » Sur ce, elle s'assit et croisa les bras.

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

Justin attendait au point de dépôt des diligences de Poudlard. Il avait dit à Hermione qu'il la rencontrerait aux Trois-Balais, mais elle lui manquait déjà. Cela le fit se demander, et pas pour la première fois, à quel moment il était arrivé à ce point.

Le jour qu'Hermione avait passé chez ses parents à lui s'était très bien passé. Son père n'avait jamais été inquiet. Papa acceptait tout le monde sans poser de questions, une des raisons pour lesquelles il était si doué pour son travail. Maman, en revanche, avait des exigences élevées.

En dix-sept ans, Justin avait ramené à la maison six filles avant Hermione. Sa mère les avait toutes désapprouvées. Julie, la fille qui avait rompu avec lui l'été précédent, maman l'avait jugée "trop légère, manquant de feu pour faire fonctionner une relation". Hannah et Susan, de l'école, avaient été jugées comme des filles stupides et gloussantes, qui ne lui convenaient tout simplement pas. Les trois autres avaient été écartées pour des raisons similaires, donc Justin pensait justifiée son inquiétude sur la façon dont sa mère recevrait Hermione.

La journée s'était très bien passée. Dès que Justin avait amené Hermione par la porte d'entrée et l'avait présentée à sa famille, sa mère avait emmené la jeune fille faire un tour de la maison. Justin allait faire de même, mais son père avait posé une main sur l'épaule de Justin.

« Laisse-les faire, Justin. » dit doucement le père Finch-Fletchley, pendant que les deux dames montaient l'escalier. « C'est la première fille que tu amènes à la maison qui n'est pas une "copine" dès la première rencontre. »

« Ce n'est pas comme ça, papa. » protesta Justin.

Le père haussa les épaules. « Ta mère pense que c'est possible, j'ai appris à ne pas la contrarier pour ces choses-là. » Miles Finch-Fletchley sourit au malaise de son fils. « D'après ce que j'ai pu découvrir, c'est une bonne fille d'une bonne famille. »

« Papa, s'il-te-plaît, ne me dis pas que tu as vérifié. »

« Je n'ai pas eu à le faire. Marty Granger est un client. Je le connais depuis des années. Je vais devoir le faire venir à mon bureau pour parler de ce que vous voulez faire tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Justin réussit à rire avec son père malgré son envie de lui jeter un sort, une ou deux fois. Les dames revinrent en souriant, ce que Justin trouva curieusement... troublant.

Le dîner fut un moment agréable, avec une conversation animée et des histoires de Poudlard. Hermione devint quelque peu circonspecte lorsque la conversation tourna autour de la récente guerre et de la part qu'elle y avait jouée. Justin fut surpris quand elle parla de ce qu'elle appelait sa trahison envers Harry Potter.

Après le repas, Hermione accompagna Justin dans une visite du domaine, où il lui montra ses repaires d'enfance et ses anciens forts, tout en faisant des remarques sur "les garçons et leurs jouets". Ils trouvèrent un endroit tranquille dans les vieilles écuries vides (les restes des anciens propriétaires du domaine avaient été enlevés à deux reprises, et les Finch-Fletchley n'avaient jamais élevé de chevaux), pour y voler quelques instants ensemble. Il était donc compréhensible que tous les deux aient été un peu trop rouges quand ils revinrent à la maison principale, pour qu'Hermione puisse dire au revoir à la famille Finch-Fletchley.

Quand Justin revint à la maison (encore curieusement rouge), il trouva sa mère qui l'attendait dans la cuisine.

« Je l'aime bien. » dit-elle simplement.

« J'en suis heureux. »

Eunice Finch-Fletchley serra son fils unique dans ses bras. « Il était temps que tu trouves une fille intelligente. Certaines de ces écervelées, que tu tenais à ramener à la maison, m'inquiétaient pour toi. » La femme sourit à l'inconfort de Justin. « Je ne vais pas te demander jusqu'où tu es allé avec Hermione : ça ne me regarde pas. Rappelle-toi quand même que j'ai eu 18 ans, moi aussi. Sois juste prudent jusqu'à ce que tu sois SÛR. Et ne fais pas de moi une grand-mère avant que tu n'aies 21 ans, d'accord ? »

« Maman ! »

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

L'arrivée de la diligence sortit Justin de ses souvenirs. Cependant, ce ne fut pas le son de la diligence même qui attira son attention, mais bien le son de la dispute qui se déroulait à l'intérieur. Il reconnut instantanément la voix d'Hermione, et il avait été suffisamment proche des fameuses discussions Weasley / Granger pour reconnaître la voix de Ron Weasley lorsqu'il l'entendit. La diligence s'arrêta, et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

« Je me fous de tes excuses, Ron Weasley. Reste loin de moi. »

Justin se précipita pour l'aider à descendre de la diligence. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu.

« Lui ? » beugla Ron Weasley. « Tu me jettes pour un putain de Poufsouffle ? »

Justin faisait de son mieux pour éloigner Hermione de la confrontation, mais elle se retourna pour faire face à Weasley. « Je te claquerais bien dans la bouche pour ça, Weasley, mais je ne veux pas de cochonneries sur mes doigts. Tu m'as laissé tomber, crétin d'égoïste. Et oui, je suis avec Justin, maintenant. Et maintenant que je suis avec un homme, je refuse de rabaisser mes normes à ton niveau. » Elle tourna ensuite les talons et s'éloigna. Justin se précipita pour la rattraper.

Une fois qu'il eut rattrapé son retard, Justin suivit son rythme et ne dit rien, attendant juste qu'elle se calme. Elle finit par y arriver, et elle lui jeta un coup d'œil.

« Désolée. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour l'avoir laissé m'atteindre. » Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Les ex sont comme ça. Personnellement, j'espère que tu pourras trouver le temps, cet été, de rentrer "accidentellement" dans mon ex. Juste pour qu'elle puisse voir à quel point mes goûts se sont améliorés, depuis qu'elle a été virée de la photo. »

« Comment, M. Finch-Fletchley, seriez-vous en train de draguer avec moi ? »

Le grand Poufsouffle sourit. « Tu peux parier. Comment je m'en sors ? »

La Préfète-en-Chef prit sa main, en entrelaçant leurs doigts. « Très bien. » Elle se pencha vers lui. « Très bien, ma foi. »

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**


	23. Partie 5 Chapitre 3

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**LES CONTRATS DE MARIAGE**

**Titre d'origine :** The Marriage Contracts Redux

**Auteur :** Clell65619  
Toute ma gratitude, pour m'avoir gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire cette histoire !

**Liens :** Vous trouverez les liens vers "The Marriage Contracts Redux" et vers Clell65619 sur mon profil. Et sinon, vous trouverez toujours les fics que je traduis dans mes "Favorites Stories".

**Pairing :** Harry Potter x Daphnée Greengrass - Neville Londubat x Hannah Abbot

**Amis :** Nymphadora Tonks, Tracey Davis, Hermione Granger

**Bashing :** Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin

**Rating :** M pour "Mature"  
_**ATTENTION : CE N'EST DÉFINITIVEMENT PAS UNE LECTURE POUR LES ADOLESCENTS ET POUR LES AUTRES ÂMES SENSIBLES !  
**_Harry Potter est un jeune homme de 17 ans qui s'assume. Il est aussi un vétéran de guerre qui a triomphé de toutes ses épreuves, et qui ne se laissera plus jamais marcher sur les pieds !  
Par ailleurs, le monde sorcier anglais est resté au Moyen-Âge pour certains aspects, et à l'ère victorienne pour d'autres aspects. Autant dire que la protection du citoyen n'est franchement pas de la même qualité que pour les Moldus d'Occident !

**Disclaimer et commentaires de l'auteur : **Je ne possède pas Harry Potter et je ne l'aime pas particulièrement. Je voudrais un contrat de location avec option d'achat pour Hermione Granger. Un contrat à court terme avec Nymphadora Tonks ne serait pas refusé. Un accord à long terme avec Luna Lovegood serait probablement très amusant. Chaque fois que Padma Patil voudra ouvrir des négociations, appelez-moi. Oh, et aussi pour un week-end avec Fleur. Bizarrement, Lavande et la sœur de Padma, Parvati (bien que sa jumelle), ne me font aucun effet...

**Disclaimer et commentaires de la traductrice : **J'ai découvert par hasard cette petite perle anglaise, et à ma grande surprise, elle n'était toujours pas traduite. Du coup, j'ai décidé de m'y lancer. Faites tous un vœu, c'est ma première fois !  
À l'origine, cette histoire a été publiée le 22 mars 2010 en cinq énormes chapitres. Pour des raisons de commodité, j'ai divisé chacun de ces grands chapitres en plusieurs petits chapitres, plus faciles à traiter rapidement. Cette traduction est donc publiée en 25 chapitres, mais regroupés en cinq parties.  
Tous mes remerciements à Itack23, pour ses bons conseils de traduction.  
Bien entendu, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Clell65619. Seules les fautes de français sont de moi !

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**LES CONTRATS DE MARIAGE**

La guerre est finie. Le côté de la lumière a gagné. Voldemort est bel et bien mort. Il s'agit d'une histoire sur les premiers pas d'Harry Potter vers l'indépendance. Jusqu'à présent, toute sa vie était centrée sur la guerre. Maintenant que la guerre est finie, Harry se concentre pour la première fois sur lui-même.

**Partie 5 - Récupération  
Chapitre 3**

_**2 avril 1997  
**__**Poudlard  
École de magie et de sorcellerie**__**  
**__**Salle sur Demande**_

_Albus Dumbledore se tenait dans l'obscurité sous un charme de désillusion, regardant Harry Potter et Neville Londubat qui poursuivaient leurs tentatives pathétiques de se former. Le vieux sorcier sourit. Le niveau de leurs capacités s'était amélioré depuis leurs aventures au Ministère de la Magie, certes, mais ils perdraient de façon spectaculaire s'ils étaient opposés à un sorcier moyennement entraîné. Et ils le savaient tous les deux._

_Oui, c'était un excellent développement. Il ne faudra pas longtemps avant que la culpabilité envers les atrocités de Tom ramène Harry dans le giron du Plus Grand Bien. Le garçon implorerait Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, de le former pour être capable de combattre Tom. C'était parfait, juste parfait._

_Le Directeur rassembla sa magie autour de lui, et traversa la sortie cachée de la Salle sur Demande. Il avait des plans à faire et des mesures à prendre._

_Neville pivota sur son pied gauche, et jeta un sortilège à Harry. Comme ce fut le cas de la plupart des sorts que Londubat avait lancés cette nuit-là, le sortilège était large et ne s'approchait jamais de la cible immobile. La lumière bleue électrique éclaboussa le mur et se répandit sur toutes les surfaces de la Salle sur Demande, avant de pulser deux fois et de disparaître._

_« Il est parti. Il n'a pas pris la peine de laisser de sort de surveillance, cette fois-ci. » dit le Gryffondor aux cheveux couleur sable._

_« Bien. Il ne sait toujours pas que nous pouvons le voir, maintenant. » Harry se mit en position, souhaitant que la Salle reprenne la séquence d'exercices interrompue par l'arrivée de Dumbledore. Les cibles immobiles recommencèrent à bouger. Chacun des quinze simulacres de cibles commença à lancer de lourdes malédictions sur les deux jeunes hommes. « Le premier qui arrivera à huit cibles enverra l'autre à la cuisine, pour chercher le goûter de minuit ! »_

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

_« Tes sandwiches, oh grand et puissant tricheur. » dit Harry, les dents serrées._

_« Oooh, celui au thon. » dit Neville avec un large sourire. « Mon préféré. »_

_« Je suis sérieux, Neville. Convaincre la salle que tu avais besoin de tous les drones pour me cibler, c'est tricher ! » Harry prit son propre sandwich et grimaça. Il détestait le thon, en particulier à Poudlard, où les elfes mettaient toujours trop d'oignons._

_« Tu appelles ça de la triche. J'appelle ça une utilisation de toutes les ressources à ma disposition. » rit le garçon le plus costaud. « Nous sommes prêts, mon pote. »_

_« Je suis d'accord. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il nous faut, c'est un endroit et une date. » Harry mâcha un moment, puis continua. « Je pense que je sais où se trouve Jedusor. À Little Hangleton. »_

_« Seul un idiot traînerait là où il était connu. » acquiesça Neville. « Donc, puisque nous parlons de Jedusor, tu as sûrement raison. Alors, nous avons l'endroit. J'ai une idée du moment. »_

_« Je vais probablement la détester, mais quelle est ton idée ? »_

_« Jedusor mène tous ses raids nocturnes en frappant plusieurs endroits à la fois, puis en se déplaçant et en frappant plusieurs autres. Les rapports d'Aurors, que Tonks nous a obtenus, semblent prétendre que les mêmes sorciers frappent plusieurs fois, tout au long de la nuit. »_

_Harry passa la main dans ses cheveux. « Oui, tout à fait. Quelle est ton idée ? »_

_« La prochaine fois qu'ils font une de leurs nuits, nous les frappons tôt le matin suivant. »_

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**20 avril 1998  
Manoir Potter**

Daphnée se réveilla dans l'obscurité, se sentant au chaud et aimée. La plupart de ses cauchemars étaient terminés, elle avait recommencé à rêver. Rêver de la vie dans les dortoirs de Serpentard, des étés à cheval sur le domaine de son père, et de nouveau cette nuit, rêver d'Harry la prenant au lit comme avant.

Elle se rapprocha d'Harry, et resserra son bras autour du corps de son mari, autour de sa respiration profonde et régulière. Ils étaient en contact presque constant depuis trois mois et demi. Ensemble, ils avaient décidé de ne pas retourner à Poudlard.

Bien que cela fasse mal, elle savait que c'était la bonne décision. Ils avaient étudié ensemble pour leurs A.S.P.I.C. en candidats indépendants, et devaient passer les examens au Ministère le premier mai.

« Quitter cet endroit maudit ne me dérange pas, chérie. » avait dit Harry, quand elle lui avait finalement avoué qu'elle ne voulait pas y retourner. « J'y suis resté pendant ma septième année surtout par inertie. Je suis heureux de l'avoir fait. » dit-il en lui serrant la main. « Mais ce n'était pas par besoin ou envie, tu comprends ? »

Durant la semaine, ils étaient eux deux, les elfes, et tous les précepteurs dont ils avaient besoin pour leurs études. Les week-ends, Neville et Hannah Abbott, Tracey, et à l'occasion Hermione Granger et Justin Finch-Fletchley, venaient les tenir au courant des derniers potins de l'école.

La plupart du temps, il n'y avait qu'eux deux. Harry était ravi de cuisiner pour elle, et la réaction de Winky face à Harry cuisinier ne manquait jamais de la faire sourire. Ils faisaient de longues promenades sur le terrain du manoir. Harry accordait une attention particulière à ses humeurs et à ses besoins. Parfois, c'était agaçant qu'il s'en préoccupe tant, mais d'autres fois, elle avait besoin de son contact. Harry semblait réellement comprendre ce qu'elle traversait, et il savait être là sans faire pression sur elle.

Harry avait ses propres démons. Ses cauchemars emplissaient parfois ses nuits, bien qu'il semblât se calmer quand elle le touchait. Daphnée était plus que ravie de penser qu'ils se guérissaient mutuellement, lentement, sans réelle intention de l'être, juste en étant l'un avec l'autre.

Cet homme avait pris tant de risques pour elle. Harry avait dépensé plus d'argent qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé, pour falsifier les documents qui lui avaient permis de prétendre qu'ils étaient mariés. Il avait combattu un homme pour la protéger, et l'avait tué pour empêcher qu'elle soit blessée.

Cela faisait moins de six mois qu'Harry l'avait approchée à la sortie de la salle de classe de métamorphose. En moins de six mois, sa vie avait été complètement bouleversée.

Pourtant, il était trop tard pour les doutes. Quand Harry lui avait demandé de l'épouser par le biais de ces journaux loufoques, dans la Chambre du Magenmagot, elle avait dû prendre une décision immédiate : vivre dans un pays étranger avec un homme qu'elle détestait, ou vivre avec Harry. Elle avait choisi Harry par désespoir, mais elle l'avait choisi.

Enlacés comme ils l'étaient, elle pouvait sentir le battement de cœur de son mari aussi bien qu'elle pouvait l'entendre. Il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant dans ce son.

Daphnée sentait l'érection croissante qui se pressait contre sa cuisse. Quelque chose dans son rêve ? Peut-être qu'il rêvait d'elle ? Entre la réaction de l'homme endormi et son propre rêve, Daphnée prit une décision.

Elle chercha son visage dans l'obscurité, l'embrassant jusqu'à son cou. Harry remua dans son sommeil à ses effusions. Puis Daphnée mordilla sa joue, ce qui le réveilla définitivement.

« Daphnée ? »

« Qui d'autre ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix de gorge.

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'une sociopathe s'est introduite, et m'agresse dans le noir. »

Daphnée frissonna, pendant que les mains d'Harry parcouraient son corps. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Ginny Weasley n'est pas là. » Elle se sourit à elle-même. « Les garçons Creevey non plus. »

« Remercions Merlin pour ça. »

Daphnée était maintenant sur lui. Elle prit la tête d'Harry dans ses mains et l'entraîna dans un baiser, sa langue envahissant l'autre bouche, alors qu'elle collait son corps contre celui de son vis-à-vis.

Après le baiser elle s'écroula sur lui, tous les deux haletants. « Daphnée, dis-moi ce que tu veux. »

« Je recouvre une dette, M. Potter. » murmura-t-elle, avant de mordiller son lobe d'oreille gauche.

« Quelle est cette dette, Mme Potter ? » haleta-t-il.

« Vous me devez une nuit de noces, M. Potter. Je vise à la réclamer. »

« Oh. » Les mains viriles trouvèrent les seins. « J'ai eu tort de laisser une dette s'alourdir si longtemps. Je dois m'assurer de faire le paiement intégral ce soir. »

« Vous avez accumulé plusieurs pénalités, à vous mettre autant en retard. »

« Bien. » Les lèvres d'Harry effleurèrent celles de Daphnée. « J'aime payer des pénalités. »

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**12 juillet 1998  
Manoir Londubat  
Salle à manger**

L'attention de tout le monde était dirigée vers Harry qui se tenait debout.

« C'est la partie de la soirée où je peux vous raconter les histoires que je connais sur Neville et Hannah. »

« Oh, génial, il fait un discours. » dit Neville en se frappant la tête contre la table.

Les rires se répandirent dans la foule assemblée, tandis qu'Harry ignorait le marié.

« Je croyais avoir rencontré Neville à bord du Poudlard Express, mais il s'avère que nous avons joué ensemble quand nous étions tout-petits... Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'a surpris quand Grand-Mère Londubat me l'a dit, mais j'ai été surpris. Quoi qu'il en soit, la deuxième fois que j'ai rencontré Neville, il a brisé la glace en me demandant si j'avais vu un crapaud. »

« C'est la même phrase qu'il a utilisée pour moi ! » dit Hannah très fort.

« Vraiment ? Nev, mon pote, tu devrais revoir ton scénario. »

« Pourquoi ? Ça a marché, non ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Bon point. » Hannah tendit la main vers Harry, et plaça quelque chose dans sa main. Harry jeta un coup d'œil au bout de parchemin et continua.

« Après cette réunion mémorable et quelque peu troublante, Neville et moi avons tous deux été envoyés dans la Maison Gryffondor, et laissez-moi vous dire que vous en apprenez beaucoup sur un gars lorsque vous dormez dans la même pièce pendant près de sept ans. Mais je n'irai pas dans ce sens : aucun sens ne doit faire fuir la pauvre Hannah avant la nuit de noces. »

Harry s'arrêta pendant que les éclats de rire traversaient la pièce. « Neville est bien sûr un Gryffondor de Gryffondor, courageux, franc, impétueux, et plus qu'un peu fou. Hannah est une Poufsouffle de Poufsouffle, loyale, attentionnée, travailleuse, et assez folle pour épouser Nev et me supporter. »

Harry tendit la main et ébouriffa les cheveux de son ami. « C'est ma meilleure histoire à propos de Nev : Ce n'est pas à propos d'Hermione qui le pétrifie la première année, ni à propos des dizaines de chaudrons qu'il a détruits en cours de potions, ce n'est même pas à peu près autant de fois où il est sorti des Serres couvert de trucs dégoûtants. C'est une histoire sur le jour où lui et moi avons vaincu Voldemort. »

« Oh, tuez-moi maintenant. » dit Neville, en se frappant de nouveau la tête contre la table.

« Neville et moi étions accroupis devant les appartements de Voldemort. À ce moment-là, il ne restait plus que le Branleur des Ténèbres et trois de ses gardes contre Neville et moi. Je pense que la plupart des gens savent maintenant que Voldemort et moi étions liés par ma cicatrice, que parfois je pouvais ressentir ses émotions à travers ce lien. Nev avait remarqué que je frottais ma cicatrice, et il s'était demandé si Voldemort en était la cause. C'est alors que j'ai réalisé ce qui était différent à ce moment-là. J'ai dit à Neville que le Branleur était inquiet. »

« Neville m'a juste regardé, il a souri un peu, et il a dit : "Il a un Londubat après lui cette fois, bien sûr qu'il est inquiet." Je suppose que c'est ce qu'Hannah ressent ce soir. »

Encore une fois, les rires vinrent des personnes rassemblées dans la pièce. Neville tendit la main et mit quelque chose dans la main d'Harry. « Très bien, tout le monde. Neville m'a juste glissé cinq Gallions pour court-circuiter cette histoire, asseyez-vous et taisez-vous... Ce qui me met dans un dilemme moral, car Hannah m'a payé dix Gallions pour distraire tout le monde, assez longtemps pour qu'elle puisse faire une pause. Eh bien, la seule chose à faire est de continuer, et de garder tout l'argent. » Harry leva son verre. « Sorcières et sorciers, je vous présente Hannah et Neville Londubat ! »

Dans toute la pièce, les verres furent levés et éclusés en réponse.

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**13 mai 2000  
Hôpital Ste Mangouste  
pour les Maladies et Blessures Magiques  
Service Maternité**

« EEEEEAAAAGGGGHHHH ! »

Les sons que faisait Daphnée effrayaient franchement Harry à mort. « Il n'y a pas quelque chose que vous pouvez lui donner ? » demanda-t-il au Médicomage.

« Je suis désolé, Lord Potter-Black : une potion affecterait votre fille. »

Harry était assis derrière Daphnée sur le lit, son bras gauche autour d'elle, sa main droite dans la sienne. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissant ou aussi inutile de sa vie.

« C'est toi qui m'a fait ça, salaud ! » dit Daphnée, au grand amusement des Médicomages présents. « Tu ferais mieux d'apprendre à dormir les yeux ouverts, je vais... »

« Oh, ce que tu me fais. » Harry murmura à son oreille. « Je me rappelle que tu m'avais dit d'arrêter, mais tel que je m'en souviens, tu disais "arrête" entouré de "ne" et "pas". »

Malgré sa douleur, Daphnée se pencha plus fort en arrière, comme pour augmenter le contact entre eux. Une fois la contraction stoppée, elle grinça avec les dents serrées. « As-tu réussi à contacter tout le monde ? »

« Ouais. » dit Harry, en essuyant la sueur du visage de sa femme, maintenant qu'ils étaient entre deux contractions. « Ta mère est ici, elle est venue avec Fol'Oeil, qui semble penser qu'il va prendre la garde de Beth dès sa naissance. Tracey était en route la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié. »

« Grand-père veut seulement s'assurer qu'elle sera élevée avec une vigilance constante... » Daphnée grimaça quand la contraction suivante commença. « Je jure sur Merlin que tu ne me toucheras plus jamais. »

« Je t'aime aussi. » murmura Harry à son oreille, alors qu'ils attendaient la naissance de leur fille.

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**


	24. Partie 5 Chapitre 4

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**LES CONTRATS DE MARIAGE**

**Titre d'origine :** The Marriage Contracts Redux

**Auteur :** Clell65619  
Toute ma gratitude, pour m'avoir gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire cette histoire !

**Liens :** Vous trouverez les liens vers "The Marriage Contracts Redux" et vers Clell65619 sur mon profil. Et sinon, vous trouverez toujours les fics que je traduis dans mes "Favorites Stories".

**Pairing :** Harry Potter x Daphnée Greengrass - Neville Londubat x Hannah Abbot

**Amis :** Nymphadora Tonks, Tracey Davis, Hermione Granger

**Bashing :** Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin

**Rating :** M pour "Mature"  
_**ATTENTION : CE N'EST DÉFINITIVEMENT PAS UNE LECTURE POUR LES ADOLESCENTS ET POUR LES AUTRES ÂMES SENSIBLES !  
**_Harry Potter est un jeune homme de 17 ans qui s'assume. Il est aussi un vétéran de guerre qui a triomphé de toutes ses épreuves, et qui ne se laissera plus jamais marcher sur les pieds !  
Par ailleurs, le monde sorcier anglais est resté au Moyen-Âge pour certains aspects, et à l'ère victorienne pour d'autres aspects. Autant dire que la protection du citoyen n'est franchement pas de la même qualité que pour les Moldus d'Occident !

**Disclaimer et commentaires de l'auteur : **Je ne possède pas Harry Potter et je ne l'aime pas particulièrement. Je voudrais un contrat de location avec option d'achat pour Hermione Granger. Un contrat à court terme avec Nymphadora Tonks ne serait pas refusé. Un accord à long terme avec Luna Lovegood serait probablement très amusant. Chaque fois que Padma Patil voudra ouvrir des négociations, appelez-moi. Oh, et aussi pour un week-end avec Fleur. Bizarrement, Lavande et la sœur de Padma, Parvati (bien que sa jumelle), ne me font aucun effet...

**Disclaimer et commentaires de la traductrice : **J'ai découvert par hasard cette petite perle anglaise, et à ma grande surprise, elle n'était toujours pas traduite. Du coup, j'ai décidé de m'y lancer. Faites tous un vœu, c'est ma première fois !  
À l'origine, cette histoire a été publiée le 22 mars 2010 en cinq énormes chapitres. Pour des raisons de commodité, j'ai divisé chacun de ces grands chapitres en plusieurs petits chapitres, plus faciles à traiter rapidement. Cette traduction est donc publiée en 25 chapitres, mais regroupés en cinq parties.  
Tous mes remerciements à Itack23, pour ses bons conseils de traduction.  
Bien entendu, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Clell65619. Seules les fautes de français sont de moi !

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**LES CONTRATS DE MARIAGE**

La guerre est finie. Le côté de la lumière a gagné. Voldemort est bel et bien mort. Il s'agit d'une histoire sur les premiers pas d'Harry Potter vers l'indépendance. Jusqu'à présent, toute sa vie était centrée sur la guerre. Maintenant que la guerre est finie, Harry se concentre pour la première fois sur lui-même.

**Partie 5 - Récupération  
Chapitre 4**

**22 février 2001  
Angleterre  
Royaume-Uni  
Londres  
Café Nero**

« Te voilà. »

Hermione leva les yeux de son livre et sourit. « Bonjour, Justin. »

Prenant la chaise en face d'elle, Justin Finch-Fletchley fit signe à la serveuse de lui apporter une tasse de thé. Hermione aimait peut-être ces cafés trop chers, mais à un certain niveau, ils l'offensaient. C'était probablement parce que son père avait négligé d'investir dans les boutiques de cafés à la mode, et ainsi manqué l'un des grands succès de la décennie. Le fait que le thé soit lui aussi terriblement trop cher ne dérangeait pas Justin le moins du monde.

« Nous pourrions aussi bien aller droit au but. » dit Justin en s'appuyant sur ses coudes. « Nous sommes ici pour rompre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione eut l'air un peu surprise, puis elle sourit. « J'avais l'intention de t'aider... Suis-je si transparente ? »

« Non. Nous sommes en train de nous séparer depuis Noël. Si tu ne m'avais pas appelé, je t'aurais appelée. » Il sourit à la serveuse quand elle apporta son thé, ajouta une goutte de lait dans la tasse, et remua le mélange. « Avec nos horaires et nos charges de cours, tout en allant dans plusieurs écoles en même temps, ça ne peut pas fonctionner très bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Quand je suis libre, tu es occupé, quand je suis occupée, tu es libre. » accepta Hermione. « Je me suis sentie comme une fille horrible lorsque j'ai commencé à reluquer les garçons dans mes cours. Même si je n'ai rien fait, je me sens comme si je te trompais. »

Justin sourit. « En effet. Je me suis regardé et je me suis posé des questions. Je suppose que nous avons plutôt bien réussi. Nous sommes ensemble depuis plus de trois ans. Si nous pouvions nous voir tous les jours... »

« Alors... » Elle sirota son café. « Regarde-nous, nous avons grandi. As-tu une remplaçante dans les coulisses ? »

« Non. » Le bras de Justin traversa la table et il prit sa main. « Tu me connais, Hermione. Dans les dortoirs, ils m'appellent "Old Smooth as Gravel**(*)**". Et toi ? »

_[__**(*) Note de la traductrice :**__ Je l'avoue, je ne sais absolument pas comment traduire cette expression... Quelqu'un a une idée ?]_

« Quelques garçons dans quelques-unes de mes classes ont manifesté un intérêt, mais rien de ferme. » Elle termina son café, et ramassa ses affaires dans son sac. « Allons-y. »

Justin cligna des yeux, puis se leva. « Où allons-nous ? »

« J'ai pris une chambre à l'hôtel d'à côté. » Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. « Je voulais dire au revoir à notre relation de la manière la plus agréable possible. »

Sortant du café à la suite de cette force de la nature aux cheveux touffus, Justin pensa une fois encore que Ron Weasley avait été un idiot. Et peut-être lui-même l'était-il autant de s'éloigner de cette fille.

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**6 juin 2001  
Loutry Ste Chaspoule  
Le Terrier**

Elle se tenait au-dessus du chaudron pendant qu'il bouillonnait doucement, en remuant une fois, deux fois, trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, une fois, deux fois dans le sens inverse, puis le motif répété dix-sept fois. Lentement, si lentement, la couleur passa d'un blanc laiteux à une nacre chatoyante, la vapeur s'échappant de la surface dans les spirales classiques imbriquées. Parfaite.

L'Amortentia, la plus puissante de toutes les potions d'amour connues. Soigneusement, très soigneusement, elle versa une douzaine de doses dans de minuscules fioles de cristal. Un an d'approvisionnement. Assez pour assurer son avenir. À chaque fiole, elle ajouta le cheveu, puis scella la fiole. Ginny Weasley finit par ouvrir sa malle de mariage, ce que sa mère appelait "la poitrine de l'espoir", et rangea onze doses dans un compartiment soigneusement dissimulé dans la malle.

La potion était nécessaire, se dit-elle. Sans cela, elle était condamnée à une vie semblable à celle de sa mère, ou derrière le comptoir de la boutique de ses frères. Le Quidditch n'avait pas fonctionné. Elle avait rapidement découvert qu'être très bonne dans ce sport à l'école signifiait être plutôt pathétique au niveau professionnel. Sept essais, sept rejets. Seul l'entraîneur des Canons avait été presque honnête avec elle.

« Petite fille. » avait-il dit. « Tu as des compétences. Mais tu es trop faible. Tu ne tiendrais pas deux minutes dans un vrai match. Tu es plutôt bonne sur un balai. Peut-être que tu pourrais trouver un travail d'enseignante pour enfants riches et gâtés. »

Ginny soupira et fit disparaître les restes de son projet de potions. À neuf heures du matin, on frappa à sa porte. Elle l'ouvrit pour trouver Fleur, Luna, et la petite amie de George, Angelina, qui la fixaient avec espoir.

Elle leur fit signe d'entrer, et ce fut la dernière décision qu'elle fut autorisée à prendre pendant les trois heures suivantes. Elle fut lavée et maquillée, ses cheveux taquinés, volumisés, tordus, et qui sait quoi encore. Elle fut déshabillée puis habillée une couche à la fois, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit fermement enveloppée dans la robe de mariée de sa mère.

Molly était entrée et sortie. Trop occupé à orchestrer le mariage du siècle pour passer beaucoup de temps à rendre Ginny misérable, elle avait confié ce travail à Fleur, Luna et Angelina. Son père Arthur arriva vers la fin, mal à l'aise dans les robes de cérémonie que Molly avait choisies. Il avait l'air fier, heureux et triste en même temps, retenant ses larmes en voyant sa fille unique dans la robe que sa propre femme avait portée, toutes ces années auparavant. Il ne savait pas pour le philtre d'amour, et il ne le saurait jamais.

Les filles en avaient fini avec elle et portaient leurs propres robes, toutes plus hideuses les unes que les autres. Elles descendirent les escaliers en attendant que la musique commence.

Arthur Weasley regarda dans les yeux de sa fille unique. « C'est le grand moment, ma chérie. »

« Je sais, papa. Je peux avoir une minute ? »

Arthur fit un sourire entendu, démontrant qu'il ne savait rien. « Bien sûr, ma chérie. Prends ton temps. Ils ne peuvent pas commencer sans toi. »

« Merci, papa. » dit-elle alors que la porte se refermait. Traversant son lit, elle souleva l'oreiller pour prendre la petite fiole de cristal, et la déboucha.

Le parfum la submergea. Bois de houx et plumes de hibou. Elle ne pleurerait pas. Non, elle ne le ferait pas. Les odeurs d'Harry. Elle avait été si proche de l'homme qu'elle aimait, et elle ne le savait pas. Elle l'avait eu dans sa vie, et elle l'avait chassé, dans le cadre du plan futile et stupide de quelqu'un d'autre.

Peu importait. Le passé était le passé. Elle avait besoin de cette potion pour assurer son propre avenir. Ginny Weasley traversa la pièce jusqu'à la porte, plaçant sa main gauche sur le bouton. Dans sa main droite, elle tenait la potion. Elle fit une pause, puis introduisit la potion dans sa propre bouche. Une autre seconde, et elle fut submergée d'amour et d'adoration pour Michael**(*)**. Elle ouvrit la porte pour trouver son père qui l'attendait. Elle lui fit un magnifique sourire. « Il est temps de me marier, papa. » dit-elle en lui offrant son bras.

_[__**(*) Note de la traductrice :**__ L'auteur ne précise pas de quel Michael il s'agit. Très certainement Michael Corner, le petit-ami de Ginny à Poudlard, avant qu'elle sorte avec Harry.]_

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**13 mars 2008  
Rio de Janeiro  
Clinique Médecins Sans Frontières**

Hermione Granger était assise avec impatience dans le taxi qui se frayait un chemin à travers la ville. Elle était là depuis trois semaines, et n'avait jamais réussi à être à l'heure une seule fois. La circulation dans cette ville folle était pire que tout ce qu'elle avait jamais vu, y compris à Londres, Paris et Rome, et semblait conspirer contre son arrivée à l'heure à la clinique.

Hermione considérait que prendre une année sabbatique pour servir les autres était la meilleure chose qu'elle ait jamais faite. La gratitude des personnes qu'elle traitait réchauffait son cœur, d'une manière qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginée. À son arrivée au Brésil, elle était allée directement au Ministère local, et avait enregistré sa présence et ses intentions. L'idée d'une sorcière pratiquant la médecine moldue ne souleva même pas un sourcil parmi les officiels brésiliens. La jeune femme qui l'avait interrogée avait été impressionnée par la Maîtrise en Guérison d'Hermione, ainsi que par son diplôme en médecine moldue. Elle avait discrètement souligné que le Statut international du Secret Magique devait être respecté, avant de préciser que personne ne surveillerait les actions d'Hermione.

Celle-ci utilisait discrètement la magie depuis qu'elle avait traité son premier patient : c'était plus facile ici, en raison de l'admiration que lui vouaient les gens qui venaient à la clinique, ainsi que le reste du personnel médical. Beaucoup d'entre eux considéraient les médecins comme faisant de la magie, de toute façon.

Le bâtiment de la clinique était étonnamment vaste, et grâce aux efforts sans fin des bénévoles locaux, impeccable. Le peu de matériel présent était plutôt ancien et souvent en panne, mais Hermione était convaincue qu'elle faisait plus de bien ici, en une seule journée, qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait, en une semaine, à l'hôpital Bridgewater de Manchester.

Le taxi s'arrêta enfin devant la clinique... Bizarre : Agnese, la réceptionniste de la clinique, était devant et regardait l'immeuble. Avaient-ils été volés à nouveau ? Hermione paya le chauffeur à la hâte, et se précipita aux côtés de la jeune femme.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Agnese ? » demanda Hermione à la jeune femme en portugais.

« Quelque chose est arrivé à l'intérieur. » La jeune femme fit le signe de croix. « Quelque chose... d'étrange. »

David Morgan-Mar, un médecin australien nommé ici pour un contrat d'un an, sortit de la clinique en secouant la tête.

« David, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Hermione.

« Quelqu'un était à la clinique cette nuit, et ils... Eh bien, ils ont tout arrangé. » L'homme aux cheveux noirs secoua la tête avec incrédulité. « Tout le vieil équipement a disparu. Il a été remplacé par de meilleurs appareils que ceux sur lesquels je travaillais à Brisbane. Les armoires à pharmacies sont entièrement approvisionnées, il y a un nouveau générateur, et il y a la CLIMATISATION. Il n'y a aucun moyen que ça soit arrivé du jour au lendemain. Mais... Hermione, il faut que tu jettes un coup d'œil. »

Hermione pénétra avec hésitation dans la clinique. Dès qu'elle entra, elle réalisa que David avait raison. Le froid du climatiseur la fit frissonner un instant. Les murs semblaient être fraîchement repeints, malgré l'absence d'odeur de peinture dans l'air. De nouveaux meubles remplaçaient les antiquités délabrées de la veille. Elle erra dans le couloir, en regardant dans les salles d'examen. Impeccable. Les tables d'examen disposaient même de rouleaux de papier, pour les garder aussi propres que possible entre deux patients. Il y avait un tout nouvel appareil à rayons X, à la place de l'antiquité qui ne fonctionnait plus depuis l'arrivée d'Hermione. Elle ouvrit l'une des pharmacies, et la trouva pleine. Elle n'avait pas vu autant de fournitures depuis Manchester. La dernière porte au bout du couloir était son bureau.

Elle ouvrit prudemment la porte, pour découvrir que son bureau avait été autant transformé que le reste de la clinique. La vieille table qui lui servait de bureau avait disparu. À sa place se trouvait un bureau en chêne épais, avec une chaise de bureau ergonomique pour remplacer le tabouret à trois pieds sur lequel elle était assise la veille. Le vieux carrelage noir et blanc du sol avait été remplacé par de la moquette, et ses livres de référence étaient maintenant rangés dans des bibliothèques, au lieu d'être empilés sur le sol.

Il y eut un léger "pop" derrière elle. Hermione se retourna, pour trouver l'elfe Dobby derrière elle.

« Dobby ? »

« Bonjour Mlle Grangy d'Harry Potter, Monsieur. » dit joyeusement le petit être. « Harry Potter, Monsieur, a demandé à Dobby de voir s'il pourrait aider Mlle Grangy d'Harry Potter, Monsieur, avec son travail de guérisseuse moldue, après qu'il ait lu la lettre de Mlle Grangy d'Harry Potter, Monsieur. Est-ce que Dobby a bien fait ? »

« Oh, vraiment très bien fait, Dobby. Mais tu ne dois laisser personne te voir, ici. »

« Dobby est au courant pour les Moldus. Les Moldus ne verront pas Dobby. »

Bien sûr que non. Hermione se frappa mentalement la tête d'avoir dit une chose aussi idiote. « Merci, Dobby. Et s'il-te-plaît, remercie Harry pour moi. »

« Dobby le fera. Si Mlle Grangy d'Harry Potter, Monsieur, a besoin de quelque chose pour son travail de guérisseuse moldue, elle devra laisser un mot sur son bureau, et Dobby s'en occupera. »

Cela surprit Hermione, et sa surprise se refléta dans sa voix. « Tu reviendras ? »

« Oh oui, Mademoiselle. Harry Potter, Monsieur, a dit que Dobby pourra aider sa Mlle Grangy d'Harry Potter, Monsieur, autant qu'il voudra. Winky est si jalouse. Harry Potter, Monsieur, a ouvert un coffre-fort pour le travail de guérisseuse moldue de Mademoiselle. Dobby s'occupera de tout. »

« Merci, Dobby. Merci beaucoup. »

L'elfe transplana. Hermione s'assit à son nouveau bureau. Inventer une histoire qui ait du sens, et qui convaincrait ses collègues, allait être un travail très ardu.

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**13 mars 2008  
Rio de Janeiro  
Un appartement à Copacabana**

Ç'avait été un jour infernal. Il était étrange que, malgré le fait que le nouvel équipement facilitait le traitement de chaque patient, l'effet cumulatif avait conduit plus de patients à franchir la porte.

Hermione glissa sa clé dans la serrure de la porte, en pensant qu'elle avait vu plus de patients en ce seul jour que pendant trois jours, depuis son arrivée ici. Malgré sa fatigue, elle souriait en se demandant ce que le petit elfe hyperactif allait faire ce soir. Elle devrait se rappeler d'écrire à Harry, pour le remercier de l'aide envoyée.

Alors que la porte se fermait derrière elle, l'instinct de survie d'Hermione jeta l'alarme : quelqu'un était dans l'appartement !

Hermione chercha dans ses souvenirs pour trouver le bon sort : cela faisait plus de dix ans qu'elle n'avait plus utilisé sa baguette dans la colère, pour se défendre ou pour se battre. D'une main tremblante, elle tint sa baguette dans la première des sept positions approuvées pour un duel, et elle ouvrit avec précaution la porte de sa cuisine.

Pour y trouver Justin Finch-Fletchley assis à sa petite table, en train de verser une tasse de thé.

« Justin ? »

« Salut, Hermione. » répondit l'homme aux cheveux sablonneux, ses sourcils relevés à la vue de la baguette dirigée vers ses yeux.

Hermione baissa le bras. « Tu m'as fait peur. Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Eh bien, » dit le banquier d'investissement, en versant une tasse de thé pour la maîtresse de maison, « je voulais te voir. »

« Me voir ? » bafouilla-t-elle. « Nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis sept ans, pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? »

« Cela va te paraître stupide. »

« Je suis habituée aux stupides. » dit la femme aux cheveux touffus avec un sourire. « Je suis sortie avec Ron Weasley. »

« Très bien. J'ai reçu mon bonus annuel en décembre, trois millions de livres. »

« Tu as reçu trois millions de livres en _bonus _? » Elle secoua la tête. « Je me suis trompée de métier. »

« J'ai eu une bonne année. » sourit Justin. « Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais tout cet argent, et j'ai réalisé que je n'étais pas heureux. Et cela fait longtemps que je ne suis pas heureux. Alors j'étais assis sur mon canapé, et je me demandais ce qui n'allait pas dans ma vie, lorsqu'un petit elfe maniaque a transplané dans mon appartement, et m'a dit où se trouvait "Mlle Grangy d'Harry Potter, Monsieur", puis il est reparti en transplanant. »

« Dobby ? »

« Je suppose que oui, je ne pourrai jamais les différencier. Ainsi, l'elfe m'a dit que tu aidais des personnes malades à Rio, et je me suis souvenu de la dernière fois où j'étais heureux. Alors j'ai pensé que je pourrais venir voir si tu es heureuse dans ta vie. »

« Alors, tu pensais monter dans un avion et descendre à Rio, pour une petite tape et des chatouilles ? » Hermione se demandait si elle devait se mettre en colère.

« Eh bien, non. Je voulais te voir... Savoir si tu es une doctoresse amoureuse, en ce moment... »

Ce fut là qu'Hermione le frappa. Puis elle l'embrassa.

« Alors, » demanda Justin quand ils eurent besoin de prendre de l'air, « tu veux sortir un de ces jours ? »

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**28 août 2010  
****Poudlard  
École de magie et de sorcellerie****  
****Serre n° 3**

« Eh bien, comme je suis sûre que tu l'as remarqué, très peu de choses ont changé depuis ton départ. » dit Pomona Chourave, alors qu'elle dirigeait la nouvelle Maîtresse des Potions en dehors de la serre.

« En fait, Professeur Chourave, je ne savais pas que beaucoup de nos ingrédients de potions provenaient des serres. J'aurais peut-être travaillé plus fort sur mes devoirs de botanique. »

« Pomona, s'il te plait, ma chère. Nous sommes collègues maintenant, après tout. » La vieille femme sourit, se rappelant ses propres premiers jours en tant que nouvelle professeure à Poudlard.

« Merci, Pomona. Ta visite a été extrêmement instructive. Je sais que j'ai appris au moins une chose : plutôt que les détentions inutiles attribuées par le professeur Rogue, mes détentions seront envoyées dans les serres pour aider à la préparation des ingrédients de potion. » dit Tracey Davis, en exposant ses projets.

« C'est une idée que je défends depuis des années, Tracey. Les détentions devraient être au moins aussi éducatives que punitives. »

Toutes les deux firent une pause pendant un moment. Au loin, à côté de la cabane d'Hagrid, on voyait un homme de haute taille, qui se disputait avec un énorme chien à trois têtes. Tracey haleta, et sortit sa baguette pour l'aider. Pomona posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

« Ce n'est pas ce que ça semble être. C'est Charlie Weasley : il est le professeur de Vol, et également le professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Touffu et lui se bagarrent pour rire très souvent. »

« Touffu**(*)** ? »

_[__**(*) Note de la traductrice :**__ C'est encore plus drôle dans la version anglaise, où le chien à trois têtes s'appelle "Fluffy", ce qui signifie "Duveteux" !]_

Chourave haussa les épaules. « Il a été nommé par Hagrid, béni soit-il. Hagrid aimait donner à ses animaux de compagnie les noms les plus étranges. Tu ne le savais probablement pas, mais à ta première année, il avait un dragon appelé "Norbert"**(*)**. »

_[__**(*) Note de la traductrice :**__ Je rappelle qu'Hagrid pensait à Norbert Dragonneau, le célèbre auteur de "Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques".]_

« Humm. » Tracey ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder l'homme au chien géant. « Il semble être très... fort. Est-il marié ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas. »

« Humm. »

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**19 novembre 2010  
Ministère de la magie  
Département de la justice magique**

Nymphadora Tonks emporta la boîte contenant ses biens dans le petit bureau. Surveillant principal. Toute l'équipe de nuit était à elle.

Il lui fallut toutes ses capacités pour empêcher un sourire de couper en deux son visage. Elle n'était plus un clone, assis à une table identique aux quinze autres dans la pièce. Maintenant, elle avait LE bureau. Avec une porte. Et les clones à ces seize tables travaillaient pour elle. Finalement.

Elle était toujours debout, tenant ses affaires, quand la porte s'ouvrit derrière elle.

« Admire-le plus tard Tonks. » Elle se tourna pour faire face à celui qui lui parlait. Clayton Davies, l'ancien occupant de ce bureau et son patron.

Il se dirigea vers la table, et déposa plusieurs feuilles de parchemin dans le plateau, situé sur le côté gauche de la table. « Ce sont les rapports d'incidents du jour. Tu devras en parler au début de ton quart de début de nuit. Dès demain, tu les recevras du surveillant de jour. »

« Merci, Clayton. »

« Pas de problème, Tonks. Je me souviens comment je me sentais quand j'ai eu ce bureau. » Il se tourna pour quitter la pièce, et s'arrêta à la porte. « Tout ira bien, Tonks. Tu as impressionné Shack en tant qu'apprentie, et moi en tant qu'Auror. Dans dix ans, nous travaillerons tous pour toi. »

Après que la porte se soit refermée derrière Davies, Tonks cessa de lutter contre le sourire. Elle laissa la boîte derrière le bureau, ne s'arrêtant que pour en retirer une photo sorcière encadrée de ses parents, et la poser sur la table pour pouvoir la regarder pendant qu'elle travaillait.

Le seul inconvénient de cette promotion : elle était exclue des dossiers de travail à partir de maintenant, et il n'y aurait plus que de la paperasse en tout temps... Elle attrapa les rapports d'incident et commença à les lire.

Ron Weasley avait de nouveau été arrêté pour ivresse publique. Elle secoua la tête. Qu'était-il arrivé à ce garçon ? Eh bien, au moins, il n'avait pas agressé sa dernière petite amie, cette fois-ci. Puis elle vit les notes au bas du rapport. Ah, il avait agressé l'Auror envoyé le chercher. "Résistance à l'arrestation" et "Interférence avec une accusation d'Auror" avaient été ajoutées.

Dung Fletcher avait de nouveau été récupéré avec des biens volés. Ceci la fit soupirer. Comment cet homme avait-il pu s'approcher suffisamment de Dumbledore, pour avoir jamais fait partie de l'Ordre ?

Elle parcourut les rapports de crimes commis et résolus. Puis elle passa à l'avant-dernier d'entre eux. À 12h36, un rapport sur un homme mort avait été reçu. L'homme avait été déterminé comme étant un loup-garou, qui n'avait pas survécu à sa dernière transformation. Identifié comme...

Remus Lupin. Remus était mort. Cela faisait quatorze ans qu'elle l'avait expulsé de sa vie, mais une partie d'elle-même aimait toujours cet homme. Elle ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner ce qu'il avait fait, et maintenant il était mort.

Remus était mort. Remus était mort. Remus était...

Tonks fut soudain très heureuse d'avoir son nouveau bureau. Il était important qu'un Auror soit perçu comme une affaire difficile par ses camarades. Il était particulièrement important qu'une femme Auror soit considérée comme inaccessible.

Il était extrêmement important que personne de ses troupes ne la voit pleurer...

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**


	25. Partie 5 Chapitre 5

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**LES CONTRATS DE MARIAGE**

**Titre d'origine :** The Marriage Contracts Redux

**Auteur :** Clell65619  
Toute ma gratitude, pour m'avoir gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire cette histoire !

**Liens :** Vous trouverez les liens vers "The Marriage Contracts Redux" et vers Clell65619 sur mon profil. Et sinon, vous trouverez toujours les fics que je traduis dans mes "Favorites Stories".

**Pairing :** Harry Potter x Daphnée Greengrass - Neville Londubat x Hannah Abbot

**Amis :** Nymphadora Tonks, Tracey Davis, Hermione Granger

**Bashing :** Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin

**Rating :** M pour "Mature"  
_**ATTENTION : CE N'EST DÉFINITIVEMENT PAS UNE LECTURE POUR LES ADOLESCENTS ET POUR LES AUTRES ÂMES SENSIBLES !  
**_Harry Potter est un jeune homme de 17 ans qui s'assume. Il est aussi un vétéran de guerre qui a triomphé de toutes ses épreuves, et qui ne se laissera plus jamais marcher sur les pieds !  
Par ailleurs, le monde sorcier anglais est resté au Moyen-Âge pour certains aspects, et à l'ère victorienne pour d'autres aspects. Autant dire que la protection du citoyen n'est franchement pas de la même qualité que pour les Moldus d'Occident !

**Disclaimer et commentaires de l'auteur : **Je ne possède pas Harry Potter et je ne l'aime pas particulièrement. Je voudrais un contrat de location avec option d'achat pour Hermione Granger. Un contrat à court terme avec Nymphadora Tonks ne serait pas refusé. Un accord à long terme avec Luna Lovegood serait probablement très amusant. Chaque fois que Padma Patil voudra ouvrir des négociations, appelez-moi. Oh, et aussi pour un week-end avec Fleur. Bizarrement, Lavande et la sœur de Padma, Parvati (bien que sa jumelle), ne me font aucun effet...

**Disclaimer et commentaires de la traductrice : **J'ai découvert par hasard cette petite perle anglaise, et à ma grande surprise, elle n'était toujours pas traduite. Du coup, j'ai décidé de m'y lancer. Faites tous un vœu, c'est ma première fois !  
À l'origine, cette histoire a été publiée le 22 mars 2010 en cinq énormes chapitres. Pour des raisons de commodité, j'ai divisé chacun de ces grands chapitres en plusieurs petits chapitres, plus faciles à traiter rapidement. Cette traduction est donc publiée en 25 chapitres, mais regroupés en cinq parties.  
Tous mes remerciements à Itack23, pour ses bons conseils de traduction.  
Bien entendu, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Clell65619. Seules les fautes de français sont de moi !

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**LES CONTRATS DE MARIAGE**

La guerre est finie. Le côté de la lumière a gagné. Voldemort est bel et bien mort. Il s'agit d'une histoire sur les premiers pas d'Harry Potter vers l'indépendance. Jusqu'à présent, toute sa vie était centrée sur la guerre. Maintenant que la guerre est finie, Harry se concentre pour la première fois sur lui-même.

**Partie 5 - Récupération  
Chapitre 5**

**1er février 2026  
Wudubucca-bern  
Demeure ancestrale de la famille Dumbledore**

« Merci d'être venus. » dit le vieillard avec une respiration sifflante. « Je n'étais pas sûr que vous le feriez. »

Harry Potter, à présent âgé de 46 ans, se tenait d'un air sinistre à côté du lit du vieux sorcier, Neville Londubat à ses côtés.

« Je n'étais pas sûr de le faire. » admit-il. « En fait, je sais que je ne l'aurais pas fait, si la demande n'était pas venue officiellement, dans le cadre d'une session du Magenmagot. »

« Tenter de nous embarrasser, pour nous obliger à venir vous voir : c'est vraiment nul. Même pour vous, Dumbledore. » dit Neville sur le ton d'une conversation.

« Pourtant cela a fonctionné. » Albus Dumbledore s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. « Puisque vous êtes ici. » Une autre pause. « Je suis en train de mourir. Les guérisseurs disent que ce jour est sûrement mon dernier. »

« Nous le savons. » dit Neville Londubat. « Ils nous ont parlé avant de nous laisser entrer ici. »

« Pour une fois dans votre vie, pourriez-vous aller droit au but ? » craqua Harry Potter. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

« Vous me... détestez... tellement... ? »

« Oui, mon vieux. Nous te détestons. Tes actions ont permis la torture sur mes parents jusqu'à la folie, et de faire tuer ceux d'Harry. Tu as ruiné nos deux vies, et ce n'est que par chance que nous avons survécu. Maintenant. Que. Veux. Tu ? »

« J'ai fait... Ça... Plus Grand Bien... »

« Va te faire foutre, vieux salaud. Va te faire foutre, toi et ton Plus Grand Bien. » cracha Harry, en se retournant et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Attendez... » Harry s'arrêta. Le vieil homme continua. « Beaucoup de choses... je ferais différemment... si je pouvais... J'ai beaucoup... regrets... Tu regrettes... rien... Harry... ? »

« Si. » admit Harry. « Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir tué il y a trente ans, alors que j'aurais pu m'en tirer. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, vieille ordure ? »

« Comme je l'ai dit... je vais mourir... » Il s'interrompit. « Avant partir... prochaine... grande aventure... je veux, il faut que... je sache... comment Tom... est mort... » Ses yeux devinrent suppliants. « Je vous en prie... j'ai passé ma vie... à chercher... des connaissances... je dois savoir. »

Le vieillard s'effondra sur son lit, semblant se contracter devant leurs yeux. Il était évident que parler avec eux l'affaiblissait terriblement. Le visage de Neville s'adoucit. L'espoir revint aux yeux du vieil homme.

« Eh bien... » dit le Chef de la Maison Londubat. « Je suppose que je pourrais dire... Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! » Neville se pencha près du mourant. « Est-ce que ça vous plaît ? » Le blond tourna les talons et quitta la chambre.

Dumbledore resta immobile quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque qu'Harry Potter était resté. « Harry... » Il haleta. « Mon garçon ! Je t'en supplie. »

Harry sembla réfléchir un instant, ses doigts caressant inutilement une ceinture en peau de serpent albinos, puis il se plia à la taille pour s'approcher de l'oreille du vieux sorcier.

« Non. » dit-il doucement, avant de se redresser, de défroisser sa robe, et de quitter la chambre à son tour.

Deux heures plus tard, Harry et Neville déjeunaient au Chaudron Baveur, quand ils apprirent qu'Albus Dumbledore venait de décéder. Personne ne remarqua que le duo trinquait ses verres, dans une petite fête improvisée.

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**2 février 2027  
**[un an plus tard]  
**Manoir Potter  
Hall d'entrée**

Alertée par les protections, Daphnée Potter atteignit la porte juste au moment où Dobby transplanait dans l'entrée. « C'est bon, Dobby. Je m'en occupe. »

« Oui, Maîtresse Daphnée. » dit le vieil elfe avant de disparaître. Daphnée savait que Dobby atteignait la fin de sa vie. Elle devrait voir avec Harry s'il serait possible de prendre des dispositions moins actives, pour leur prochain mandat.

Elle ouvrit la porte, pour trouver Nymphadora Tonks sur le palier. Derrière la directrice adjointe du DJM se trouvaient son mari et Neville Londubat, tous deux avec les poignets entourés de menottes inhibitrices de magie, chacun flanqué de deux Aurors en uniforme.

« Salut, ma chérie. » dit Harry. « Je sais que ça a l'air grave, mais... »

« Taisez-vous, Lord Potter-Black. » aboya Tonks, avant de se retourner vers Daphnée. « Lady Potter-Black, il y a eu un problème. »

Daphnée leva son sourcil gauche. « Vraiment ? Est-ce que vos troupes et vous aimeriez venir dans le salon avec ces deux idiots ? »

« Je pense que cela pourrait être sage. » dit Tonks, avec son expression "Affaires sérieuses", qui disait à Daphnée que la métamorphomage luttait pour s'empêcher de rire.

Daphnée conduisit son mari, Neville, Tonks et les quatre Aurors dans le salon du manoir, où attendaient Hannah Londubat et Tracey Weasley.

En voyant son mari enchaîné, Hannah posa sa tasse de thé. « Neville, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Hannah, je te jure, ce n'est pas ce à quoi ça ressemble. » commença Neville.

« Taisez-vous, Lord Londubat. » ordonna Tonks. « Lady Potter-Black, Lady Londubat, vos maris ont été surpris en flagrant délit, dans la perpétration d'un crime absolument odieux. Un crime dont je doute fort que les tribunaux les punissent convenablement, compte tenu de qui ils sont. En conséquence, j'ai décidé de vous les remettre, pour une peine plus juste. »

« Tu n'es plus amusante, Tonksie. » dit Harry, en faisant la moue derrière elle.

« Tais-toi, Harry. » ordonna Daphnée. « Quel est exactement le "crime odieux" pour lequel ces deux délinquants âgés ont été arrêtés ? »

« Miction publique**(*)**. » répondit Tonks.

_[__**(*) Note de la traductrice :**__ La langue anglaise est plus précise : "Public urination" !]_

« Neville ! » aboya Hannah.

Neville tressaillit au ton de sa femme.

Tonks n'avait pas fini. « Miction publique sur la tombe d'Albus Dumbledore. »

Il régna un silence mortel pendant un moment.

« Aurors, relâchez-les et reprenez vos fonctions. » ordonna Tonks à ses troupes.

Après le départ des Aurors, Daphnée s'approcha de celui qui était son mari depuis presque trente ans. « Je suppose que vous avez tous les deux beaucoup bu avant votre _**"crime spree"**_ ? ["frénésie criminelle"] »

"C'était plus un _**"crime spray"**_. ["spray criminel"] » renifla Neville. Puis il vit Hannah, et il se tut.

« Nous en avons bu quelques-uns. » admit Harry.

Daphnée acquiesça. « Hannah, voudrais-tu que vous passiez la nuit ici ? »

Hannah était face à face avec son propre mari. « Cela pourrait être une bonne idée. Si j'utilisais notre portoloin sur celui-ci, il serait probablement malade partout sur moi. »

Daphnée acquiesça. « Linco ? »

L'aîné de Dobby et Winky transplana dans le salon. « Oui, Maîtresse Daphnée ? »

« Linco, les Londubat restent pour la nuit. Peux-tu escorter les messieurs dans leurs chambres ? »

« Oui, Maîtresse Daphnée. Maîtresse a-t-elle besoin de plus de thé ? »

« Non, Linco. Merci. »

Les quatre femmes attendirent que la porte soit fermée derrière les hommes et l'elfe, avant de s'écrouler de rire.

« Juste quand je pensais qu'ils avaient finalement grandi. » gloussa Hannah en secouant la tête.

« Ces deux-là ne grandiront jamais, en tout cas pas tant qu'ils seront ensemble. » ironisa Daphnée, en essuyant ses larmes.

« Vous auriez dû voir la jeune apprentie sérieuse qui les a trouvés et arrêtés. Elle était plus qu'indignée que quiconque "ait profané la tombe d'Albus Dumbledore". » rigola Tonks. « Elle n'avait pas réalisé qui ils étaient, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende au siège pour s'occuper de la paperasse. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris ce qui s'est passé : la pauvre fille s'est précipitée dans mon bureau, en me suppliant de la protéger des représailles de deux Lords du Magenmagot : les tueurs de Vous-Savez-Qui. »

« Nous ferons en sorte que ces deux idiots lui présentent des excuses, demain. » déclara Hannah.

« Nous ne pouvons pas laisser ces deux gamins attardés rendre fous de frayeur la nouvelle génération d'Aurors. » acquiesça Daphnée.

« Depuis le temps, j'aurais pensé que vous les aviez dressés ou soumis**(*)**, toutes les deux. » intervint Tracey.

_[__**(*) Note de la traductrice :**__ J'ai beaucoup édulcoré l'auteure : elle utilise carrément les termes "gelding" et "gelded" dans cette conversation, c'est-à-dire... la castration !]_

« La soumission enlèverait l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je le garde, Tracey. Tu n'as pas encore réussi à "dresser ou soumettre" le tien, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Daphnée avec un sourire narquois.

« Hé, le mien est un dresseur de dragons. Il est supposé être fougueux. » Le visage de Tracey s'ouvrit d'un sourire satisfait. « Juste comme j'aime. »

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

_**13 mai 1997  
Angleterre  
Little Hangleton  
Manoir Jedusor**_

_Neville traversa l'espace ouvert, pour se placer de l'autre côté de la porte ouverte, par rapport à Harry._

_« Et c'est ça que tu appelles une couverture ? » demanda-t-il en se frottant l'épaule, à l'endroit où le charme de guérison des duellistes tricotait une plaie, résultant d'un sortilège de découpe éblouissant._

_« Je ne sais pas. C'est ce que tu appelles courir ? Si j'avais su que tu allais te promener, je t'aurais construit un chemin pavé. » se moqua le sorcier aux cheveux couleur corbeau._

_« Tu sais, tu ne pourrais jamais atteindre une cible pour te sauver la vie, pas depuis la première année ! » répliqua Neville._

_« Ah ouais ? Eh bien, tu es devenu arrogant, exactement comme mon père ! »_

_Tous les deux se regardèrent pendant quelques instants de chaque côté de la porte. Puis ils commencèrent à rire._

_« J'allais bien, jusqu'à ce que tu aies commencé à channeliser__**(*)**__ Rogue. » Neville éclata de rire. « Il est là-bas, n'est-ce pas ? Voldemort ? »_

_[**(*) Note de la traductrice : **"Channeliser" est un terme de New-Age, qui signifie qu'un médium entre en communication avec une entité d'un autre plan d'existence. Par exemple, ici : un mort fraîchement tué...]_

_« Ouais. » Harry se frotta la cicatrice. « Il est inquiet. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il est inquiet. »_

_« Et bien, il a un Londubat après lui cette fois, bien sûr qu'il est inquiet. » Neville s'arrêta un instant. « J'ai une super-idée pour l'endroit où nous devrions aller ensuite. »_

_« Je ne veux pas l'entendre. » Harry essaya de jeter un coup d'œil par la porte pour voir ce qui les attendait dans la pièce voisine. Il retira sa tête juste à temps, pour éviter d'être frappé par un sortilège qu'il ne reconnut pas._

_« Tu changeras d'avis quand je te dirai quelle est cette idée. » dit Neville avec assurance._

_« Écoute, tais-toi, d'accord ? » dit Harry._

_« D'accord, d'accord. Pfff. »_

_« Ce sont tes bonnes idées qui nous ont amenés ici. » fit remarquer Harry._

_« Ce n'est pas entièrement ma faute. Oublie ça. »_

_« "Frappons-les tôt le matin après qu'ils aient fait un de leurs assauts de toute une nuit, Harry", tu avais dit. "Ils seront tous épuisés et ne pourront pas se battre", tu avais dit. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre une autre de tes idées, d'accord ? »_

_« D'accord. »_

_« Très bien, alors. Tu es prêt à partir ? » demanda Harry._

_« L'Australie. » Neville fit une pause et sourit. « J'ai pensé secrètement que tu voulais savoir, alors j'ai pensé te le dire avant de rentrer. L'Australie. » expliqua l'assistant aux cheveux sableux._

_« C'est ta super-idée ? L'Australie ? » demanda Harry._

_« Oh, la meilleure d'une longue série. Je suis un homme d'idées, après tout. » dit Neville._

_Harry réfléchit un instant. « L'Australie n'est pas mieux qu'ici. »_

_Neville secoua la tête avec condescendance. « Cela montre simplement ce que tu sais. »_

_« Très bien, mec intelligent, alors dis-moi une chose qui est meilleure en Australie. » se moqua Harry._

_« En Australie, les filles pensent que les accents anglais sont sexy. »_

_« C'est vrai ? »_

_« C'est vrai, M. Négatif, alors elles nous garderons. Ils ont le Quidditch en Australie. Tu pourras jouer, et je serai ton agent. Et ils ont des milliers de montagnes dans lesquelles tu peux construire une maison, et te cacher quand la célébrité devient insupportable. Et l'Australie a un chouette climat. De belles plages. Tu pourrais apprendre à nager. » dit Neville avec espoir._

_« Pas de natation ! J'en ai eu assez dans cette fichue quatrième année. Ce n'est pas important. Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire à propos du Quidditch ? Comment sont les ligues ? » demanda Harry._

_« Ils n'ont jamais vu un joueur comme toi, mec, ce sera facile. Facile, mûr et succulent. »_

_Harry semblait déchiré. « Le Quidditch ou les femmes ? »_

_Neville éclata de rire. « La façon dont tu joues : une fois que tu es dans le jeu, tu as les femmes. »_

_Harry ne semblait pas convaincu. « C'est très loin, l'Australie, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Ah, tout doit être parfait avec toi. » dit Neville d'un air dégoûté._

_« ___Écoute, _Nev, je veux juste ne pas y aller pour découvrir que ça pue, c'est tout. Et pour Hannah ? »_

_« Elle adore le sport. Elle viendrait. Au moins, penses-y. »_

_« D'accord, j'y penserai. »_

_« Très bien, alors, quand nous entrons, quand nous arrivons à Voldemort, souviens-toi que tu dois... Hey, attends une minute ! » Neville eut soudain l'air inquiet._

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Tu n'as pas vu Lestrange là-bas, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Neville._

_« Lestrange ? Tu veux dire : Bellatrix ? Nev, tu l'as tuée il y a 20 minutes. » dit Harry, clairement inquiet pour son ami._

_« Oh, ouais. » dit Neville, en secouant la tête comme pour nettoyer le brouillard dans ses pensées. « Bien. Grand-Mère nous tuerait tous les deux si nous la manquions. Pendant un moment, j'ai pensé que nous avions des problèmes. Prêt ? »_

_Tous les deux se levèrent de chaque côté de la porte. Harry compta jusqu'à trois, et ils entrèrent dans la pièce où se trouvaient Voldemort et les derniers de ses Mangemorts, jetant des sorts avec leurs baguettes._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, le son des combats s'estompa, pour être ponctué par une seule voix sifflante qui criait : « MAUDIT SOIS-TU, POTTER ! ! ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Je ne peux pas perdre ! Je suis invinci... ! »_

_« Vas-tu enfin la fermer ? Chaque foutue fois où nous nous sommes affrontés, tu m'as dit que c'était impossible que je puisse le faire. C'est très énervant. »_

_« O-h-h-h-h__, MEEEERD... ! »_

_« Tu sais, Harry... Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'attendais, comme derniers mots d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres. »_

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**25 août 2011  
Angleterre  
Surrey  
Zoo de Gatwick  
Maison des reptiles**

« Le voici, mon premier ami magique. »

Harry Potter [âgé de 31 ans] fit un geste, à travers la vitre, au grand boa qui faisait semblant de dormir.

« Ohh, il est si grand, papa. » dit Beth Potter, onze ans, en tenant la main de son père. « Et tu lui as parlé quand tu étais plus jeune que moi ? »

Neville Potter, huit ans, s'échappa des bras de sa mère, et se précipita vers la vitre. Le petit garçon leva la main pour frapper le verre, mais Harry le stoppa. « Ne fais pas ça, fiston, il déteste vraiment ça. »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda l'enfant avec émerveillement.

« C'est vrai. » acquiesça Harry. « Imagine, si tu étais enfermé dans une pièce, et que des gens avec qui tu ne peux pas parler tapaient sur la fenêtre toute la journée. Est-ce que tu aimerais ça ? »

Le garçon hocha la tête avec compréhension. « Est-ce que tu vas lui parler, papa ? »

Harry sourit. « Je vais essayer. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était un peu décontenancé avec moi. »

Harry regarda, pour être sûr que personne ne faisait attention à lui et à sa petite famille. Puis il tira secrètement sa baguette, et il murmura une incantation pour rendre la vitre perméable au son.

« Bonjour, mon vieil ami. »

Le boa leva la tête mollement. « Ah, c'est encore toi, Amigo. J'aurais dû le savoir : une petite foule sans que personne ne tape sur la vitre. »

« Mes enfants ont entendu l'histoire de notre première rencontre, et ils m'ont demandé de les amener te voir. »

Neville tira sur sa ceinture. « Papa, je croyais que tu avais dit que les serpents parlent leur propre langue. Il parle anglais comme tout le monde. »

« Tu l'as compris, Nev ? »

« Moi aussi, papa. » dit Beth avec enthousiasme.

« Tes serpenteaux parlent le seul vrai langage, Amigo ? Les chanceux. »

« Merveilleux. » intervint la très enceinte Daphnée. « Maintenant, vous trois pourrez avoir des conversations secrètes, pendant que je me demanderai ce que vous êtes en train de faire. »

Harry sourit au commentaire de sa femme. Le Fourchelangue, donc ? Il ne se serait jamais attendu à cela.

Il lui faudrait s'asseoir avec les enfants, pour une conversation sérieuse sur la nécessité de garder ce talent secret. Il y avait encore beaucoup trop de gens qui associaient le Fourchelangue à la magie noire.

Beth et Neville accoururent à la vitre suivante, où un serpent à sonnette secouait la queue.

« Comment est-ce qu'ils te traitent, mon vieil ami ? »

« Je ne peux pas me plaindre. » dit le serpent, ses muscles ondulant. « La nourriture s'est beaucoup améliorée, depuis que tu as laissé tomber ici le vieux "Pâteux". »

Harry tourna son attention vers le second tout petit serpent dans l'enceinte. Les écailles de la créature étaient blanches comme neige, ses yeux rouge sang.

« Salut, Tom. Tu profites de ta maison ? »

« Je... t'emmer... Potter... » Le boa miniature cherchait son souffle. « Je... m'évad... » La diatribe du serpent s'estompa, et la créature perdit connaissance.

Harry se sourit à lui-même. Quelle meilleure punition, pour un Seigneur des Ténèbres déchu ? Sa magie détruite, son corps transfiguré en un serpent miniature, avec un métabolisme trois fois inférieur à celui de la plupart des serpents. Sans aucun moyen de communiquer, sans magie, pris au piège d'un corps incapable de faire plus que survivre.

Harry avait sauté sur cette punition quand Neville l'avait suggérée, et il avait laissé Jedusor, si bien changé, sous la garde du premier ami que sa magie lui avait trouvé.

« Garde un œil sur "Pâteux" pour moi, mon vieil ami. »

« Toujours, Amigo. Il fait trop froid dehors pour que j'aille au Brésil, alors qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ? »

Harry éclata de rire, et guida sa famille en-dehors de la maison des reptiles. Les deux enfants voulaient voir les lions, les tigres et les ours.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, papa ? » demanda Neville en désignant du doigt. « Ils ont l'air bizarres. »

Harry regarda les deux animaux, et réprima un sourire. En repérant le panneau explicatif, il répondit : « Ce sont des Aardvarks**(*)**, Nev. »

_[__**(*) Note de la traductrice : **"__Aardvark"__ désigne, en ancien afrikaans et en anglais, l'oryctérope du Cap, un mammifère fourmilier d'Afrique. Le nom signifie "cochon de terre". (Wikipedia)]_

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font, papa ? C'est de la lutte ? »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil. Daphnée et Beth étaient à l'enclos suivant, en bas du chemin. « C'est ça, Nev. C'est une sorte de lutte spéciale, appelée la "baise". »

Dès que les mots furent sortis de sa bouche, Harry sut qu'il avait fait une erreur.

« Hé, maman ! » cria Neville Potter. « Regarde ! Deux Aardvarks qui baisent ! »

Le regard qu'Harry reçut de son épouse aimante laissait supposer qu'il n'allait pas apprécier la conversation à venir.

**...****-ooo000ooo-...**

**\- THE END - THE END - THE END -**

**-oooOOOooo- -oooOOOooo- -oooOOOooo- -oooOOOooo- -oooOOOooo-**

_**Note de la traductrice**_

_Eh oui, je le confirme : cette histoire est définitivement terminée !_

_C'est la fin d'une grande aventure, pour moi : j'ai vraiment adoré travailler sur ces mots anglais, pour les réinventer en français de la meilleure manière._

_Je remercie sincèrement __Clell65619, pour m'avoir donnée une chance de laisser ma petite trace dans le fandom "Harry Potter"._

_Et je vous remercie vous tous, les lectrices et les lecteurs, de m'avoir suivie dans cette équipée de plus de deux mois :__ 137 Reviews, 58 Favorites et 122 Follows __au moment où j'écris cette note !_

_Je remercie tout particulièrement toutes celles et tous ceux qui m'ont écrit de nombreuses fois leurs impressions : Natacha Nicole,_ _Itack23,_ _Adriel zoag, Rayan du Griffoul, JulienHP07, Pims10, Christine (Guest), tenshi-no-yoru, 17Harry, crystal of shadow, Rose-Eliade,_ _Naina24, Karozthor the Necromagus, CutieSunshine... Et, bien sûr, les très nombreuses Guests !_

_C'est un sacré encouragement pour une traductrice débutante ! Alors, je vous dis : à la prochaine fois, dès qu'un autre auteur m'offrira ma chance..._

_Et, en attendant cette prochaine odyssée, je vous donne un dernier indice de cette histoire : même moi, je ne l'ai repéré qu'en décortiquant les phrases mot à mot !_

_Pour qui veut savoir le destin ultime du méchant Voldy, allez donc voir au tout début de ce chapitre : un tout petit bout de phrase, pendant que Neville et Harry disent ses dernières quatre vérités au méchant Dumby..._

[Petit rajout du lendemain : bravo à Christine (Guest), qui a été la toute première à réagir à ce dernier coup de théâtre !]

_Joyeux Noël à vous tous !  
Et bonne année 2020 !_


End file.
